Overheard
by Halo221
Summary: What if Elizabeth had overheard the conversation about herself and her family while she was staying at Netherfield? How might her reactions and the outcomes change if she knows early on Darcy admires her eyes and Bingley's family is opposed to Jane? Regency setting, multi-chapter story, WIP. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

(From Jane Austen's P&P, in Chapter 8) "When dinner was over, [Elizabeth] returned directly to Jane, and Miss Bingley began abusing her as soon as she was out of the room."

**What if Elizabeth had turned back to ask something of Mr. Bingley and heard the conversation? **

To be clear, this story will have a great deal of Jane Austen's original words, especially at the beginning and then it will become gradually more different. I like the idea of how one small change could impact the story in a significant way. Keep in mind that while I've used a great deal of Ms. Austen's language, I have added and removed little (or big) pieces throughout, so it will not be identical to the book.

**As this is my very first P&P fic, I need all the help I can get! I welcome constructive feedback, as well as supportive, so please review!**

* * *

><p>I.<p>

When dinner was over, Elizabeth excused herself intending to go directly to Jane. However, halfway to Jane's room, Elizabeth realised that she had not chosen a new book to occupy her time while Jane slept. Feeling it would be rude to search for the library on her own and take property without its owner's permission, Lizzy turned back to ask Mr. Bingley's approval. Upon arriving directly outside the dining room, the door had been left slightly ajar and Elizabeth could hear the conversation inside. While normally Lizzy would never eavesdrop on a private conversation, particularly while a guest in someone's home, she was nevertheless stopped from entering by the realisation that the topic currently being discussed was _her_ arrival earlier that same day. In such a case as this, her curiosity got the better of her and she leaned quietly against the wall, where she could not be seen, but had a slight view of the room and the ability to hear every word.

"Yes, and her petticoat," Mrs. Hurst was lamenting, "I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it not doing its office." Elizabeth was unsurprised to hear her censure and did not concern herself with that lady's dislike.

"Your picture may be very exact, Louisa, but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Elizabeth Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice." Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Bingley's kind compliment, even as her sense of propriety demanded a small blush for her poor manners in arriving in such a state of dress.

Then Miss Bingley joined in the attack, undoubtedly hoping to ingratiate herself with Mr. Darcy: "_You_ observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure, and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see _your_ sister make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not." Mr. Darcy's reply was curt and unsurprising to Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes.

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and _alone_, quite alone!" Miss Bingley's over-exaggerated shock was grating to Elizabeth's ears. "What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum."

"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," pleaded Bingley and again, Elizabeth felt how kind and generous of spirit he was. She had begun to consider loudly walking through the corridor to the door, to announce her imminent arrival into the room, when Miss Bingley spoke again and Elizabeth felt quite unable to move.

"I am afraid, Mr. Darcy, that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes." Elizabeth could not fully react to her confusion before Mr. Darcy's reply sent her mind reeling further.

"Not at all, they were brightened by the exercise."

Lizzy could detect no trace of teasing nor satire in his response, but this was not possible since she knew for a fact that he found her appearance to be lacking. She knew not what she ought to do now and had almost determined that she would quietly leave and forgo asking about the library, preferring solitude to ponder this declaration when Mrs. Hurst began anew.

"I have excessive regard for Miss Jane Bennet, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But with such a father and mother, and such low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it."

"I think I have heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton."

"Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere near Cheapside."

"That is capital!" The sisters laughed at their catty remarks. Elizabeth quite forgot her discomposure at Mr. Darcy's strange comment due to the extreme indignation she felt on behalf of her sister, her family, and herself.

To Elizabeth's pleasure, Mr. Bingley leapt to their defence: "If they had uncles enough to fill _all_ Cheapside it would not make them one jot less agreeable!"

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world," came Mr. Darcy's frank assessment.

Elizabeth hoped more than expected for Mr. Bingley to respond, but no reply came. Instead, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst took Mr. Darcy's agreement of their position as permission to continue to indulge their mirth at the expense of their supposedly dear friend's vulgar relations. Elizabeth did not stay longer to listen to further insults and instead crept quietly back to Jane's room, her head full of their overheard conversation.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I have a couple more chapters in the works still, so if you enjoyed (or even if you didn't), please leave me a review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you to all of you who left feedback! Your comments make me indescribably happy! Since I'd already written Chapter 2, I'm putting it up, but don't expect that I'll be able to update this quickly normally. So, without further ado...**

* * *

><p>II.<p>

Elizabeth had been back to Jane's room not ten minutes before Mr. Bingley and his sisters came up to sit with Jane briefly before being summoned for coffee. Mr. Bingley, propriety preventing him to stay once his sisters left, seemed unhappy to be separated from Jane, but Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley seemed to bear the trial of being apart quite well.

During her time alone with Jane, while undergoing the usual tasks of caring for one who is ill, Lizzy contemplated what she had overheard earlier. Of Mr. Bingley's character, she felt more assured and his kind compliments of herself and her favourite sister only enhanced her opinion of him. However, his failure to respond to Mr. Darcy's assertion that their family's low connections would interfere with their marital prospects did not bode well.

And Mr. Darcy! Oh, _what_ to think of him and what she had heard? Although Elizabeth's initial reaction to Mr. Darcy's assessment of her family's situation was naturally anger, she attempted to maintain her composure for Jane's sake; it would not do for her to fret and then worry dear Jane. A small portion of her mind admitted the truth of Mr. Darcy's words, but the greater portion, which desired love and happiness for herself and Jane in their marriages, did not wish to acknowledge his observation and instead argued that it was his abominable pride that caused him to judge so harshly. After all, his statements left no room for compassion or attachment!

Occasionally during this contemplation, she would be reminded of Mr. Darcy's supposed admiration of her eyes, but she endeavoured to push this thought from her mind for the time being. _That_ matter complicated the situation far too much for her taste! It was much simpler to believe that Mr. Darcy was a simple man: arrogant with his self-importance, perpetually above his company, and rude to all but a select few who served his purposes. This did not leave room for admiration of herself, particularly after his prior slight and so she dismissed it as some sort of private joke between himself and Miss Bingley. For now, Jane's health and happiness were her primary concerns. As such, Elizabeth committed herself to further study of Mr. Bingley's actions and feelings toward Jane. She would not allow him to mislead her affections; he should either pursue her virtuously with the intent of making an offer or not at all.

Some time later, once Jane was finally able to sleep continuously and seemed peaceful, Elizabeth felt it was right rather than pleasant that she should join the rest of the party downstairs. On entering the drawing-room she found the whole party at loo, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high she declined it, and making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below with a book.

Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment, but this did not bother Elizabeth. "Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he; "that is rather singular."

Before she could respond, Miss Bingley cut in with a manner one must assume was intended to be witty and teasing, even if that was not the result, "Miss Eliza Bennet despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

Elizabeth was insulted and likewise did _not_ care for the overly familiar shortening of her name, particularly by such a woman, but chose to be civil: "I deserve neither such praise nor such censure. I am _not_ a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things." _Hmph, poor 'country manners' indeed,_ she thought, _let Miss Bingley make some nasty remark now!_

"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure," said Mr. Bingley warmly; "and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well." Elizabeth observed his smile appeared quite genuine; she thanked him from her heart and returned his smile with equal affection. She then walked toward the table where a few books were lying. He immediately offered to fetch her others – all that his library afforded.

"And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into."

Elizabeth assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room. _After all,_ she thought but did not say,_ I have no intention of staying long. _

"I am astonished," said Miss Bingley, "that my father should have left so small a collection of books." Then turning her attentions, as usual, to Mr. Darcy, simpered, "What a delightful library _you _have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!"

"It ought to be good," he replied, with rather more emotion than Elizabeth had usually seen, but still quite sedate compared to most, "it has been the work of many generations." _Ah_, she observed wryly, _he is proud of his library_. Strangely though, she found that in this instance she could not find fault in this; even if she did feel that Mr. Darcy was overly liberal with that particular emotion, having pride in his family's efforts to increase their knowledge and library seemed fitting and appropriate to her.

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books." Miss Bingley must have believed this tone would be appealing, but Elizabeth found her overt fawning rather amusing.

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these." Elizabeth was unsurprised to hear Mr. Darcy's arrogant sentiment, but wondered that Mr. Bingley did not take offence to this remark. However, as before, she continued to look through the table of books and feigned interest in them rather than the fascinating character display before her.

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect _nothing_ that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Charles, when you build _your _house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley." Elizabeth thought she detected an air of annoyance from Mr. Darcy, but she could not be sure as he was not precisely in her view at the moment.

"I wish it may." Mr. Bingley was quite sincere; apparently he was either oblivious to insults or so used to it from these two that he did not seem affected. Elizabeth could not decide if this was a strength or flaw in his character.

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighbourhood," Miss Bingley continued, "and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire."

"With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Darcy will sell it."

"I am talking of possibilities, Charles." The reply was sharp. Indeed, Elizabeth was quite sure that Miss Bingley did _not_ wish for her brother to buy Mr. Darcy's estate - and did she hear Mr. Darcy snort under his breath and then cough to cover it? She looked down at the books on the table to hide her smile.

"Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."

Realizing that her interest in the conversation was exceeding her interest in any of the available books, Elizabeth soon gave up the task and instead drew herself near the card-table, ostensibly to observe the game. She stationed herself between Mr. Bingley and his eldest sister, which coincidentally put her in view of Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley. If any part of her questioned the likelihood of this being intentional instead of coincidence, she dismissed that part directly; Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley's relationship was _only_ of interest to her as a fascinating study of their characters.

"Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?" said Miss Bingley; "will she be as tall as I am?" Elizabeth repressed yet another smile at Miss Bingley's transparent attempt to draw the gentleman's eyes to her long and narrow figure.

"I think she will. She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller." Elizabeth started slightly at his bringing her into the conversation. She could not help but notice the way Mr. Darcy's eyes had briefly glanced in her direction, which, once again, reminded her of his comment about her eyes. She could not be sure, but it was possible that her cheeks flushed; and if they did, it was certainly _only_ from mortification at the remembrance of her eavesdropping.

It seemed Miss Bingley noticed as well and changed tactics, preferring to compliment Miss Darcy rather than further discussions of Elizabeth. "How I long to see her again! I never met with _anybody_ who delighted me _so _much. Such a countenance, such manners! And _so_ extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite."

At this exclamation, Mr. Bingley chimed in: "It is amazing to me how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are." Elizabeth now regretted her choice of seat as she could not easily see Mr. Bingley's face. She was beginning to suspect that he was actually attempting to deflect his sister; he was either rather clever or rather stupid and she highly doubted he was stupid.

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Charles, what do you mean?" Once again, Elizabeth almost laughed aloud as Miss Bingley's batting eyelashes seemed to indicate that she believed her brother was attempting to compliment her and further her attachment with his friend. Elizabeth knew Mr. Bingley would not engage in such arts, particularly when it seemed so clear that his friend did not show any inclination in that quarter.

"Yes, all of them, I think," he continued as though unaware of her plan, "they all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," said Darcy, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than by netting a purse or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," Miss Bingley sniffed, eager to agree with anything he said regardless of her own opinion on the matter.

"Then," observed Elizabeth, almost without intending to voice her thoughts aloud, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman." It seemed that she could not help herself but to explore Mr. Darcy's character further; thus far, she had found him to be most puzzling since just when she would determine that she comprehended him, some detail would cause her to question her findings.

"Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it." His direct gaze met squarely with her own. Were she to be of a lesser fortitude, Elizabeth might have felt the need to blush and avert her eyes, but as she was not one to be easily intimidated, she gave a small smile at his agreement.

"Oh! certainly," cried his faithful assistant, clearly wishing to divert Mr. Darcy back to herself, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word;" at this, Caroline paused momentarily, evaluating Elizabeth, in case, by some cruel fate she appeared to possess these traits, but as she could not be sure either way, she continued on for good measure, "and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved." She seemed pleased with her list; there was no possible way Miss Eliza could meet it!

Through her list, Mr. Darcy's eyes did not leave Elizabeth, although she had looked away to Miss Bingley. However, his reply was to Miss Bingley: "All this she must possess," he added, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial," and here his eyes briefly darted to Miss Elizabeth, before returning to Miss Bingley, "in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading." As Elizabeth was still looking away from the intensity of his gaze, she missed the slight upward twitch of the corners of his mouth when he looked to her.

Elizabeth, had she been more prudent, might have thought it better not to continue her part of the conversation, but it seemed that she was more engaged by Mr. Darcy than she realized. She was quick to respond to his qualifications: "I am no longer surprised at your knowing _only_ six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing _any_!"

Her reply surprised him, but the corners of his mouth turned up further still. Like Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy found her to be more captivating than he would have previously anticipated and he admired her bravery and wit. "Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

Elizabeth answered plainly: "I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united." So involved in her debate, she had quite forgotten her hostesses, who were now incensed by her response.

Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley both cried out against the injustice of her implied doubt, and were both protesting that they knew _many_ women who answered this description, despite the hypocrisy of such a position.

For different reasons, each of the gentlemen found the ladies' defence of their many accomplished peers to be a topic not worthy of continued discussion: Mr. Bingley was distinctly uncomfortable that someone may be slighted through this topic and he could never abide conflict, Mr. Darcy found himself too singularly focused on Miss Bennet which would not do, and Mr. Hurst expressed his bitter complaints of their inattention to what was going forward in the card game.

As this interruption reminded Elizabeth of the imprudence of engaging Mr. Darcy in further conversation when it was Mr. Bingley's character on which she needed to meditate, Elizabeth soon afterwards left the room to check on her sister. Perhaps unsurprisingly, despite her determination, she still felt unable to settle on any particular opinion of Mr. Darcy. Darcy, for his part, felt the loss of Miss Elizabeth's presence more strongly than he would have cared to admit, but prevented his face from displaying these feelings.

"Elizabeth Bennet," said Miss Bingley, when the door was closed on her, "is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very _mean_ art."

Mr. Darcy, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, was not fooled and replied in a somewhat snappish tone (since he could perhaps control his features better than his temper), "Undoubtedly, there is a meanness in _all _the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable."

Miss Bingley was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject. Indeed, she was correct in her discomfort as Mr. Darcy was paradoxically irritated with Miss Bennet for leaving, Miss Bingley for her unjust insult of her, and himself for caring about either of these. He resolved to focus his attentions back on their game and consider his interest in Miss Elizabeth's clever conversation and captivating eyes later.

Elizabeth joined them again only to say that her sister was worse, and that she could not leave her. She watched the reactions carefully. Bingley urged Mr. Jones being sent for immediately; while his sisters, convinced that no country advice could be of any service, recommended an express to town for one of the most eminent physicians. This she would not hear of; but she was not so unwilling to comply with their brother's proposal; and it was settled that Mr. Jones should be sent for early in the morning, if Miss Bennet were not decidedly better. Elizabeth could see that Mr. Bingley was quite concerned. In fact, the poor man could find no better relief to his feelings than by giving his housekeeper directions that every attention might be paid to the sick lady and her sister. Elizabeth thanked him for his kindness and attention. While her worry for Jane was primary, her observation of Mr. Bingley's care and concern for her sister pleased Elizabeth very much. She thought perhaps he would not be so swayed by his social climbing sisters and proud friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading! I adore reviews – they seriously make my day! – so please take the time to leave a quick one; whether you liked the chapter or not, please let me know. All feedback is wonderful! **

**Also, to answer the reviewer who asked about how many chapters this will be, I don't actually know, but I'd be surprised if it were less than 15; my initial guess-timates are ranging around 18 but that's based on a _very_ rough outline so it could be more or less. Sorry I can't be more specific, but I hope that answers your question anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Elizabeth passed the chief of the night in her sister's room, and in the morning had the pleasure of being able to send a tolerable answer to the inquiries which she very early received from Mr. Bingley by a housemaid, and some time afterwards from the two ladies who waited on his sisters. In spite of her pronouncement, however, she requested to have the apothecary visit and provide his own judgement of Jane's situation and ensure that Elizabeth was utilising every method possible to further Jane's recovery. The note was immediately dispatched, and its contents as quickly complied with.

While Mr. Jones agreed that Miss Bennet's illness was not alarming, he did not agree to Elizabeth's proposal of having Jane carried home, as he did not think it at all advisable to move Jane at this stage of her recovery. While this was disappointing to Elizabeth, who longed to be back home, she nonetheless sent a note to her mother informing her of their situation and reconciled herself to more time spent in the company of those she disliked and feeling an intruder in Mr. Bingley's home. She reminded herself that she would use the time effectively by continuing her study of Mr. Bingley's character and attachment to Jane. If some small voice in her mind noted that by staying she would also be given more chances to observe and speculate on Mr. Darcy's character and strange interest in her, she did not pay it any mind.

ooOOoo

Before leaving, Mr. Jones gave Jane a sleeping draught to aid her body in resting. Once Elizabeth was satisfied that Jane was resting comfortably, she set off to find the library. This time, armed with Mr. Bingley's prior assurances that she may peruse any book to her liking, she did manage to locate her intended destination without any unexpected delays.

However, she was surprised to find Mr. Bingley present in the room and looking out the window. She smiled to herself slightly at the thought that this seemed behaviour more like Mr. Darcy than Mr. Bingley. He appeared to have abandoned attempts to work at a desk nearby. There were crumpled papers and a small blot of spilled ink on the well-worn desk. He must have become distracted by his thoughts as he was still holding a quill in one hand that seemed all but forgotten. Elizabeth, not wanting to be rude and startle him, announced her entrance by knocking gently and then greeting Mr. Bingley. She politely hid her surprise at finding him thus engaged but could not but wonder if he might be thinking of Jane. If she were honest with herself, she very much _hoped_ his distraction was a result of tender feelings for her sister.

In fact, Charles was relieved to see Miss Elizabeth as this allowed him to inquire directly regarding the health of Miss Bennet, who had indeed been the subject of his distraction. Elizabeth smiled at his sincerity and informed him that Jane was resting comfortably, thanks to the apothecary's draught. Mr. Bingley seemed slightly relieved to hear Miss Bennet was comfortable, but remained still weary in the eyes and tense about his shoulders. Indeed, he was all but lost in his own thoughts for a few moments while Miss Elizabeth browsed the books nearest her. Remembering his manners with a suddenness and therefore over-exuberance that surprised them both, he asked Miss Elizabeth if there was anything he could do for her.

While initially Elizabeth had intended to select a book and return directly to Jane, she paused realizing that this was perhaps a unique opportunity she would not have again. "You are very kind, Mr. Bingley. I came in search of a book to make the time pass more quickly, but," here she paused again, still unsure whether or not to broach the delicate subject; she apparently found some encouragement or strength from within, so she courageously continued, "I wonder perhaps if you and I could speak plainly on a matter of importance?" She knew that this course was highly improper, but she saw no other way to prevent disappointment from touching dear Jane.

Although Mr. Bingley was surprised, he had the good manners to right his countenance before agreeing that he would gladly speak with Miss Elizabeth about whatever she wished. Elizabeth was glad of his easy manners and began cautiously, not wishing to offend and thus inadvertently be the very cause of the unhappiness she was attempting to prevent.

"Mr. Bingley, first, I must admit to and apologize for an action on my part that was inappropriate." Here, Bingley made a motion to protest, but Elizabeth held her hand up, "Please allow me to continue. Unbeknownst to yourself and the others in your party, I happened to overhear some of the conversation following dinner... on Wednesday."

Bingley's countenance displayed a mixture of confusion and concern, likely due to not being sure to which conversation exactly Elizabeth was referencing. She prompted his recollections: "There were concerns expressed over my family's connections and how this may affect our marital prospects." She blushed slightly and lowered her eyes at having to express such a thing; she also chose not to inform him of any other subjects of discourse she had unintentionally heard at the same time as she felt these were not relevant and would only serve to create further discomfort.

Mr. Bingley cringed and coloured, clearly chagrined at Miss Elizabeth having overheard so indelicate a conversation and by his sisters, while she was a _guest_ in his home, no less! He wished to make amends and began, "Miss Elizabeth, I would -" but he was prevented yet again by Elizabeth, whose resolve had not wavered, despite the discomfort inherent in such a topic.

"Mr. Bingley, there is no need for you to apologize. The essentials of what was said are true: we _do_ have relatives in trade, as well as possessing modest dowries, and these may affect our choice of possible partners." Bingley was speechless and unsure as to how he should respond, but Elizabeth boldly continued, "However, I do not think this would justify ill use of our feelings, as I am sure you would agree." She was pleased to see his vigorous nodding at this and continued, "As such, I would like to inquire of you, if I may, about your intentions related to my sister Jane? I realize that this is an unusual sort of inquiry, from a sister in particular, but as we have no brother... and truly, not many know Jane as I do. While she may seem calm and impassive, she has the kindest, gentlest nature. I fear that she would be very injured if she were to find that a man she had developed an attachment to was merely enjoying her company before seeking a partner with better connections elsewhere." Elizabeth trailed off here, realizing that she had perhaps said too much. She took a deep breath and continued, "It is, therefore, out of love and concern for my sister's well being that I beg you would overlook my impertinence in asking and grant me the favour of answering without artifice."

Mr. Bingley's face had coloured upon realizing Elizabeth had overheard their dinner conversation and then drained of colour during her request. He now seemed almost unable to speak, but somehow managed to find words: "Miss Elizabeth, first and foremost, please allow me to apologize for the unforgivably rude statements that were made against your family. I am deeply embarrassed by them, not only because you overheard them, but because I do not share the sentiments of my sisters or Darcy on this count. It is not my custom to judge the worth of another by status or material interests." Following this, he seemed to wish to continue, but stopped himself briefly. He recognized the inherent slight of both Darcy and his sisters in his statement, but felt it was unavoidable without further insulting Miss Elizabeth and her family. His eyebrows pulled together and a slight frown brought his lips closed. Internally, Charles was struggling to maintain proper decorum in his responses, but also fighting his urge to confess all to Miss Elizabeth. He wondered if his prior observations of her intelligence and honesty were sufficient evidence with which to judge her worthy of his trust.

For her part, Elizabeth was pleased but not altogether satisfied with his response. While he had been more than within his rights to refuse her request entirely, this denial felt but half complete. Still, she needed a moment to collect her thoughts and so she did not speak.

Surprising her, Mr. Bingley resumed his speech rather soon, although he seemed significantly more cautious now: "Miss Elizabeth, if I may, I would like to express further..." he weighed the next word carefully, "..._thoughts_ on this subject, but I do not wish to cause offence nor incite... expectations within you. May I be so bold as to speak as plainly as you did in asking your question?"

At Elizabeth's nod, he gave a half smile and continued: "I thank you for your indulgence. Indeed, I am pleased to have a confidant with whom I can share some of these thoughts. In response to your inquiry, while our acquaintance has been brief, I believe your sister to be one of the most beautiful and amiable ladies of my acquaintance. I should never wish to impose upon her in any way and I should like very much to have the opportunity to get to know her better. I intend only what is proper with regards to Miss Bennet." By the end his smile had grown, largely due to his pleasure with the balanced tone he had achieved: he felt it was forthright but also cautiously optimistic. After all, he certainly did not wish to create a situation where Miss Elizabeth would feel he had declared specific intentions toward her sister that he may not be prepared to give, particularly while he still knew so little of her, but he also did not want to lose the ability to continue to become better acquainted with the lovely Miss Jane Bennet since he privately felt that he might very well wish to pay certain addresses to her in the future.

Elizabeth had relaxed at Mr. Bingley's words and expressed her appreciation for his candour: "Mr. Bingley, I thank you most profusely for putting my fears to rest. I could not be at ease unless I was certain that no terrible disappointment would befall my dearest sister." In her pleasure, Miss Elizabeth again revealed more than she had intended.

Mr. Bingley found his curiosity piqued by Elizabeth's words and desired to ask a question of his own: "Miss Elizabeth, I am immensely glad of anything I can do to put you at ease. I wonder though, since we are speaking plainly, if I may perhaps inquire something of you in regards to Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth was not entirely comfortable and realized that perhaps her last words were not as neutral as she may have preferred, but felt she could not refuse, given his tolerance of her rudeness and rationed that he _had_ just expressed an affection for her sister, so she inclined her head to indicate that he may ask.

"While I would not wish to be indelicate nor to violate confidential communications between sisters, I do wish to ask – that is to say – I find your sister to be somewhat... puzzling at times. I do not always know how to decipher how she is feeling or what she is thinking." He found himself struggling for words more than he normally did and recognized correctly that his desire for a particular answer was driving him to near distraction. He persevered: "As you say, her nature is so accommodating that I fear she would give no sign if I were to – well, I would not want to make her uncomfortable with unwanted attention." Here he paused, looking uncomfortable but silently pleading with Elizabeth to understand him before taking a breath and asking, "May I be so arrogant as to presume that you would not ask such questions of me if she were disgusted or _entirely_ indifferent to me, that I have no hope of a mutually enjoyed deeper acquaintance?"

Elizabeth smiled. This was not a question she was unwilling to answer, particularly as the question itself revealed more clearly than anything else how attached Mr. Bingley truly was. She therefore decided that it would not do Jane any ill to encourage Mr. Bingley and may even help: "Sir, you have no need for fear on that count. I do believe my sister has been partial to you since early in your first meeting. Although Jane is somewhat reserved in her display of her feelings publicly, you are quite correct to assume that I would not have so imposed upon you were I to believe she were indifferent to you. Quite the opposite in fact, commensurate with the level of acquaintance you have developed, I believe your attentions to Jane are welcomed." She teasingly added as an afterthought, "And I cannot imagine there is any woman that would find your attentions to be _disgusting_, even one who would be indifferent to you as you are always the perfect and amiable gentleman!"

At this, Bingley laughed wholeheartedly and let out a breath in relief. "Well, Miss Elizabeth, I appreciate your candour, as well as the great compliment. I hope you and I will continue to be friends who can speak as plainly as we have done today. I find it is most refreshing!"

"Nothing would please me more, Mr. Bingley." And with that, Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley parted ways; he to resume his work and she with a book to her sister's room, both in high spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we're starting to diverge from the original here, but you'll still see some of the classic E/D Netherfield interactions coming up... although perhaps not quite in the same light! My goal is to be putting out about a chapter a week, but as I'm still a new writer, I cannot make absolute promises on timing except to say I'll do my best. **

**As always, reviews – constructive and supportive alike – are SO appreciated! Also, thanks to all those who added this story to alerts and favorites! It makes me happier than I can possibly express :)**


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

In the days that followed their improper, but enlightening, tête-à-tête, Elizabeth found herself to be surprisingly comfortable in Mr. Bingley's presence. Despite her initial fears (and subsequent retreat to Jane's room for the remainder of the day), Mr. Bingley's easy manners and warmth of address spoke to his state of mind and allowed her own to be calmed. With the exception of the slightly nervous breakfast the morning after their encounter in the library, their interactions moving forward were characterized by a level of affection and comfort often shared by those with a much longer acquaintance. Indeed, anyone who witnessed them might have thought there was some type of attachment between Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley, based on the obvious ease and familiarity that quickly developed between the two, but both participants knew better. They viewed each other more as siblings than lovers.

For her part, Elizabeth enjoyed Mr. Bingley's company so much that she no longer was quite so irritated by his insufferable sisters nor his haughty friend. Mr. Bingley's amiable nature was pleasant, but there was also a goodness about him that was deeper than mere friendliness. She also quickly began to gather evidence in support of her early suspicion that perhaps Mr. Bingley was more clever than he preferred to display. She would observe conversations among the party and often spot a glimmer to his eye that suggested a deeper understanding than she felt his words conveyed. She wondered about this withheld intellect, but did not comment.

It did, however, allow her to better understand how Mr. Bingley and a man like Mr. Darcy could be friends. After all, for whatever Mr. Darcy was – in her head she ticked off, _proud, rude, disagreeable, overly particular_ – he certainly possessed an intelligent and quick mind and would likely be quickly bored by a friend with a lesser intellect. In actual fact, she respected his intelligence and was beginning to _enjoy_ observing and interacting with Mr. Darcy, not that she would ever admit such a thing, to herself nor anyone else.

Mr. Bingley, however, possessed no such barriers to recognizing the developing mutual intrigue between his good friends, but wisely chose to keep his observations to himself. The first time he noted a marked level of interest by Darcy was during tea the day following his private conversation with Miss Elizabeth.

In an uncharacteristic move, Caroline was not present for tea. Perhaps she actually had other pressing matters requiring her attention or was in yet another fight with Louisa or perhaps she merely did not realize Mr. Darcy would be joining and so did not care to attend (otherwise, Charles knew she would certainly have made a point to be there). For his part, Charles was also surprised that he and Darcy had made it to tea since that morning they had had their first tenant dispute to negotiate. As Charles had never owned land with tenants, he had not had experience with these types of situations and was rather nervous. Darcy, being an excellent friend, kindly agreed to accompany Charles, despite having plenty of his own correspondence and estate business to address. Charles knew that he used Darcy's presence as a crutch at times, but he found that even just knowing he had the support of his friend allowed him to be much more at ease and therefore more effective. Ironically, as Darcy observed to him on the ride back, Charles was apparently a natural at settling disputes. Secretly, each thought that this was likely due to being the only brother of two rather spoiled and vapid sisters that he learnt early on to diffuse problems, but neither would ever say such a thing out loud.

Upon the gentlemen's entrance into the parlour, Elizabeth and Mrs. Hurst were surprised. Mr. Hurst, too, might have been surprised had he not already managed to lull himself into a brandy-induced afternoon nap. Mr. Darcy likewise seemed surprised to see the ladies, perhaps not initially realizing it was tea time, and bowed briefly in greeting with a simple, "Mrs. Hurst, Miss Elizabeth," before striding directly to the picture window to gaze upon the grounds he had only just left. Mr. Bingley's greeting was somewhat warmer than his friend's and he seated himself with the ladies.

This was a relief to Elizabeth as Mrs. Hurst had been deeply passionate in her discussion of the latest fashionable colours for ladies' apparel (apparently "yellows and oranges are currently all the rage, although," Mrs. Hurst had observed with feigned sadness and a small cough, "these are really not colours suited to those with your … _complexion_..."). Although not strictly a topic of interest to Elizabeth, it clearly made Mrs. Hurst very happy to demonstrate her superior knowledge of and capacity to wear the current preferences of the ton and it seemed preferable to staring idly about the room, so Elizabeth had nodded and queried at the appropriate places. Still, she was relieved by the addition of Mr. Bingley since his presence would necessitate a new subject.

Mrs. Hurst, still freshly excited from her recent discussions of London society, began to press Mr. Bingley for a more definite plan about their stay in Hertfordshire and whether or not they might return to the city for the Christmas holidays and then stay through the Season. Mr. Bingley found himself in a slightly uncomfortable situation as his recent conversation with Miss Elizabeth was still fresh in his mind and he did not wish her to think he was disingenuous in his assurances to her. Indeed, he momentarily allowed his mind to fantasize that by Christmastime, perhaps he may have a new mistress for Netherfield, but these were hardly appropriate thoughts to express. He glanced quickly at Miss Elizabeth and observed her interest in the subject, but saw she did not seem overly concerned. This lightened his discomfort and he opted to play the character of the flighty fellow to further divert the issue:

"Oh Louisa, you well know that whatever I do is done in a hurry," replied he; "and therefore if I should resolve to quit Netherfield, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here."

Elizabeth smiled at his clever deflection: "That is exactly what I should have supposed of you."

"You begin to comprehend me, do you?" cried he, turning towards her, a certain twinkle in his eye the only clue to his game, but he recognized the dual intention of her words. It was clear to both that his sister was clueless as to any deeper meanings on either side.

"Oh! Yes – I understand you perfectly."

"I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful." His mock injury painted across his face as he dramatically laid a hand across his heart. Louisa rolled her eyes, apparently abandoning discussions of London, and left in search of a servant to alert them to the party's readiness for the tea service.

Elizabeth chuckled and remembered her prior suspicions that he was more clever than he let on. "I do not believe that to be necessarily the case. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours." She was quite sure that he understood her meaning.

"I did not know before," continued Bingley immediately, "that you were a studier of character! It must be an amusing study." Unnoticed by Elizabeth due to the current configuration in the room, Charles' attention had been partially drawn by his quiet friend, who happened to be within his view but not Miss Elizabeth's. As much as Darcy _claimed_ disinterest in Miss Elizabeth, Charles could not help but noticed Darcy's head was inclined _toward_ their conversation. _Interesting_, he observed.

"Yes, but intricate characters are the _most_ amusing. They have at least that advantage."

"The country can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a country neighbourhood you move in a very confined and unvarying society." offered Darcy, quite surprising Lizzy who had not observed his interest in the discussion. Truth be told, Darcy himself was rather surprised at his voluntary participation in idle chat. Bingley was more amused than surprised, but hid this emotion well.

Despite her initial surprise, Elizabeth enjoyed Mr. Darcy's quickness of mind and observation on this matter and was never one to be intimidated from a topic of her own interest, so she nodded her head in agreement with him, but added, "This is quite true sir, but the people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them for ever."

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy allowed, "but is that truly then a study of one's _character_ or rather one's _manner_? Is character not considered to be a fixed feature whereas manners may alter with time or setting, be taught or neglected?"

"Ah, Mr. Darcy, I believe you are correct," Elizabeth acknowledged with a gentle inclination of her head, "so perhaps I should say that I enjoy the studies of both character _and_ manner. Particularly fascinating are the ways in which the two might interact."

Darcy was about to inquire further into her explorations of these when they were interrupted by the entrance of the tea service. They each partook of the tea and cakes but the moment had passed. Very soon after her own tea was finished, Miss Elizabeth indicated a need to bring some refreshment to her sister and so departed the company. Darcy was uncomfortable to observe within himself a disappointment at the loss of her presence. He too retired soon after.

Mr. Bingley had watched it all with amusement and interest. He had never known Darcy to join in the middle of a conversation except with those he shared a long-standing and deep acquaintance. He resolved to monitor this further.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a slightly shorter chapter, but that's why I'm posting earlier than I had intended. I have another coming soon I hope (most likely over the weekend). **

**As always, reviews – constructive and supportive alike – are SO appreciated! They make me SO happy and really motivate me to keep going, even when I'm struggling :) Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites – I'm honored! **


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Elizabeth did not attend dinner with the others that evening. She stayed and ate a light meal with Jane, whose recovery was now definitively progressing. Lizzy even teased Jane that perhaps tomorrow they would throw a ball downstairs in her honour that she may attend. Jane's blush was even stronger than Lizzy would have expected, but perhaps a little of her fever still remained to increase the colour.

"In all seriousness, Jane, I _do_ think that perhaps tomorrow evening, you will be well enough to join the party," then remembering her sister's still-heightened colour, "perhaps only after dinner though, so as to not tax you too greatly. I know a _certain_ gentleman would be delighted to see you..."

"Oh Lizzy, Mr. Bingley is too kind –"

"Oh no, Jane, I meant Mr. _Darcy_, of course!" Elizabeth teased with a laugh and wink.

Jane joined her laughter, "Lizzy, be serious! Honestly, I will be so very glad to leave this room, even just for an hour. Mr. and Miss Bingley are so kind to allow me to spend my recovery here, but I must admit, I feel rather tired of staring at the same walls and unable to venture out of this room."

Lizzy felt awful, "Jane, my dear, why did you not tell me that you were feeling restless? I should not have left you today had I known you were needing entertainment! Pray, tell me how I can make amends for abandoning you to boredom?"

"Oh Lizzy, you make too much of what I say!" Privately, Elizabeth disagreed with this as she knew that Jane almost never complained and if she did, it was always caused by something serious, but she allowed Jane to continue uninterrupted. "All I meant was that I am eager to rejoin the party tomorrow and see our family again soon after."

"Ah Jane, your fair skin gives you away! I see the blush on your cheeks – so you were not merely _bored,_ you are eager to see Mr. Bingley! Well, I cannot find fault with that desire. I do believe he is an excellent gentleman and I would wish nothing changed about him; he is quite perfect for you! Although, I suppose, I might wish for him to have less disagreeable sisters, but otherwise..."

"Lizzy!" Jane admonished, but she could not keep her countenance truly harsh, "It is not right to say such things! We are guests in their home and -"

"Yes, dear, you are right." Elizabeth easily agreed, "Please do not allow yourself to become upset over my rudeness. I will allow you to rest so that tomorrow evening you may join the party and impress them all with your beauty and goodness! I doubt even Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst can find fault with _you_!"

And with that, they begun the process of preparing Jane for bed. They did not speak much as they felt no need and each with plenty to think over in her own mind; however, while Lizzy was brushing out Jane's hair, Jane voiced a thought she had been pondering, "Lizzy, does it not seem strange to you that Mama has not come to check on me since I have arrived here at Netherfield?"

Elizabeth cringed slightly and admitted, "Actually Jane, I sent a note to Mama after I arrived to inform her of your condition and promised to keep her updated. She did send one message indicating her plan to see you herself, but I – oh, please do not be angry with me, Jane, but I discouraged her! I allowed myself to imply that if she were to arrive here in the carriage that it may create the impression to the inhabitants here that she was intending to take you home to recover at Longbourn."

Jane seemed a mixture of shock and humour, "Elizabeth Bennet! You did no such thing!" Her tone was primarily scolding, but there was a touch of laughter underneath.

Elizabeth felt the need to explain herself: "Please understand, Jane, that while I know Mama means well, her … _enthusiasm_ for her daughters' futures can be a bit overwhelming to a new acquaintance like Mr. Bingley or his sisters. I simply did not want Mama to say or do something that might give the wrong impression." Her tone was pleading; she knew that it was wrong to think of one's mother in such a way, but what she could not tell Jane was that she knew for a fact that their mother had _already_ left a poor impression on the Netherfield party and Elizabeth would do whatever she could in her power to protect Jane from further scorn; their mother's continued distance seemed the best solution. No doubt one visit from Mrs. Bennet would provide ample entertainment and ammunition for the self-important sisters and Mr. Darcy; Elizabeth would not make it so easy for them.

Jane, being the overly kind soul she was, looked indulgently at her sister, "Lizzy, you worry too much over such things. Mr. and Miss Bingley are kind people; they would not judge a person harshly for the loving actions of a parent, even if Mama is sometimes overly enthusiastic, as you said." Elizabeth could tell that the last part was hard for Jane to admit, so Lizzy chose not to correct Jane's mistaken understanding of Miss Bingley's character and nodded as she responded:

"You are right, Jane, I am sure Mr. Bingley is wiser than that. I do apologize for my foolishness." Both ladies knew the apology was merely a gesture of goodwill. Indeed, to herself, Lizzy thought slyly, _But_ _I would do it again one hundred times over! Mama may mean well, but it was her scheming that landed us here in the first place!_

"Lizzy, you know I cannot be angry with you! I know that you acted out of love. I am very blessed to have such a sister as you." Jane's acceptance was entirely earnest, even knowing that her sister's apology was not. But it was enough to settle the matter.

Thus resolved, they completed Jane's bedtime preparations and then Elizabeth went back to her own room and started the same routine for herself.

Strangely though, she found her thoughts were all in a tangle. Or was it her emotions? She felt so mixed up she could not sort through her own mind. She was simultaneously pleased and disappointed to be departing soon. And what of Jane and Mr. Bingley? Lizzy felt certain that Mr. Bingley was a man of honour and while he had very explicitly avoided making any sort of specific intention known, he had been most eager to relate his partiality for Jane. No, Elizabeth decided this was not the source of her confusion. It soon came that she could not seem to stop replaying her brief encounter earlier that day with Mr. Darcy at tea! This realization was most unwelcome and she attempted to forcibly disregard it.

However, her efforts were for naught as the thoughts continued as though of their own accord. She realized with not a small amount of surprise that this was the second time that gentleman had initiated interactions between the two of them recently! And had Charlotte not observed at the last gathering that Mr. Darcy looked at her quite often? She had dismissed such notions then, but... Quite unbidden, his compliment of her eyes floated into her consciousness. She wondered what this could possibly mean! She knew it was impossible that he should admire her enough to have any true designs on her, given the differences in their station and his proud manner. So what was she to think?

All at once, Elizabeth felt unbearably tired and unable to allow her mind to continue to race in circles any longer. She determined that in moving forward she should take her cue from the gentleman's behaviour toward herself and resolved to drop the matter forthwith. This was enough to provide some measure of relief and shortly thereafter, she fell into a rather exhausted and deep sleep, grateful for the reprieve from her thoughts that sleep afforded.

ooOOoo

The next morning, Elizabeth woke rather early but felt refreshed nonetheless. She dressed quickly in a simple morning dress and determined that the weather was pleasant enough for a walk through Netherfield's park. Jane was likely still asleep, but even if she awoke, she was well enough that Elizabeth's presence was not urgently required. And she knew that soon they would depart Netherfield, so this seemed the perfect time to enjoy it's lovely gardens while they were still conveniently available to her.

Elizabeth was quiet on her way downstairs and avoided all but a servant or two, who nodded politely to her, but allowed her to continue unhindered. She made her way into the breakfast room and had just taken a roll from the sideboard when a voice made her jump in surprise:

"Miss Elizabeth! Good morning, I did not expect to see anyone else up so early." Mr. Darcy's voice was not so cold as she had originally believed it to be and actually, the rhythm of his speech was rather pleasing. She blushed at the thought, but knew she must turn and face him.

Turning, she replied, "Mr. Darcy, good morning to you as well. I must echo your surprise as I too expected to be quite alone. Indeed, I am merely stopping to take a roll along with me on my tour of the park this morning. I find that nature is at its most beautiful in the early mornings."

For his part, Mr. Darcy was nearly knocked off his feet by the sight she presented: freshly awakened with clear skin and bright eyes, she was dressed casually, her bonnet in her hand still, and her cheeks rosy with the cool morning. "I find I must agree with you, Miss Elizabeth, that apparently many things are at their most beautiful in the morning." His tone had a rawness to it that she could not comprehend but the way his eyes bore into hers made her blush deepen slightly.

"Well, I must be off," said she and began to move toward the door.

"Miss Elizabeth, I wonder if perhaps you would like a guide on your tour of the park? I realize that I am also a guest at Netherfield, but as I have been assisting Bingley, I have a fair knowledge of the grounds..." he trailed off, feeling somewhat foolish for his rambling offer, but hoping nonetheless that the lady would accept.

In her head Elizabeth had said no and thanked him for his kindness (after all, whatever would they discuss?), but it seemed aloud she had somehow accepted – traitorous mouth! Her anger at her unintended acceptance disappeared almost as quickly as it arrived when Mr. Darcy smiled and offered his arm to her; perhaps her mouth knew something her mind did not. She took his arm and he led them toward the door to the gardens.

Elizabeth was never the type of lady to swoon in the presence of a gentleman; in fact, she was quite accomplished in many of the activities of men since, as a child, her father had indulged her curiosity for riding, shooting, and even allowed her to study subjects traditionally regarded as being for males. However, in the presence of Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth found herself feeling oddly feminine. Perhaps it was Mr. Darcy's height (she barely reached his shoulder) or lean muscular build (she would never admit aloud that she could feel the strong muscles of his arm through his sleeve!) or his scent (some intriguing combination of soap, leather, and a spice she could not quite identify) – the cold air as they exited the house was a welcome relief! It cut through her haze and she released a breath she had not known she was holding.

She was not aware that Mr. Darcy had been likewise engaged with his own thoughts of her, but he too felt the cold air shock him out of his reverie. Unlike Miss Elizabeth, Darcy was keenly aware of the effect she seemed to have on him. Her delicate hand was firm upon his arm – he relished the contact and found himself wanting more! Her clean floral scent was filling his nose and it took every ounce of his willpower to avoid burying his face in her hair. When he heard her sigh, he wondered if she was bored with the lack of conversation and quickly set to correcting that:

"Miss Elizabeth, I never did get to hear your character analyses yesterday. Might I be able to persuade you now to share some of your findings?"

Elizabeth was flattered that he recalled their last conversation, but found herself uncomfortable with the request. She determined her best course was to tease him:

"Why, Mr. Darcy! I do believe, sir, you mean to trick me! How clever of you, but this shall not work for I know that no members of the local society are of interest to you and it would be quite scandalous for me to gossip about the members of this household while a guest here! Of whom should I speak where the recitation will not reflect poorly on my own character?"

Darcy was initially surprised by her response. The lady had denied and teased him? He was accustomed to ladies catering to his every perceived desire, regardless of the appropriateness. He enjoyed her arch manner and attempted to respond in kind, "Madam, why should you claim I have no interest in the local society? Are those not currently my neighbours and acquaintances at the local assemblies and dinners?"

"Ah, but Mr. Darcy, you forget that I have attended several such events with you and know for a fact that you choose to keep to your own party whenever possible." Her manner was playful and there was a smile in her voice, but somewhere inside there was also an unacknowledged part desiring an explanation of his behaviour, both then and now. Whether or not the gentleman could perceive this, his answer was nonetheless more sincere and without any satirical undertones:

"I cannot deny a certain preference for those with whom I am more intimately acquainted, as my nature tends toward the more serious and taciturn and this can make new introductions tedious and uncomfortable. Indeed, I often feel I am ill-qualified to recommend myself to strangers." _Can she not see the discomfort written so plainly across my face in these settings?_

"Pray sir, please explain why a man of sense and education, and who has lived in the world, is ill-qualified to recommend himself to strangers?" Although she had intended to continue to tease him, as this seemed the safest course to avoid answering anything that would reveal too much of herself, her tone now was earnest. She felt his body tense next to her and under her hand; she interpreted this as a failure on her part to adequately suppress her curiosity about him and now only awaited his dismissal of her.

It did not come. Instead, he answered the question with continued honesty, despite a somewhat stilted speech: "I certainly have not the talent which some people possess, of conversing easily with those I have never seen before. I cannot catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns, as I often see done." And here he smiled slightly at her as though embarrassed for his speech or perhaps for this perceived defect in himself.

This response shocked Elizabeth; his honest evaluation of himself was enough to remove from Elizabeth the desire to mock him, but then how to respond? There was a slight pause before she determined to relieve his anxiety: "So you say, Mr. Darcy, but in my observation, we have been pleasantly conversing this past ten minutes without any great lapse." she felt a slight relaxing of his person and continued, "Perhaps it is merely a case of the need for continuing practice."

To her great surprise, she heard the gentleman give a slight chuckle, "Or the right instructor. Should I apply to you directly for lessons, then, Miss Elizabeth?"

His question made her blush, but she was relieved by the lightness of his reply. "But of course not, Mr. Darcy – I believe that Miss Bingley has been most eager for that post!"

She knew it was wrong to abuse Miss Bingley without the lady there, but hearing the full laugh that this brought forth from Mr. Darcy removed any uneasiness she may have felt on that count. However, his laughter distracted her so forcefully, she had to make conscious efforts to continue moving her feet forward. It was a great shock to Elizabeth to discover that she found Mr. Darcy to be powerfully distracting! She sobered herself with the recollection that this was still the same man who had called her 'only tolerable' and judged her marital prospects to be unsatisfactory; she would be wise to guard her heart more closely as he likely was unaware that his laughter and smile were utterly beguiling.

With that resolution firmly in her mind, they chatted amiably about nothing in particular (how pleasant the weather is for the time of year leading to a discussion of London and Derbyshire's respective weathers) until they found themselves returned to the house once again where they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews – constructive and supportive alike – are SO appreciated! They make me unbelievably happy and really motivate me to keep going, so THANK YOU! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites – I'm honored! **


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Caroline Bingley did not consider herself to be a malicious person. Certainly this could be deemed a matter of opinion, but as far as she was concerned, her actions were generally reasonable and understandable.

Being the favourite of her mother had undoubtedly spoiled her somewhat, but she had certainly been forced to prove her worth on more than one occasion throughout her life. Her wealth opened certain doors, but her father's method of acquiring their family's fortune had often limited the heights to which she could rise. She did not take well to restrictions; and as her assets were far superior to those of many ladies considered her superiors in society, this simultaneously irritated and motivated her.

Her natural beauty was not something she took for granted and she regularly engaged in the various methods modern society had cultivated to assist ladies in prolonging their features. She neglected nothing in pursuit of the achievements necessary for society ladies: she excelled at music, modern languages, artistic pursuits, and danced every contemporary dance without misstep. Her intelligence and biting wit had served her well in school and then later in establishing herself in Town. In fact, she even felt that her intellect was the feature Mr. Darcy found most alluring in her.

Granted, he had not yet pursued a deeper acquaintance, but she felt sure that this was simply a matter of time. That gentleman had been hounded since his youth by ladies of the ton and their matchmaking mamas; as of yet none had succeeded in securing any lasting interest, but she was undeterred. Caroline believed that patience and repeated exposure would be all she needed to secure a gentleman like Fitzwilliam Darcy and as he was a close acquaintance of her dear brother, her plan had been easily set into motion.

Despite being the middle of three children and female, Caroline was the clear authority among the siblings. Louisa was never especially bright nor often interested in much beyond whatever was considered to be fashionable – be it clothing, food, dances, or any other thing – she followed the dictates of the society matrons and fashion journals with uncompromising rigidity. When she had entered society, she had quickly and easily married a gentleman who would support these whims without complaint as he was merely pleased to be on the receiving end of her rather large dowry, which would allow him to continue his own life of leisure. Caroline had secretly believed Mr. Hurst was not especially impressive as far as potential suitors went, but she considered him to be satisfactory for Louisa and as he would further their family's standings in Town slightly, she encouraged her sister.

However, for her brother and herself, she held much higher goals. Her brother was amiable, attractive, possessed a moderate fortune, and had managed to secure several well-connected friends (the most prominent of which, of course, being Mr. Darcy). All that was left to complete her plan was for Charles to marry a well-connected and (ideally) wealthy society lady, which she deemed to be easily enough accomplished with his many positive attributes. This would then put her in the perfect position as a wealthy, accomplished, well-connected lady: she would be an obvious choice of wife for Mr. Darcy.

And once all of these goals were accomplished, Caroline would finally attain the respect she deserved. No one would _dare_ refuse _anything_ to the Mistress of Pemberley! Her thoughts briefly focused back to her first Season when she first came to properly understand the difference between her status with a father in trade and that of the girls in her school who were born to landed gentlemen. She quickly pushed the distasteful memory away and completed her morning toilette. She was not a lady who dwelt on past injustices; she was strong and ambitious and capable, she had shown them then and she continued to prove herself every day. Her plan had been smooth and without flaw.

Indeed, until quite recently she did not experience any doubts as to its eventual success. But then, not a fortnight ago, Mr. Darcy had remarked in an offhand manner as to the attractiveness of a certain lady's eyes. At first, Caroline had been overjoyed – her plan was finally coming to its final stages – but then her inquiry had brought forth a most unexpected response: Miss Eliza Bennet! Even in thinking of that brown little country chit, she found herself becoming agitated. Taking several deep breaths to calm her agitated state, she reminded herself that he had rolled his eyes and been quite droll about the whole thing; her plan was in no true peril as ultimately, she did not care however many and whichever women he beds as long as he marries her. Caroline looked briefly at her own appearance in the glass and, determining that was all as it should be, she put thoughts of _Eliza _– she sneered the name like a slur in her thoughts – out of mind as she went downstairs to breakfast at the time she knew Mr. Darcy normally broke his fast.

However, Caroline's efforts to compose herself were quickly abandoned once again when she arrived to the breakfast room to discover that not only was Mr. Darcy _not_ present, but that he was apparently walking in the gardens with none other than _Eliza Bennet_! They were walking with linked arms and – an audible gasp escaped her lips – he was _laughing_! She sunk down into a chair without her usual grace. _This is unacceptable!_ She needed time to consider this new development and as none but her abigail knew she was yet awake, she quickly raced back to her rooms to contemplate her next actions.

ooOOoo

Upon his return to the house and Miss Elizabeth's departure, Mr. Darcy found himself at a loss for what to do next. He had originally planned a ride this morning, but now felt that a cold bath may be more in order; certainly sitting in a saddle was not currently an option. He cringed as he imagined the look on his valet's face should he request a second bath not two hours after his first and without having any evidence of a dusty ride to justify the activity.

_No_, he thought, _I will regain my senses soon enough; I need not bother Stewart. Perhaps I may find some suitably distracting estate business in the library. _With this plan in mind, he strode purposefully toward the room.

Upon arriving, Darcy was relieved to see the room unoccupied. It was yet too early for Charles to be awake and productive, but he knew Miss Elizabeth enjoyed reading... _Stop that, this instant!_ He commanded of himself; _the purpose of this activity is to __discontinue_ _thoughts of Miss Elizabeth, not increase them!_

Although his outward actions – sitting at the desk, endeavouring to read various estate documents, and so forth – gave the appearance of one deeply engaged in business, his mind was far from such profitable pursuits. Instead, a silent and vicious war was raging within:

The strength of new passion – in such quantity as he had never before experienced – was in such force as to nearly cause physical pain; indeed, he was quite sure that if left unquenched long enough, he would be in substantial physical discomfort, in addition to the tremendous emotional strain of suppressing his baser instincts. He had often been in the presence of attractive ladies – some he would previously have considered superior in physical beauty to Miss Elizabeth – but he had never been so captivated before. He could not help but wonder at these new feelings and his wonder led to varying extreme emotions that ranged from a powerful desire to act to an equally forceful disgust with himself.

Wildly, his thoughts raged toward marriage or even, fleetingly, an improper dalliance. He knew she was not the type of woman to be taken as a mistress or worse, used and cast aside; in fact, even in contemplating such possibilities, he found great distaste. He could no longer pretend he was not interested – _Ha! Interested does not begin to describe this oppression!_ – but he could not countenance thinking of the lady in such a degraded state: _She is worth more than __that_; he felt the truth of those words keenly through his being, _but her station in life is still decidedly too far below my own to contemplate marriage._

This led his thoughts unceremoniously into bitter reflections – made the more distasteful because they served to thwart his own desires – of exactly why the lady would not make a suitable marriage partner. In a particular moment of self-reproach, he berated himself for forgetting his place and position: _It would be a degradation to my family – Darcy and Fitzwilliam alike – to align myself with a lady whose family has no rank, name, fortune, and relatives to attorneys and tradesmen! Not only this, but how should my relations bear such a trial when those in Town learn of such an event? With what inducement might I be able to justify the taint to themselves? Shall I explain that her eyes bewitched me such that I allowed myself to entirely forget my duties to my family? Her imperfect musical talents were as siren calls to my ears and I could not be restrained?_

He could not consider a lady of Miss Elizabeth's standing and fortune a realistic prospect; it would be entirely insupportable. _And, what of her family? A tactless, witless, and mercenary mother, and silly, vapid sisters! How could I ever consider, let alone justify, connection with such a family? It would be utterly reprehensible. _

In thinking further of family, he remembered his own sister, who was not yet out and would undoubtedly be affected by his choice of bride and her family. Remembering Georgiana and all of their recent struggles pained him – Ramsgate seemed but a fortnight ago despite it being near six months – which memory drove the last vestiges of lust from his thoughts, but there remained an ache nonetheless. _Poor Georgie, she deserves better than a brother who would allow his animal instincts to dictate such important decisions! How like a cad and hypocrite I would be to present to my sister that I chose a wife for reasons of base passions, rather than duty and honour. _

But here, he stopped. His thoughts had become so abusive that he was forced to recognize his own exaggeration: _Come man, it is not so far gone as this! I have made no offers nor overt gestures to the lady, not requested nor received permission to court her – what actions of mine would lead her to expect such advances? I have not imposed upon her. _

He nearly laughed aloud as he found a way to rationalize and minimize his feelings: _This is practically a schoolboy crush and nothing more. It has, perhaps, merely been too long since I have found a lady worthy of any attention that I have become unable to distinguish between an enjoyable diversion for a few weeks as opposed to a proper courtship. After all, had the lady stronger connections or fortune, I may then be in some serious danger, but as it is, we may enjoy one another's company for a time and then part as friendly acquaintances. _And now a smile did grace his face,_ Yes, a casual, friendly, and even flirtatious acquaintance – provided no improper expectations are set – is just the thing I have needed to regain my humour after recent events! _

These self-serving reflections relaxed the gentleman into some complaisance. They served to soothe his sense of honour while also granting his fervent wish to continue to be in Miss Elizabeth's company. Perhaps he was in denial since he seemed entirely unable to sense how great a danger he was already in; it seemed either his confidence in his own strength of will to overcome such petty instincts was formidable or else he could not have realized fully how far his attraction had progressed. In fact, should he have ventured further into his own thoughts, he may have come to understand that his own arrogance was working against him here in believing he was so easily capable of ignoring such deeper emotion, but such reflections were beyond his capacity when the alternative was so tempting.

Indeed, Mr. Darcy did not notice that he never once properly contemplated his unacknowledged favourite qualities in the lady; her wit and vivacity, her refusal to be intimidated or awed by his presence and standing in society, and her caring and compassionate spirit were far more intoxicating to him than her sparkling eyes and well-proportioned figure, but yet he did not attempt to evaluate or even truly acknowledge this element of his attachment. Perhaps on some level he knew that should he look too closely at these qualities he may be forced to re-evaluate his own priorities and behaviours; or perhaps he was merely so overcome with his own ardour that he could not properly identify its source and therefore made the logical assumptions, but regardless, in failing to adequately account for the lady's presence being so overwhelming to his own self-control, Mr. Darcy was thus able to convince himself to believe that he was in no true danger.

With this sense of security, he allowed himself the pleasure of re-playing in his mind their earlier walk and conversation before actually commencing with the various estate and personal matters at hand.

ooOOoo

That evening's dinner was a strange affair. Although it was only their household's party (as the Bennet sisters were eating their food in Miss Bennet's room to conserve that lady's energy), there seemed to be an unusual tension in the atmosphere.

Charles was eager to be done as soon as possible but also a man of impeccable manners, which caused him to vacillate between barely touching each course but feeling compelled to compliment the attention and care that had led to each item, which therefore necessitated his actually sampling many of them. This impatience was undoubtedly due to his knowledge of the upcoming arrival of a certain flaxen-haired lady to the evening's activities. It might have been comical to watch had any of the other party members cared to observe him with any real attention.

Caroline, for one, barely noted her brother's behaviour as her attention all throughout dinner was only for Mr. Darcy. She was singularly attentive to his every perceived need. In fact, every course this evening was for his benefit and to his taste, she had seated him directly across from herself, worn the garment she felt would most capture his gaze, and repeatedly attempted to engage him in conversation of topics that may interest him.

Although no one else was aware, Caroline's meditation all through the morning and the better part of the afternoon had resulted in her decision that she must make her interest in Mr. Darcy _more_ apparent for that gentleman's benefit. She had determined that he simply must not be _aware_ that she would be a willing recipient of his attentions and, as such, had become intrigued by the only other available lady currently in the household. After all, he himself had denied any deeper intentions with _her_, so he likely was suffering from boredom and lack of options. Caroline therefore would only need to redirect him with her encouragement. If any parts of her clever mind questioned this, she was quick to ignore or silence those parts; she had worked too hard and for too long to be overthrown by a no-name, no-fortune upstart and this interpretation of recent events was the only palatable option!

Perhaps were Charles not so mired in his own thoughts, he might have assisted his poor friend in fending off his sister's many attacks, but as has been previously noted, he was far too consumed with his anticipation of Jane's company to even notice, let alone help. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, noted the odd behaviours of _both_ Bingley siblings. In fact, their actions were so marked that it appeared even Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were exchanging bemused looks.

Of Bingley's actions, Darcy quickly surmised that he was expecting Miss Bennet to join their party following dinner's conclusion. He found his own thoughts drifting briefly to her sister, who would undoubtedly have to accompany her, and almost found himself wishing for dinner to be complete as well! However, Miss Bingley was insisting on serving him portions of _every_ dish and then inquiring in great detail as to his opinions of each. Even were he not anticipating the events following dinner, this would have irritated him.

"Mr. Darcy, have you yet tasted the roast beef? Is it prepared adequately to your taste?"

"Yes, it is well-prepared; thank you." He suppressed a roll of his eyes.

"And the pork, is not the sauce decadent?" She attempted to be flirtatious while displaying a piece of said pork on her fork.

"Indeed" was all the answer he offered the lady. He barely took note of her many other questions of his opinions on subjects beyond the food, opting to merely provide monosyllabic responses in the futile hope that this would discourage further inquiries; it did not.

By the conclusion of the last course, his mood had wildly fluctuated numerous times between resentful irritability on one extreme and hopeful giddiness on the other. He was careful to avoid examining these emotions too closely and settled for being merely grateful that he was now free to engage in some type of activity – _any_ activity! – that would discourage further interaction with Miss Bingley.

Naturally, Charles quickly dismissed the idea of the sexes going to separate rooms following the meal; after all, the sooner they were all assembled in the drawing room following dinner, the sooner the Bennet ladies might join them. However, upon arriving in the room, he found himself at a loss as to what he should actually do until their arrival. It seemed his eager energy had no other outlet but to pace about the room, periodically estimating the temperature of each part of the room in order to determine the optimal seating location for Miss Bennet's health.

For his part, Mr. Hurst inquired of his sister-in-law if the card table would be making its appearance (as they had been several evenings now without), but her response indicated that cards were quite out of the question as no one among the party wished to play. Indeed, that lady had learned from Mr. Darcy that he did not particularly enjoy cards and since then, she had been resolute in her denial of the activity. As he found no special interest in any of the company if cards were not to be played (his wife and in-laws included), Mr. Hurst promptly settled himself into the softest sofa and fell to sleep easily.

Mrs. Hurst, who had seated herself on the sofa nearest the fireplace, had intended to engage her sister in conversation over the latest Journal from Paris, but quickly realized that this would not happen when she observed her sister's determined gaze upon Mr. Darcy. Feeling left out and rather put out, Louisa looked toward her husband who was comfortably ensconced on the other sofa, looking quite ready for yet another nap. With a small "humph," that was noticed by none, Louisa resigned herself to admiring her various jewellery pieces and fantasizing of future purchases.

For their parts, Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy had come into the drawing room with divergent goals; hers was to promptly engage him in any manner of conversation or activity possible and his was to avoid those very same events. As she had immediately taken hold of his arm upon completion of dinner, he was left with no choice but to escort her into the next room; however, he was careful to maintain a detached affect and answered only the questions that absolutely necessitated responses and, even then, was quite miserly with his words. This did not seem to have his desired effect as the lady only gripped tighter and inquired more eagerly of him.

In a final effort to disengage himself from Miss Bingley, Mr. Darcy indicated that he would be _reading_ in his favourite _armchair_. Naturally, Miss Bingley was forced to release his arm, as there was insufficient room for two adults on a single chair within the confines of propriety. She was not one to retreat so easily and agreed quite animatedly with him that reading would be an _exquisite_ form of pastime for her as well! She therefore chose the second volume to the book that the gentleman was perusing and made a show of settling in to her seat on the couch with her sister – directly across from the gentleman – to begin her activity. Thankfully for Mr. Darcy, she did not observe his un-gentlemanly eye roll at her display.

With all of the party thus situated did Elizabeth and Jane enter the drawing room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that this chapter lacked dialogue, but I felt the need to develop some of the characters and their thoughts a bit more and this was the only way that was working for me. I am also trying to keep somewhat with Ms. Austen's style (as well as a 21st Century American can ;)) and she does have large passages of text description rather than dialogue for many scenes, so I do feel it's in line with the original book, as well as appropriate for the development of this story. However, as always, I welcome suggestions for improvement. **

**I hope you still found the chapter enjoyable and with the Bennet sisters joining the party, the next chapter should be pretty fun (and more dialogue heavy), so stay tuned!**

**As always, reviews – constructive and supportive alike – are SO appreciated! They really motivate me to keep going and help me to improve, so THANK YOU! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites – I'm honored! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To anyone who was having problems accessing this chapter, I am sorry! It was posted and working and then the next day, it was no longer able to be accessed (by me either!). Hopefully this is resolved now by my deleting the old and re-posting. To anyone who got an alert but already read this chapter, I am sorry for the confusion and inconvenience because this is the same Ch. 7 as before, just re-posted due to technical problems!**

* * *

><p>VII.<p>

Jane and Elizabeth had spent a pleasant afternoon and evening together before coming downstairs to join the rest of the household following dinner. Elizabeth was exceptionally pleased to see Jane's smiling countenance after returning from her intriguing walk with Mr. Darcy. Strangely though, Lizzy found she was not disposed to discuss this with her sister. It was almost as though it were a secret or somehow too intimate to share; she chose not to reflect on the idea that there had never before been anything she felt unable to share with Jane and rationalized that Jane's health did not permit such things at the present. Despite Lizzy's omission, as was their custom, the sisters were perfectly able to entertain themselves and each other for the better part of the day.

Throughout the day, Elizabeth had watched Jane closely for signs of fatigue, pains, or the return of her fever. However, upon seeing nothing of concern, both ladies ate a light dinner and then Elizabeth assisted Jane in changing into a suitable dress – something comfortable and not too fitted, but still of good quality – in order to join the party downstairs.

Elizabeth could sense Jane's emotions – a blend of discomfort and excitement – when they entered the drawing room. In fact, Elizabeth, too, felt her own apprehension for the evening's activities. On the one hand, she was eagerly anticipating Jane and Mr. Bingley finally having some time together and she was sure that this was the perfect opportunity for that gentleman to get to know her sister better (particularly without outside interference from their family).

On the other hand, she was experiencing not insignificant amounts of nervous anticipation for herself! She chided herself silently as she admitted that this was due to an interest in seeing Mr. Darcy again. She was forced to, once again, remind herself that a man of his standing and fortune would have no designs on her and that she would be best served to keep her own growing interest in check lest she suffer an extreme disappointment. _And besides_, she thought, _perhaps this morning was merely an anomaly as he had no one else with whom to converse. I expect this evening he will be thoroughly engaged by the rest of his party and barely say two words together to me. _

Upon entering the drawing room, every eye – except those belonging to Mr. Hurst as it appeared that gentleman was apparently asleep on a sofa, if his prone form, closed eyes, and occasional snores were any indication – immediately turned to the sisters. Mr. Bingley sprang up from his seat and hastened to Jane's side. Elizabeth noted this and was pleased.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth! How delighted I am to see you up and well! Please, Miss Bennet, come in and sit before you tire yourself!" He offered his arm for the short walk from the door to the fireplace and Jane shyly took it while looking to the floor. He guided her to a seat directly next to the fireplace, on the side furthest from the door, and then insisted on adding a blanket so that no drafts or temperature fluctuations should impede her recovery.

"Miss Bennet, if you will permit me, I do believe this to be the best seat for you. I have seen to it that the fire is strong and if you will take this blanket as well, it will protect you against any drafts from the windows."

Elizabeth noted that the windows were clear on the other side of the room, but smiled nonetheless at Mr. Bingley's excessive attention to her sister.

Jane's reply was polite, but not as enthusiastic as many ladies' might have been; "I thank you, sir, that is most kind of you." Mr. Bingley seemed exceptionally pleased regardless and promptly seated himself as near to her as propriety would allow. If his chair continued to inch closer to her over the course of the evening, it was certainly not by design and no one in the party seemed inclined to notice.

The gentleman's sisters also had exclaimed their pleasure at seeing Jane looking so well and able to join their party, but then quickly resumed their prior occupations.

Mr. Darcy's attention was quickly caught by Miss Elizabeth's entrance, but he knew the proper thing was to inquire after Miss Bennet's health: "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, good evening. Miss Bennet, I trust your recovery is progressing well?"

"It is, I thank you. I am feeling much restored."

Mr. Bingley interjected, "I think perhaps we have your sister to thank for your expeditious recovery; it seems, Miss Elizabeth, that your efforts were handsomely rewarded!"

Elizabeth, who had brought her sampler to work on, had seated herself in the only other armchair; this seat provided a direct view of Jane and Mr. Bingley, but not Mr. Darcy unless she turned her head.

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Bingley, but I cannot take all of the credit. Naturally, Mr. Jones' remedies, as well as your excellent staff's prodigious care, and then of course Jane's strong constitution must all play a much larger part," was Elizabeth's humble reply.

"Lizzy, you are far too modest! She is a most devoted and caring sister; having her here to assist in my recovery was most appreciated and I do believe I am recovered faster for it," was Jane's warm reply, to which Elizabeth only smiled happily, gave a small nod of acknowledgement and gratitude to her sister, and then resumed her embroidery.

Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley also returned to their books and Mrs. Hurst, who was seated on the sofa nearest Jane and Charles, turned her attention to their conversation when she felt bored of her own thoughts.

Charles was giddy with the joy of having his angel so close! It had been near torture for him these past days knowing that she was so close – within his very house – but unapproachable without proper chaperoning, which had been scarce. Now, he had her almost entirely to himself and he was close enough to touch her if he only reached out.

"Miss Bennet, you must tell me if there is anything I may get to increase your present comfort."

His smile was radiant, but touched with genuine concern. Jane could not help her answering smile, "I thank you, Mr. Bingley, both for your kind attention now and for your exceptional hospitality while I have recovered. I assure you that I am needing nothing at this present time."

"It has been my privilege, I assure you! While I would never wish you to be ill, I have nonetheless been most grateful for the opportunity to provide whatever care and comfort I might render during your time of need. In addition, it has been a pleasure for me to get the opportunity of furthering my acquaintance with your sister and, I feel, yourself as well, through her. She has told me many stories of the two of you growing up!"

Jane was surprised to hear that her sister had been regularly conversing with Mr. Bingley and she wondered why Elizabeth had not mentioned this to her. She coloured in thinking through all of the embarrassing stories Lizzy may have told of their youth, but knew that, of course, Elizabeth would never do something to humiliate her. "Mr. Bingley, I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage as Lizzy did not tell me she had told you stories of us. Please, will you share with me what you know?"

Bingley was struck by how artless Miss Bennet's request was; the lady truly was genuine and good through and through. "But of course, Miss Bennet! Be assured that your sister spoke of you in only the highest terms. Now, of herself, I cannot make such a claim..." and here they laughed as they both knew Elizabeth to be rather self-deprecating.

Mr. Bingley proceeded to share with Jane his favourites of the stories Elizabeth had shared and Jane added her own commentary to each. The gentleman enjoyed her blushes and averted eyes whenever he spoke of her accomplishments or amiable qualities, and revelled in her modesty and goodness – she always attempted to give credit to others rather than herself _and_ was always seeking the best in those around her. It was a refreshing experience for Charles, who was too used to conniving and vain ladies.

Elizabeth glanced up periodically from her sampler to see Jane and Mr. Bingley entirely absorbed in one another's conversation; she smiled at their obvious affection and well-suited temperaments. She did not believe she had ever seen her sister more enamoured and it made her heart sing with joy for her most deserving sister!

Mr. Darcy, whose chair was not well-situated to observe either Miss Elizabeth nor Bingley and Miss Bennet without drawing notice found he must therefore make himself be primarily occupied by reading his book, or at least attempting to. However, even to this, he could not commit himself as Miss Bingley continually interrupted him with questions and observations.

"My, Mr. Darcy, how quickly you read!"

And then: "Mr. Darcy, would you please explain how the child Tom came to be in the care of Mr. Allworthy? Who are the boy's parents?"

And later: "Mr. Darcy, I find this story to be most scandalous! What do you think of the decision to raise the boy with Mrs. Blifil's?"

Mr. Darcy endeavoured to remain polite, but found patience to be a struggle when the lady had chosen her own book! If she had not read the first volume, she ought not have begun the second. He did his best to keep his answers minimal but civil and eventually even suggested to her that perhaps she may find another book more to her liking. At this, she put her tome down and moved to stand behind him so that she might read over his shoulder!

"Madam, perhaps you may wish to engage yourself with another activity as it is quite difficult for me to attend to my book whilst you read it as well." He was attempting politeness of tone and speech, but not sure if he succeeded with either.

Miss Bingley seemed not to notice and announced to the room at large: "How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this way! I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library." With this exclamation, she glanced about the room for a response, but only received a tight smile from Miss Eliza. However, seeing that lady gave her an idea.

"Miss Eliza Bennet, let me persuade you to join me in taking a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude."

Elizabeth was surprised, but not unwilling as she had always preferred nearly any activity to stationary pursuits. She stood and joined Miss Bingley presently. This action afforded Miss Bingley the success she was seeking in that Mr. Darcy was immediately attentive to the events in the room rather than those within his novel.

Seeing this, Miss Bingley promptly invited the gentleman to join: "Mr. Darcy, would you care to join our little party?" She smiled and batted her lashes in a way she believed would encourage him, while her companion merely continued to smile politely.

Mr. Darcy had no intention of giving Miss Bingley what she wanted despite being extremely grateful to that lady for encouraging Miss Elizabeth out of the chair where he had a poor view of her. Now that he could see her properly, he was gratified to note how well she looked: a soft yellow dress that was cut lower than her morning gown – he had to force his eyes from lingering, her hair up in soft ringlets, and her cheeks rosy from the room's warmth. He gave a slight smile at his flirtatious thought and responded: "Thank you, no. I can imagine but two motives for your choosing to walk up and down the room together. With either, my presence would only interfere." He hoped to have ignited Miss Elizabeth's curiosity.

However, Miss Bingley was quicker, "What do you mean, sir? Miss Eliza, whatever do you think he means by such a speech?"

"Indeed, I do not know. Perhaps we shall ask the gentleman. Mr. Darcy, might you explain the meaning of your cryptic response?" Elizabeth was all sweetness in tone, but her arched brow and the sparkle in her eyes showed her amusement.

Mr. Darcy was delighted! "I have not the smallest objection to explaining them. You either choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence and have secret affairs to discuss," _Not likely_, he thought, "or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking;" here, his smile widened, "if the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit here."

Miss Bingley's shriek of how shocking this speech was did not pull his focus from Miss Elizabeth's face, which had coloured at his reply and caused a surge of pleasure within him.

Miss Bingley prompted Elizabeth: "I never heard anything so abominable! How shall we punish him for such a speech?" Despite her feigned shock and appal, Miss Bingley secretly felt her plan was working rather well.

For her part, Elizabeth was feeling slightly faint; she neither knew what to make of such a remark nor how to respond. She opted to deflect: "I know not, Miss Bingley. If you wish to punish him, intimate as you are, surely you know how it is to be done."

"But upon my honour, I do not! I assure you that I am not in the habit of needing to correct so upstanding a gentleman as Mr. Darcy! Why, before this evening, I might have sworn he had never made an improper comment in his life!"

Elizabeth could not help but remember his rude remark from their first assembly together and quite unintentionally said, "Except perhaps around me." Although her voice was quiet and her comment was intended to be a thought alone, her voice was heard clearly by both Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley.

Both of whom froze at her remark. Mr. Darcy felt he was found out! He thought he had been so clever to flirt in a general way with both ladies, so Miss Elizabeth would not feel singled out. How had she seen through his game so easily?

Miss Bingley, on the other hand, regained her speech first and spluttered, "Why, Miss Eliza, whatever do you mean by that?"

Elizabeth, realizing that she had spoken aloud _and_ that they both assumed her comment to be in response to Mr. Darcy's _current_ statements, blushed heavily with embarrassment and attempted to rectify the error: "No! No, I apologize, I did not mean... that is, I was thinking of something else and I did not mean to imply, Mr. Darcy, that your comments just now were in some way meant exclusively for myself. I realize, of course, you were only teasing us." She could not meet his eyes.

Darcy experienced such sudden shifts between terror, excitement, disappointment, and relief that he felt nearly ill. Still, he managed an approximation of a smile and a weak, "Of course."

Miss Bingley, sensing Elizabeth's discomfort and thinking perhaps it was worth exploring further (and exploiting, if possible) gripped that lady's arm tighter, smiled widely, and said, "Come, come, Eliza! Now you have made me curious! You simply _must_ tell us what thought had you so distracted!"

Elizabeth, having no intention whatsoever of admitting to having overheard Mr. Darcy's pronouncement that she was "barely tolerable" and "not handsome enough to tempt" him, least of all in front of Caroline Bingley, fibbed a little: "I... was simply reflecting that Mr. Darcy _cannot_ be without _any_ faults! Such a thing is not possible for anyone." And here she hazarded a glance at that gentleman whose face gave nothing away, but thankfully neither did he appear angry nor hostile.

Miss Bingley had not yet formed an idea of a response before Mr. Darcy spoke, "You are quite right that no man may be without fault. However, it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to critique or ridicule. Still, Miss Elizabeth, you already know of one failing I possess."

She relaxed seeing that he was not disposed to be angry at her earlier remark, "I know of _one_? Are you implying, sir, that there are more? Oh dear me, Miss Bingley, your account of Mr. Darcy is sadly mistaken! Come, Mr. Darcy, you must give us a full accounting of your various defects so that we may analyse them and choose which will best serve to punish your earlier, quite wicked comment!"

He was captivated by the upturn of her lips, not quite a smile, but enticing nonetheless. "Oh, but Miss Elizabeth, you must believe me quite foolish if you think I should readily volunteer such information! No indeed, as you have professed to be a studier of character, I should think that you would be ideally suited to such a challenge."

They were now standing directly facing one another, the rest of the room briefly forgotten in the enjoyment of their game. Their words had flown so quickly back and forth that poor Miss Bingley was quite unable to interject her thoughts! They each seemed to realize at the same moment how lost in the battle they had become and both turned away at once to relieve the tension.

Caroline spoke, although her voice was less confident and there was an undercurrent of irritation present that was not discernible previously, "Miss Eliza, I did not know you studied characters! Pray, do tell us what you have learned of Mr. Darcy's."

Elizabeth was conflicted: she found herself unwillingly intrigued by that gentleman and knew it was for the best to avoid him, but conversely, she found that she did not wish to quit his company! She answered Miss Bingley's inquiry with a touch of satire, deciding this was her best option for deflection: "As you have said, Miss Bingley, Mr. Darcy is apparently a man without fault."

Darcy started slightly at this and knew this could not truly be the lady's opinion; _why should she not say what she really thinks of me?_ "Miss Elizabeth, you have already agreed this is not possible and furthermore, need I remind you of my poor showing in engaging with my neighbours?"

Elizabeth's lips lifted slightly in a smile, "Oh but Mr. Darcy, as _you_ have already pointed out to _me_, that is an issue with your _manners_ not your _character_! Of your character, I believe I know but little."

He could not make out whether she was teasing or serious, but found himself once again admitting more to her than he might have intended: "I am sure I have faults enough of character. My temper I dare not vouch for. It is, I believe, too little yielding – certainly too little for the convenience of the world. I cannot forget the follies and vices of others so soon as I ought, nor their offences against myself or those for whom I care. My feelings are not puffed about with every attempt to move them. My temper would perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion once lost, is lost forever." _How __does__ this woman manage to make me forget myself so completely?_

Elizabeth was stunned by this speech. She could see that Mr. Darcy was now rather uncomfortable with his level of honesty and wished to lighten the mood again, but found she knew not how. She felt all of the seriousness of his confession and could not stop herself from an honest commentary: "That is a failing indeed. Implacable resentment can often hurt its owner as much as its recipient."

Mr. Darcy recognized her reflection was insightful and wise, but it injured him nonetheless. He felt as though he had bared his soul and been rejected. His tone was softer when he responded: "There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil – a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome."

Elizabeth could sense more than actually perceive the injury in Mr. Darcy's tone and demeanour. She attempted to instil some small amount of levity: "So, by your account, your defect is to hate everybody?" She gave a small smile and hoped it would carry the correct message.

It seemed to suffice because Mr. Darcy managed to also give a wan smile as he replied, "If you believe that, then yours must be to wilfully misunderstand them."

At this, Elizabeth smiled more fully and was about to answer when Miss Bingley, who was beyond exasperated with being entirely left out of the conversation, cried, "Do let us have a little music! Louisa, you will not mind my waking Mr. Hurst?"

Louisa, who had been intermittently listening to their brother and Miss Bennet's conversation, was not expecting the address, but replied, "Of course not," as she highly doubted her husband would awaken anyway, given how much wine he had consumed at dinner.

At this, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy shared a brief look before both sat down in their respective armchairs to attend to Miss Bingley's flawless performance. Despite the lady's clear skill, neither Elizabeth nor Mr. Darcy were adequately diverted from their discussion.

Too soon for Miss Bingley's taste, she observed the two armchairs containing Mr. Darcy and Miss Eliza Bennet were no longer facing directions away from one another; in fact, they now seemed positively cosy in their placement! She increased the volume and level of difficulty of her performance in the hopes to recapture the assembled room's attention, but to no avail; she merely provided increased privacy for Darcy and Elizabeth's conversation.

For his part, Darcy had told himself that he was moving his chair solely to observe Miss Elizabeth's countenance in order to ensure that she was not offended by his reply. However, when he turned his chair to find the lady must have done the same thing – and was looking directly at him! – he could no longer help the small smile as he inquired, "Miss Elizabeth? Did you wish to say something?"

The lady looked pensive, but not hostile. _At least that much is good_, he thought.

"I – yes, I wish to inquire... You are very cautious, I suppose, as to the _creation_ of your opinions? That is to say , you said that once your good opinion is lost, it is gone forever and I wish to know whether or not you are careful then in forming a good or poor opinion?"

_An astute question,_ he smiled, "I am."

"That is well, for it is particularly incumbent on those who never change their opinion, to be secure of judging properly at first."

Whereas before he had felt rejected by her reflections, now he felt her curiosity and the slight edge of challenge to her statement; it did not hurt his opinion of her and, in fact, rather had the opposite effect. "May I ask to what these questions tend?"

Elizabeth's thoughts had, once again, drifted to her two overheard remarks by that gentleman about herself, but she could not share this with him. "Merely to the illustration of your character," said she, "I am trying to make it out." _I need to know __which__ is your opinion of me!_

"Indeed! And what is your success?" He was smiling again – _perhaps that is a good sign?_

She shook her head, both in an attempt to clear her confusion and in answer to his response: "I do not get on at all. I hear and see such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly."

He was unsure if he was pleased or disappointed by this response; his smile seemed to falter slightly as he answered, "Perhaps with further acquaintance I shall become less puzzling."

_At least he wishes to continue to be in my company_; she smiled modestly and inclined her head as she answered, "Perhaps."

With this armistice in place, both turned their attentions back to Miss Bingley's performance, shortly after which, the party retired to their respective rooms for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I posted this early because it was ready, but I have a busy weekend so it may take me a bit longer to post the next chapter but I promise it will happen! **

**As always, reviews – constructive and supportive alike – are SO appreciated! They really motivate me to keep working on it and help me to improve, so THANK YOU! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites – I'm honored! **


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Now that Jane was well enough, Elizabeth knew it was time to end their stay at Netherfield. She did her best to ignore the confusion of feelings she felt over this and focused her attention toward the best way to return home. In keeping with her resolution to avoid her mother's interference as much as possible, Elizabeth reasoned that it would not be too much of an imposition to request Mr. Bingley's aid. She knew he would not yet be awake, despite it being Sunday and morning services were not two hours hence. She smiled slightly thinking of how, for all his good nature and intentions, the poor man was always running late. She decided she would discuss their departure with him after church.

Finding herself therefore at loose ends for the time until services, Elizabeth started downstairs contemplating what she would do with the free time. She was surprised therefore to find Mr. Bingley on his way upstairs.

"Mr. Bingley, good morning," Elizabeth smiled.

"Miss Elizabeth! How delightful to see you; how are you this morning?"

"I am quite well, thank you." And then, because she could not resist, "Although I am somewhat surprised to see you up so early." Her smile was knowing and slightly teasing and the gentleman had the grace to look away with some embarrassment.

"Indeed, I am caught! I had thought that perhaps your sister's recovery may be aided by a turn in the gardens this morning..." his words drifted off at the end, but his desire for Miss Bennet's company overruled his chagrin and he pressed on, "Is she up and about yet?"

He made no effort to hide the hopeful gleam in his eyes and Elizabeth was too pleased by his interest in Jane to scold him for the impertinence of seeking Jane in her chambers and without any chaperone. Instead, Elizabeth smiled and offered, "I have not yet seen her, but allow me to check with her if she is feeling up to a walk."

Bingley's smile became impossibly wide as he thanked her, but Elizabeth remembered her earlier purpose and interjected, "Before I go though, I must speak with you briefly."

"Of course, what may I do for you?"

"Well, as Jane is now adequately recovered, I feel we can no longer impose upon your and your sister's generous hospitality."

Mr. Bingley's smile fell. "Miss Elizabeth, I hardly think that you or your sister have _imposed_ upon our home! It has been entirely my pleasure to have you both as guests here, although I would certainly have wished the circumstances were different... Regardless, I cannot desire for you to depart. In fact, I am not confident that Miss Bennet _is_ adequately recovered. After all, she was not even able to attend dinner yesterday and, if I am not mistaken, she was still quite tired in the drawing room. No, I think that she needs more time..." his voice trailed off as he met Elizabeth's eyes and noticed her smile.

"Mr. Bingley, your… _hospitality_ –" they both knew it was not hospitality, but neither corrected her word choice, "– is to your credit, of course, and my sister and I are both immensely grateful for your kindness and generosity while we have stayed here, but sir," and here her smile became sympathetic, "you must realize that it would not be appropriate for Jane and I to stay any longer. Think of what the neighbourhood would say."

Bingley was not pleased. He pursed his lips and seemed to think for a moment before responding, "I do not see that this is necessarily the case. After all, Tuesday would only be one week and surely, that is not an inappropriate or unexpected length of stay during a recovery from a severe cold?"

His tone was almost pleading and while a part of Elizabeth wanted to concede since she knew he only wanted more time with Jane, the more sensible voice in her head won out: "A week is not itself too long or an inappropriate length of time for recovery, but after services today, it will be clear to all that Jane _is_ recovered. If she should continue to stay here, despite being well enough to return home..." Elizabeth allowed her words to drift off, knowing that he would understand her implication.

Charles was now quite disappointed. _When she puts it that way, how can I argue? I would never wish to harm Miss Bennet's reputation._ He sighed, "Very well, Miss Elizabeth, you are quite right. When were you planning to depart?"

"Well, I had thought perhaps it could be arranged to return us home following the services today? That is, if it is not too great an inconvenience."

Bingley wanted to tell her that it was an incredible inconvenience and that he would not be able to return Jane any time in the near future, but instead he played the gentleman as he had been raised: "Of course, Miss Elizabeth, your request is perfectly logical."

Elizabeth could see the disappointment and irritation displayed quite clearly across his face and wished to improve his mood: "Do not despair, Mr. Bingley! The sooner we are back home to Longbourn, the sooner you may pay Jane a visit." This earned her a slight smile. "And now, I will get my sister for I do believe that a brief walk out of doors will do wonders for her recovery."

Mr. Bingley's smile returned and Elizabeth reciprocated equally before disappearing into Jane's room.

ooOOoo

"So, Miss Bennet, how do you find the gardens?" Charles' smile was broad and his manner sincere, but he felt a bit foolish to be asking such an inane question. _Still, if it will make her speak..._

Jane felt her cheeks warm slightly at the attention. Mr. Bingley had already insisted that she take his arm so that she would not catch cold and so that he may ensure she did not trip on their walk. She knew that this was unnecessary, but unlike her sister, she could not bring herself to tease a man for such care. It was a credit to his nature and character to do such things.

"It is a lovely garden, Mr. Bingley." And then sensing that perhaps she ought to make some sort of conversation to please her host, "I thank you for offering to show it to me. It is quite refreshing to walk about out of doors after having been confined to a sickbed." _Oh, but perhaps that will offend him or he will think me ungrateful?_ "Pardon me, but I do not mean to imply that the room was in any way lacking! I only meant to say that it is quite pleasant to have a change of scenery."

Charles chuckled lightly at her concern for his feelings, "Miss Bennet, I take no offence! I certainly understand needing a change of scenery. Why, how else do you think I came to be at Netherfield in the first place?"

His smile put her mind at ease, "Thank you for your understanding. In fact, Mr. Bingley, we spent so much time yesterday evening discussing my family and the stories Lizzy told you that I fear I know little of how you came to be any place! I would be interested to hear how you came to lease Netherfield, if you would wish to tell me."

_Oh, but she is too sweet, truly an angel! She does not even bat her eyelashes or accidentally walk too closely. I thought I knew many lovely ladies, but now I am not sure. _"Ah well, it is perhaps not the most exciting story. For the most part, I believe I just wanted a new environment. London is very enjoyable, of course, but sometimes it feels too crowded. With Darcy being who he is and introducing my sisters and myself to many in the highest circles, we never lacked for dinners, balls, plays, and other entertainment... But, it still seems too forced and formal sometimes." _Not like the country..._

"But you find this to be different in the country?"

Her question echoed his thoughts and brought a warm smile to his lips. _She actually seems interested in what I am saying..._ "Most definitely! Even though there are fewer people here, it seems like I know even _more_ people! I think perhaps it is, in part, due to the genuine welcome from the neighbours here. In the city, there are so many people to see in a day that it seems sometimes more of a chore than a pleasure."

While he was speaking, Jane could not help but notice the fascinating way the muscles in his jaw worked or the way his arm unconsciously brought her own closer to his body and the warmth she felt from him. The slight breeze blew his hair and she noticed that there were many different colours throughout it. She felt a little flip within her stomach as his eyes met hers on the word "pleasure." She shivered slightly, despite her warm attire.

His demeanour changed at once to concern: "Miss Bennet, are you cold? Oh, I am so careless! I have kept you out in the cold for far too long; please, let us get you back inside."

The look of concern on his face created a sensation of small flips within Jane's stomach. She did not protest his movements to bring them back indoors, but did want him to know that she was well: "Please do not alarm yourself, sir, I am quite well. It was only a slight shiver from the coolness of the morning. I promise I will not catch a cold from our brief walk."

She smiled reassuringly and Charles nearly forgot to breathe. There was a sparkle to her eyes that made her small smile special and his answering smile was broad and slightly awestruck. "I apologize if I have overreacted. It is just –" _What? I cannot bear to think of you unwell? I do not like when you are hidden away and I cannot visit you? I want to protect you?_ "well, I... I would not wish to be responsible for undoing all of the hard work Miss Elizabeth has done to return you to health." _Coward!_

Jane seemed unaffected or unaware of the altered tone to Charles' voice. "Indeed, Lizzy is an excellent nurse! But you are right to be careful, she is quite protective of her sisters."

At this, Charles could not help but laugh out loud, remembering how Miss Elizabeth had confronted him in the library. _Protective may be an understatement!_ "Yes indeed, I can imagine she is."

They were both smiling as they crossed the threshold back into the house.

ooOOoo

The church was too warm. Or perhaps it was just Lizzy who was too warm. Sitting next to Mr. Darcy throughout the service made paying attention to Reverend Grayson's sermon a near impossibility. His close proximity was driving her to distraction! She refocused her attention by thinking over the strange interactions with Miss Bingley this morning before church.

The carriage ride to the church had been unpleasant, riding with Jane, Miss Bingley, and Mrs. Hurst. Naturally, Jane was her usual sweet self, although perhaps even more radiant after her morning walk with Mr. Bingley. Mrs. Hurst, as always, had little to say and mostly scoffed and parroted her sister. And Miss Bingley – Elizabeth sighed internally thinking about her – she was especially unfriendly this morning, despite her obvious pleasure that Jane and Elizabeth would be returning to Longbourn shortly. Elizabeth was not particularly surprised by Miss Bingley's lack of enthusiasm to be in her company, but she was taken slightly aback by the harshness of her tone and manners.

"Miss Eliza, are you unwell this morning?"

Her tone did not convey care nor concern, but Elizabeth felt obligated to respond politely nonetheless. Miss Bingley had, after all, hosted Jane and herself for nearly a week and was now bringing them to church and back to Longbourn afterwards in a comfortable carriage; it was the right thing to do. "I am quite well, thank you, Miss Bingley." Elizabeth even attempted to smile slightly.

"Truly?" Her tone conveyed great shock, "Well, I am pleased to hear you are well." She mused for a moment, "Hmm... perhaps it is the shade of your dress against your skin."

Lizzy chose not to show her offence and replied with a laugh: "Oh indeed, I have never had any talent in fashion! Why, my younger sisters and mama are always complaining that I cannot be trusted to choose the right materials or colours for myself! Although I must admit it has never been of much consequence to me."

Elizabeth's laughter grated on Caroline. Her comments were meant to intimidate, but it seemed only to actually heighten "Miss Eliza's" merriment. Caroline wanted to say something else, but her irritation was too great to allow her to construct cleverly veiled insults and she knew Elizabeth was too intelligent to allow direct ones to stand. So instead, she moved on to conversation with "dear Jane." Her laugh sounded forced, but she pressed forward, "Oh my, dear Jane, you must constantly be in hysterics with such a sister!"

Jane was unsure how to respond as she neither wished to offend her sister nor her friend. She smiled softly, "Yes, Lizzy quite enjoys to laugh."

Caroline had rolled her eyes and then proceeded to speak almost exclusively to Mrs. Hurst, pausing occasionally to give a nasty look at Elizabeth or smile seductively out the window at Mr. Darcy.

And, if the ride itself were not unpleasant enough, when they arrived outside the church, the situation became increasingly awkward. After the gentlemen had assisted the ladies from the carriage, they had each paired off according to their interest. Mr. Hurst was paired with his wife, Mr. Bingley had simply not let go of Jane once she was out of the carriage, and Mr. Darcy had assisted Miss Bingley and then Miss Elizabeth. No sooner had Elizabeth's foot touched the ground when Miss Bingley immediately latched herself onto Mr. Darcy's other arm. He had not yet even released Elizabeth's hand and both of them felt the awkwardness of such a situation. Elizabeth was actually rather impressed with the seeming ease with which he handled the problem. Despite his initial surprise, he smoothed his features to a neutral expression, nodded to Miss Bingley, and then, turning back to Elizabeth, he released her hand but offered his arm. He had not seen the sour expression that graced Caroline's face at this offer and Elizabeth smiled broadly as she accepted his arm. He had been quite graceful in escorting both ladies to sit.

At that moment, Elizabeth had enjoyed the opportunity to annoy Miss Bingley, but now she found herself seated between her sister on her right, whose attention was entirely absorbed between the service and Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Darcy on her left. That gentleman was in the unenviable position of having Elizabeth to his right and Miss Bingley on his left. Elizabeth had not been surprised to see Miss Bingley immediately attempt to engage Mr. Darcy in idle conversation and had initially only smiled in amusement at his boredom.

However, once the service began and Miss Bingley could no longer demand his polite attention, Elizabeth found herself acutely aware of the man seated beside her. As always, his height was formidable, but when seated, it seemed as though there was less distance between them. Quite without intending to do so, she was studying him from the corner of her eye. She noted the way his hair had a wave to it in the front, but curled slightly at his neck; she observed the straightness of his nose and the thickness of his lashes. She could see where his skin had been lightly tanned by the sun. She wanted to look into his eyes, but could not without turning properly toward him. She had not been this close to his face before and she considered that perhaps his height was primarily due to long legs? This led her to other thoughts and realizing suddenly that she was thinking of the gentleman's legs – a most unladylike behaviour! – she quickly attempted to refocus her attention on the Reverend.

Darcy noticed Miss Elizabeth's slight shifting in her seat and had found himself powerfully distracted by every small movement of her body next to him. Although they were not touching – he knew that would not be appropriate nor wise for his self-control – he felt every time she moved, even in the slightest way, as though he himself had moved. It was as though an invisible rope connected their bodies and he was painfully aware of their closeness and their distance. This was an interesting contrast to the frequent "accidental" touches to his person by Miss Bingley, as he barely registered her presence next to him at all, except in annoyance when her brushes against his arm or queries about which page the Reverend was referencing in the prayer book drew his attention from Miss Elizabeth.

It was sweet torture, but torture nonetheless. The service could not end quickly enough for either of them; mercifully, the sermon was relatively short compared to some country parsons. Once it was concluded, Darcy was quickly drawn into conversation – quite against his will – with Miss Bingley. He noticed with frustration as Miss Elizabeth left the aisle after her sister and Mr. Bingley. Despite being engaged in some semblance of conversation with Miss Bingley, he kept his eyes with Miss Elizabeth as she greeted and conversed with her friends and neighbours. He was frustrated to be unable to hear her, but revelled in her smiles and laughter. Several times, she had looked up to meet his gaze and gave a slight inclination of her head and the left corner of her mouth had pulled up in a half smile. _It will have to be enough,_ he told himself as he continued to make polite noises when needed with Miss Bingley, and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst.

For her part, Elizabeth had been simultaneously relieved and disappointed to lose her nearness to Mr. Darcy. While she was unable to deny – to herself at least – that the man did have some effect on her, she did not wish for this to be readily apparent to others or Mr. Darcy. Separation seemed the most prudent course, so she had followed Jane out of the aisle. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Bingley insisted on staying with Jane, so the three of them greeted and spoke with their neighbours. Many people had heard that Jane had been ill and staying at Netherfield – her mother's doing, no doubt – and inquired after Jane's health.

After a few minutes each with the Longs, then the Gouldings, and, of course, the Lucases, Lizzy was displeased to see their mother determinedly approaching their little party. She knew that there was little to be done to avoid potential embarrassment and simply hoped that Mr. Bingley would take whatever ridiculous thing her mother said in stride. She was surprised to see that, in fact, Mr. Bingley looked pleased to see Mrs. Bennet approaching. Indeed, once she was near enough, it was Mr. Bingley who greeted her first!

"Mrs. Bennet, good afternoon! It is quite a pleasure to see you!"

Like her daughters, Mrs. Bennet was initially surprised, but she was never one to be at a loss for words long. "Mr. Bingley, it is a pleasure to see you as well! In fact, I am quite particularly pleased to see you as I have been eager to thank you for your kindness toward my dear Jane! Poor creature, she has always been delicate! Although, of course, she suffers in silence because she has the sweetest temperament and the greatest patience in the world – "

Lizzy interrupted, "Mama, I am sure that Mr. Bingley appreciates all of our gratitude for his great hospitality and care."

"Oh, but of course he does!" Mrs. Bennet cooed.

Elizabeth continued, hoping to keep her mother in check, "In fact, Jane is so well recovered now that we will be returning to Longbourn after this. Perhaps you saw the note I sent earlier?" She knew that her mother had not, as she had purposely timed the note's departure in such a way that her mother would just miss it and therefore be unable to intervene to prevent their return home.

Mrs. Bennet seemed quite put out at the realization that her two eldest would no longer be guests at Netherfield; she had counted on their staying at least a week. "Oh dear me, no, I did not receive your note, Lizzy. But I wish you had consulted me beforehand, are you quite sure that Jane is recovered enough to return home? You know that we can certainly spare you for – "

Elizabeth cut into her speech in an effort to stop further inappropriate comments. "Mama, as you can see, Jane is quite well now." She looked imploringly at her mother and, upon seeing no deeper comprehension, continued in a tone that was almost pleading: "If she is well enough to travel to church, she is well enough to return home. It would be a terrible presumption to overstay our welcome."

Mrs. Bennet did not seem to appreciate the logic, but did not argue.

Mr. Bingley stepped in to relieve some of the tension: "Of course it was entirely our pleasure – my sisters and myself – to have Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth stay in our home! But, naturally, one longs to return home again as I am sure they miss their own rooms and family." His smile was unaffected, but he shared a brief look with Elizabeth that communicated that he understood and was not deterred by their mother; she visibly relaxed and gave a small, grateful smile.

"Quite right!" Mrs. Bennet agreed. "But since you have done such a service for our family – " Elizabeth did not like where this was going and was immediately tense once again " – I must implore you to dine with us this week! I quite insist as I cannot think of a more suitable way to thank you for your generosity and kindness. And I will have you know, not that_ I_ would say this _myself_, but that I have been told by _many_ guests that my lamb stew is the best they have eaten! I will have Cook make it for you. You simply must agree to dine with us!" Elizabeth had cringed slightly, but it was not as bad as it might have been.

Mr. Bingley seemed quite delighted by the invitation and glanced at Jane before responding that he would be "most delighted!"

It was arranged that he and his party were all invited to dine the day after tomorrow. Jane's smile was shy and sweet, but Lizzy could see the deep happiness emanating from her at this plan. Lizzy too found herself looking forward to Tuesday evening more than she previously would have anticipated. She tried to deny that her interest was selfish and instead repeated that she was pleased for Jane, but her traitorous heart thumped excitedly at the prospect of another evening with Mr. Darcy.

Thus, with the plans arranged, they all took their leave of one another; the Bennets to Longbourn and Mr. Bingley and his party to Netherfield.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am very sorry for the wait on this chapter and appreciate you all for sticking with me! RL has been really crazy, plus this chapter did not want to cooperate! But hopefully you enjoyed it now that I finally managed to get it up! Coming up next will be dinner at the Bennets and, for you P&P aficionados out there, notice anything interesting about the particular day for the dinner? That's all I'll say for now... but stay tuned!**

**As always, reviews – constructive and supportive alike – are SO appreciated! I truly do not even have words to tell you how very much they mean to me. They motivate me to keep going and help me to improve, so THANK YOU! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick note: First, this chapter is not the dinner with Mr. Bingley et al, but that is coming soon and I apologize for not delivering on that just yet (I had some other setup that needed to happen first). Second, Mr. Collins' letter from the original book is duplicated in its entirety and not modified. I know some people dislike that, so please feel free to skim or skip it if you wish.**

* * *

><p>IX.<p>

The remainder of Sunday passed without much liveliness. Although Mrs. Bennet had been a bit put out by Jane and Elizabeth's early return home, she was nevertheless pleased at finally securing a dinner at Longbourn with Mr. Bingley and therefore refrained from excessive irritation at the changed plans. The youngest sisters seemed less interested in the return to health and home of their eldest sisters and were instead more eager to share recent gossip with fresh recipients, which provided an excellent excuse for the middle sister to begin sermonizing to them all. Neither Elizabeth nor Jane found this after-dinner entertainment a match for their recent conversational partners, but wisely did not comment.

The next morning found Elizabeth awake before the rest of her family. While it was not an unusual occurrence, Lizzy was uncomfortable to acknowledge its cause: her own mind's whirling thoughts. She was quite discomposed upon waking to realize that she had been in the midst of a rather vivid dream. She was almost confused about where she had awoken, forgetting momentarily that she had returned home and was no longer a guest at Netherfield. This thought brought back memories of her dream and Lizzy shuddered from a combination of the overload to her senses and the chill in the morning air that her fireplace coals could not keep entirely away. While Lizzy had always had an active imagination, she was not accustomed to feeling so engrossed in a dream nor so warm in her person upon waking.

She glanced to the bed across from hers and observed that Jane was still peacefully sleeping. Elizabeth said a prayer of thanks that she had not interrupted Jane's rest; while Jane was definitely well enough to return home, she would still be susceptible to illness if denied her basic needs, like proper rest. Lizzy slipped quietly out of bed, allowing her mind to focus on the task of dressing quietly and not disturbing Jane, rather than contemplating her dream.

Once out of their bedroom, Lizzy glanced at the doors along their hall to see no light coming from underneath any door. Deciding that she was unlikely to have company any time soon, and honestly preferring to keep her own company regardless, Elizabeth slipped quietly down the stairs and out through the garden door.

The cold and fresh morning air hit Elizabeth hard in the face, but rather than sending her running back into the comparable warmth of her home and family, she felt invigorated. She breathed deeply and set off at a brisk pace toward her favourite path. Being once again surrounded by nature and the freedom to be herself without judgement, Elizabeth allowed her mind to wander at its own accord.

Nearly instantly, her thoughts focused on her recently interrupted dream. While only bits and pieces seemed to still be available to her conscious mind, she was overwhelmed by the force of the images in her mind. There were brief flashes of colours and she felt almost a tingling through her body. She halted abruptly in her path when the realization struck her that the sensation was nearly identical to the experience of sitting next to Mr. Darcy in church yesterday! Her cheeks, already pink from the air, were immediately burning with new heat that stung against the cold wind.

She had no proper time to contemplate this sensation, though, because once she recognized the connection, her mind unleashed an assault of images and sensations, nearly on top of one another: Netherfield's drawing room and Mr. Darcy entering, his elegant and distinctive gait drawing her notice; Caroline Bingley's laugh, almost a cackle, whenever she thought he was interested; deep brown – his eyes; the little yellow flowers that were persevering despite the frost alongside the south-western path in Netherfield's garden; a slight twitch upward in the corner of his lips at a challenge from her or their distinct downward movement when Caroline would touch him; his voice pronouncing herself as "barely tolerable" – _his voice!_ Once she recalled his voice, she was lost; it was almost as though it did not matter _what_ he spoke because it seemed now that even only his _voice_ could make her stomach clench!

_What has that man done to me? _

Lizzy shook her head as though the uncomfortable thoughts would fly out. In truth, she did not know which were worse, the harsh or the sentimental. With renewed determination and vigour, she resumed her walk, albeit perhaps a tad more aggressively than before. She found that if she pushed her physical limits, she would not be forced to relive the images from her memories and dream. Therefore, she exhausted herself and pushed her body's limits with every step. As a result, she found herself much further along than she had intended to go and did not return to Longbourn until well after the sun was grazing the tops of the hills.

ooOoo

Elizabeth knew she had missed breakfast and therefore contented herself with a roll from the sideboard and wondered if Cook would have any coffee left? She would stop by the kitchen later...

Lizzy had barely stepped a foot into the parlour when her mother nearly pounced upon her.

"Lizzy! There you are, child! Where have you been?" She did not give Elizabeth even a moment to answer as she continued along hurriedly, "Oh nevermind, nevermind! How you tax my poor nerves! How do you expect me to ensure that tonight's dinner is adequate while you traipse all over the countryside? Goodness, my poor nerves cannot handle such things! First there is no fish to be got and then you were not returned home and Mr. Bennet gives me no time to prepare for such an important guest!" With a dramatic sigh, Mrs. Bennet fell back to the nearest sofa to recover herself.

"Mama, please, I beg you to explain why you should be so worried that I simply took a walk? What is so important about dinner tonight? After all, Mr. Bingley is coming tomorrow night."

Lydia – never one to concern herself with whether or not she had personally been asked to join a conversation – answered in her mother's place: "La! Lizzy, Papa read us the most dull letter at breakfast this morning." She rolled her eyes to emphasize the lack of excitement in the event, "His cousin is coming to dinner tonight and Mama is all a-flutter getting everything ready. If only he were in the militia..." She sighed dreamily at her mental images of handsome soldiers in red coats.

This only partially answered Elizabeth's confusion and the remainder showed on her face. As Mrs. Bennet was apparently still recovering on the sofa, Jane attempted to provide the missing details: "Lizzy, the gentleman coming this evening is Mr. Collins, who is to inherit Longbourn upon –"

Here, Mrs. Bennet sighed again and moaned, "Oh yes, Mr. Collins will most certainly cast us all out to live in the hedgerows once your father dies... unless he may be persuaded to take a liking to one of you girls!"

At this, she suddenly sat up and with predatory glances scrutinized each daughter:

She had bigger plans than a mere parson and Longbourn for Jane, so she moved to Kitty who sat next to her. She decided that Kitty was an option, but perhaps too dim for a man that used such big words in his letter. _As a parson he must be somewhat educated... perhaps Mary?_ She turned to Mary, who was, as usual, sitting at the pianoforte. _Yes, although Mary is quite plain, she does love to read and she spouts such religious nonsense... _She seemed pleased with this possibility and turned to her youngest. She quickly decided against her Lydia; _after all, she is too young and lively to be settled to only a parson. _ Lastly, she remembered her second eldest and she frowned. _Whatever to do with that child?_ Perhaps if she gave Elizabeth a strong enough speaking to she might be able to catch Mr. Collins' interest? It would be a relief to have that one married and out of her home... _hm, perhaps Lizzy would do nicely for Mr. Collins..._ She decided she would see where Mr. Collins' preferences lay and then simply redirect him if needed. _Yes, that is quite right. It will do nicely!_

Elizabeth was distinctly uncomfortable by her mother's smile in her direction. She suppressed a small shudder and tried to put her discomfort out of mind. "So Papa shared our cousin's letter?"

Jane confirmed this and Lizzy excused herself to find their father.

ooOoo

"Papa?" Lizzy called as she knocked at the library door.

"Come in, my dear, I have been expecting you." His voice held a hint of amusement and anticipation.

Elizabeth entered to see her father in his favourite chair by the window. She observed a somewhat lengthy letter (due to the overlarge script) on his desk. Mr. Bennet observed her interest and nodded. Not needing any further encouragement, Lizzy crossed the room with three quick strides and immediately read the letter:

_Hunsford, near Westerham, Kent, 15th October. _

_Dear Sir,_

_The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honoured father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with anyone with whom it had always pleased him to be at variance. My mind, however, is now made up on the subject, for having received ordination at Easter, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, widow of Sir Lewis de Bourgh, whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable rectory of this parish, where it shall be my earnest endeavour to demean myself with grateful respect towards her ladyship, and be ever ready to perform those rites and ceremonies which are instituted by the Church of England. As a clergyman, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within in the reach of my influence; and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of Longbourn estate will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive-branch. _

_I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologise for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends – but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday se'ennight following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other clergyman is engaged to do the duty of the day. I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend, _

_**WILLIAM COLLINS**_

Elizabeth was terribly confused by the letter. Although there seemed some education in his language choices and kind intention in his duty to his parishioners, he also seemed strangely deferential to his patroness, beyond the amount one would normally expect. _And what of his apology for the entail?_

"He must be an oddity, I think," said she, voicing her thoughts freely with her father. "I cannot make him out. There is something very pompous in his style. And what can he mean by apologising for being next in the entail? We cannot suppose he would help it if he could. Could he be a sensible man, sir?"

"No, my dear, I think not." Mr. Bennet sounded positively delighted. "I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse. There is a mixture of servility and self-importance in his letter, which promises well. I am impatient to see him."

Elizabeth could not help herself but to laugh. "Papa, do you mean to tell me that you have accepted his invitation and are allowing his oblique references to 'making amends' to my sisters and myself to stand, all for your own entertainment?"

Mr. Bennet's lips twitched as though he was holding back a laugh as he answered, "Why, of course!"

"Papa!" Elizabeth's voice was intended to be scolding, but her tolerance for his making sport of others – even herself – prevented her censure from touching him and he smiled at her, unrepentant. Elizabeth tried again: "You do not understand. My mother believes that he must marry one of your daughters in order to save us all from the hedgerows."

She had not intended this information to be humorous and was therefore a bit put out when her father began to laugh. His laughter was quiet, but his eyes were closed tightly and his entire body shook with his mirth.

Elizabeth had to repress her urge to yell at him and stomp her foot like a child. "Papa, this is not funny! What if he takes an interest in Jane? What of Mr. Bingley?"

Mr. Bennet's laughter ceased immediately, but the light in his eyes was still quite bright and he responded in a pleased tone, "Oh, my dear Lizzy, I could only wish to be so fortunate as to watch Mr. Collins attempt to court Jane _in front of_ Mr. Bingley! That alone would make tolerating the man's stay worthwhile." He chuckled lightly from the image, as well as the sour expression now on his favourite daughter's face.

"But Papa –"

He cut her off, "Oh Lizzy, my dear, do not worry yourself! There is no real cause for concern here. Although Mr. Collins is undoubtedly the worst kind of fool, he is nonetheless a respectable gentleman, I am sure. He is a member of the clergy, after all. He poses no threat to you or Jane and perhaps we will even make some impressive acquaintances out of the meeting. That Lady Catherine sounds positively delightful! You would not wish to deny your old father some amusement, would you?"

Elizabeth sighed. In her head she thought that she might very much like to deny her father just such a thing, but as her head was beginning to ache and she knew that this was not a fight she could win – particularly when the gentleman in question was due in less than three hours' time – so she retreated. "Of course not, Papa."

He did not seem to notice the dullness in her response and returned to his book with a "Very good, my dear."

Elizabeth departed and intended to go to her room but was prevented by her mother who suddenly had a long list of tasks for Lizzy to complete before their "honoured guest" arrived. Elizabeth tried to protest that her head was aching and she was still in her morning dress, which was no longer fresh due to her rather strenuous walk, but to no avail with her mother. With a sigh, Lizzy set off to complete her list of chores with the hope that if she were able to finish early she might be able to take a brief rest before dinner.

Elizabeth's plan did not go as she had anticipated. Her headache became more pronounced the longer she was made to listen to her mother's shrill orders to herself, her sisters, and the household staff. Soon, Lizzy was snapping irritably at her younger sisters whenever they so much as laughed aloud. Jane observed this and encouraged Lizzy to rest. Jane practically shoved Elizabeth out of the room stating that she knew Lizzy had not slept well – _how did she know?_ – and was confident that this was the cause of her poor humour and aching head. When Mrs. Bennet objected, Jane offered that she would take her sister's tasks. Although Jane possessed the sweetest soul, she was not one to withdraw when she felt herself to be in the right and so Lizzy and Mrs. Bennet both were forced to acquiesce.

ooOoo

Elizabeth woke to a small noise later that evening. She was initially a bit confused, but then Jane apologised for waking her. Lizzy questioned, "What time is it?"

Jane apologised again: "I am sorry for waking you, Lizzy. It is late and you should go back to sleep. I was intending to put on my dressing gown without the light so as to not wake you, but I hit my toe on the chair leg. But do go back to sleep, sister."

It suddenly came back to Lizzy. "Wait, Jane! What about the dinner and Mr. Collins?"

Jane sighed lightly, "Lizzy, the dinner is over. You were not feeling well and so I convinced Mama that she should let you rest. You can meet Mr. Collins tomorrow." She did not wish to tell her sister what she had had to actually say to their mother to secure her consent.

Elizabeth was unsure if she wanted to laugh or cry. "You did what? I – what? Jane, I am not so unwell that you needed to allow me to sleep through the dinner. I am quite fine."

It was dark in the room so Lizzy did not see the slight blush on her sister's face. "It is late, Lizzy, and I am tired. Can we please talk about this in the morning?"

Lizzy furrowed her brow in confusion, but did still feel the pull of sleep on her eyelids. "Very well. But you will tell me all about what happened and our cousin in the morning?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Jane. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lizzy dearest."

Although Elizabeth fell back to sleep almost the instant her eyes closed again, her sister remained awake contemplating the events of the evening past and the one yet to come. Though Jane had a gentle temperament, she was by no means intellectually lacking and she was often even more perceptive than Lizzy, especially _about_ Lizzy. She had observed her sister's apparently growing acquaintance with Mr. Darcy while they were at Netherfield and while she knew not how that had begun – since, before their stay at Netherfield, she was quite certain that her sister hated that gentleman – Jane noted the flush to Lizzy's cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes, and the smile upon her lips as she and Mr. Darcy battled and Jane could not be anything besides pleased and hopeful for her sister at witnessing such a sight.

Likewise, she had seen the look upon her mother's face only this morning when contemplating which daughter may appeal to Mr. Collins and Jane could not say that she had liked it. Jane could not bring herself to think ill of their mother – _after all, she is only seeking happiness and security for her daughters!_ – but she was unable to deny that Lizzy and Mrs. Bennet seemed cut from different cloths; neither was ever easily able to understand the thoughts and motivations of the other. Sometimes Jane had wondered if Lizzy even came from Mrs. Bennet!

When it became apparent that Lizzy was not feeling well, Jane took the opportunity to remove Lizzy from the dinner. While she had initially thought that Elizabeth seemed only tired, Jane had noticed quickly that her sister was rubbing her temples and raising her voice with their younger sisters. This was not typical for Lizzy, so Jane knew that something was wrong. Elizabeth had spent nearly a week caring for Jane at Netherfield and Jane was very concerned that perhaps she had exhausted herself in the effort. So when Mrs. Bennet sent Jane to summon Lizzy to come downstairs in anticipation of Mr. Collins' arrival, she walked up the stairs but never entered their bedroom. Instead, she returned to her mother and informed her that Lizzy seemed warm and that she would do well to rest. She also allowed her mother to consider what kind of impression their family would make upon Mr. Collins if Elizabeth joined their family party in as ill a humour as earlier. Mrs. Bennet had quickly agreed that Lizzy's health was, of course, the most important issue and insisted Jane leave her be. Jane contemplated now if this was deceitful but she could not find it within herself to be bothered by her actions; they had been for her sister and she could not regret them.

From here, Jane's thoughts began to race forward toward the eagerly anticipated dinner with Mr. Bingley tomorrow night. Jane had a romantic heart and while she was cautious to show her feelings, they ran quite deeply. She was not fickle in her preferences and, although she would not wish to admit it to anyone else, she was already quite taken with Mr. Bingley. She smiled into the darkness remembering their conversations and walk through the garden only a day ago.

_He truly is just as a gentleman ought to be!_

She had said as much to Lizzy shortly after the Meryton assembly when they had met Mr. Bingley and Jane wished that Lizzy, too, might find a gentleman whose company she enjoyed as much. She wondered, not for the first time, if perhaps they had all been too quick to judge Mr. Darcy that evening? He was the first man since their father who seemed to recognise and value Elizabeth's intelligence and who was not afraid to match wits with her. Jane was determined that they should have the chance to further their acquaintance and vowed to do her part to assist.

She spent a few minutes fretting over what she could do without Lizzy, their mother, or Mr. Darcy knowing she was involved but quickly found herself at a loss. Knowing that the answers she sought were going to elude her for tonight because sleep was closing in, Jane allowed herself to return her thoughts to her favourite person before meeting him again in her dreams for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was another difficult chapter for me to get out, so thank you all for your patience on the wait! As I mentioned above, this chapter did not have the much-anticipated dinner at the Bennet household, but I hope for it to be in the next chapter! For those who guessed Mr. Collins would be coming, you were correct, but the next chapter will also introduce our favorite creep, Mr. Wickham. So... something to look forward to (or dread – your choice)!**

**As always, reviews – constructive and supportive alike – are SO appreciated! They really give me the motivation to keep going, especially when the chapters or characters are not cooperating, so please keep them coming – they mean the world to me! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **


	10. Chapter 10

**FFN fail again and somehow this chapter was posted but not accessible. I'm deleting and re-posting (which worked last time this happened) and I apologize to any who are getting double alerts!**

**A/N: **Please don't throw things at me, but because of how long this was getting, I decided to split this into 2 chapters. And yes, that means the dinner is in the next chapter (for real, _I promise_!). But in my defense, I thought you'd prefer an update sooner rather than wait for me to post both chapters later... if not, you can wait for Ch. 11 to go up instead of reading this one now. Thank you all for understanding!

**.**

* * *

><p>X.<p>

Tuesday morning dawned at Netherfield with considerable brightness, despite the recent poor weather. Mr. Bingley took the light filtering in through his curtains as an indication of the excellence of the day and was out of bed and dressed in record time, at least for that gentleman.

Mr. Darcy, a naturally early riser and not one to enjoy idling in bed, still managed to outpace his friend to break their fast, although only just. He took little note of the weather, preferring instead to review the most recent reports from Bingley's temporary steward. Of course, he knew that this was not polite for company at the table, but he reasoned that this would be of no consequence as the only inhabitants of Netherfield currently were Bingley and himself. Most likely Bingley would not awake for another hour or longer and even if he should make it to breakfast in time for Darcy to still be there, Charles would welcome Darcy's input on the state of his property.

In truth, Darcy was seeking a distraction. Ever since the Bennet sisters left Netherfield, he found himself restless and irritable. The only salve to his present mood was reminding himself that this very evening, he would see Miss Elizabeth. He did not attempt to justify, explain, or otherwise quantify his feelings about seeing Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but instead chose to wilfully ignore the internal conflict he was experiencing between his better judgement and his enthusiastic emotions, once again re-focusing his attention on matters of the estate.

Despite his age, Darcy had never been in love, nor did he truly believe such a future was in store for himself. He believed in the possibility that two people with mutual respect, attraction, and status could find happiness and affection in marriage – in fact, he hoped and planned for _his sister_ to experience this one day in her marriage – but he did not see that this was something he could or should seek for himself. Indeed, Darcy was more familiar with the baser instincts in humanity than the infinitely more complex and dangerous emotions of love, and so he classified his experience as a strong physical attraction and allowed himself permission to indulge in the lady's presence, but nothing more. He reasoned that once back in London, if he was still struggling to rid his mind of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, there were many establishments available to a gentleman of his standing and resources that would assist him adequately.

Bingley interrupted his friend's silent pondering as he entered loudly into the room.

"Darcy! Good morning, old man! My, what a lovely day it is outside!" Bingley's eyes were bright and his smile was wide.

Darcy, never effusive in his words or emotions, looked up at his long-time friend. He gave a slight nod as he greeted, "Good morning," before returning to the documents in front of him.

Bingley had known Darcy far too long to be intimidated or offended by the brusqueness in Darcy's greeting; it was simply Darcy's way. Bingley grabbed a few food items off of the sideboard, rang for a servant, and sat down to eat. The servant came quickly with coffee and tea, and offered to have the kitchen make any additional breakfast items Bingley may desire. Once these necessities were out of the way and they were alone, Bingley was able to focus his entire attention on his plans for the day, or more accurately, the evening.

At some point during his plotting, he began to chuckle at how everything had worked out perfectly thus far. This noise reminded Darcy, who had gone back to his papers, that he was not alone and he looked up at his friend with confusion.

"Bingley, does something amuse you?" Darcy questioned.

"What? Oh, I say, I do apologise for disturbing you, Darce. I was merely thinking how well everything has turned out for today." He neglected to add aloud, _just as I planned..._

However, Darcy could decipher the thoughts on his face more easily than Bingley may have wished. Darcy's mouth pulled into a small frown and his left eyebrow raised in question. Bingley saw this and was about to respond to his friend's unspoken question when Darcy's face suddenly broke into a mischievous smile.

"You know, Bingley, I could not agree with you more." Rather surprising even himself, Darcy decided that he did not need to know what Charles had done in order to secure an invitation to dine at Longbourn nor how he had managed to ensure that his sisters would be unavailable; he focused instead on the relief, pleasure, and anticipation that his plotting had achieved.

Charles was surprised at the ease with which Darcy smiled and his apparent decision not to question Bingley. It was quite out of character for his friend. Not for the first time, he wondered at the level of attachment between his friend and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, to whom Bingley attributed these changes. Charles briefly contemplated if he might convince Darcy to pay a visit with him to Longbourn this morning. Despite their invitation this evening, Charles found himself restless and desiring to once again be in Miss Jane Bennet's company. _Still, Darcy will not agree to such a suggestion_, he decided. It would, after all, likely cause gossip and expectations of them both; it was hardly proper to pay a morning call to a household where one had accepted a dinner invitation for that same evening. Bingley sighed and, seeing the reports in front of Darcy, decided a distraction would be needed if he must wait another seven hours!

"So Darce, what does Mr. Simonson say about the prospects for that slope on the southern end?"

ooOoo

The morning at Longbourn was not so leisurely as the one at Netherfield. As was her usual custom, Elizabeth woke with the first light. Somewhat surprising to herself, she felt rested! _Perhaps Jane was right after all_, she mused. Thinking of Jane reminded her that she had been promised a description of last night's events and guest. This led her mind to anticipating the guests for this evening, but she quickly stopped that train of thought. She redirected her attention to the previous evening, speculating on her own as long as she could. She found she was soon wide awake and nearly shaking with her curiosity. It simply would not do; she determined that she must wake Jane.

Jane in sleep was much like Jane awake: serene, lovely, and always with a smile. Lizzy could not even remember a time that Jane had had a nightmare! Lizzy scoffed slightly and let out a small laugh with the realization that if she did not love Jane so very much that she would find her to be entirely insufferable in her near perfection.

She softly stroked Jane's hair. "Jane dear, good morning."

Jane stirred and eventually opened one eye sleepily. She smiled in response to Lizzy's smile and wished Lizzy a good morning.

Elizabeth, who was never known for her patience, waited only until both of Jane's eyes were open and mostly focused before demanding the promised information: "Do tell me of last night's dinner and our cousin!"

Jane laughed at her sister's eagerness; she knew that Lizzy did not like to be uninformed or the last to know things. "Lizzy, I have only just awoken!" Jane scolded lightly.

Elizabeth huffed in slight frustration, "But Jane, you promised to tell me and it is not as though we can discuss this over breakfast!"

Jane seemed to contemplate for a moment before replying, "Lizzy, of course I will keep my promise. Let us talk a little now and then perhaps after we can take a walk? It looks to be a lovely day and I fear that Mama will keep us very busy this afternoon preparing for dinner; I would like to get some fresh air before then." In truth, after yesterday's events and taking on Lizzy's chores in addition to her own, Jane was rather tired and felt that a walk in the sunshine would lift both her spirits and health.

Elizabeth, never one to refuse a trip outdoors, readily agreed: "Of course, Jane, that sounds like an excellent suggestion. Now, will you please tell me of Mr. Collins?"

"Well," Jane seemed to choose her words carefully and Elizabeth took note of each word she did say and many other words that she did _not_ say, "he was quite prompt in his arrival, which speaks to his character –" Lizzy silently corrected that it spoke to his _manners_, not character, as Mr. Darcy had pointed out to her only last week; Lizzy quickly reminded herself that she was _not_ thinking of that gentleman right now – "and he spoke very highly of his patroness – "

Lizzy interrupted, "The one he wrote about in his letter?"

"Yes, the very same. He seems most grateful for her attentions to himself and his home. It seems that she is a lady of great distinction and taste and is... generous in sharing her guidance."

Lizzy internally rolled her eyes – she could well imagine the great lady's "generosity" – but then chuckled, "How did Mama react to meeting him?"

Jane winced slightly at the memory but answered nonetheless: "Well, at first, it seemed that there may be a problem. Our mother mentioned the entail and I was unsure if Mr. Collins would take offence, but instead he apologised." Both sisters looked less than impressed with this; Jane continued, "And again, he implied his desire to make amends for being the one to inherit Longbourn. Naturally, Mama took this to mean that he hopes to marry one of her daughters and actually, I believe she may be correct."

Elizabeth was not surprised by this news, but it still did not please her. Nevertheless, there was nothing to be done about it. "And what sort of man is he? Will he make a good master of the estate?" She knew better than to ask if he would make a good husband, but the question was in the subtext and she doubted Jane would fail to recognize it. While Lizzy had no intentions of marrying for any incentive besides love, she knew that their mother had different ideas and may be able to convince one of their sisters...

Jane, who always wished to be both honest _and_ kind, took a moment to contemplate the questions. When she did respond, it was slow and deliberate: "I do not believe I know him well enough to make out what sort of man or master he is; however, he is very respectful of his patroness and her daughter, as well as very complimentary of our mother and home. He seemed to wish to please as even when he had inadvertently insulted Mama by asking which of her daughters cooked the meal, he was profuse in his apologies. I think that can only be a respectable quality." And here she paused, remembering their father's gleeful teasing and unable to be dishonest with Lizzy. "However, he is not as quick witted nor as well-read, I think, as our father, but these are accomplishments few can claim."

Lizzy nodded. No doubt Mrs. Bennet would have been quite put out at the suggestion they did not have a cook, although she was not sure that she felt being a good apologiser was a characteristic _she_ would much desire in a man. And their father... Elizabeth could read between the lines well enough and understood that apparently Mr. Bennet had been mocking their cousin, likely openly and in front of all to hear, and the gentleman had not even been aware such a thing was occurring. This seemed to support her father's opinion that Mr. Collins would likely be a fool. Elizabeth unconsciously frowned slightly with her frustration at her father for his penchant for ridicule; it did their family no credit, even if Mr. Collins had not noticed. _What will happen tonight if he does this again? Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy are both far too quick to miss such a display! _Lizzy's mind struggled with the discomfort of finding fault in her most beloved parent.

By this time, they were both nearly ready for their walk, having helped one another dress while talking. Careful not to make too much noise and disturb their family and guest, they quietly left their room and descended into the main living area on the first floor.

Both sisters were quite surprised to see their mother already awake, dressed, and giving instructions to the household staff. Mrs. Bennet, upon seeing her eldest two daughters, quickly finished her orders and re-focused her attention on her girls.

"Jane, Lizzy! I am quite glad to see you are both awake. We have much to do to prepare for our guests this evening. I was determined to get fish, but there was none to be had yesterday! It is terribly distressing, but I have sent Milly just now to inquire for today. I am quite determined that we simply _must_ have fish for Mr. Bingley! What will he think of us otherwise? Oh, I cannot even begin to think!"

Jane averted her eyes at the mention of Mr. Bingley, but Lizzy managed to keep her wits and responded in a manner she hoped would calm Mrs. Bennet: "Mama, you need not worry. Mr. Bingley will not mind if there is no fish. He is a very amiable gentleman. In fact, with Jane nearby, I doubt he will even notice what he is eating." Jane's cheeks coloured slightly at her sister's words.

Mrs. Bennet agreed, but was not soothed: "Well, yes, of course, what man could be unhappy with such a lovely girl as Jane nearby? Still though, I am sure that if Mr. Bingley has dined with others in the neighbourhood, and _they_ will have served him fish! _We_ will not be outdone by the Gouldings or Lucases or Browns!"

Lizzy sighed, but experience had taught her not to argue every point with her mother; it was better to divert her attention. "Very well, Mama. Is there anything you need Jane or me to do?"

Mrs. Bennet seemed rather conflicted on this point. While on the one hand, she could and would certainly like to put all of her daughters to work to prepare for this evening's guests, she also needed to be mindful of the impression she left on their current guest, Mr. Collins. His insult of the previous evening was still quite fresh in her mind – _her_ daughters cooking indeed! – and she was wary to enlist her girls to do too much lest Mr. Collins believe she had been untruthful and lose interest in marrying one of them. She was not able to give a proper response, however, because the very gentleman in question appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh! Mr. Collins! Good morning, sir! I trust that you found your room to be quite comfortable?"

"Indeed, I did, madam! I thank you most sincerely for your excellent attention to my comfort! I flatter myself that though we only met but a day ago, we have already become well acquainted as family."

At the simpering voice, Lizzy turned and looked behind her quickly to see her cousin. She observed that he was relatively tall, at least their father's height, maybe even a bit more; unbidden, she compared that he was not nearly as tall as Mr. Darcy, nor as lean and graceful. She quickly shoved those thoughts away, but not before her cheeks flushed slightly with her embarrassment.

In truth, Mr. Collins was rather unremarkable in appearance. He was rather heavy, which leant additional roundness to a youthful and not attractive face. His nose was too bulbous, his eyes slightly too close together and he seemed to have a tendency to spit sometimes when he spoke. His clothing was that of a parson, despite his not being at his parish, and it did nothing to flatter his frame. He had thin, dark blonde hair that lay flat to his head that served only to emphasize the extra weight on his face. He smiled broadly at seeing Elizabeth and Jane.

"My fair cousins! Good morning to you!" Despite being at the top of the stairs, he swept himself into a formal bow. "Mrs. Bennet, is this perhaps your lovely daughter, Miss Elizabeth, with whom I was unable to become acquainted yesterday evening?"

Mrs. Bennet affirmed his question: "Yes, Mr. Collins, this is indeed our Lizzy! She was quite sorry to have missed making your acquaintance yesterday evening, but she has recovered quite well from her headache yesterday; no doubt she was merely tired! You are all recovered now though, aren't you, child?" The look in Mrs. Bennet's eyes was not one to be refuted.

"I am, thank you. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Collins, and I do apologise for being unable to receive you properly yesterday." Elizabeth managed to say all this without rolling her eyes, which she felt was quite an accomplishment; although as his eyes were not strictly on her face, she was unsure whether or not her restraint was truly necessary.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Mr. Collins?" Mrs. Bennet suddenly urged, "Jane, Elizabeth, take Mr. Collins with you to the breakfast room, will you?"

Jane and Lizzy glanced at one another, silently debating whether or not to indicate that they had planned to take a walk. Elizabeth believed this would not be a good plan, but apparently did not successfully communicate this to Jane, who volunteered, "Actually Mama, Lizzy and I were just going to take a brief walk – "

Mrs. Bennet interrupted, "Nonsense! Wait until after breakfast and you can _all_ go. I am quite sure that your sisters would enjoy a trip into Meryton and you can show Mr. Collins around as well!"

Lizzy repressed a sigh; she knew that the gleam in her mother's eye meant that any argument would be fruitless. No doubt she wanted Mr. Collins out of the way while she prepared for the evening's dinner guests. "Of course, Mama," and then to Mr. Collins, "If you would follow us, sir?"

ooOoo

Breakfast with Mr. Collins had been exceedingly dull. Although shortly after they three sat down, all three other sisters arrived to join them – still somewhat sleepy, likely from Mrs. Bennet's just recently waking them, if Lizzy was not mistaken – this did nothing to improve Mr. Collins' conversational skills. Elizabeth could not help but wonder that Jane had neglected to mention how excessively boring the man was! It seemed that since she had been unable to hear him expound on the many expensive delights of Rosings Park – the name of his patroness' estate – last night, he was determined to repeat the entirety of his speech this morning. He elaborated the many windows, chimneys, pieces of fine furniture – even French pieces acquired before the war, and excessive numbers of parlours. Lizzy wished there was a way to remove her own ears!

Wherever possible, Elizabeth had attempted to move the conversation to other, more general topics that would perhaps be of interest to the entire table – the fine weather, travel, or books – but with no success. The man was a complete and utter fool and finally she accepted that she should sit quietly and nod along with his ramblings in the hope that it would speed the proceedings along.

Just as the family was becoming ready to retire from the table, Mrs. Bennet entered the room and indicated that she had several items she wished to have picked up in Meryton and would they all be so kind as to walk to the shops for her? Unsurprisingly, Kitty and Lydia were instantly in favour, as the militia was stationed in Meryton and they had planned to go into the village to inquire after a particular officer anyway. Elizabeth cringed at her youngest sisters' behaviour but knew better than to correct them in front of Mr. Collins. Naturally, Jane and Elizabeth could not gracefully refuse the walk as they had already stated their intentions to go earlier. However, Mary indicated a preference for practising her music, in anticipation of entertaining this evening. Lizzy felt herself cringe once again, but could not do anything, but stand and prepare for their walk.

ooOoo

They had never reached Meryton so quickly and yet it had felt as though it were their longest walk ever! Mr. Collins had initially moved back and forth between the pair of younger and older sisters. However, Kitty and Lydia did not seem so concerned with displaying proper manners and consequently made Mr. Collins feel unwelcome in their conversations – oh how jealous Lizzy felt at this! As a result, he had determinedly walked with Jane and Elizabeth for the remainder of the way, despite the regularly increasing pace of their walk.

Lizzy, feeling her headache from yesterday returning, was mostly quiet. Jane – _bless her kind heart!_ – attempted to engage Mr. Collins in less ridiculous topics but only found purchase in discussing Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her daughter. While Mr. Collins' sycophantic droning was grating to Elizabeth's nerves and head, at least this was preferable to hearing the exact cost to the penny of every piece of furniture and every improvement ever made to Rosings Park. All Elizabeth could do was walk quickly, nod along without much enthusiasm, and pray to reach the village soon.

Finally, they arrived on the main street and Lizzy was relieved to have a small list of items to pick up. Just as she was about to instruct her sisters where their first stop should be, Lydia and Kitty became distracted by a pair of gentlemen, one of whom was in a red coat.

Without any consideration of their list, nor requesting permission from their older sisters, Kitty and Lydia immediately set off across the street to a shop that appeared to be directly in the gentlemen's path. Elizabeth was displeased and not a little embarrassed at her sisters' actions. However, not wanting to make a scene nor offend their cousin, she attempted to explain their behaviour as eagerness to accomplish the task at hand.

"Mr. Collins, I do hope you will forgive Kitty and Lydia. The shop they are looking into may have one of the items on Mama's list and I believe they may have been carried away and quite forgot their manners. Let us join them, if you please."

Mr. Collins seemed mollified. "But of course, Cousin Elizabeth! You must not feel embarrassed for your sisters' actions. After all, as Cousin Jane will tell you I promised only yesterday evening, I would never hold any ill-will toward my young cousins. Although Cousin Lydia did not care to hear the wise words of Reverend Fordyce and continues to show a lack of proper respect and decorum... But let us not speak any more of it. Might I flatter myself that you ladies would appreciate the use of my arms as we cross the street?"

Elizabeth winced slightly as she observed his eyes on Jane's figure, but she accepted his arm nonetheless and offered her brief and forced thanks; Jane's thanks seemed much more genuine and Lizzy wondered if her sister had not noticed their cousin's inappropriate looks?

They arrived in front of the shop with Kitty and Lydia only a moment after the gentlemen of interest and so they all greeted and made introductions accordingly. Apparently, the officer, Mr. Denny, was the very one that Lydia had been desirous of gaining news about, although she now seemed much less interested in him than his friend.

Mr. Denny seemed pleased to have come across the sisters and was eager to introduce his friend, Mr. Wickham, who had that very day accepted a commission in their corps.

"Miss Kitty, Miss Lydia." Denny greeted.

"Denny!" squealed Lydia, "where have you been? I have not seen you in the village for at least two days!"

Kitty remained silent – Lydia had always been the more bold of them, despite being younger – but she nodded her vigorous agreement at the excessive absence.

"I do apologise, Miss Lydia, but I went to Town for a couple days. In fact, I hope you will allow me to introduce my friend, Mr. George Wickham. I had gone on an errand for Colonel Forster, but while I was there, I came across George here. Turns out, he had recently decided to enlist and wanted to join a regiment where he would already know some of the other officers, so he came back here with me to speak with the Colonel."

"So have you accepted a commission?" Lydia's voice and manner were too eager and Kitty's eyes were alight with the same enthusiasm.

"I am pleased to say that I have." Mr. Wickham's smile was charming but also seemed modest; Lydia and Kitty each sighed with pleasure.

Denny began the proper introductions, "George, please meet the Miss Bennets. Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Kitty, and Miss Lydia; my friend, Mr. George Wickham." He indicated each lady as he spoke her name and Mr. Wickham gave a slight bow each time and then a full bow at his own name. It was impossible not to observe his excellent physique when he did so.

Being the eldest, Jane replied on behalf of the sisters: "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Wickham. May I introduce you both to our cousin, Mr. Collins? Mr. Collins is visiting our family from Kent."

Mr. Wickham and Mr. Denny both gave slight nods and murmured their greetings. Lydia then promptly began demanding information from both gentlemen regarding their time in Town.

All of the ladies were struck with Mr. Wickham's air; his open and friendly countenance, fine form and face, and easy manners were quite appealing. Mr. Collins, however, seemed to disapprove of another gentleman distracting attention from himself and soon he felt the need to remind Elizabeth of their list of items.

Elizabeth was quite irritated with Mr. Collins. First, he had held his arms entirely too close to Jane and herself and refused to release their arms after they had made it safely across the street – which had earned an inquisitive look from Mr. Wickham! – but then he had interrupted that same gentleman from his conversation with herself and her sisters in order to chastise her for not returning to their assigned task. Although she felt her cheeks flush with her anger, Lizzy took a calming breath and agreed that while it had been a pleasure to speak with the gentlemen, they _did_ have errands to complete and therefore begged their understanding at their departure.

Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham agreed that they too had best be on their way, but each expressed their fervent hopes that they would all meet again soon. Lydia, never one to allow the rules of propriety to get in the way of her own happiness, took the opportunity to invite them to their Aunt Phillips' home for her next card party. Although she admitted that one had not _yet_ been planned, she assured them that her aunt would be more than willing to extend an invite to them at her request. Jane and Elizabeth were thoroughly embarrassed by this display and hastened the farewells.

The remainder of their shopping trip was uneventful, largely because Lydia and Kitty were no longer interested in any other officers who happened across their path, now preferring only to speak of Mr. Wickham and how well he would look in a red coat. This had an added benefit of annoying Mr. Collins into an irritable silence, with only occasional grumbles, and so Lizzy did not see any reason to intervene in the conversation. In truth, she found herself thinking quite a bit of the lovely chestnut hair and easy smile of that gentleman as well.

Having acquired everything on Mrs. Bennet's list, the party returned to Longbourn. Once home, Mr. Collins sought 'solitude' in Mr. Bennet's study, _with_ Mr. Bennet – much to that man's chagrin, while Mrs. Bennet enlisted the girls to help with the final details and then go and get ready.

While all of the girls were looking forward to having guests for dinner, Jane and Elizabeth, in particular, seemed to have difficulty suppressing their smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N: **As I mentioned above, I'm really sorry that the dinner did not make it into this chapter. I got so excited looking forward to it that I forgot how much other stuff had to come first! That's probably because sometimes I get sort of D/E hyper-focused ;) As you can tell, though, it will _definitely_ be the next chapter!

In the meantime, what do we all think of Mr. Collins and Mr. Wickham? How about no Darcy and Bingley riding up? Hm... dinner should be interesting!

As always, reviews – constructive and supportive alike – are SO appreciated! They really give me the motivation to keep going, especially with RL just getting more and more difficult, so please keep them coming – they mean the world to me! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites!

**.**

****Request:** I've mentioned needing a beta previously, but I don't know if I really need punctuation and grammar help. I do, however, really need someone to bounce ideas with about chapters. While I do have an overall outline of where I'm going and what I'm planning for this story, I sometimes find myself getting bogged down in details and I'd really like to have someone to work through these issues with. If anyone's game for this, please send me a PM.** ****


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

Darcy sighed audibly and raised one hand to his temple in a futile effort to rub his irritation away.

"Bingley," his voice did not entirely mask his feelings, "are you quite done? We must depart now or risk a late arrival."

The answering call did not soothe him: "Just coming now, Darce..."

He sighed yet again; he knew Bingley well enough to recognize _that_ tone. In truth, Darcy was perhaps being a bit over cautious in his planning. Netherfield was not five miles from Longbourn and as it had been a clear day, there was no reason to suspect their trip would be delayed through problems of weather or roads. Nevertheless, Darcy's eager anticipation of this evening would not allow any possibility of tardiness; although if questioned, he would claim good breeding and manners necessitated the drastic measures he was presently planning.

Running up the stairs quickly, he let himself into Bingley's room without hesitation. Sure enough, the room was a wreck. There were items of clothing strewn about everywhere; Bingley himself was standing in front of his mirror with a look of utmost concentration as he held up various different vests, jackets, and cravats; and his poor valet was in the corner of the room with his face in his hands.

Some part of Darcy wished to laugh at his friend, but as he himself had specifically chosen his green vest because it reminded him of the flecks of green in Miss Elizabeth's eyes, he could not be so hypocritical. Nevertheless, the leader in Darcy would not permit this farce to continue and he swiftly stepped in to take control.

"Charles..."

Bingley obviously was too focused on his task to realize Darcy had entered the room and jumped at the closeness of the voice. "Gah! Darce, you scared me! I did not hear you come in."

Even in his ill humour, Darcy could not suppress the chuckle. "I am not surprised as you seemed rather intent. But Bingley, it is past time to depart if we wish to make it to Longbourn on time."

Charles sighed, clearly frustrated, "I know, I know! I do apologise, Darcy, but I have been dressing and re-dressing since we finished lunch. You must think me a complete dandy, but I wish to make the best impression possible on Miss Bennet and her family."

It was now Darcy's turn to sigh as he attempted to rein in his irritation. "I do understand, Charles, but perhaps you are _over_-thinking this." And then drawing from his own method – a fact that he would _never_ admit to another living soul – Darcy asked, "Is there a particular colour or fabric that especially reminds you of Miss Bennet?"

At first Bingley looked more conflicted, but suddenly his face became clear and a wide smile appeared, "Darcy, you are a genius, man! Positively brilliant!"

Darcy watched as Charles searched through the piles on his bed, chair, and then finally in his armoire before releasing a triumphant noise and returning with a vest of pale blue with thin gold pinstripes.

Darcy allowed a small smile – he could easily see how this would bring thoughts of Miss Bennet to his friend – before arranging his features into a stern mask, "Excellent; it is about time. Now, if you please, I would like to arrive before the soup has gone cold."

Charles laughed as Darcy was leaving his room, "Darce, you cannot fool me for a moment! Do not pretend that you are not just as eager as I!"

Although Darcy's step faltered slightly with Bingley's remark, he chose to continue as though it were not worth his while to respond. If some part of him was nervous at Bingley's apparent observations of himself, he chose to put those concerns aside. He knew that he had no inappropriate intentions toward any of the inhabitants of Longbourn and so Bingley may speculate as he pleased.

Not ten minutes later, Bingley was ready and they were off.

ooOoo

The arrival of the Netherfield party was met with no little fanfare at the Bennet residence. Mrs. Bennet was stationed near the door for the twenty minutes leading up to their scheduled arrival and Kitty had found her favourite perch in an upstairs window where she would be the first to see horses or carriages approaching. Servants had been made aware that this dinner was of particular importance and therefore were all anxiously manning their assigned posts, awaiting further instructions.

Lizzy was quite sure that Kitty's shrieks of "They are here! Mr. Bingley has arrived!" could be heard clear to Meryton. She winced at the embarrassment she felt over Mr. Darcy hearing such vulgarities from her own sister, but not a moment later chastised herself for such foolish thoughts.

_Mr. Darcy is well above us. I should not think such ridiculous thoughts as to wonder of his opinion of my family! Such thoughts suggest a union that would never occur, regardless of how proper or improper my sisters may be. I may enjoy his company and conversation, but I must not allow myself to contemplate more or I shall risk my own happiness!_

By the time she had finished this little speech in her mind, she realized that all of her sisters had made their way into the drawing room to greet their guests. She made to join them, but paused above the stairs as she heard the familiar sounds of the front door opening. Lizzy held her breath and moved off to the side, watching from a corner she hoped was not visible from below.

Mrs. Bennet's voice carried nearly as much as Kitty's and Elizabeth cringed once again at the exuberant greeting: "Mr. Bingley! Welcome, welcome, Mr. Bingley! So good of you to join us!"

"Thank you kindly, madam! It is an honour and a privilege to be here! I can think of no place I would rather be!" came Mr. Bingley's enthusiastic reply.

Her mother's voice changed as she greeted the next member of the party, "Ah Mr. Darcy, welcome to you as well. We are glad you could accompany Mr. Bingley tonight." Elizabeth was mortified by the coolness of her mother's words toward Mr. Darcy, particularly by comparison to her enthusiasm for his friend, but she could do nothing from her hideout.

To his credit, Mr. Darcy responded with a civil and even tone. "Thank you, madam, for your hospitality in extending the invitation to include me."

Lizzy felt heat flush her face and neck at his voice – it had been several days since she had last heard it and her memories had not done him justice! She waited for the grating voices of Mr. Bingley's sisters, but they did not come.

"Well now," Mrs. Bennet's tone was warm and nearly flirtatious once again – _must be speaking to Mr. Bingley_, Elizabeth mused – "do come along to the drawing room. Dinner is almost ready."

Elizabeth was rather surprised to see her mother leading the way for only Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy toward their drawing room. _Where are Caroline and Louisa? Surely my mother was not so rude as to fail to invite them?_ The horror of this possibility faded as she heard Mr. Bingley's voice apologise for their absence.

"I do wish to once again apologise for the unavoidable absence of my sisters this evening. I know that they did wish to be here, but sometimes such things cannot be helped. I do hope that my late notice did not cause too much inconvenience to you?"

"No, no, nonsense! While your sisters are _always_ welcome, as long as we have _you_, we will not feel any loss."

The rest of their conversation was no longer within Lizzy's range, but just that was enough to mortify her entirely and she briefly considered retiring to her room and never emerging. She was quite sure she could not face Mr. Bingley, let alone Mr. Darcy! However, she soon remembered her dear sister, Jane, and for _her_ sake, she found the will to move.

ooOoo

Mr. Darcy entered the Bennets' drawing room with great anticipation only to be severely disappointed.

_Where is Miss Elizabeth?_

He glanced about the room and observed Miss Bennet sitting on her own – _by design, no doubt_ – the two younger sisters together giggling stupidly, and another rather plain sister staring at himself and Bingley in an uncomfortable way, as though she were both terrified and hopeful they would speak to her. Further viewing the room, he realized that Mr. Bennet was not within – _how odd to be absent when guests are arriving_ – but another gentleman with whom he was not familiar was standing next to the sofa, eyes eagerly focused on their entry into the room. _But no Elizabeth._

Before Darcy or Bingley could even entertain the idea of making conversation with the room's inhabitants, the unknown man was eagerly rushing forward, hands outstretched. It took all of Darcy's willpower to refrain from stepping backwards at the onslaught.

"Mr. Darcy! Mr. Bingley! Welcome, welcome!"

Even Bingley seemed stunned into silence – _Does he know this man? It does not seem so..._

"Gentlemen, I bid you welcome to Longbourn and may I say that it is _such_ an honour to receive _such_ noble and esteemed guests as yourselves! Why, although I am merely a guest like yourselves, I flatter myself that in the brief absence of our host and as I _am_ a member of the family, the grave and magnificent duty of welcome falls to me to bestow."

And here he bowed rather formally, causing the silly sisters to giggle into their hands and hide their faces while Miss Bennet coloured slightly and looked down to her lap. Darcy could not see Mrs. Bennet, as she was to his side and he had quite lost the capacity for movement, but her silence, given her normal state of incessant chatter, seemed to confirm her shock as well.

Quite oblivious to the discomfort in the room, the strange gentleman rose from his bow and immediately moved closer to Darcy. "Mr. Darcy! Let me first give a particular welcome to you, as I know you are the nephew of my most honoured and esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine De Bourgh." And once again, he swept into that ridiculous bow, albeit more brief than his first, before continuing, "And, as she has entrusted me to the tedious and important task of spiritual guidance over that parish, I know that she esteems me _almost_ as one of the family. In such, it is my duty and privilege to ensure that you are properly welcomed and received into our lowly home here. I assure you that my cousins and I will do whatever is needed to ensure that you are most well cared for."

Darcy was sure that his jaw would have fallen open in shock had he not been clenching nearly every muscle in his body, jaw included. He intended to respond when the man spoke yet again!

"Additionally, sir, I am sure that you will be _quite_ pleased and relieved to hear that when I last left your aunt and" – here he smirked slightly – "_fair_ cousin, they were both well and in good health. That was only this Sunday past, so I am quite confident that they remain so, which I know can only be a relief to you."

Now Darcy was shocked, outraged, _and _embarrassed! This would not do, but his breeding required a response. Thankfully, Bingley stepped in.

"Sir, I do say, that was quite a... uh, enthusiastic welcome! But I believe in your excellent welcoming, you have neglected to mention your name, so I am afraid you have us at a bit of a disadvantage."

Darcy relaxed a bit more when the attention turned to Bingley and gave a thanks to almighty God for Bingley's easy manners!

"Why, how right you are! I do apologise! Perhaps I might trouble my _lovely_ Cousin Jane to assist with a proper introduction?" The look in his eyes and tone of his address made even Darcy uncomfortable and he felt Bingley stiffen at his side.

All eyes turned to Jane, who blushed so strongly that one not privy to the last five minutes might have thought she was taken with a severe fever.

However, Mrs. Bennet finally recovered her faculties and bustled in to salvage the situation. After all, had she not just this morning explained to Mr. Collins that Jane was soon to be engaged to Mr. Bingley? She tutted in her own mind at how men could be so foolish! _Could he not see that his request of an introduction would likely lead Mr. Bingley to believe that there was some sort of understanding between Jane and himself? _She sighed internally,_ The work of a mother is never done._

"Mr. Collins, please allow me!" Mrs. Bennet made the introductions, including nearly forcing Mr. Bingley to sit next to Jane before realizing that one daughter was missing; "My now, and where has Lizzy got off to?"

Elizabeth – who had been barely a few feet from the doorway – had heard the entire thing and found that since she had not been swallowed whole by the earth, she really must not continue to linger in the shadows. At her mother's query, Lizzy stepped forward.

"I am here, Mother."

Some tiny part of Elizabeth's mind felt immense gratification and her heart thumped wildly when she observed Mr. Darcy's head turn to her with a speed she had never seen. She reminded herself not to read into his behaviour. She smiled nonetheless.

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley." She gave a simple curtsey.

Bingley greeted her from his place on the sofa next to Jane – _likely unwilling to move in case Mr. Collins tries to seize the opportunity_, Lizzy mused. He nodded his head once as he replied, "Good evening, Miss Elizabeth. Always a pleasure to see you."

Mr. Darcy, however, was still standing and so he turned and closed the two steps distance to Lizzy, bowing as he greeted her: "Miss Elizabeth, good evening. You look quite well." He risked a glance at her face as he rose from the bow, but he could not make out what she was thinking.

Just then, Hill came in to announce that dinner was ready.

Darcy acted quickly, taking his happiness into his own hands: "Miss Elizabeth, may I offer you an escort into dinner?"

He was gratified to see a slightly surprised, but nonetheless pleased look cross her face before she murmured her thanks and placed her hand upon his elbow.

A strange noise came from Mr. Collins who seemed midway through a step toward Elizabeth, but was now glancing back and forth between Jane and her, obviously observing that the two most attractive sisters were already secured as dinner companions. Thinking better than to challenge either of the other gentlemen, he quickly revised his plan and moved toward Cousin Mary, promptly offering her his services in to the dining room. He reasoned that he would simply ensure he was seated across from one of his lovelier cousins and then it would not matter which was seated next to him. He smiled at his own cleverness.

ooOoo

Darcy was simultaneously thrilled and aggravated at how the seating had worked out. Having walked in Miss Elizabeth, he was able to sit directly next to her. His heart pounded with the possibility of accidental touches and his nose was already seeking her fragrance; he reminisced over their time next to one another in church – _Was that only three days ago? _It felt so far away. On his other side was the lady's elder sister, who was both tolerable to be around and unlikely to attempt to distract his attention from Miss Elizabeth; in this, he was pleased.

However, as though specifically designed to interfere with his pleasure, somehow directly across from him was this Mr. Collins fellow. That man seemed determined to engage either or both of the ladies sitting beside Darcy. To Miss Elizabeth's left, at the head of the table, sat Mr. Bennet, who had barely said a word to Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy since he had greeted their arrival in the dining room. But much to Darcy's disappointment, he _did_ speak a great deal to his clear favourite, Elizabeth. This left Darcy in a rather awkward situation as he was sandwiched between Miss Bennet – whose attentions were rather engaged by Bingley – and Miss Elizabeth, who did seem to be trying to reciprocate his attempts at conversation, but with Mr. Bennet and Mr. Collins also vying for her attention, it seemed a lost cause.

In theory, Darcy may have attempted conversation with Miss Mary, who was on Mr. Bennet's other side, but in practice, Darcy was never easy with new acquaintances and it did not seem this was a strong suit for Miss Mary either. He rationalized that it would be unwise to subject them both to such discomfort. So instead, he found himself sitting and eating quietly while listening to all of the conversations around the table.

In contrast to his friend, Bingley was enjoying himself immensely, as that gentleman was usually wont to do. Every morsel of food that entered his mouth was exclaimed upon – much to Mrs. Bennet's blushing delight! – and everything his angelic dinner companion spoke was entirely charming and captivating! He did not feel that there could be a more splendid way to spend an evening.

Sometime into the second course, the youngest girl – _Miss Lydia it was!_ – boldly addressed Bingley to request, or rather _demand_, he follow through on his prior talk of hosting a ball at Netherfield. Darcy was appalled at her directness, but Bingley seemed unaffected, perhaps even pleased.

"Mr. Bingley," she had interrupted a conversation between Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley, "I wonder if you have remembered your promise to host a ball once you settled in at Netherfield? It seems to me that now you ought to be properly settled..."

Bingley, clever man he was, decided against correcting her presumption and instead acquiesced: "In fact, Miss Lydia, I must admit to having almost entirely forgot! However, you shall find that I am a man of my word and what's more, I would be _delighted_ to have a ball just as soon as Caroline can arrange it!"

This announcement was met with cheers by Mrs. Bennet, Kitty, and Lydia, much to the increasing embarrassment and horror of Elizabeth, who was already nearly purple from holding her breath after Lydia's brazen demand of Mr. Bingley! Jane, on the other hand, while more modest in her exuberance than her mother and youngest sisters, did flush with pleasure and her smile increased at Mr. Bingley's agreement. She was further gratified by Mr. Bingley's next statement.

"And I wonder if I may take this opportunity right now, Miss Bennet, to secure your hand for the first set?"

Jane's heart felt as though it would burst from the joy she felt at being so singled out by such an amiable, handsome, and worthy gentleman. Nevertheless, she was always a modest lady and so she allowed her smile to widen only slightly as she accepted graciously: "It would be an honour, Mr. Bingley, thank you."

Mr. Bingley's answering smile was so full and bright that Jane felt pleasantly warmed, as though sitting in the sun.

"The honour and pleasure are entirely mine, Miss Bennet."

Though the words were spoken softly, Darcy could hear them and was just contemplating if he might ask Miss Elizabeth for her first set when Mr. Collins' grating voice cut through his thoughts.

"And Cousin Elizabeth, I should like to follow along with Mr. Bingley's excellent example and take this opportunity of soliciting the first two dances with you."

It was not even a question and Elizabeth felt her cheeks redden with her anger at the presumption and poor manners of her cousin. However, she was well aware that there was no polite method by which she could refuse his request. She acceded with what grace she could muster, but her heart was most certainly not in it. She could feel Mr. Darcy's tension next to her and she wondered at its cause, but was in no position to ask as her idiot cousin was now rambling on about his plan to dance with all of his fair cousins. Sometime during this monotony, her father attempted to catch her attention, no doubt in order to make a joke at Mr. Collins' expense, but Elizabeth resolutely focused her attention on her plate; she was in no mood for such diversions at the moment.

By the next course, Darcy could not deny that he was sulking. Unsurprisingly, this was not a common experience for that gentleman. Being a man of many resources, it was quite unusual for him to want for anything, but yet he could not deny to himself that he was resentful of Mr. Collins' having secured the first dances with the only lady to have challenged, intrigued, and interested him in... well, perhaps ever.

He argued internally with the ridiculousness of such an emotion: to be jealous over _anything_ that his aunt's parson had was completely absurd! And yet, he could not deny that he felt like he was seven again and George had taken his new boat; what is worse, George broke it so Darcy never even got to properly sail it on the lake! Ah, and there was the rub! What if this Mr. Collins did not make Elizabeth happy and then she would not be in high spirits to entertain himself... or worse! What if he _did_ make her happy and then she refused Darcy's company in favour of _his_? He could not imagine her to have tender feelings for the man, but still, he was no judge of such things! He chanced a glance sideways at Miss Elizabeth, who was steadfastly refusing contact with either her father or Mr. Collins. Her cheeks were lightly pink, but whether a flush of pleasure or some other cause, he could not know.

But then, as though timed in synchronisation with one another, Elizabeth's face and gaze moved slightly, as though to covertly observe himself, just as he was doing with her! In that brief moment before both turned away, Darcy saw her frustration and embarrassment at being saddled with such a cousin. He recognized then how she was essentially forced to accept the request or else she would sit out the entire ball. He certainly did not want that! After all, he had _still_ not been granted the dance he requested at Sir Lucas's! Quite without meaning to do so, his attitude suddenly shifted. He was no longer wallowing in his own disappointment, but now purpose-driven to alleviate Miss Elizabeth's discomfort; perhaps he could even convince Mr. Collins to politely withdraw...

As a man possessed of excellent wit, it was no surprise that he had formed a plan almost before even consciously intending to do so.

"So Mr. Collins, have you worked for my aunt long? It must be under a twelve-month as I have not previously seen you around Rosings Park."

"Ah, Mr. Darcy, indeed! You are quite right, sir, I have only recently had the privilege and honour of calling Lady Catherine my patroness."

"Very good. And have you often had the pleasure of Aunt Catherine's company or been to many events at Rosings?"

Mr. Collins' face became rather animated as he described with inordinate amounts of pleasure his complete history with Lady Catherine De Bourgh, including several dinners, many teas, and even a few instances of cards. "... So you see, I have been extremely blessed by her Ladyship to have been included so very often in the short time I have been under her employ."

"Ah well, that explains it then." _This is nearly too easy!_

"Explains what, sir?" Mr. Collins seemed slightly alarmed.

"Well, the ball, of course. You know, Mr. Collins, I must say that I am rather impressed at your independence! I have never known Aunt Catherine to condone dancing among members of the clergy, but I admire your courage. And, as you say, if she esteems you so highly, I am sure she will overlook one infraction." He was careful to affect a tone of nonchalance but did observe Collins' face grow quite pale at his words; he suppressed a laugh.

Elizabeth, not being privy to Darcy's plan, shot her head up so quickly it drew both gentlemen's attention. For his part, Mr. Bennet watched the exchange with great amusement; this was far superior to attempting mockery with Mary – _that girl is much too serious!_

Mr. Collins, having taken Mr. Darcy's words immediately to heart, was actually quite terrified at the prospect of doing anything that might displease his patroness! When he saw Miss Elizabeth's gaze rise from her plate, he took this as his cue.

"Ah Cousin Elizabeth, I see that you have also heard Mr. Darcy's words. I must admit that until now, I was quite ignorant of my noble patroness' opinion on clergy dancing, but of course, she is quite right that it would be unseemly."

Elizabeth could only nod her head. She dared not look at anyone except Mr. Collins and she dared not speak for fear she would interrupt what appeared to be a promising train of speech by that man.

"I realize now," he continued solemnly, "that it was overly hasty of me to request your hand for the dances at Mr. Bingley's upcoming ball. I was captured in the moment and by your... _charms_." Here, his eyes were not on her own and Elizabeth repressed a shudder. "I must beg your forgiveness and ask to be released from our commitment. It would not be right of me to act in a manner that is not befitting a man of the cloth."

Lizzy nearly laughed out loud, but managed to hold the swell of amusement, relief, and joy in check. She managed a rather odd smile and agreed, "Of course, you are quite right, Mr. Collins, to be so mindful of your patroness. I most certainly release you."

Mr. Collins' relief was evident; Mr. Darcy's was better hidden.

Still better, this topic had somehow interested Miss Mary and she began a discussion with Mr. Collins of the various types of improprieties regularly engaged in by many young ladies and gentlemen. Darcy was rather amused by the animation and vigor Miss Mary displayed at this subject; he considered that perhaps those with more reserved temperaments are only needing the correct topic... or partner.

Deciding to continue to press his new-found good fortune, Darcy quietly teased Miss Elizabeth: "Miss Elizabeth, you must accept my apology for costing you your dance partner."

"Indeed, sir, you should be sorry." The slight quirk of her lips upward was the only sign of her good humour. "Now who shall I dance the first set with? It is most upsetting."

His quiet chuckle made her stomach feel knotted, twisted, and fluttering all at the same time. "As it is my fault, perhaps you would allow me to make it up to you?"

"Pray tell, sir, how you would plan to do such a thing?"

"I should think it obvious! I must find you a new partner."

"Ah, but that cannot be an easy task, I think. Surely, all of the good partners have already been claimed by this point? After all, I do believe Mr. Bingley announced his intention of holding a ball at least ten minutes ago. By now, I fear it is too late and I will simply have to sit the first set out."

"Hmm," he pretended to muse, "you are quite right. Well, what is done is done and it cannot be changed. My deepest apologies, madam." And with that, he turned away and requested Bingley pass a rather appetizing potato dish. He congratulated himself on his rather clever strategising; _Perhaps Richard has taught me something after all..._

Elizabeth did not know what to make of the man! She had been suspicious of his conversation with her cousin, but pleased nonetheless to be gotten out of her obligation to him. When Mr. Darcy had begun teasing her – and she _did_ believe he _had_ been teasing – she thought that perhaps this was a step toward _his_ asking her instead. But it had come to nothing, and rather abruptly at that. The disappointment she felt reminded her of her earlier talk to herself; _He would never be interested in a woman of my status. I must not become attached! _This reminder, although necessary, was unpleasant and so she soon found herself once again exclusively focused upon her plate.

Darcy, not realising her discomfort and believing she knew he was, indeed, teasing and did plan to ask her for her first set, perhaps after dinner, did not notice her distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N: **Dun dah dah duunnn! The elusive dinner (part 1) is up! I hope you enjoyed it and it has lived up to your expectations so far! Part 2 (aka Ch. 12) will be up as soon I can get it written.

BIG thank you's to Artemisdesari, Jump Highly, and Jedi Cler for their offers of help! Jedi Cler: a PM is a private message, like an email, for logged in users of FF. If you don't have a FF account, I can't communicate with you directly about the story. :(

And in case I don't say it enough: reviews make me want to sing with joy from rooftops! I read every single one (and I also try to respond to all that are enabled for PMs). I welcome constructive reviews telling me how you think I could do better (because I do want to do better!), as well as reviews that say you're enjoying my story (not gonna lie, these make me SUPER happy :)). Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites!


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

The activity immediately following dinner was never Bingley's favourite; while he enjoyed a good Port as much as the next fellow, he enjoyed the company of a pretty lady much more. This is not to say that he disliked the company of men, but when given the choice – and particularly considering that Miss Bennet was amongst the ladies in the other room – he found himself rather eager to rejoin the party in the drawing room. Nonetheless, he recognized that it would be imprudent to appear over-anxious as he was in the company of the lady's father and it was crucial to secure that man's good opinion. Unfortunately for Mr. Bingley, Mr. Bennet really had no interest in him, at least not when such a fascinating spectacle as Mr. Collins was present.

Mr. Collins, for his part, seemed desperate to fit in, and in that eagerness could not decide on the best approach to secure the respect of the socially and financially superior gentlemen: his manner vacillated between a conceited air of superiority (based on what exactly no one could say) and a simpering obsequiousness that left even Bingley feeling mildly nauseated. The primary focus of Mr. Collins' attentions was, of course, Darcy – Bingley suppressed a laugh at his friend's expense. Naturally, Darcy was uncomfortable with such ridiculous fawning, but covered the ill ease through a mask of superior indifference and, where possible, monosyllabic responses. His small shifts in stance and facial expression signalled his closure of a particular subject or invasion of his space or privacy by a seemingly boundary-less Mr. Collins.

Mr. Bennet was entirely occupied by the cat and mouse display; so much so that when Bingley attempted to engage the man in a discussion of Longbourn or Netherfield or his enjoyment of his family or other suitable topics for discussion, he found himself being shushed by his host! Even Bingley's good temperament took slight offence at this. Nevertheless, he was quite sure that he felt more strongly for Miss Bennet than any other lady of his acquaintance and so he determined to ignore the inhospitable moment.

Darcy was not so forgiving. He was rather appalled to see Mr. Bennet's gross disregard for the comfort and enjoyment of a guest in his home! _Is this man not a gentleman? To behave in such a manner!_ This was the second time this evening, he realized, that he had observed Mr. Bennet fail to live up to his duties as a host. The pieces were fitting together more easily now and he could see how Mrs. Bennet and the younger daughters had been allowed to become so wild. Unbidden though, he thought of Miss Elizabeth and noted that she did not seem to possess the same type of manner. He admitted that she did not follow every rule and, in her own way, was terribly headstrong, but... perhaps he did not find this to be a failing in her as he may have in another. He was drawn rather unpleasantly from his musings by Mr. Collins' new subject, likely influenced by a bit too much to drink.

"I dare say, and I am sure you gentlemen will agree, that I have been largely unimpressed by the ladies of Hertfordshire on the whole. While my cousins are all quite fair," he nodded to Mr. Bennet, as this was apparently a compliment, "there are few other ladies in this country who inspire much notice, I am afraid. Of course, I found several young ladies worthy of interest in Kent, but you know, I felt it was my duty to meet your daughters first." And then solemnly to Mr. Darcy, "And, of course Lady Catherine quite agreed."

Mr. Collins was too consumed by his own self-importance to notice the way Mr. Bingley's face drained of all colour and the way Mr. Darcy's became bright with it, but Mr. Bennet observed both of these changes and repressed a chuckle. He momentarily debated making some sort of oblique reference to not getting carried away or holding off on the banns as yet, just to enjoy the spectacle the gentlemen might make, but his love for his family overwhelmed his desire for the temporary amusement. Though his wife was a completely silly creature, she was not wrong about Mr. Bingley's interest in Jane being beneficial for their family, and so for their sake, he held his tongue this time.

Unlike Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bingley was appalled! _How dare this man make such disparaging statements against the ladies of this countryside and, even more so, what exactly was he implying about his intentions for the Miss Bennets?_ Although not generally one to quarrel, had Bingley not been a guest in someone else's home or had he and Miss Bennet already had an understanding, he felt certain he would have challenged Collins' honour for such a remark. Mr. Bingley simply could not abide anyone wilfully degrading ladies, but least of all a man so inferior to the ladies in question in every way imaginable!

Darcy's thoughts were along similar lines, so consequently he too was struggling to maintain his temper. _The arrogance and presumption of that man; why he is not fit to wear the cloth! He speaks quite above his station! _He was surprised to see only amusement on Mr. Bennet's face and this further soured his mood. But, as he had been raised, Darcy did not become involved in affairs outside of his personal domain, so he did what he knew best: ignored Collins completely and looked for an exit. As a result of his desire to appear indifferent, he overcompensated and came across as rather disdainful and rude. "Thank you, Mr. Bennet, for the use of your Port. I am ready to return to the party now."

Mr. Bennet was not impressed by Mr. Darcy's arrogant and presumptuous manner in demanding to return to the drawing room, but Thomas Bennet was not such a fool as to quarrel with a gentleman such as Mr. Darcy. "Certainly, sir, if you will just follow me."

ooOoo

Meanwhile in the drawing room following dinner, Elizabeth had determined to redirect her own disappointment into a productive task. She understood that, of course, Mr. Darcy would not have any designs on her and chastised herself for her foolishness briefly before undertaking the Herculean challenge of reining her mother and sisters' ridiculous behaviour in – for Jane's sake, of course, not her own. Once the gentlemen were out of hearing distance, she immediately swooped down upon Lydia like a starving owl upon a country mouse.

"Lydia! What were you thinking by propositioning Mr. Bingley for a ball in such a manner? And while he was a guest at our table! Foolish girl! Did you not think first of how such demands may be perceived or how you might affect his attentions to Jane? Have you no compassion for your sisters?"

Mrs. Bennet, who always had a soft spot for her youngest _and_ had been feeling rather pleased by the sequence of events thus far in the evening, defended Lydia: "Lizzy, honestly! What are you going on about? Mr. Bingley did not mind at all and he even used the opportunity to solicit Jane's hand for the first set! I see nothing to be going on about!"

Elizabeth was slightly taken aback since, in outcome at least, her mother was right. She experienced a momentary twinge of jealousy and irritation since, if one examined events from a neutral position, the only sister whose hopes had been disappointed thus far this evening was herself. She dismissed this thought outright and rebounded: "Yes, but Mama, surely you see that this only resulted in so positive an outcome because of Mr. Bingley's graciousness. Almost any other gentleman would have been entirely appalled by such a display! I realize that what is done is done, but should we not all endeavour to display a greater sense of propriety for the remainder of the evening?" Seeing Mrs. Bennet's opinion wavering, Elizabeth added, "In order to ensure Mr. Bingley does not lose interest and so as to not offend Mr. Darcy, who might convince Mr. Bingley to leave early?"

This seemed to be adequate motivation and Mrs. Bennet rounded on the younger girls: "Kitty! Lydia! You heard your sister. You two will have your chance for fun at the ball, but for tonight, hold your tongues so that Jane can secure Mr. Bingley."

Lizzy and Jane both blanched at this pronouncement. Jane attempted to object, "Mama, I am not sure –" but she was cut off by Mrs. Bennet.

"Now, now, Jane, I know you are rather modest, but honestly, would it kill you to show the man a little more interest? Smile, flirt, bat your eyelashes, brush his arm... I am not asking much! Just remember that unless you marry well or Mr. Collins takes pity on us, we will all be in the hedgerows once your father dies!" At this recollection, she turned to Elizabeth: "And Elizabeth, do be friendlier to Mr. Collins! He –"

Now it was Lizzy's turn to cut her mother off. She knew the direction of this speech and did not care for it. "If you wish, Mama, but I had thought you would wish for me to distract Mr. Darcy's attention from Mr. Bingley and Jane since he does not generally converse with those he does not know well, but if you prefer ..." She let her sentence drift ominously; unsurprisingly, her mother took the bait.

"Ah Lizzy, once again, you are quite right. While certainly Mr. Collins is important, perhaps Mary can entertain him this evening and you can make your inattention up to him tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled, pleased with herself, until her mother continued, "I must say, Elizabeth, I am quite impressed at your dedication to getting husbands. I had not expected such effort from you on this matter, but I am pleased to see that you have finally begun to learn what I have tried to teach you." And with that, Mrs. Bennet turned to Mary to instruct her as to how to best entertain Mr. Collins for the evening.

The compliment made Elizabeth feel ill; surely this could not be a good sign if her mother approved of her efforts? Lizzy immediately sat near Jane and rested her head against Jane's shoulder. The softness of Jane's dress was comforting on Lizzy's cheek and she intertwined her hand with her sister's.

"Jane, what has happened to me?"

"Oh Lizzy, please do not fret so. Mr. Bingley is a kind and generous man; I am sure that he understands our sisters are young and make mistakes. I cannot imagine he would let such trivial things deter him should he set his sights on a young lady."

Jane's modesty made Lizzy smile and look up into her sister's face. "Oh Jane, dear, surely you must know that Mr. Bingley is entirely in love with _you_!"

Jane blushed brightly but underneath, Lizzy could see that she was pleased at the compliment. "Lizzy, neither you nor I know that to be true. But if you think so, why should you so concern yourself with the behaviour of our sisters and mother? How worthy would his love be if he were so easily dissuaded from it?"

And now it was Elizabeth's turn to colour as she still had not related to Jane what she had overheard her first day at Netherfield. Rather than reveal her secret, Lizzy simply smiled and conceded, "You are quite right, Jane, I am overreacting."

Jane studied her sister for a moment and could see that there was more to Lizzy's concern than she had expressed, but misinterpreted her sister's thoughts. "Might there be some other reason, perhaps a more personal interest you are not sharing with me?"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open – quite confirming Jane's suspicions – as she remembered that she was not the only perceptive and intelligent lady in this household. Elizabeth was not aware that Jane had heard bits of her and Mr. Darcy's dinner conversation, as she had been seated on Mr. Darcy's other side. In a rather uncharacteristic move, Elizabeth delayed answering – because eventually Jane would have the truth out of her, she knew – by pretending to suddenly note a problem in Mary's fingering technique on the pianoforte that required her guidance.

"Mary, do let me assist you with that part." And with that clumsy deflection, Elizabeth avoided Jane's eyes and moved to the pianoforte with Mary.

ooOoo

For the remaining time until the gentlemen returned to rejoin the ladies, Elizabeth's eyes stayed steadfastly toward the door and away from Jane's. At some point, Mary became interested in one of her books and after that, Lizzy was able to simply play her favourite songs without any interruption.

Two and a half songs later, the door opened to allow entrance to Mr. Bennet, then Mr. Darcy, then Mr. Bingley, and finally, Mr. Collins. Elizabeth nearly forgot herself and stopped playing, but instead managed to only falter on one key and she hoped none of the gentlemen were familiar enough with the song to notice. Much to her heart's delight – for it thumped exceedingly fast – Mr. Darcy immediately spotted her and moved toward the chair nearest to her. Her mouth, without her conscious permission, immediately formed itself into a smile and she could not help but to notice that where he had previously worn a very formidable expression – she shuddered to think of what may have put such an expression on his face – he now seemed to be softly smiling along with her song.

"Miss Elizabeth," he greeted with a nod as he sat.

"Mr. Darcy," she responded, determined to match whatever tone he set.

After a few moments, "That is a lovely piece you are playing."

Elizabeth glanced briefly and seeing only curiosity but no distaste in her selection, continued playing. "Thank you, sir. It is one of my favourites, by Handel." She paused in her speech, concentrating on a difficult part, and then continued, "It was given to me by my aunt and uncle. They live in London so they have easier access to sheet music and are always thoughtful about finding new pieces for us."

Darcy found his sour mood nearly entirely gone as he allowed the lilting melody to capture him; it reminded him of strolling through the grounds of Pemberley on a crisp autumn day. "I can understand why this would be one of your favourites. I must admit that I do not think I have heard my sister play this melody before, but now I may need to acquire it so I may hear it again. Do you know the name?"

Elizabeth's smile was joined by a slight blush as she replied, "It is called Minuet in G Minor, but I must warn you that once a superior player like your sister plays it, you will then realize how truly poor my performance has been!"

Much to her surprise, Mr. Darcy laughed softly and replied, "Miss Elizabeth, I find that enjoyment of music is not solely based on technical proficiency but the emotions conveyed by the performer." He withheld the sentiments so close to spilling out that he felt hearing and seeing her play was among the most enchanting experiences of his life and that he would gladly sit for hours just watching and listening. He bit back these words knowing that they were far too intimate for a casual acquaintance; the repressed words stung his throat and tongue in their desire to be released.

Elizabeth felt herself sliding back into dangerous territory; Mr. Darcy's words, manner, and expression were simply too intense. She attempted to lighten the moment: "Ah well, please do not say that I did not warn you! I can only imagine the look of shock on your face when you will hear this song played as it was meant to be."

He smiled at her self-deprecation, which was just what he needed to regain his composure. "I think it is highly likely my sister will say the same thing. Georgiana never seems to fully recognize her own talent, but she does try so hard."

"Your love for her is very evident when you speak of her. I am sure you are an excellent elder brother."

Darcy practically exclaimed with joy at Miss Elizabeth's praise; he was quite sure he had never known himself before that moment. _How she can affect me so!_ Suddenly, without intending to do so, he was contemplating bringing Georgiana to Hertfordshire. "I believe you would like Georgiana."

His non sequitur remark left Lizzy confused. "I am sure I would. Is she scheduled to join you at Netherfield?"

Darcy shook his head, as much in answer as to clear it. "Ah... no..." but then he was struck with an idea, "Although, perhaps I should send for her? She is not yet out in the Ton, so she cannot attend many social events, but perhaps Bingley's ball would be an appropriate gathering for her."

The reminder of the ball where she had no dance partner brought a fresh wave of rosiness into her cheeks, but Elizabeth reminded herself that Mr. Darcy was asking her opinion now as a friend, not a woman on whom he had any designs. She forced herself to stay on subject: "I suppose that depends."

"On what?"

"Do you think she would feel comfortable in an unfamiliar place with few people she already knew?"

Darcy smiled; "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth; you are quite right that she would be less than comfortable in such a new place. Did you deduce that she may be like me in this respect or was that a lucky guess?"

"Neither! One should always be mindful of the comforts of others when possible, but in addition, she is but sixteen, is she not?" He nodded, so she continued, "Well, I was once a sixteen year old girl and we are not all outgoing, like Lydia. Society can be a confusing place and I imagine it has been even harder for your sister as she has not the benefit of a mother or elder sister for feminine guidance." Here, Elizabeth glanced almost unwillingly toward her own mother; she was forced to admit to herself that for all of her mother's failings (and she felt there were many), she had always done her best to provide for her daughters' needs. For a brief moment, Elizabeth's feelings about her mother softened, but then...

"Lydia!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed with far too much enthusiasm to be seemly, "You did not tell us before about meeting a new acquaintance today! Do tell us at once!"

Elizabeth cringed at the boisterous tone, particularly when her mother's voice carried so well in the small room. Lizzy turned back to Mr. Darcy, embarrassed.

Darcy, although not impressed by Mrs. Bennet's impropriety, felt sympathy for Miss Elizabeth's embarrassment; he wanted to bring the smile back to her face. "You know, Miss Bennet, we have an unresolved debt between us." He smiled as he spoke, so she would not be alarmed.

Lizzy looked up sharply when she heard his tone and words. She asked, "Of what debt do you speak, sir?"

"Actually, there are two; we each owe one to the other." There was a glint in his eyes – _he must be teasing!_

"Mr. Darcy, I am quite at a loss as to what debt you say I owe you and what you owe me."

"Why, Miss Elizabeth, I am rather surprised at your forgetting so soon! It was not two hours ago at dinner that I single-handedly deprived you of a dance partner for the first two sets for the Netherfield Ball. I consider that to be quite a grievous debt! But, fear not, I do believe I have a solution."

Elizabeth was internally battling between excitement and doubt. She could not speak for fear of what may leave her mouth, so she merely raised one eyebrow in silent question.

"Well, as I said, there are _two_ debts. I owe you a dance partner, but _you_ owe _me_ a dance."

Holding her tongue was not one of Lizzy's strong suits and so, while it would have been in her interest to stay quiet and listen, as was her tendency at times, Elizabeth spoke before she thought: "I do not _owe_ you a dance! When did I promise such a thing?"

Darcy chuckled, "Well, you did not exactly _promise_ one to me so much as _refuse_ the one I offered to you." At her look of doubt and confusion, he clarified, "At Lucas Lodge."

Comprehension dawned on Lizzy and her intellect finally regained control of her mouth, which she managed to keep shut this time and allow the gentleman to finish. She even had the grace to seem slightly abashed.

"But I am choosing to overlook your refusal and consider it simply an unfortunate delay in accepting. Perhaps your feet were tired that day or your friend needed to speak with you urgently? Regardless, you owe me a dance."

Elizabeth was sure that she was not even breathing, so focused was she on Mr. Darcy's flirtatious speech and hopeful for its intended destination. Darcy, too, was singularly focused on Elizabeth until the one name that caused his blood to boil floated into his ears from across the room – the _only_ thing between heaven and hell that would cause this current line of thought to halt: _Wickham_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: **So yes, this is where Darcy and Elizabeth once again get SO close to securing that first dance only to be blocked! I promise that there's a method to my madness, so please stick around and, in case it needs saying, I'm all about the HEA eventually! Not into angst, but there does need to be at least a little drama... ;)

Also, *hangs head in shame* I know this was the longest wait yet for an update and I am very, very sorry. I did not mean to leave you all hanging and I swear I've moved as quickly as I could, but RL does need to come first (and sadly I've been swamped!). I am trying to get the next chapter out faster than this one, but I can't promise anything. Just know that I will not abandon the story, so don't fear even if it takes me a bit to update!

A big thank you to ArtemisDesari for pre-reading and giving me her thoughts :)

And finally... thank you all so much for the reviews! Ch. 11 was one of my favorites so far and it seems many of you really liked it too, which makes me SUPER happy! I read every single one (and I also try to respond to all that are enabled for PMs) so please keep 'em coming! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! It really motivates me to keep writing to hear from you all!


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

_Damn, another blot!_ Darcy sighed aloud in complete frustration and reached for another paper; his hand met with the rough wood of the drawer's bottom. _None left?_ He sighed again, this time nearly cursing aloud, but gentlemen of his standing do not swear, not even alone, no matter the provocation. This was his fourth draft of a letter to his cousin and it seemed even four attempts in, he could not control the shaking in his hands. Darcy had never sent an incoherent letter in his life and he was determined not to start now, regardless of whether or not this resolution was entirely rational.

His anger was overwhelming and all-consuming; he had thought of nothing and no one since _his_ name had cut through the room and slashed through all other thoughts in Darcy's head. The loathing he felt was unparalleled. They had not been within miles of one another since Ramsgate. Although it was months now, it still felt but a fortnight ago! It had taken all of his effort to calmly inform Bingley that they must leave at once. He pulled his thoughts away from this path; _It will do no good to ruminate on our departure from Longbourn. I must inform Richard of this development at once and thoughts of her will only serve to distract from my purpose. _

Deciding that his quickest source of new paper was likely to be Bingley's library, Darcy reluctantly rose from the desk in the small private parlour adjoining his bedchamber and removed himself to the library, knowing that Charles had a desk there. Walking through the darkened halls, never had Darcy been so grateful for the absence of other persons in Netherfield; God only knew how he would have handled Caroline Bingley's advances in such a state! He nearly smiled imagining the un-gentlemanlike words that might have flowed forth, but it was a bitter and joyless thought.

He arrived at the library moments later and was rather surprised to see Bingley pacing the very same room. "Charles? Why are you still up?"

Bingley stopped pacing and looked toward his friend. He could see the tension and anger, thick on his friend, nearly as though Fitzwilliam wore them like a heavy cloak. Bingley was confused and irritable, but had enough sense to know that something was wrong with his usually unflappable friend. "I was waiting for you, of course. Care to explain what is going on?"

Darcy visibly stiffened. "Actually, Bingley, no, I do not."

Now it was Charles' turn to tense; Darcy was a guest in his home! He had asked Charles to leave his lady's side and Charles had complied immediately and without question, but he felt quite certain that he was owed an explanation by this point! Charles now had two choices...

"Darce," he began in a calm voice, "I am no fool; I can plainly see that something is wrong. My friend, please, will you not share your burden with me? I hope you know that I can be trusted; I would never betray your confidence."

Clearly, calm and non-confrontational was the better of the choices since Darcy's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and he released a tired sigh before dropping to the nearest sofa.

"Charles, I am sorry. I cannot tell you all of what has happened, but you are right that I know you can be trusted and, of course, you deserve an explanation for my behaviour this evening."

Bingley pondered this response briefly and, deciding it was progress in the right direction, replied evenly, "Alright then, Darcy, tell me what you can."

Darcy seemed to take a moment to collect his thoughts, but inwardly nothing in his brain was working properly. Still, he knew that Bingley was awaiting a reply so he began speaking and hoped that his thoughts would become less tangled soon. His speech was rather stilted as he attempted to form coherent sentences: "I... It was... necessary... to leave. I could not stay. A letter – No, that is, I have learned of a certain man... in Meryton. A man I knew once, but who is not a good man, is now in Meryton... it would seem."

Bingley was a clever man, but even so, he was struggling to follow Darcy's thought process. "You received a letter about this fellow?"

Darcy repressed a frustrated sigh; he did not wish to do this now, but he was a guest in his friend's home. "No, I need to write a letter... about this, but that is of no importance at the moment." He paused and took a breath before saying the name he loathed and had not spoken since before he had held his crying sister so many months ago now, "George Wickham" the words were nearly a sneer from him, "was the son of my father's steward, but has since had no... connection to my family. He is a ..." so many words, names, slurs passed through his mind, none adequate, "a rake and libertine of the worst sort! He leaves creditors behind every place he visits and there have been many reports of … other misdeeds. He is not a man to be trusted."

Charles could see that Darcy was holding back much of the information he had about this Wickham fellow, but did not press for more details. Instead, he asked, "I am afraid I do not quite follow how this relates to you; why does this man's presence in town require action from you?"

Darcy was grateful that Charles had not requested further information of how Darcy knew these qualities in Wickham, nor questioned his conviction on the matter. "A valid question; I had not the knowledge of his whereabouts before now and, indeed, rather preferred the ignorance. However, Miss Lydia indicated this evening that he has taken a commission in the local militia. He is a dishonour to the crown, but what is more, I fear that he is the sort of man to use his position to his advantage at the expense of others. You have met my cousin, Richard, he is a Colonel and knows Wickham as well. I plan to write of this to him and I imagine he will wish to intervene. He does not take kindly to those who would tarnish the reputation of our soldiers."

Bingley was appalled at the picture his friend was presenting; being himself a kind, generous, and honest fellow, Bingley had never contemplated a man so deplorable as Darcy was describing. And yet, he recognized easily enough that it was not like Darcy to react so strongly in matters that did not personally affect him; he did not make this observation known. "I see. And what do you expect your cousin will do?"

"Richard will likely write to the local commanding officer and warn him of Wickham's past dealings." Darcy sighed in resignation, "Beyond that, what is there that any of us can do?"

Charles contemplated this for a moment before agreeing, "I see your point. Perhaps though we should speak with Mr. Bennet? He does, after all, have five daughters."

Darcy nearly snorted at Charles' transparent motivation, particularly when combined with his own lack of confidence in Mr. Bennet's reliability to do what is right if it were inconvenient to himself. "Charles, you may do as you wish, but I have no expectation that Mr. Bennet will take any action regardless. I would as soon tell a scullery maid as that man for all the good it will do."

Bingley was taken aback by the disdain in Darcy's speech. "Darcy! Come now, Mr. Bennet is a gentleman and my nearest neighbour. Surely, I owe him the courtesy of –"

Darcy interjected, "Courtesy! Charles, did you not witness the same display this evening as I? The man failed to appear until dinnertime and then ignored all dinner conversation except to mock his neighbours and cousin and then repeatedly rebuffed your attempts at polite discourse later! He may be a gentleman in title, but he deserves no such distinction in my books!"

Charles was surprised at this outburst, but rallied quickly. "I grant you that his manners were somewhat lacking at times, but surely his family –"

Once again, Darcy cut in, "Charles, are you blind? The man lacks nearly all sense of what is due to his guests and allows his daughters and wife to behave in wild and improper ways. It is an embarrassment."

Charles' flush of anger coloured his cheeks and ears hotly. "Darcy, I would thank you to leave Miss Bennet out of your assessment! She is a model of decorum and all that is good and pure!" Pausing momentarily, he added, "And, Miss Elizabeth too, I know you cannot believe her to be so wild!"

This caught Darcy's attention and he was more cautious in his response, deliberately choosing to ignore the way Bingley had singled out Darcy's attentions to Miss Elizabeth. "You are correct, Charles, that Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth ought to be excepted from this censure, quite to their credit given their upbringing. But their consistently impeccable manners are not sufficient to erase the total want of propriety displayed nearly uniformly by the rest of the family."

Although somewhat mollified, Bingley was not wholly appeased. "Come, Darce, I do not think it is so bad as that! This is the country, one is not expected to behave as though being presented at court!" And here he muttered, more to himself than intended to be aloud, "And besides, one marries the woman, not her family!"

Despite Charles' intentions, Darcy heard the mumbled complaint and was momentarily speechless before quickly disabusing Charles of his romantic notions: "Foolish sentiment! Charles, do you hear yourself? You cannot be serious to consider proposing _marriage_ to Miss Bennet! Perhaps it is time to consider a fortnight back in Town, where you can clear your mind."

"Why should I _not_ be serious? Miss Bennet is an _angel_! She is beautiful, but more than that, she is kind and sweet as well. She never has an unkind word about anyone or anything. And yet she possesses an excellent mind and an appreciation for all we have in this world; she sees the good in all. I have never felt this way before for any lady!"

Bingley's declarations did not alter Darcy's opinion in the slightest. "Charles, I have heard you wax poetic before about many others. You pass through stages of love oftener than the moon's phases! I do admit that I have not before heard you discuss proposing marriage, but truly, Charles, you _must_ recognize the imprudence of such a match." Darcy's voice held such confidence that it bordered dangerously on arrogance.

Charles was becoming agitated but fought to maintain his composure. "How so?" The tone was not one of curiosity but a challenge; it was low and deliberate.

Darcy sighed in irritation; "But I have already told you, Bingley; do you wish to hear it all again? Very well then! Miss Bennet is a lovely and amiable creature, I grant you, but there are plenty such ladies elsewhere to be found. Her family has little money and no connections to further your place in society – something I am sure you realize would be beneficial not only for yourself, but for your sisters. And the connections that her family _does_ bring are quite the opposite of any sort you would want. Furthermore, the lady's parents and sisters, excepting one, consistently betray their low standing through their improper actions in nearly every situation. Such relatives could directly alienate acquaintances of higher standing. You believe you are prepared to risk such consequences for a pretty face? You do not even know that the lady feels anything beyond polite indifference to you! I have seen no outward sign from her that her feelings have been touched, but I am sure she would accept an offer all the same because of her circumstances."

Now Charles was incensed. _To make such scornful and derisive comments about my dear Jane! I will not stand for such an outrage!_ "Darcy! How dare you! A 'pretty face' and Jane will accept my hand only to increase her family's fortunes? Do you think yourself so above me as to presume to comprehend my feelings or hers? You think you know better than her own sister how she feels? How dare you insult me in such a fashion in my home! And what is more, do you think so little of me as to believe that I have not noticed _your own_ interest in Miss Bennet's sister? How should I understand such disparaging words when I compare them with _your own_ actions toward Miss Elizabeth? I have never believed you to be a hypocrite and yet now I hardly know what to think."

Darcy would have been less affronted by a blow from Charles' fist than these words! He spluttered to defend himself against the accusations: "Interest? In Miss Elizabeth?" He produced several inarticulate noises of disbelief before continuing, "Surely you cannot be serious, Charles! I have merely found her to be a tolerable conversationalist in a town with few options for intelligent discussion."

Bingley's only response was a scoff, paired with a deeply disbelieving look and raised brow.

Darcy felt the need to continue his defence: "Naturally, I concede she is moderately handsome and, as I said, tolerable to speak with, but – that is, she is an interesting lady and, were her family or circumstances different, perhaps I would be in some danger of developing an attachment, but as I have already explained, she and Miss Bennet are not in a position to affect such feelings in one such as myself. I am immune to such charms as she offers." Even as the words left his mouth, on some level, he knew they were false. This realization, more than anything he had experienced this evening shook his resolve but he carefully held his mask in place.

Bingley scoffed, "Darce, I cannot imagine that even _you_ believe that! I have always looked up to you, even as my senior by only a couple years, I have aspired to be like you, a true gentleman. But I cannot fathom how you can be so blind as to your own heart! Surely, you must see that ladies like Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are rare creatures? I have never been so affected and, I daresay, neither have you, though you seem unwilling to admit it. For the first time since I have known you, Fitzwilliam, I believe I pity you. Wealth, land, title, connections – what of these if one cannot use them to pursue happiness and contentment? I have never seen the arrogance others have accused you of; you always treated my family and myself as equals, despite the differences in our ancestry and standing. You often spoke to me of a gentleman's character and manners, but it would seem that you are not able to live up to your own teaching. I believed that you were above the petty concerns of a harsh and fickle society and yet, for this, perhaps the most important decision of a man's life, you would choose to allow the constraints of 'proper society' to dictate your choice of partner? I cannot fathom that underneath the exterior appearance, you truly have embraced such ridiculous notions!"

Darcy had stopped listening when Charles had announced his pity. All rational thought left Darcy's brain and he shut himself off. He had last felt another's pity for himself when his mother had died; but he was no longer a boy of twelve and did not need such things from anyone! When it finally registered with him that Bingley had stopped speaking, Darcy gave him a curt nod, turned abruptly on his heel and left the room without a word.

Charles sighed and roughly ran his hand over his face. Knowing that there was nothing more to be done this evening to resolve the situation, he retired to his own chambers and immediately fell to a fretful sleep, still fully clothed and unwashed.

When he awoke the following morning, somewhat later than usual and still feeling poorly rested, he was surprised to receive the news that Darcy had already left early that morning for his London home. Only the barest thanks for the hospitality, as required by basic civility, had been offered and no apology for the unplanned and hasty departure. Bingley sighed and contemplated if perhaps he might return to his chambers to sleep some more; he was not pleased with the start of this day and could not see any harm in blissful oblivion for a few more hours.

ooOoo

It was several hours into his journey to his London home and yet escape into sleep had still eluded Darcy. Memories of the fight with Bingley would flood his mind each time his eyes closed; he could find no peace.

Sometimes it would be his own words that would float forth, taunting him. Some were true and just, and he found himself agreeing with those statements. But others were lies and he could not escape his own censure at the falsehoods he had claimed as truth to his closest friend – _well, now former friend_, he supposed.

Adding to his misery, he also often thought of Miss Elizabeth. _How will she react to the news that I have left? Did she believe I wished to nurture tender feelings within her? Now I shall never have the pleasure of a dance with her. _ His sighs were lost amid the sounds of his carriage travelling along the road.

Whenever his thoughts became too melancholy, his anger and righteous indignation would flare as a protective measure. He blamed Charles for being so idealistic and naïve to the ways of the world, making Darcy out to be the villain when, in truth, he had only done his duty as a friend. He reasoned that he had never made any intentions known to Miss Elizabeth or those around her, so no one could find fault with him for disappointing the hopes of a lady, even one who was not of his level. And then his pride, personal and familial, stepped in to assist alleviate his regret and guilt. He recited the family histories of both the Darcys and Fitzwilliams; proud, old, and noble families with connections to royalty in England and abroad and financial means well above even some noblemen. And who was Charles Bingley, after all? The youngest son of a man whose own wealth had been acquired in the last several generations through trade; why, he had not even purchased an estate for himself yet. And when these musings felt too petty, he replayed Charles' words, _I pity you_, and allowed his pride and anger to direct his head. It was easier to be angry when he did not have to feel guilt and shame.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: *peeks out from under desk* Please don't throw things at me; I know Darcy's being a jerk, but HEA eventually, I promise! And hey, at least you didn't have to wait long for an update this time! :)**

**Once again, THANK YOU to Artemisdesari for being super awesome by listening to my crazy ideas, giving me her feedback, and pre-reading!**

**And can I just say, I love you all for your support on this story! 200 reviews kinda blows my mind! It's my first P&P fic (and first multi-chapter fic of any kind) and your reviews just make all the craziness worthwhile! It really motivates me to keep writing to hear from you all! And, as always, I'm trying to make sure to respond to every signed review since I figure if you take the time to write one, I want to take the time to thank you personally, so if you want a PM, please be sure to sign in when you review! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

Once Longbourn was far enough behind them, Lizzy finally felt at liberty to speak with Jane. She had wished dearly to talk with her last night, following the rather hasty departure of the gentlemen, but her mother had refused to allow any of the girls to retire for the evening until Mr. Collins had had the chance to read a full sermon from Fordyce, likely in an effort to re-establish herself and her daughters in his good graces! Between the sermon's length and then Mr. Collins and Mary's commentary of Reverend Fordyce's "many insights," the hour was exceedingly late when they bade the other family members goodnight. Following that, naturally, Jane and Lizzy had barely dressed for bed before falling quickly to sleep. And then this morning they had had no time to themselves before this moment. Now, she turned to Jane and was about to speak when Jane opened her mouth to begin instead, apparently thinking along the same line as Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, whatever can have caused Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy to have left so abruptly last night? No matter how contemplate it, I can only conclude that something must have happened to upset Mr. Darcy. Though I do not know that gentleman very well, he seemed rather distracted and even angry when he came to Mr. Bingley and myself to announce his need to depart at once. I believe he had been speaking with you beforehand, did something unpleasant happen?"

Lizzy let out a breath; she had been quite preoccupied with the same question and had come to no resolution. "Oh Jane, how I wish I knew! I had thought – " she stopped herself before telling Jane of how she had thought Mr. Darcy was going to ask for a dance; although she had felt certain that he was speaking in that direction, could he have suddenly found something displeasing with this plan? Was this why he had felt the need to abruptly leave? Perhaps something her mother or Lydia had said had made him think better of asking? The possibility mortified her and, if she were honest, she felt disappointed, though she was loath to admit such a sentiment. Although she never kept secrets from Jane, here, she reasoned that there was nothing to tell and so instead of giving her the full details, she gave a partial recount of their conversation: "I cannot tell what would have caused him to become so distracted. We were discussing Mr. Bingley's upcoming ball and Mr. Darcy's sister. He seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood, but then something caught his attention and he ended our conversation quite abruptly. I honestly do not know what to make of it."

Jane was quite sure that there was more to their conversation, but she allowed Lizzy to keep her own counsel. "Quite strange. I wonder if perhaps he remembered some important date or other obligation that required his attention? Still, I cannot fathom why he seemed so agitated when he approached Mr. Bingley, but perhaps I misinterpreted his expression. I suppose we should hope that all is well with him and not think further on the matter."

Elizabeth did not believe she could do this, despite the sensibility of Jane's plan, but nonetheless gave a small nod and quietly replied, "Indeed."

By this point, the sisters had arrived at their tenant's home and the children were already running out to greet them. Both ladies considered the distraction quite welcome and refocused their thoughts to their visit.

ooOoo

Bingley dismounted his horse outside the Bennet residence. It was later in the afternoon than he would normally have visited due to his extended sleep this morning, but still within polite visiting hours. A stableboy took the horse and the housekeeper welcomed him into the entryway of Longbourn before leaving him alone while she went off to announce his presence to the family.

He nervously tugged on his waistcoat and then fidgeted absently while he mentally argued over whether or not to request to speak with Mr. Bennet privately regarding what little he knew of Mr. Wickham's character. Darcy had told him that he may do as he pleased, but that was before their falling out. What is more, Bingley himself had no direct knowledge of specific misdeeds by the man; how would he support his claims? He sighed slightly from his frustration before his thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Bennet's shriek from another room; he winced. A few moments later, the housekeeper returned and invited him to follow her.

"Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Hill announced as she entered the drawing room with Mr. Bingley.

Mr. Bingley was not pleased to observe that both Miss Bennet _and_ Miss Elizabeth were absent, while the other three sisters, their mother, Mr. Collins, and two other ladies – Lady Lucas and her younger daughter, if he remembered correctly – were present. Despite his disappointment, he managed a friendly smile and greeted each lady and then Mr. Collins.

Mrs. Bennet, in her usual fashion, quickly rose to properly welcome him. "Mr. Bingley! Oh my heavens! What a pleasure it is to see you, sir! How are you this fine day?" She did not wait for a response before continuing, "But of course we wondered what could have caused you to leave so suddenly last night! I do hope that all is well with you and your family?"

"Ah, yes, thank you for your concern. All is well, thank you. Er... Darcy remembered important business in Town that could not be delayed." He disliked to lie, but could see no other reasonable excuse he might provide. "I do apologise for our hasty departure, but both he and I wished to convey our sincere gratitude for your excellent hospitality."

Mrs. Bennet cared not a whit for Mr. Darcy, nor his business, but was pleased nonetheless to receive thanks from Mr. Bingley. "_Oh pish_, you flatter me! We were all sorry to see you go, but you are here now, so it is all forgot!" She batted her eyelashes and laughed coquettishly; Bingley was quite uncomfortable. "Although I am sorry to say that Jane is not at home right now. She and Lizzy have gone off to visit some of the tenants. They normally do this every week, you know, excepting last week when Jane was taken ill, but of course you recall. And we are all still exceedingly grateful for your kind attentions and hospitality in caring for dear Jane... but I digress! As I was saying, Jane is _quite_ attentive to her duties. She will make an _excellent_ mistress to an estate like this one, or even _larger_, someday." Her eyes pointedly attempted to convey her unsubtle meaning; spotting Mr. Collins, she added for his benefit: "And Lizzy as well."

Bingley cleared his throat and looked around the room for a distraction. Spotting Miss Mary at the pianoforte, he contemplated whether his ears would be an acceptable sacrifice over continued conversation with Mrs. Bennet when Miss Lydia, grown tired of sitting properly and quietly, began speaking with Miss Kitty and Miss Maria.

"Maria, will you be going into town today? Do you think that the officers will be in? I am hoping to see Mr. Wickham in his regimentals! You have not yet met him, have you?"

Maria Lucas, despite being poor, had been taught impeccable manners and found herself rather conflicted as to how she ought to behave in such a situation; she glanced to her mother, looking for a cue. "Er..."

Lydia could not be bothered to wait and continued, "Oh but of course you have not! How would you have been introduced? Do not worry, once we see them again – perhaps at my aunt Phillips' tomorrow? – I will be sure to introduce you."

Bingley was relieved to have a distraction and seated himself in the nearest chair he could find. He attempted to listen to the younger girls' conversation about Mr. Wickham, hoping to learn more of the man, but Lady Lucas and Mrs. Bennet quickly engaged him in discussion about Netherfield and his sisters.

At some point, Miss Mary began playing the pianoforte, and just as Bingley was contemplating whether he should continue to wait in hopes of seeing Miss Bennet or rescue his suffering ears by departing, Mr. Bennet entered the room.

"Mary! Must you practice so loudly – " he cut off abruptly upon observing the visitors. "Ah, good day, Lady Lucas, Miss Maria, and... Mr. Bingley, I am surprised to see you so soon, sir... but why did you not request to see me directly?"

Bingley was confused; _Why should I have requested to see him? Does he know of the concerns about Wickham? But how could he..._

Before he could respond, Mr. Bennet turned to return whence he came while waving to Bingley, "Come, come!" Bingley knew not what to do and so he followed.

Upon entering Mr. Bennet's study, Bingley observed that the room appeared rather lived in: the chair was well worn and the desk had all of the tell tale signs of regular use, there were a great many books on the shelves – perhaps more than Netherfield's library, which rather embarrassed Bingley and he vowed to purchase more books forthwith – and stacks of papers around the desk. A large volume lay open on the desk and Mr. Bennet placed a marker on the page before closing the book and moving it off to the side. He sat behind the desk and offered Bingley a seat on the other side; Bingley sat, still rather perplexed as to what he was expected to say.

Mr. Bennet chuckled at the bewildered expression on the young man's face. "Well, come now, young man, let us not delay. Then again, with Mary practising, perhaps we might take a few minutes more. Care for a drink?"

Bingley declined politely, "Er, thank you but no."

"Might help with those nerves," Mr. Bennet helpfully pointed out with a chuckle.

"Sir, I am afraid I do not have the pleasure of understanding what it is that we are to discuss presently."

Mr. Bennet suppressed a roll of his eyes; he had thought Bingley was a sharp fellow and might get right to the point, but perhaps he had misjudged the man. Nonetheless, he gave him the clue he was requesting: "Well, I rather expected that you might wait a day or so before coming, but I imagined you may be seeking permission to court one of my daughters? That is, if your rather singular attentions are any indication..."

Comprehension flashed across Bingley's features and he laughing responded without thinking, "Ah, of course! I could not figure how you would have known of Wickham!"

This piqued Mr. Bennet's interest: "Wickham? Who is that?"

Bingley realized his mistake far too late; he had no choice but to answer: "Er, George Wickham. He is a new officer in the local militia."

"And what of him?"

_Well, what is done is done, best to come out with it..._ "Well, it seems that he was introduced to several of your daughters yesterday. The concern is that I have it on authority from a trustworthy friend that the man is not honourable."

Mr. Bennet eyed Bingley speculatively. "Mr. Darcy says he is not to be trusted, does he?"

Bingley was rather taken aback and his face showed his surprise. "How did you... ?"

Mr. Bennet chucked and explained; "From whom else might you have this information so quickly but your friend who is staying with you?" _And why not disclose the source? An interesting omission..._ he thought but did not speak aloud.

"Indeed," Bingley was rather chagrined as he had not intended to identify Darcy as the friend.

"Regardless, what does Mr. Darcy charge this Mr. Wickham with?"

"I … well, I do not know the particulars..." This was just as Bingley had feared.

Mr. Bennet sat back in his chair, hands folded together, and looked Bingley over. "Hm, I see you have a great deal of trust in your friend."

"I do," Bingley interjected. If any thoughts of the previous night's arguments flashed through Bingley's thoughts, he hid this from his face.

"And you and Mr. Darcy felt it important to share these concerns with me?"

"Er... well, Darcy was called away to business in Town, but yes, _I_ felt it was important. I would not wish any harm to come to any of your daughters... and we are neighbours. It seemed only proper; if I were in your place, I would wish to know."

Mr. Bennet smiled slightly, "Indeed. Well then, I thank you for your concern."

"Of course; no thanks are needed – please think nothing of it."

"And is this all the business we have to discuss this afternoon?"

And now Bingley smiled, "Well, it occurs to me that perhaps there may be the matter of a courtship..."

ooOoo

"Jane, however do you manage it?" complained Elizabeth, "Here I am, near knee-deep in mud and you look almost as though your dress was freshly laundered! We walked the same paths; I cannot understand it!"

"Well perhaps if you walked a bit slower so you could avoid the wetter parts –" Jane began.

Lizzy laughed as she interrupted, "Very well, never-mind! I will admit that I tend to be a rather impatient walker. As always, one of the many ways in which you are a better lady than I!"

"Lizzy, I would not say such things! You have many talents that I do not possess. I _may_ be the more careful walker, but you are _certainly_ a superior walker. And not to mention that you can play the pianoforte, while I cannot."

Elizabeth laughed, "Jane, dear, it is not a competition and I was not saddened to say that you are the better lady; I have known that to be a fact for quite some time, so you need not worry for my feelings!"

Jane was about to respond with some type of placation when upon clearing the trees that obscured their path from the Longbourn front gardens, they spied Mr. Bingley exiting the front door.

Jane halted her steps at once, but Lizzy moved faster, not realizing her sister's desire for a momentary delay.

"Mr. Bingley!" Lizzy called, causing the gentleman in question to turn her way.

Mr. Bingley had experienced a whirlwind of emotions in the half hour he had spent at the Bennet residence. He had begun anxious and eager, only to suffer disappointment, then apprehension, and finally near ecstasy upon receiving Mr. Bennet's permission to properly court Miss Jane Bennet! The only fly in the ointment was that the lady herself was not present to receive his attentions! But he contented himself that her parents would inform her of his visit and intentions. And then, he hoped, she would joyfully welcome him at his next call to her home and he could savour her expression then. With his plans for a happy reunion on the morrow, Mr. Bingley had determined to leave Longbourn, but no sooner had he stepped out of the front door than he heard Miss Elizabeth Bennet call to him and there, not too far behind her, stood Miss Bennet as well. He was thoroughly delighted!

"Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet! 'Tis a pleasure to see you both!" Bingley's smile was as large as Lizzy had ever seen it as he strode toward herself and Jane.

"Mr. Bingley, are you just now leaving? We would not wish to impose on your schedule." The words were polite, but Elizabeth was teasing him and they both knew it.

Bingley rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Ah Miss Elizabeth, but you know, of course, that my visit to your family would never be complete without time spent in the company of yourself and your sister."

By now they had reached Jane, whose cheeks were a bright pink and her eyes were downcast as she gave a slight curtsey.

"Mr. Bingley, good day, sir." Her voice was quiet and Lizzy wondered why Jane was nervous.

Bingley sensed this as well and softened his own tone: "Miss Bennet, I am particularly gratified to have come upon you as I had hoped to ask if you and I might take a walk?" And then, remembering himself, he added, "And perhaps Miss Elizabeth would be so good as to accompany us?"

Lizzy took the hint that she was intended to be a distant chaperone and agreed easily, "Of course, if Jane is feeling up to more walking?"

At Mr. Bingley's request, Jane had looked up and saw only warmth in his face. Her posture relaxed and she smiled as she accepted; "That would be lovely, thank you." Somehow since the morning, she had become convinced that Mr. Darcy had become agitated and left because of something she did, but she reasoned that this could not be the case if Mr. Bingley was continuing to be so kind to her.

With his lady's acceptance, Bingley smiled once again and offered his arm to her. He was about to offer the other to her sister, but Elizabeth excused herself: "Here Jane, let me take that basket inside with mine. I will just put these inside and be back in moment, so perhaps stay in the garden?"

Jane blushed slightly at the realization of her sister giving them a brief moment of privacy, but nodded nonetheless.

Bingley replied, "Most certainly," and then led Miss Bennet on a leisurely stroll away from the house, but still within the bounds of Longbourn. "Miss Bennet, I must admit that my call today was not merely just to thank your family for the excellent hospitality of last evening. In truth, I had hoped very much to see you."

He was quite gratified to see a deep blush upon her cheeks and the small smile that momentarily graced her lips, before she turned her face away from him. So he continued: "I cannot think of another evening that has been more pleasant than being in your company. I hope – that is to say, I am hopeful that perhaps you regard me in a positive manner as well?"

Jane was surprised to hear the anxiety to his tone nearing the end of his speech and she fortified herself to give an answer that would be honest, but without giving her feelings all away, because, in truth, she feared that she was already quite in love with Mr Bingley! With great effort, she allowed only a small smile and a tentative glance – she knew that if she looked full into his handsome face, she would quite forget herself! – as she responded, "I most certainly hold you in a positive regard, Mr. Bingley."

Bingley repressed the shout of joy that was attempting to burst forth from him, but stopped walking and turned toward Miss Bennet. "Miss Bennet, I cannot tell you how delighted I am to hear that." Here, he stopped briefly to take a fortifying breath; _Now or never, man, carry on!_ "While I have already sought and received permission from your father, I wish to also seek your approval to begin a formal courtship. Would that be –" he stopped as Jane's surprised eyes had flashed up to his and he felt unable to continue to form words or thoughts.

"You have already spoken with my father?"

Bingley nearly panicked as his mind raced with thoughts; _What if she does not wish for a courtship between us? Might she be angry that I spoke with her father before herself? I thought that how we felt was plain, but perhaps I have misunderstood? Oh God, could Darcy have been right?_ "I had not intended to speak with him today and certainly not before I made my intentions known to you, but he seemed to think I was there for that specific purpose and since he seemed amenable, I thought perhaps you had already spoken of your feelings to him, so I thought it best... I am terribly sorry if I have done something to upset you. I can – " he was rambling in his nervousness, but he did not know how to stop himself; luckily Jane seemed to know just what he needed, as she placed her gloved hand over his lips to stem the flow of words.

Almost as quickly as she had placed her hand over his mouth – she could feel their warmth and softness despite her gloves – she removed them, blushing at the impropriety, but not regretting the action. "I do apologise, but you seemed to need the interruption."

Bingley gave a shaky laugh and acknowledged quietly: "Indeed I did, thank you."

"Mr. Bingley, I apologise if I made you think I was displeased with your actions. I am not displeased; quite the opposite, in fact." Once again, the blush overwhelmed Jane's features in a lovely way.

Bingley had quite possibly contemplated kissing Miss Bennet a thousand times before, but never was the urge so strong as he was experiencing this moment! He had imagined a brief kiss in "good morning" when she came down to breakfast at Netherfield, or a tender kiss to her forehead as she recovered from her illness, a joyful and passionate kiss upon seeing her yesterday after nearly three days apart, but now? Ah, he determined that perhaps all those other thoughts were but weak and passing flights of fancy now in comparison to the need by which he was suddenly overcome!

Jane was not looking at Mr. Bingley, but she could sense some change within him at her words and although she was excited at the prospect of having her feelings requited, she was nearly terrified as well!

Bingley could not restrain himself any longer; he reached out slowly, intending to brush Jane's cheek. "Jane..." his voice was barely above a whisper, but she heard and raised her eyes to his. The look that passed between them confirmed for Charles that she felt as strongly for him as he did for her; she could not hide the emotions in her eyes. He made the decision that perhaps he might kiss her, just this once, and began to slowly lean in.

"Oh there you two are!" exclaimed Lizzy, "I was beginning to think you had left the gardens!"

Bingley and Jane each jumped back. Despite not being overly close to begin with, the intensity of their interaction and its likely outcome had Elizabeth arrived but a minute later brought both back to their senses, but also left each feeling immensely disappointed.

Bingley regained his voice first; "Miss Elizabeth, I do apologise! We wandered off without really attending to the direction, but luckily, you have found us."

"Indeed. Shall we walk?" Lizzy thought Jane's voice sounded a little odd, but did not comment. Mr. Bingley had already resumed his position with Jane and now offered his other arm to Lizzy, which she gladly took.

"So where to?" he asked.

"Oh, it is no matter. I should think it would just be delightful to enjoy the sunlight while we still have it." Elizabeth answered.

Jane nodded her agreement.

Lizzy was concerned to see Jane so withdrawn. After hearing at home of Jane and Mr. Bingley's courtship being approved by Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth had rather thought Jane would be glowing with joy. Lizzy was just going to say something about it, when Jane seemed to recover and looked knowingly toward her sister.

"You already know," Jane accused with a smile.

Elizabeth's answering smile acknowledged her sister's guess; "Of course I do! Would you expect our mother to be speaking of anything else?" she teased. Then she turned up toward Mr. Bingley, "Should I be expecting to chaperone many more of these walks in the future?"

Bingley's smile was sheepish, but he was prevented from answering by Jane's scold: "Lizzy!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Jane, calm yourself, I am only teasing, as Mr. Bingley well knows! I will gladly take as many walks as you both desire. In fact, I expect we will be seeing quite a bit of you, will we not, Mr. Bingley?"

The smile on his face was no longer sheepish as he answered, "As much as Miss Bennet will tolerate."

Lizzy laughed at Jane's blush. "There now, it has been all settled! I presume you will be joining us at our Aunt and Uncle Phillips' home tomorrow evening?"

"I am afraid I have not been invited, and as such, I would not wish to intrude –"

"Oh pish!" interrupted Elizabeth, soundly uncomfortably akin to Mrs. Bennet, "Our aunt adores company and I am quite certain, given the circumstances, that she will be happy to issue an invitation to you as well."

Jane amended, "That is if you are not otherwise engaged for tomorrow evening, of course."

"Exactly," Lizzy agreed, "And I am sure she would also welcome your party if Mr. Darcy or," she unwillingly included, "your sisters and Mr. Hurst were inclined to attend."

Both sisters felt Mr. Bingley's arms become tense at Lizzy's words, but did not know what precisely was the cause.

"That reminds me," Jane began, "I quite forgot until now to ask if everything is well with Mr. Darcy and his family! I hope that there has been no unfortunate news?"

Elizabeth was suddenly anxious, but reasoned, _Mr. Bingley would not have come and requested a formal courtship with Jane if there were something seriously wrong with Mr. Darcy or his family, would he? _ Still, she was entirely attuned to his response.

"Ah yes," Bingley began with some discomfort as he feared his news may be unpleasant to Miss Elizabeth, "everyone is in good health. Darcy just remembered some urgent business that he needed to attend and was forced to leave rather quickly." He paused momentarily as he looked at Miss Elizabeth, attempted to read her emotions on her face but seeing it was quite blank, he continued, "In fact, I do not expect him back to Hertfordshire any time soon, or maybe ever."

He thought perhaps he saw a flicker of pain cross Miss Elizabeth's features, but it was so brief that he could not be sure and her bright response a second later caused him to further doubt his own eyes.

She cheerily responded, "Well, I suppose that is to be expected in a gentleman with as many responsibilities as he. It is good that everyone is in good health. So, does this mean you are free to join our party tomorrow evening?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: This took me a bit longer, I know and I'm sorry, but this one just wasn't really wanting to be written, plus RL, etc. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait :) Coming up next is a lovely little card party at the Phillips' house... no biggie, just Wickham's first chance to corrupt Lizzy's impression of Darcy... ;) Stay tuned!**

**Big thanks to ArtemisDesari and Defincupark who made themselves available as pre-readers but I was too eager to post this to take them up on their help this time. **

**As always, you guys just make me want to sing from rooftops (but I promise not to, since my singing is really not good, lol)! Your reviews make me so unbelievably happy and motivate me to keep going and get chapters done (even when they're not cooperating), so THANK YOU! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

The conclusion of the evening could not come soon enough! Lizzy was quite at her wits' end with her family! Certainly her mother and Mr. Collins were entirely insufferable, but even her father and Jane – oh dear Jane, in all her ecstasy with her suitor – were threatening to send Elizabeth to Bedlam! Since learning from Mr. Bingley that Mr. Darcy was removed from Netherfield and unlikely to return, _perhaps ever_ – oh how those words ripped at her! – Lizzy had maintained her cheerful countenance, but her insides were an entirely different story.

In truth, had Jane not been so preoccupied with her own new-found joy, she likely would have seen the sadness in Lizzy's eyes and the careful manner in which she never allowed her smile to falter for a moment, but as Mr. Bingley had stayed for supper and Mrs. Bennet was in raptures over the courtship, Jane quite had her hands full!

To make matters worse, Mr. Collins was now rather direct in his attentions to Lizzy, despite her best efforts to redirect him to others at the table.

"Cousin Elizabeth, would you permit me to say how well you look this evening?" although the words were pleasant enough, the manner in which they were delivered left Lizzy feeling distinctly uncomfortable and she could not help but to notice the direction of his eyes was much further below her chin than she felt was appropriate. _Of course when I am feeling nearly ill, he would think I look well! _

Determined to maintain her appearance of indifference, she replied, "Er, thank you, Cousin. It was a lovely day today and the fresh air and sunshine were quite welcome after the rains this past week." It was not a lie, just an avoidance of the full truth. Feeling she had done her duty, she attempted to turn to speak to her sister Mary, only to be required to attend once again to Mr. Collins; she repressed a sigh.

"Ah yes, Cousin, you are quite right that fresh air and sunshine are excellent for the health of a lady! Why, my patroness Lady Catherine has spoken often and at great length to me of the benefits of the elements, but in good measure! You see," he leaned in far too close for Lizzy's liking and, despite her attempt to subtly pull away, spit slightly onto her neck and dress as he loudly whispered, "ladies such as yourself are _delicate_ and to allow yourself unrestricted access to certain pleasures in life would be unbecoming and make you _coarse_."

Elizabeth repressed the simultaneous urges to either vomit or _accidentally_ drop a steaming cup of tea into her cousin's lap! Instead, a non-committal noise issued forth and Mr. Collins took this as some confirmation of her desire for him to continue speaking.

"But naturally, Lady Catherine gives excellent and careful attention to such things! Why, not long before I left, she told me, 'Mr. Collins, see to it that you ensure that any lady you should consider be of the sort that is able to manage well with many different seasons, as someone overly delicate will not suit and might acquire airs, thinking she is higher than her place, but a lady of coarser stock will be a poor example to the parishioners.' Of course she is quite right, quite indeed! And I am certain that she will deign to offer her opinions and advice – so solicitous! – to my future wife, as this is one of the many benefits an attachment to myself might offer a young lady. I flatter myself, of course, that this is not the _only_ reason a lady should find me to be a desirable helpmate. As you know..." and on and on he went, until Elizabeth had entirely stopped responding (to no effect) and then was certain that she should die from the assault of sheer idiocy and her own complete boredom.

Thankfully, Mr. Bingley's departure this night did not necessitate any additional time spent together as a family – _my mother must have felt he had been adequately entertained, ugh!_ – and Lizzy was able to quickly make her exit. She had just donned her nightdress and was hoping to be abed before Jane returned – as she was not confident that she could feign contentment any longer – but her candle was not yet snuffed when Jane nearly danced into the room.

"Oh Lizzy! Is it not the most wonderful news? Is Mr. Bingley not the most handsome and amiable gentleman? Oh, how can so much happiness be possible? It gives me such immense pleasure to know that should Mr. Bingley propose, I will not only be blessed with a most excellent husband, but through my marriage, I may ensure the well-being of my mother and sisters! I only wish each of my sisters could be so happily paired!"

Jane's smile was dreamy and Elizabeth's jealousy and pain made her think briefly that Jane was far too pleased over only a courtship; _after all, it is not as though they are engaged!_ were her bitter thoughts.

Elizabeth quickly scolded herself and bit back the bitterness and, putting on the best smile she could offer, replied, "I could not agree with you more, Sister! Mr. Bingley is everything a gentleman ought to be and it is entirely apparent for all to see how much he is in love with you! Even though no one will ever be good enough for my Jane, Mr. Bingley is perhaps at least worthy of the attempt."

Jane could see some emotion behind Lizzy's eyes, but she could not make it out. "Lizzy, are you well? You do not seem yourself at the moment."

Elizabeth turned from her sister and pretended to arrange her pillow. "Thank you, Jane, I am well, only tired. This has been a quite full day and I do believe I am in need of rest."

With that, Lizzy drew back her covers and laid herself down, with all appearance of one intending to sleep.

Jane acknowledged her sister's unspoken request and then readied herself for bed quietly, so as to allow her sister's rest.

But long after Jane had joined the realm of dreams, Elizabeth lay awake in the darkness fighting tears. She repeated for herself that she had known better than to form any sort of attachment on a man of Mr. Darcy's standing, reiterated his disinterest, and berated herself for her foolishness! Occasionally her thoughts wandered to what it would be like to see him again, perhaps in London or if she ever managed to visit Lambton with her aunt? How would she feel if he acted as though nothing had happened between them or, worse, did not remember her or snubbed her? What about when he married, for naturally he would wish to do so, how should she bear that? The weight on her heart was nearly more than she believed possible, especially over a man for whom she had initially felt such a strong dislike! But, when she was truly honest with herself in the very early morning hours, she admitted that her feelings were quite the opposite of what they once were. But sadly, she knew that her feelings did not matter in the slightest; he was gone from Hertfordshire and so she resolved to live with the disappointment. Not once did she allow herself to think that he might, at that very moment, be in his own bed laying awake with his thoughts of her.

ooOoo

The next day dawned like any other and no one seemed much the wiser that Elizabeth was suffering. She had made a commitment to herself that she would only ever think of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy as a casual acquaintance with whom she had enjoyed several conversations and nothing more. She found that when she kept herself occupied with tasks, this was more easily accomplished.

In this manner, she managed to pass nearly half the day without so much as one or two thoughts of Mr. Darcy. And when her mother announced to all of the girls that they must begin their preparations to be ready for their visit to their aunt and uncle's home in the evening, Lizzy did not complain or even roll her eyes at her mother's over-exuberance for the rather casual affair.

Once arrived at Aunt and Uncle Phillips' home, Elizabeth was quite relieved to see Mr. Collins quickly attach himself to her aunt, presumably in an effort to wheedle his way into Elizabeth and her sisters' good graces through pleasing and flattering Mrs. Phillips. Lizzy nearly wished to inform him that he need not bother, as there was nothing and no one which would ever induce her to find his suit appealing, but being possessed of such quick intellect, she realized that should she disparage his efforts, he might resume his attentions to herself directly and this was a wholly unappealing prospect indeed! So instead, she encouraged the friendship between her aunt – who was rather impressed with his "airs and excessive good breeding" – and her cousin – who was exquisitely delighted to spend the better part of the evening speaking of the similarities between the Phillips' modest home and his patroness' estate. Upon seeing the fruit of her toils being realized, Lizzy quickly slipped away from the pair.

Now at liberty to move about the room unencumbered, Elizabeth found herself without a task for the first time that day and quite without her permission, her thoughts returned to Mr. Darcy. An overwhelming sense of dysphoria swept through her person and she suddenly felt the need to retire to one of the sofas. After seating herself and calmly resolving, once again, to put that gentleman out of her head, she rose with the purpose of visiting the refreshments table. However, before she was able to move away from the sofa, a gentleman in a red coat appeared before her.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I believe?"

She looked into the handsome face of none other than Mr. Wickham!

"Mr. Wickham," she greeted with a slight curtsey. "Good evening to you, sir."

"And to yourself as well, Miss Elizabeth," his smile was warm and she no longer felt so suffocated as she had a moment before; instead a new and pleasant feeling spread through her. "Were you intending to leave your seat?"

"Oh, well, yes, I had thought to get some tea. My throat was feeling a bit dry." She thought perhaps her eyelashes fluttered a bit, quite of their own accord!

"Please allow me! Sit and I will be back in but a moment." And without awaiting her reply, he moved toward the other end of the room.

Elizabeth was pleased by his attention and smiled despite herself. She was seated on one end of the sofa when he returned with her drink and he seated himself on the other end without needing an invitation. His easy manners put her further at ease.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please think nothing of it, madam; it was quite my pleasure." His face was very fine with symmetrical features and his smile seemed effortless, but something about it struck her as slightly off. Deciding this was her own poor temper making her borrow trouble, she dismissed the errant concern.

She sipped her drink and observed, "It seems that you are now officially a lieutenant, if one can draw any conclusions from your coat."

Mr. Wickham laughed and agreed, "Yes indeed, I have just today received my official commission. And I feel very fortunate to have it."

This time, she was sure that she saw something flash in his eyes; discontent or perhaps anger? It sparked her curiosity. "You were not a member of another local militia before joining ours?"

"No, I was not. As a matter of fact, I was intended for the church."

"Oh dear, it seems that you have come quite some way from that profession to be a lieutenant; do I dare ask as to how you have made such a journey?"

Mr. Wickham chuckled and Lizzy found herself pleased to have elicited such a reaction from the man. He offered, "I suppose it is a tale I would share with you if you would wish to know it. In truth, it is sad and perhaps not befitting the delicate sensibilities of a lady, but I find it unlikely that I could deny you anything you asked."

Elizabeth was rather charmed by his concern for her, but also his deferral to her own judgement on the matter; his manner allowed her to feel respected as a lady _and_ a creature of intellect. She found that she quite liked speaking with Mr. Wickham. "I would never wish to cause you any undue discomfort, but if you would wish for a friendly ear, I freely offer of mine."

"I thank you for a most kind offer. I am honoured to have such a friend in yourself. I must own that one of the primary inducements to me of the -shire militia was the prospect of constant and good society. Indeed, as a disappointed man, I cannot bear solitude and therefore your friendship and company are all the more balm to my soul."

Grief and pity for this man she hardly knew swelled within her, despite herself. She could not help but to ask, her voice nearly a whisper, "Mr. Wickham, what could have occurred to forfeit your birthright?"

"Ah Miss Bennet, 'tis a sad tale, but I shall not deny you." Taking a weary breath, he began, "I was born and raised in Derbyshire, in the north, perhaps you know of it?"

"Derbsyshire, why that is –" then thinking better of the comment she had begun, she stopped herself since, after all, there was no cause to think of _him_, but at Mr. Wickham's interested gaze, she continued, "that... is near where my Aunt Gardiner was raised, in Lambton. Perhaps you have heard of it?"

"Why of course! Lambton borders the estate I grew up on!"

"Does it indeed? What a delightful coincidence! So you were a younger son perhaps?" she guessed.

He smiled, wistful, "Not quite, although I was as close as a son or perhaps closer. My father was the steward to a great man who controlled a large estate. My father was an excellent man and his employer was also his friend, despite the differences in standing. As such, my father named him my godfather and, in many ways, he and I were closer than even my father and I were. My godfather had a son as well and he and I played like brothers all through our childhoods. The stories I could tell!" But here, Mr. Wickham's expression soured, "In fact, it was his son that ruined me, denied me the advantages his father had promised after his sudden death. At first I thought it was only his grief talking, but now I know it was more than that. We were at Cambridge together, but had grown apart over the years. In truth, I do believe that he was envious of the relationship I had with his father. I suppose I would not begrudge his resentment had he not acted in so callous a manner to punish me!"

"But surely your godfather would have included his wishes in his will? No son could have refused to honour a direct request from his deceased father!" Elizabeth could not help but to interject her question, so engrossed was she in his story.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth, I am sorry to say that the church living he had promised to me had only been verbal, but it was well known by the son as his father had spoken the intention many times; but still, he chose to disregard it. Of course I tried every recourse available to me: I attempted to see him, to reason with him, I wrote, I even consulted a solicitor, but all to no avail. Once I had used what little my own parents had left to me, having lost them even before my godfather, I relied upon the support and goodwill of my friends. But of course I could not do that forever and being educated as a gentleman will only take one so far without any additional accompaniment of wealth or property. And so you see, a military life is not what I was intended for, but circumstances have now made it eligible and I am most thankful to have it."

Elizabeth knew not what to say after such an account! She felt anger at the son for hurting a man who could only be honest and true, if his open countenance and words so suffused with feeling were to be trusted, and she felt tender sympathy for the unjust trials that Mr. Wickham had suffered.

Just then, Jane and Mr. Bingley approached.

"Lizzy, there you are!" Jane positively glowed with her happiness as Mr. Bingley escorted her to the divan upon which her sister and Mr. Wickham were already sat. "Oh, and Mr. Wickham, it is a pleasure to see you again, sir." She gave a slight curtsey without releasing her beloved's arm. "And, may I introduce you to Mr. Bingley? Like you, he too is somewhat new to the neighbourhood."

Mr. Wickham gave no signs of lingering feelings from the retelling of his history and instead, once again, appeared to be all that is charming and polite. "Miss Bennet," he stood and bowed, "And Mr. Bingley," he bowed again, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir."

Mr. Bingley did not smile, gave a rather cursory bow, and replied, "Mr. Wickham."

Elizabeth was confused at Mr. Bingley's expression and his words gave no explanation; he appeared angered, but Lizzy could not see what could have caused his displeasure. Surely as he had not ever met Mr. Wickham it could have nothing to do with the man himself? Lizzy thought it best to create conversation in the hopes that whatever was aggravating Mr. Bingley would dissipate quickly with some lively discourse.

"Jane, Mr. Wickham was just telling me that he originally comes from the north, Derbyshire, near Aunt Gardiner's childhood home in Lambton. Is that not a wonderful coincidence?"

Before Jane could answer, Bingley spoke rather harshly, certainly moreso than Elizabeth had ever heard from him: "Derbyshire, you say? Why, we _all_ have a friend who lives there. In fact, he was raised there as well. I am sure you must have known him: Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

Elizabeth felt a momentary pain at hearing _his_ name spoken aloud, such that she did not at first register the paler colour of Mr. Wickham's face, but when did turn turn back to him, she was rather perplexed at his expression.

"Mr. Wickham, sir, are you well?"

It took another moment for the man to regain his composure, during which Lizzy and Jane exchanged glances, but Mr. Bingley continued to stare fixedly at Mr. Wickham, and Mr. Wickham appeared to nearly shrink under the other gentleman's scrutiny.

Finally, Wickham squared his shoulders and replied to Mr. Bingley's original question, "Indeed, sir, I do know of Mr. Darcy. In fact," and here he glanced briefly through the corner of his eyes at Elizabeth, "we grew up together at Pemberley."

Elizabeth could not help herself, she released a small gasp that drew Jane's attention and seemed to fortify Mr. Wickham, as he continued.

"Unfortunately, we grew apart and no longer maintain an acquaintance. However," he turned to the sisters, "I am afraid I must beg my leave from you ladies to depart, as I begin training early on the morrow and have only been given leave for a brief time this evening. Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, a pleasure to see you both again, and Mr. Bingley, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." And with a deep bow, he departed into the crowd. Only Bingley seemed to observe the tension about his shoulders and the speed with which he withdrew.

Once they could no longer see his retreating form, Elizabeth and Jane both turned to Mr. Bingley, who seemed to still be glaring after where they had last seen Mr. Wickham.

"Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth began, "perhaps you would care to explain...?" She allowed the query to drift off as she knew that he would comprehend. For her part, Lizzy was extremely conflicted and found that she could not reconcile all of the new information with her own knowledge and experience with both men in question.

Bingley was lost in his own anger and did not, at first, hear Miss Elizabeth's question. But then her sister lightly touched his upper arm and nothing could claim his attention over his angel. "I do apologise, I was quite distracted by my own thoughts, did you say something?"

Elizabeth, her voice stronger than she felt, replied for Jane, "No, but I did. Mr. Bingley, what was that display about? I have never known you to be anything less than gracious and amiable. Do you know Mr. Wickham?"

_Oh blast, now I have done it!_ thought Bingley. "Er... well, no," he appeared rather sheepish and the contrast was nearly comical, had Elizabeth been in a frame of mind to enjoy it.

"Is it true that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham are acquainted and even grew up together?"

_Ah, leave it to Miss Elizabeth to cut right to chase! Damn!_ "I do not entirely know, but yes, they have definitely been acquainted. In fact, Darcy specifically spoke to me of Mr. Wickham's un-gentlemanly ways before, ah, before he left."

This information stopped Lizzy's questioning cold. _Mr. Darcy spoke to Mr. Bingley of Mr. Wickham? And so perhaps Mr. Darcy __was__ the son that Mr. Wickham spoke of? But how could that be?_ Without meaning to, Elizabeth collapsed down onto the sofa.

Now Bingley was concerned; "Miss Elizabeth, are you quite well?"

"Hm?" she looked up to him, but was clearly not fully focused on the present company any longer.

Jane stepped in, sitting next to her sister, "Lizzy, dear, I think perhaps it has been a long evening and it is time for us to return home? You were busy all day today and you were not yourself yesterday evening. Come, Sister, let us find Mama and call for the carriage home."

Bingley was intensely relieved to see his dear Jane intervene and it appeared she was having some success at rousing her sister. Still, he wished to inform her further of Darcy's warning, even without all of the information, he felt what little he knew was better imparted than not. Inspiration struck and he informed both ladies that he would instruct a servant to find their coats; he moved quickly and met them at the front door.

Meanwhile, Jane had found Mrs. Bennet and informed her that she would bring Lizzy home. Mrs. Bennet tried to suggest that they could all go home, but Jane reminded her mother of the joys being afforded to the youngest girls and Mrs. Bennet, ever indulgent to the whims of her youngest daughter, who reminded her so much of herself at that age, could not deny her the joy of society and therefore agreed to remain.

Jane escorted her sister to the front and was pleased to see Mr. Bingley already awaiting them with their coats. A servant assisted Elizabeth with her coat while Mr. Bingley assisted Jane.

"Miss Bennet," he whispered to her and she looked inquiringly at him, "I know not the specifics of what has occurred between Darcy and Mr. Wickham, nor what has occurred between your sister and Mr. Wickham, but Darcy was very clear with me that Mr. Wickham is _not_ a man to be trusted. I fear for the well-being of yourself and your sister; if it is within your power to do so, please discourage any attachment she may feel for him."

Jane looked conflicted at this request, but acknowledged her understanding of his request with a brief nod and replied, "Goodnight, sir."

Bingley's expression softened at the realization that he would not see her again until the morning and he bent to gently kiss her gloved hand. "Miss Bennet, until tomorrow."

ooOoo

The distance from the Phillips' home to Longbourn was not large, but when travelled by carriage did take a good while as the carriage roads were not as direct as the walking trails. Jane was glad for this as she did not yet know what to say to her sister.

Lizzy was quiet from nearly the moment Mr. Wickham had left their company and Jane was rather confused as to the reason. Certainly she knew that her sister must have some slight attachment to the man in order to react so, but this seemed rather sudden, considering that Mr. Darcy had only departed the country a few days prior. _Then again, _she considered, _perhaps I was mistaken in my belief of Lizzy's attachment. I had thought their acquaintance seemingly deepened, but after his hasty departure and her disinterest in it, well, perhaps I was incorrect? But then why should she seem so displeased by Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham's acquaintance?_ It was all extraordinarily confusing!

But then she recalled Mr. Bingley's warning to her and decided that she need not understand everything, but she _did_ know that Mr. Bingley would not lie to her! With his words firmly in her thoughts, she tentatively addressed her sister.

"Lizzy? You seem lost in your thoughts; pray, will you share them with me as we have always done?"

Although Jane's words surprised her, Elizabeth internally agreed that discussing the whirlwind of chaos in her mind with her favourite sister would be an immense relief! "Oh Jane! I do not know what to think!"

Misunderstanding, Jane encouraged, "Lizzy, you know that I will keep this between ourselves. You would do well to share your burdens with me."

Lizzy let out a small laugh at the misunderstanding, but did not bother to clarify, preferring instead to use their remaining privacy to best advantage: "Of course, Jane, you are right. I... I am finding it difficult to reconcile the accounts of both men – that is, Mr. Wickham and Mr. –" his name gave her pain, but she pressed forward, "Darcy."

Jane's brow furrowed, "Are there many accounts of the two?"

"Well, I had not known that they were acquainted. I thought it merely a coincidence that both were from the north. Mr. Wickham had shared some of his history. I had not considered it related in any way to Mr. Darcy, but now I find it is not the case and I am rather disturbed by his account."

Jane nodded and Lizzy noticed the lovely way her sister's golden curls bounced slightly with the carriage's movement and her own. Jane encouraged, "Perhaps if you related to me what Mr. Wickham had said?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard, unsure if she wished to relive the story, knowing Mr. Darcy's supposed role, but nodded and began.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: So what does everyone think of Wickham? Was he better, worse, the same? I'm dying to hear what you guys think!**

**HUGE thanks to ArtemisDesari and Mahhhfy for pre-reading and encouraging me! **

**I seriously cannot even express how much all of your reviews and support means to me! You guys are just wonderful and make the ridiculously late nights writing this story totally worth it! Who needs sleep anyway? ;) So yeah, just THANK YOU x a million! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites!**

**ETA: Extra special thanks to PBK for spotting my goof in calling Lambton Lampton - whoops! Nice spot, thanks friend!**


	16. Chapter 16

XVI.

Charles stared at the blank page in front of him. Pen poised again, he thoughtlessly dipped it once again, only to have an over-abundance of ink, which then resulted in a large drip issuing forth and now became a blot on the formerly pristine paper. He sighed in frustration and put the pen down. Then he laughed humourlessly at himself for caring that Darcy would be displeased by the messiness of the ink splash; _as though he will even open anything from me!_ He was still not decided as to whether or not to even write to Darcy of the new developments – if they could be called such – with Wickham. _Would Darcy even wish to hear from me? What if it concerned Miss Elizabeth?_ He could not decide if his friend – _former friend?_ – would even wish to receive communication at all, let alone which subject matters may be preferred. He was not given any additional time to contemplate this, though, as the doors of the library opened, drawing his attention.

"Ah, Caroline, welcome home. I trust your visit to London was enjoyable?" _And expensive_, he added silently to himself.

Caroline wasted no time with pleasantries: "Charles, where have you been all evening? We arrived back to find the house entirely empty! I would have expected you to welcome us back," she scolded, "But it is no matter. And where is Mr. Darcy; did he not return with you?" She looked about, as though expecting the man in question to be hidden among the books.

Charles was not pleased to see his sister so blatantly ignore propriety with her directness, but he chose not to comment on it. "Ah, actually Darcy was unfortunately called away on some rather urgent business. However, I have –"

He had hoped she would drop the subject, but he was unsurprised when she interrupted his speech to inquire further: "What? Called away? When and to where? When will he rejoin our party at Netherfield?"

_Just the questions I had hoped not to hear, as though she even has a right to demand such information!_ Bingley sighed lightly and replied, "It has been two days that he has been gone and his business was in London, I believe." And here he decided a slight fib may be ideal for his purposes: "As to his return to Netherfield, I am not able to say. It seemed to me that the business was rather pressing and he was unsure as to the exact time it would require. I am afraid I do not know more than that at this time, Caroline, but we can certainly hope for a quick return."

She huffed indignantly and her voice seemed to raise higher with each word: "Mr. Darcy went back to London at the same time that we were returning here _from_ London? Charles, why on earth did you not write to us and then we all might have simply stayed? What is the point of returning _here_ when the society and events in Town are so far superior?" As an afterthought she added, "Certainly that would be why Mr. Darcy has returned!"

Bingley shifted from foot to foot and then a brilliant plan struck him! "But Caroline, we could not go to Town now! We have an event to plan."

Caroline seemed momentarily stunned, "We have – what?"

Charles chuckled lightly, this he could do! "Did you not think it odd I purchased such a special fabric for you that it could only be found in London? That satin is to be made into a ball gown for you, for the most excellent ball Hertfordshire has ever seen – here!"

Caroline blinked several times as she processed this new information – had her brother lost his mind? "Charles, did you say that we are to host a ball here, at Netherfield?"

Bingley nodded with enthusiasm, "Is it not the most wonderful idea? We shall be able to return all of the hospitality shown to us by our neighbours _and_ with you as hostess, it is sure to be the most elegant and exquisite ball that Hertfordshire has seen! Certainly, it will establish our position in the neighbourhood... and why, perhaps you should even invite some of our friends from Town? I am quite sure that it will be an event much spoken of, here and in neighbouring areas..." he drifted off as he watched anxiously for her reaction.

She seemed to still be digesting the information, but so far her reaction did not seem unfavourable. Once the corners of her thin lips turned up ever so slightly, he knew that she was convinced. "Indeed, Charles, it _is_ an excellent idea. And I must admit the new satin _is_ exceptional and will make a stunning dress. Now, who shall we invite..."

Charles released the breath he had been holding and beamed with joy. In his excitement, he became careless. "Naturally, invite whomever you wish, in addition, of course, to all of our neighbours besides the Bennets, I will bring their invitation myself..." He realised his error nearly the moment the words were out of his mouth, but it was too late.

Caroline's eyes were sharp and focused in an instant. "The Bennets? As in Miss Jane Bennet?"

Bingley inwardly cursed his stupidity, but kept his face neutral and his stance firm; "Of course."

"And why should that family receive such an honour as a personally delivered invitation from the event's host, no less?"

The lie was smooth: "They are our nearest neighbours and the only gentleman's family in the area; it seemed appropriate. And besides, I originally was inspired to host a ball while visiting with the Bennet family and spoke of it to them." He feigned indifference in his tone and manner and prayed silently that Caroline would not sense his half-truths.

She seemed suspicious, but did not argue overmuch. "If you feel you must, but I do not see that they deserve any such distinction."

Bingley ignored the remark. "I was thinking that the twenty-sixth of November would make a delightful date for the event; what do –"

"Charles, you cannot be serious! That is less than a se'ennight! Do not be absurd! The white soup alone will take at least a fortnight!"

"Very well," he calculated quickly, "the first of December it shall be then."

"But that is still so soon! How am I to complete all of the necessary tasks in such a short amount of time? I will need at least a month to fully –"

"No, December first is sufficient time. I do recall that white soup does take some time to make, but otherwise, I am quite assured in your ability to organise an event in such time." Seeing her looking as though she might mutiny, he added, "Besides, I am hopeful that Darcy's business will be completed by then and I thought –"

His ploy worked; her eyes widened slightly and then interrupted him: "Actually Charles, I think you are right. We would not wish to be too close to the Christmas festivities anyhow and surely Mr. Darcy will be encouraged to complete his business all the quicker if he knows that such an event awaits him! Yes, I do think that the first of December will do nicely."

Bingley smiled his agreement and nodded briefly before turning to leave. However, not two steps from the doorway, Caroline's voice rang out.

"Of course you know, with such a short time to plan, Charles, I will need an increased entertainment allowance to ensure that everything is done to the standards our friends have come to expect from our family. After all, some items may need to be delivered from Town..."

Charles turned back to see the mercenary gleam in her eyes, but agreed nonetheless, "Of course, Caroline. I would expect no less." If she understood the dual meaning, her face gave no hint to it.

She smiled as he left the library and she immediately set forth on her task of planning the event that would ensure Darcy would fall hopelessly in love with her.

ooOoo

"But Jane, I do not believe that both accounts can be correct and yet neither man at fault!"

Jane was grateful that they were alone in the house because Lizzy was raising her voice yet again. Jane knew that it was out of frustration with the situation and not herself, but she was still taken aback at the level of feeling this seemed to have inspired in her sister. "Lizzy, why can it not be that perhaps there was simply a misunderstanding between the two and both believes the other to have wronged him?"

"No, Jane, it cannot!" _Why must she always attempt to make everyone good and just?_ "The world does not work that way and Mr. Wickham was quite clear in his telling of events that his promised living was denied to him out of spite and jealousy."

"But you cannot believe that Mr. Darcy would ever act in such a manner, can you?"

Elizabeth released a sigh, "No, I cannot. Perhaps I might have upon our first meeting, but since then I have been afforded another perspective of him and I cannot imagine he would disregard his late father's wishes, no matter his own feelings." _Yes, I can __certainly__ see him doing his duty rather than giving lead to his feelings – ah Lizzy, you must stop such nonsense! The man __never__ had feelings for you! Foolish girl, those were entirely fantasies in your head! Nonetheless, I __still__ cannot believe him capable of such misdeeds as Mr. Wickham professes. _

"And you are quite sure that there was no mistake that Mr. Wickham meant Mr. Darcy was the son he spoke of? Perhaps that is where the misunderstanding lies?"

"But Jane, why do you sound so hopeful? Were you not trying in the carriage to convince me that Mr. Wickham is not a man to be trusted?"

"Well, yes. Mr. Bingley said that he knew Mr. Wickham is not trustworthy..."

"Indeed! And he knows this information in what way? He only just met the man this evening!"

Jane sighed, "As you know, Mr. Darcy spoke of Mr. Wickham to Mr. Bingley specifically..."

"Exactly! And it is for that reason that we know that there cannot have been any mistake! Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham were raised together and one has clearly wronged the other! There are no two possibilities on the matter: one was wronged and the other wishes to cover his misdeeds by smearing the good reputation of the first. But how to determine which is which?"

Jane volunteered, "I think that we ought to keep our distance from Mr. Wickham." It was so quiet that Elizabeth only barely registered Jane's words.

"Jane, I am all astonishment! You believe now that Mr. Wickham has perjured himself?"

"No, Lizzy, it is not that. I still do not wish to indict either man as being so cruel as to falsely slander the other. I am only thinking that Mr. Bingley feels strongly on the matter and I-," her voice again became so soft that Elizabeth strained to hear her words, "I trust him."

Elizabeth gazed for a moment at her sister before answering. She saw the love and devotion Jane felt for Mr. Bingley written plainly across her features; she could also see the pain there as Jane silently begged for Lizzy's understanding. And Lizzy gave it: "You are right, Jane, it is no matter what transpired between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham. Mr. Bingley has been kind to us and he is undoubtedly in love with you," she smiled at Jane's blush, "and if he would be uncomfortable by our maintaining an acquaintance with Mr. Wickham, then why should we do so?"

The rebellious part of Lizzy's nature wished to argue, but she could not seem to find the energy for it. Indeed, she felt rather empty inside once again, just as she had felt this evening before Mr. Wickham had approached her at the card party.

"Thank you, Lizzy!"

She forced herself to smile kindly at her sister's pleasure and vowed to continue to do whatever was in her power to ensure that Jane, at least, would find fulfillment in marriage. "Come, now that we are agreed, let us prepare for sleep. I find that all of this excitement has made me quite exhausted."

Jane agreed and they silently dressed in their sleep gowns, snuffed their candles, and climbed into their beds.

ooOoo

Lydia woke later than usual the next morning. She was rather surprised to see Kitty had already left their room; Mary usually woke up early to pray and read – _what a bore!_ – but Kitty often would wait until Lydia woke before going down together to eat. The realization that she was likely the last to breakfast put Lydia in rather a sour mood, and considering that she was through natural inclination and years of spoiling by her mother already accustomed to getting her own way, she was not shy about making her displeasure known. After dressing quickly, she yelled as she descended the stairs, "Kitty! Kitty! Where have you got off to?"

Her mother, whose nerves and head were on edge after a bit of overconsumption of spirits at the party yesterday eve, snapped back at her to quit her screeching – something Lydia was none too pleased about!

Upon arriving in the breakfast parlour, Lydia found that her favourite rolls were entirely gone! _That damn Mr. Collins must have ate all of my rolls again! Ugh, that odious man!_ She was forced to settle for the dry toast that was, by this hour, cold and entirely without flavour. None of her sisters were anywhere in sight, although she could hear Mary practising on the pianoforte, as usual. She rolled her eyes as she chewed the dry lump which no amount of preserves could make palatable. Only a few minutes later and only slightly less hungry, Lydia arranged her features into the look her mother could never refuse and sought out Mrs. Bennet.

Lydia was slightly surprised to find her mother in her chamber, but upon observing her slightly greenish complexion, she internally smirked as she realized why her mother had been so cross earlier. Lydia herself had often been in her cups at events – _not that Mama needs to know such things!_ – but she was pleased that her body no longer reacted negatively the following day as it once had.

Approaching her mother quietly, Lydia pushed her bottom lip out slightly beyond her upper one and whined, "Mama, where are my sisters? They have all left me alone!"

Mrs. Bennet had already been sick twice that morning and was in no mood to have anyone bother her, unless they were there to commiserate _her_ situation, not their own! "Lydia, girl, can you not see how ill I am? Pray, do not disturb me! Ohhhh, my poor head!" she moaned.

"Oh dear, Mama, I am sorry to see you feel so poorly!" Lydia soothed and stroked her mother's shoulder. This appeased Mrs. Bennet and Lydia sensed her opportunity: "Mama, since you need your rest, perhaps I should go out? I could go visit Maria Lucas?"

"Yes, yes, do that, child. I do need my rest and Hill was supposed to fetch me some tea! See that Hill brings me some tea!"

"Of course, Mama," her tone and words were the perfect reply of an obedient daughter, only her eyes gave her away, but of course Mrs. Bennet was not attuned to such things.

Lydia scampered down the stairs, pleased with herself for securing permission to go out alone! Her father had forbid such outings after she had once returned home past dinnertime, on nearly toward suppertime in fact, and with a rather large assortment of foliage about her person. She told them she had slipped while walking, but she had actually been kissing a young man she had fancied, a local farmer's youngest son, but not long after, he had enlisted in the militia and was sent away. It was no matter, though, he was but a farmer's son! She would do better, her mother had always told her so! Kissing and parties and the like were great fun, but she knew she was destined for a great love story! Without a doubt, her husband would be handsome, wealthy, and dote entirely upon her! She sighed with pleasure at her future as she strolled out the door – forgetting entirely to ask Hill for the tea for her mother – and out toward the path to the Lucas' house.

Strolling through town – clearly the very longest way possible to Lucas Lodge – Lydia was distracted first by some new ribbon in one shop, but with no pin money, the shopkeep quickly encouraged her to move on, and then when she had just about decided there was nothing of interest for her and she may as well visit Maria, she spotted Denny and Wickham across the square! With a gleeful, and rather unladylike, squeal, she bounced over to the men.

"Denny! Wickham! Ooo, what fun to find you here!"

The men, who had been conversing quietly, seemed startled by her boisterousness and sudden appearance in front of them. Nonetheless, they recovered their manners quickly.

"Miss Lydia, good day," offered Denny with a bow and smirk.

Wickham, sensing Denny's amusement but unsure as to its specific source, copied the greeting.

Lydia laughed loudly and batted her eyelashes, "Oh now, such greetings! We are not so formal here; we are friends!"

Denny met Wickham's eye as comprehension dawned on Wickham and his smile grew slightly wider.

"Oh but _Miss_ Lydia," Denny persisted teasingly, as he took her hand and placed it upon his own arm, "as soldiers, we are honour-bound to treat ladies with respect. And, from where I stand, I believe you are very much a lady."

Wickham observed the interaction with some amusement. He noted that Denny had neither waited for permission to touch Miss Lydia's hand, nor had he been scolded for such forward behaviour. He wondered if perhaps Denny's use of the term "lady" was somewhat flexible, perhaps even a bit of mockery. He inspected the girl closer; indeed, she was young, but her figure was womanly and her eyes showed an excitement that could only suggest some amount of experience with the pleasures of the body, although how much he could not deduce.

Lydia giggled at Denny's remark and replied, "Very well then, _lieutenant_." Then she turned to Wickham, "And _Lieutenant_ Wickham, do tell why we lost your company so early last night! What ever could have caused you to leave in so great a haste? I was especially disappointed as we never got a chance to dance." She again batted her eyes rather suggestively.

Wickham was slightly uncomfortable now, not knowing what she knew or did not know, his response was guarded, "Well, of course, newly being commissioned, I wished to be mindful of the hour... er, did your sisters not say that we spoke?"

Lydia's head tilted to the side in her confusion, "Do you mean Kitty? I did not see you speak to her."

"No, your eldest sisters, Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth."

"Oh pish! It is no wonder you left early! Those two are _so_ dull! You should have joined us in dancing, right Denny?"

Denny chuckled slightly remembering how Lydia would allow hands to occasionally slip or partners to stand slightly too close, "Indeed, George, you would have had a marvellous time."

Denny's smirk told Wickham what his words did not and he smiled wider. _This girl is nothing like her sisters. Perhaps we shall have some fun ourselves... _ For now, though, he realised that Denny's arm held the girl's hand, so clearly he had priority. _No matter, there are plenty of lovely young things about... and perhaps it would be best for now to avoid the Bennet family anyhow if indeed that Bingley __fellow does have his cap set at the eldest. _

Lydia, meanwhile, decided it would be excellent fun – _and make my sisters exceedingly jealous!_ – to arrive at Lucas Lodge with two gentlemen, officers no less, escorting her! So she batted her lashes in the way she believed to be desirable, and used her sweetest voice, "Do you know, I just now realised that I was supposed to meet my sister, Kitty, and Maria Lucas at Lucas Lodge! I cannot imagine how they must be worrying since I'm not there. Could you gentlemen possibly escort me over? You never know what dangers are along the way for a _lady_ and I would feel so _very_ safe with two officers!"

Denny smiled and tightened her hand against his side, "Of course, Miss Lydia, it is our duty to ensure the safety of a lady!"

Wickham smiled slightly and wished he could decline – after all, what was in it for him? – but as he still needed information from Denny, he nodded once and they all three set off.

ooOoo

_Three Days Later_

Bingley turned the envelope over in his hands once again. He had instructed Caroline that he would see to the posting of all of the invitations, with the intention that he would remove Darcy's from the group. But viewing it now, nearly a week since their disagreement, he considered the prudence of such a plan.

He never had written to Darcy of coming upon Miss Elizabeth in polite conversation with Mr. Wickham, not because he had feared Darcy would be angry but because he knew not what to say. He had not been privy to the actual dialogue and since the cold greeting he had offered to Mr. Wickham, that man had stayed away from himself and, it seemed, the Bennet family. So to what purpose might rousing the ire of his friend serve? No, he had concluded it best be left alone for the time being. After all, Jane had warned Miss Elizabeth of Wickham's untrustworthy nature and she had assured him that her sister would avoid the man. Certainly, he had done his duty to his beloved, her family, and Darcy, even if he might never know of it.

_But now, what to do about the ball? If I allow Caroline to invite Darcy, surely he will be angry with me for it, perhaps even make his displeasure known to Caroline... well, then again, would that really be such a terrible occurrence? _

Bingley pondered this for a bit, before looking down to see the invitation for the Bennet family. He smiled without intending to do so. _Ah, I cannot wait to see the look upon dear Jane's face when I bring this!_

His thoughts could not stay long with his lovely angel though; they soon returned to her sister and his friend. He had been so sure that there were tender feelings developing between Miss Elizabeth and Darcy – _I positively know there were!_

Suddenly, his decision was clear: he would send the invitation to Darcy, _bad mood or angry return letters be damned! _ He could not make his friend see reason, but he certainly would not withhold the truth from him.

With a resolute and determined air, he gathered the stack of invitations needing to be posted, carefully separating the Bennets' envelope and adding it into the inside of his waistcoat for temporary safekeeping, and went in search of a footman.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a little bit shorter than previous chapters, but if it's any consolation, NEXT chapter we get to go visit our favorite grump in London... ;) So stay tuned!**

**HUGE thanks to ArtemisDesari and Mahhhfy for pre-reading, offering suggestions, and encouraging me! **

**And of course, I *WISH* I could express how much I appreciate each of your reviews! Since I cannot truly express how very much they mean to me (seriously, there are no words!), I will just say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I read each and every one and I do my best to respond to them all. You, my lovely readers, give me so much inspiration and motivation! Thank you also to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **

**By the way, I never really know how/where new readers are finding this story, so if anyone has found your way here because of a rec from a friend or story A/N or FB post or whatever, BIG thanks to them from me and please let me know so I can thank them directly.**


	17. Chapter 17

XVII.

It was dark when Darcy's carriage arrived at his London home. This did not actually signify the time of day or night as the sun was lately setting near dinnertime due to the time of year, but Darcy still used the lack of light as his rationalisation for avoiding everyone and retiring directly to his bedchamber.

Darcy had convinced himself that upon laying down in his own bed – something he had not had the pleasure of sleeping in for several months now – that his entire visit to Hertfordshire, including his argument with Bingley and his intrigue with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would somehow slip away from his conscious recollection. He was quite put out to discover this to have been wishful thinking. In fact, upon drawing the curtains about his bed and relaxing into the linen sheets, with all the candles snuffed and the fireplace embers glowing softly, it seemed that his memories of his time in Hertfordshire became even more pronounced in his awareness, if such a thing were even possible!

He found his thoughts drifting of their own accord to the morning he had awoken early and found Miss Elizabeth in the breakfast parlour at Netherfield and their subsequent walk through the gardens; a small groan escaped his lips. Unbidden and unwelcome, his thoughts betrayed him: they whispered of her beauty and charm and intelligence; they reminded him of how often he had sought these characteristics in other ladies of his acquaintance but found each to come up short. He rolled over and suppressed a cry into his pillow. Thoughts of her only brought thoughts of Bingley's words back to the forefront of his thoughts. He could not decide with whom he should be most angry! Bingley? Himself? Miss Elizabeth? No, he quickly decided that she could not be at fault for his own foolishness. He had meant to _avoid_ her, but instead he had been drawn to her, practically following her like a lost puppy! His aggravation flooded through him as he continued to berate himself for becoming interested on any level in a woman so far beneath himself.

When, hours after he had climbed into his bed, he was still not claimed by sleep, he wearily pulled himself out and made his way to his adjoining parlour. He did not bother to summon a servant, given his ignorance of the hour and not wishing to awake anyone, but simply located the brandy in his cabinet and poured enough to fill his crystal glass, far more than he would normally consume, but he reasoned that a brief oblivion from his own thoughts was much needed. However, it seemed one full glass was insufficient to dull his active brain. Within two hours and after four full glasses, he was fast asleep and snoring, laying at a peculiar angle across his bed, with the curtains still partly opened. As he had desired, he was now blissfully unaware of anyone and anything, including his drunken realisation that against his better judgement, he was, in fact, in love with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

ooOoo

Upon waking the morning of the twentieth of November, Georgiana Darcy learned from not one but three different servants of her brother's arrival to their home. First it was her personal maid, excited to share the news since she knew how much her mistress admired her brother; then it was their housekeeper who wished to ensure that Miss Darcy was kept informed of the comings and goings within the house, as well as plan the day's meals; and finally, Fitzwilliam's personal valet came to inform her of her brother's presence but also to make apologies on his behalf that he would not be joining her for breakfast nor, most likely, the midday meal. This last notification, in particular, was rather surprising to Georgiana. It was not like her brother to come home and not seek out her company forthwith, particularly after being away for so long.

She immediately became concerned that he was not well: "Stewart, is my brother unwell? Is the doctor required?"

Stewart seemed slightly uncomfortable, but she was never particularly good at reading him – she suspected that this was part of his appeal to Fitzwilliam as it seemed that few could accurately guess as to Stewart's thoughts; when the man wished to hide something, he did. He replied with a simple, "No, Miss Darcy, I do not believe that will be necessary. Mr. Darcy is only tired from yesterday's journey."

She thanked him and he withdrew, but she was not satisfied with his explanation. Her brother never missed an opportunity to break their fast together unless he was ill or away! It was the one meal not likely to be intruded upon or set to be held at an acquaintance's home. Certainly he would be fatigued from the journey, but it was not so long and neither was he on horseback, so why should he be too exhausted to sit and eat?

_No, something is not right,_ she determined. Twisting her napkin repeatedly between her long fingers, she contemplated what could possibly prevent Fitzwilliam's presence with her? She thought through as many scenarios as she could: illness, fatigue, irritation... she could find no other possible causes. While Stewart had offered fatigue, she could not feel settled upon it, and illness was certainly out or he would not have denied it. This only left irritation, but with whom might he be displeased?

Being naturally inclined toward shyness and an anxious temperament, in addition to her age, Georgiana quickly assumed the responsibility for the anomaly in her brother's behaviour upon herself. She considered the state of the house, but her reflections yielded no results: _the house is quite as it was when he was last here; he cannot find fault with its management._ She tried to recall if she had failed to respond to a letter or ignored a request, but no such events had occurred, she was quite certain!

And then like a flash of lightning, it struck her: _He cannot forgive me!_

Although Fitzwilliam had assured her many times that he did not hold her responsible for her near elopement, and although he had held and rocked her while she cried seemingly endless tears of grief for her broken heart, she felt convinced that this must be the reason for his distance now. After several months apart, she reasoned he had been able to reflect more fully on the matter and come to realise that indeed she _was_ responsible for the events that nearly caused ruin to their family and now he could not bear to be in the same room as herself!

_Oh heavens, what shall I do?_ she worried as she twisted her napkin even more.

She wished she had had a sister to whom she could confide her fears and perhaps receive consolation or guidance, but as there were none, she determined that she must do nothing else to provoke Fitzwilliam's displeasure in her. Perhaps she might show him with her efforts that she would not disgrace their family or disappoint him again. And so with that purpose in mind, Georgiana ate a bit more of her breakfast and then immediately began her lessons, despite her first tutor not being scheduled to arrive for another hour. She _would_ be perfect for Fitzwilliam!

Playing her instrument relaxed her body and soothed her nerves; it allowed reason to seep in. As her fingers worked the keys, she wondered to herself if she may be overreacting? _After all, might not Fitzwilliam merely be tired from his journey as Stewart said? Perhaps the roads __were__ uncommonly rough... _

Niggling doubts remained, but with these calmer thoughts in mind, she relaxed somewhat and determined she would not jump to conclusions about his absence this morning. _No, indeed, I am behaving as such a goosecap! I cannot use one missed breakfast as proof of his anger with me. I shall wait and see how he behaves after he has rested and hopefully this will ease my conscience._

But in fact, Fitzwilliam's behaviour did not calm his sister's fears; instead, his continued aloofness seemed to confirm her initial assumption! When he did not appear for their midday meal, she did not concern herself as his valet had said as much. But when he requested supper be sent to his room, she was surprised and concerned. She went to his chamber directly, but received a reply from a servant that he was indisposed and could not see her at present. When he once again failed to join her for breakfast the next morning, this was all the confirmation she needed and there was no stopping the flood of insecurity and self-criticism within her thoughts from that point forward.

ooOoo

For his part, Darcy did not consider for a moment that his sister might believe he was upset with her or he would not have isolated himself so. Upon waking the following morning – rather later than his custom – he was appalled to find his head throbbing as though it were being ripped in two and his stomach revolted at the slightest movement or even the mere thought of food. He had not experienced the effects of overconsumption of alcohol since his days at Cambridge and even then, it had never been this atrocious!

When his valet came in – apparently for the third time that morning, though he was not awake for the first two – Darcy managed to communicate that he was not to be disturbed and that Georgiana should not be made aware of his condition. Later, when his thoughts were more lucid, he berated himself for allowing such a state of inebriation and railed against his poor judgement, citing his sister as a primary reason why he ought to have thought better of his decision to consume – _how many was it?_ He shuddered to imagine his innocent sister's reaction to seeing him in such a disgusting state!

By suppertime he was able to contemplate food without risk of casting up his accounts, but he still had not bathed since his arrival the previous evening and his illness – as he had termed the morning's events in his own mind – had not left his person particularly presentable nor pleasant smelling. Not wishing to upset Georgiana's delicate sensibilities, Fitzwilliam ordered a light supper in his room and retired to bed rather early.

Never having been one to sleep a great deal under normal conditions, the following day, he found that his body would not tolerate sleeping even until his usual hour after having been idle the entirety of the previous day. Resigned to this, he woke, bathed, and dressed before the sun was risen and retired to his study to see what headway he could make before breakfast. In truth, he had intended to join his sister for this meal, but in his singular focus to sort through all of the business matters that had accumulated in his several months absence – and it was rather substantial – he lost track of the time and it was nearly midday before he paused his efforts.

Realising the hour once his stomach growled an alert, he removed himself from his study and went to find Georgiana. As he had expected, she was in the music room with her instructor. He entered quietly, enjoying the beauty of her playing, before making his presence known once the song was complete. He was surprised to see Georgiana not eager to greet him nor to quit her lesson for a light luncheon, but she complied with his request nonetheless. She was not rude or unpleasant, but there was something off in her greeting – formal perhaps.

Initially, he attributed her odd behaviour to being interrupted from a lesson and reasoned that her mind had been focused still on her instrument or the piece she had been playing. He inquired about her lessons and her recent activities but despite the casual nature of his questions, he observed that she appeared almost anxious: she was twisting her napkin nearly to pieces, her eyes kept darting up quickly to observe him before lowering again just as fast, and the tone of her voice was off.

Finally, he could take it no more and interrupted her generic speech about her studies: "Georgiana, forgive me for being so forthright, but is there something the matter? You do not seem yourself today."

Georgiana's eyes widened in surprise at the directness of her brother's inquiry. Then tears welled in her eyes, but she held them at bay, afraid to do anything that might displease him further. She knew not how to respond to his query; surely, she must need to be equally blunt? "Actually, Brother, I – I would ask the same of you?" The words were bold, even if they came out as more of a squeak than she might have intended.

"I beg your pardon?" His tone was all surprise, no anger.

"Yesterday, you – you did not join me all day, but Stewart said you were not ill." She took a deep breath as she hazarded a quick glance to see Fitzwilliam looking only concerned, so she continued, "We always break our fast together when we are both at home and I told myself it was foolish to worry, but then you did not come out of your room, not even to see me when I came by. I –" but she stopped herself from saying the last portion, unsure if she could speak her fear aloud or without the flood of tears she was still withholding.

Darcy was appalled even further with himself for causing such concern in his poor sister! He had thought he was protecting her by his absence, but instead, he had caused her pain. He was furious with himself!

He took a deep breath, not wanting to upset her further with a harsh tone, "Gigi," he used her childhood nickname to get her attention and once her eyes met his, he continued, "I am deeply sorry for upsetting you. You must know that it was not my intention. The truth is –" he paused while he briefly debated the response he should offer. He could not admit to having been foxed, nor did he wish to make it seem as though Stewart had lied and besides, if he claimed an actual illness, then she would insist on calling the doctor which would be entirely mortifying. "The truth is that I... did not leave Hertfordshire in the best of spirits and combined with the journey, I did not feel... quite myself. I did not wish to burden you with my poor temper, but I see now that hiding myself away had the opposite effect I intended. I am truly sorry for worrying you."

He could see the fear vanish from her eyes and relief flooded through him.

"Oh Fitz," he suppressed a groan as she used _his_ childhood name, "I am sorry too! I should not have been so sensitive! Stewart assured me that you were not ill, but then I got to thinking such awful things – but 'tis no matter and all forgot!" And then, as though finally taking in all of what he had said, she tilted her head and inquired in a more mature tone, "But Fitzwilliam, what ever caused your low spirits? I had thought you were not to return home so soon, but I did not stop to consider there might have been a problem. Did something happen on your visit? Is all well with Mr. Bingley and his family?"

For a moment, Darcy had nearly chuckled to see how quickly the lively and carefree young girl within had come out from Georgiana, but too soon, she was in good regulation once again and the woman Georgiana was soon to become made an appearance. Unfortunately, this was a delicate subject for him and it was even more complicated to try to explain it to his sister. He would certainly not tell her of his interest in Miss Elizabeth, nor of Wickham being in Hertfordshire – _Damn! Wickham is in Hertfordshire! I never did send that letter to Richard! Damn and blast! Well, I __certainly__ will not tell Georgiana of __him__!_

Finally, he settled on a suitably honest, but appropriately evasive reply: "Err, yes, everyone is well. Do not concern yourself on that count. However, shortly before I left, Bingley and I … disagreed on a matter. It is not of major importance," he cringed internally at the blatant lie, "but it was sufficient to make us both... uncomfortable. So it seemed best to return."

Georgiana did not entirely believe her brother, particularly as he was never one to flee from a disagreement and he did not generally choose his words quite so carefully around her. She was nearly positive that he was holding something back. "What was the disagreement about?"

She observed the way his shoulders tensed at her question – all the confirmation she needed. "Merely a small disagreement of the responsibilities of a gentleman. It is nothing you should concern yourself over."

Although his words were gentle; she heard the authority and command underneath. He would not tolerate further inquiry. She nodded her head in acknowledgement as she chewed her food. Deciding it was best not to push her brother when she did not know what he might be keeping from her – after all, perhaps she would not wish to know! – she changed the topic to inquire about the country itself and the society there. She was perplexed to see that even with this more neutral topic he seemed uncomfortable. She had only just begun to examine this and was intending to try yet another topic when he rather abruptly concluded his meal and, citing important business, left her alone to finish.

ooOoo

Riding to his aunt and uncle's home to see his cousin, Darcy wondered if he ought to have sent word that he was back in Town, but dismissed the idea nearly as soon it occurred to him. Earl and Countess or no, his uncle and aunt had never been overly formal and, especially since his father's death seven years prior, had always treated him as another of their children, as opposed to some distant nephew who needed a formal invitation to visit. Come to think of it now, he rather liked the idea of surprising them with his presence. He had never been the sort to surprise people, at least not in the traditional sense. Certainly, they were 'surprised' to find he was so young when he inherited his estate, or 'surprised' to learn he was '_the_ Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley,' and so forth, but he rarely managed to act in a manner that was surprising to any who knew him. Oddly enough, this had never been a source of discontent for him before, but for whatever reason, today, it seemed a marvellous idea to be spontaneous.

It was with these thoughts and a small smile that he dismounted at his relations' home. However, his plan to surprise them did not come to fruition as not a moment after his second boot touched earth did they jump right back into the air at Richard's booming, "Darcy!"

Darcy turned to see Richard leaning casually – _in rather an arrogant manner_, he thought – against the side wall, cleverly concealed from view of incoming visitors but still able to observe them.

"Richard! You nearly spooked my horse with your antics!"

"Your horse? Oh, I'd say not! Now, _you_ are another matter entirely!" he laughed.

Darcy huffed, but could not stay mad – never could with his cousin, who was really more like a brother – and embraced Richard, as they always did. When Richard pulled back, he was pensive, examining; Darcy did not like it.

"Something is different about you today..."

Darcy straightened himself under the scrutiny, his smile disappearing. "Richard, really, stop that."

"Ah, that was it! Fitz, you were _smiling_!"

He had used Georgiana's childhood name for Darcy, knowing how much Darcy despised it from anyone besides Georgiana. In truth, even with Georgiana he barely tolerated it.

"You are losing your touch!" Darcy scoffed, "I smile plenty often."

"No, actually you do not," now Richard was thoughtful again and Darcy found that this made him even less comfortable than the teasing. Suddenly, Richard snapped his fingers: "I have it! You've met a lady! Am I correct?"

His cousin's leering smile made Darcy cringe slightly as he denied the eerily perceptive guess. "Do not be absurd! I had smiled out of pleasure in coming to see my family, but naturally, upon meeting with _you_, it quite disappeared!"

Richard held his hand to his breast in mockery, "Oh, Darce, you wound me!"

Darcy rolled his eyes, but one side of his mouth raised nonetheless. "Right, Richard, enough of that! Come, let us go inside; I have something I need to discuss with you and it cannot wait."

And despite all appearance to the contrary, Richard could sense the importance of Darcy's visit, so he followed his cousin into the house with only the barest teasing. He did not even point out that Darcy did not, in fact, confirm or deny having met a lady of interest to him; he would reserve that observation for later.

After relatively quick greetings to his younger cousins and aunt – his uncle was apparently out – Darcy and Richard settled into Uncle Robert's study to talk. Unsurprisingly, Darcy cut right to the chase.

"Richard, I have learned the whereabouts for George Wickham."

This certainly got Richard's attention and he sat up, "You have? Where is that scoundrel? Ooh, I'd like to –"

"Richard, focus. I learned that he has accepted a commission in a local militia in Hertfordshire. I believe they're under the command of –"

"Colonel Forster." Richard finished for him.

"Yes, do you know him?" Darcy was hopeful at this prospect.

"I do," Richard began, but his tone was not optimistic, "but that does not give us any advantage here."

"I see. Why is that?"

"Colonel Forster is a decent man, but he is not an adept leader. He's the sort who enjoys the trappings of privilege and prestige – wanted to meet me because of the Earl, you know the sort. He's weak-minded and so he is susceptible to foolish decisions, especially if there is something in it for him. And with George, you can be sure he would have promised as much."

Darcy sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Naturally."

This caught Richard's attention. "But Darce, why is this so important to you? Surely, you do not plan to bring Georgiana to that country? And it is not as though you are planning to now have him arrested or publicly outed for his behaviour toward her, so what purpose would it serve to bring this to my attention? What were you hoping I would do?"

This was not the reaction that he had expected from Richard. Darcy had imagined that Richard would be as furious with the villain as he himself was. But then, he contemplated, what result was he seeking in coming to Richard with this? His mind flashed to Elizabeth and he fought to maintain his features; it would not do to show Richard that his thoughts were so disorganised.

"I realise, of course, that we cannot intervene in any of the more … satisfying ways, but I had thought that we should alert his commanding officer so that he might take steps to ensure that George does not tarnish the reputation of our militia … or of any of the ladies in the area."

Richard was still watching him closely and an eyebrow raised at the last part. "You have never concerned yourself with George's indiscretions on that score before; what is different now?"

Darcy cringed at the bluntness and then bristled in defensiveness: "I have never supported his behaviour!"

Darcy's reactions and words were entirely fascinating to Richard and he maintained a calm demeanour as he parried, "That is true, but you have never actively taken a stance against it either."

"But of course I did! I removed Georgiana from him the moment I learned of their plans!"

"Well, but you must own that that is entirely different. First, she is your sister and you are her guardian, but she is also a lady of substantial worth. George knew as much and planned his actions carefully. That's a far cry from his taking advantage of a few country chits."

Darcy could not prevent the anger that flashed in his eyes at this and although Richard could not know why he had reacted in such a manner, the reaction did not go unnoticed.

"I see I have hit a nerve with you, Cousin."

Darcy wished to deny it, but it seemed foolish to attempt with no alternate explanation to offer. He thought again of Elizabeth and a fear seized him that she might be taken in by the charm and red coat of his former playmate only to find herself – but no, he stopped this line of thought. It was madness to contemplate these things and what was more, he consoled himself that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was far too intelligent to allow a rake like George Wickham to take liberties with her! His shoulders relaxed a little at the thought.

"It is nothing, I assure you. It is only –" he paused, thinking of what he could say when inspiration struck! "It is Bingley. You see, he has gone and fallen in love again. And, naturally, when I expressed to him some of what I knew about George's history, he was rather determined to alert the neighbourhood."

"Ah, I see. You think that if perhaps we alert Wickham's commanding officer, this will satisfy Bingley so he will not feel the need to spread stories that may come back to harm Georgiana or yourself?"

_Is this what he had meant? It certainly seemed as good a reason as any._ "Err, yes. Yes, precisely."

Richard did not believe him, but he allowed the lie to stand unchallenged. Darcy generally abhorred deception of any kind, so this change in his behaviour was certainly noteworthy in Richard's book. _But until I can decipher why, I think it best not to let on_, he decided.

"Very well then. When do you return to Hertfordshire? I will accompany you."

_Damn!_ "Ah, well..." he fumbled momentarily, "The thing is that I did not plan to go – that is to say, I have a great deal of business to attend to here and so I had not planned to return... err, any time soon."

Richard raised his brow yet again. "Darce, come man, you cannot expect that I believe such nonsense. I have known you for your entire life! You cannot lie to me – I can always tell. Come, what is really going on? Out with it!"

Could he use the same half-truth twice in the same day? Would his luck hold? It seemed he had no other choice but to try: "Well, err, the thing is that Bingley and I had a disagreement before I left. In fact, it was the reason I left."

"And?" Seeing that Darcy was not going to continue, he prompted further, "What was this disagreement about?"

Darcy shifted uncomfortably, but decided that while he could not explain the details of Bingley's inappropriate attachment to Georgiana, Richard would certainly understand! "He is planning to propose to a woman who is not suitable."

Richard's eyes widened, almost comically, before he suddenly fell back into his chair, roaring with laughter. "Oh Darce," he managed between breaths, "please tell me that you did not try to talk the man out of proposing?"

"Of course I did. The lady herself is attractive and amiable enough, but she has no fortune to speak of and no connections of any value. In fact, her relations are nearly all rather vulgar, particularly the mother and youngest sisters."

Richard only laughed harder for a moment, before calming himself with deep breaths. "You said all of that to him?"

"Naturally. He was not thinking clearly. It was my duty as his friend to –"

"Fitzwilliam, did you actually believe that would be well received? Only a man as generous of temperament as Bingley would let you walk out unharmed for such remarks! What kind of man would he be if he allowed his love to be swayed by the opinions of others?"

"Well," Darcy bristled, "he would be wise to consider the counsel of his friends. Consider when a fortune hunter takes a man in pretending to be innocent and in love!"

"Was there evidence that this young lady is a fortune hunter?"

"Well... no, but –"

"Come now, Cousin, it is to Bingley's credit that he did not allow you to alter his course. In truth, I envy you both. He is his family's eldest son?"

"Only," Darcy confirmed.

He sighed, "You have no idea, Darce. It is not so easy for younger sons, like myself! We cannot marry where we choose, whereas Bingley and yourself, you can do as you please. I cannot fault Bingley; why should such trivial matters as the lady's fortune and connections stand in the way of their happiness if neither are important to him or their future?" He sighed wistfully again.

Darcy had become rigid in his seat as Richard carried on about how easy it was for Darcy as compared with Richard's status as the younger son. He could not help the bombardment of thoughts and images of Elizabeth that were overpowering his senses: her eyes, her laugh, the way she challenged and surprised him... He remained quiet for a bit too long and when Richard looked over at him quizzically, he gave a tight nod in response, not trusting his voice at that moment.

Richard misinterpreted the tension and offered, "I do apologise, Cousin, for not sharing your view on the matter. I hope you will not hold it against me for too long."

Darcy only partially registered the words, but was able to offer an adequate reply nonetheless, "Uh, yes, yes of course, Richard, it is no matter."

Richard was now entirely certain that something was going on with Darcy and his hunch was still a woman. However, it did not seem he was going to get very far with direct questioning. So, he determined to try the next best thing: "Darcy, you are not yourself today! I say we remove ourselves to White's for a bit to take your mind off of whatever is putting you in this mood. What do you say?"

Although he was no longer in any mood for company, Darcy rationalised that a gentlemen's club may be his best option at present. He could be assured that no deep conversation could be had and there would be no women there to fawn over him or remind him of Elizabeth. With reluctance one would normally reserve for much more exhausting endeavours, Darcy wearily agreed.

ooOoo

Returning home following his outing with Richard, Darcy felt even more exhausted than when he had arrived two days earlier from Hertfordshire. White's had seemed a good plan to Darcy when Richard had suggested it, but it had clearly proved the opposite. Darcy's plan that since the club would be free of women, his mind would also be free from a certain woman was not borne out; quite the opposite in fact.

Despite the physical presence of the fairer sex being disallowed from the gentlemen's club, by virtue of its name and purpose, they nonetheless seemed omnipresent in topic. Whether men were there to escape their wives, lovers, mothers, daughters, or sisters, or there to share their latest conquest, or betting on someone else's, or mooning over a lost or betrothed love, Darcy could not get away! And naturally, this led his thoughts to the one place he had forbade. Men would complain of their wives' demands upon them or share anecdotes of foolish things said or done and quite without his permission his mind would whisper that Miss Elizabeth would never be like that. Someone would bet about Lady so-and-so's likely answer to a proposition for her hand and he would wonder what man may secure Miss Elizabeth's?

Again and again, he shooed her face, figure, and words out of his mind, but again and again fate seemed decided that he should be reminded of her in every thing! He felt certain he would go out of his mind; Bedlam would surely be his resting place from here forward! Even Richard's stories failed to entertain him as they always had done. He refused to analyse this and instead redoubled his efforts to find adequate conversation and distraction.

Interestingly, Richard also seemed rather on edge and out of sorts. He was continuously offering spirits, but having had a fresh taste for the after-effects of such, Darcy steadfastly refused more than one glass of brandy – and even that he did not finish. Several hours later, Richard seemed quite irritable – though for what reason Darcy could not fathom – and Darcy had given up his efforts to remain distracted and in good spirits. Consequently, they mutually agreed that it was time to depart. Richard promised to visit Georgiana and Darcy on the morrow and extracted a promise from Darcy that he would be sure to visit again later in the week once the Earl was returned home.

However, once departed from the club, Darcy realised that he most certainly did not wish to return home. After all, Georgiana may still be thinking of their earlier conversation and he was in no mood to avoid her questions yet again. He abhorred deceit, but he could not conceive of any alternate method for keeping the terrible truth from her if she persisted in asking questions.

Riding along Old Bond Street, Darcy was struck with an idea. He noticed a music shop down the street a small ways. For the first time in days, he felt pleased with his cleverness once again and determined that he would find some sheet music for Georgiana. Not only would this serve as a proper apology for worrying her so yesterday, but if all went according to plan, she would be more than sufficiently distracted with her new pieces. Yes, he was feeling as quite the cat that got the cream.

He had been rather pleased with his plan until he found himself actively attempting to recollect the piece Miss Elizabeth had played for him – _no, not for __me__, just played_ – after dinner at Longbourn. This soured his mood rather quickly, but whether it was due to his breaking his own rule so soon or disappointment that she had not played for him specifically or that he could not remember the name of the piece, he could not be sure. He could recall that it was a piece by Handel and had attempted to ask the clerk for assistance, but as Darcy could not give the name of the piece, it was rather an impossible task and he would certainly not deign to attempt to describe it. So instead, he simply chose to purchase several pieces by Handel in the hopes that one would be the correct piece.

Once at home, he handed his horse off to the stableboy and went inside to seek Georgiana. Upon finding her apparently perusing his letters to her from Hertfordshire he frowned but determined his best course of action was to distract her with his gift, as he had originally intended. He cleared his throat, affected a positive mood, though his smile did not reach his eyes, and announced to Georgiana he had a gift for her.

Georgiana, who had indeed been re-reading Fitzwilliam's recent letters in an effort to find clues regarding his mood or the disagreement with Mr. Bingley, was surprised by the attempt at good humour her brother was now offering. Although she was suspicious, she also was desirous to not draw his attention to her own activity, so she hastened to him and expressed her excitement and appreciation for the new music. When she commented that all of the new pieces were by Handel, she was sure that Fitzwilliam appeared nervous, but he cleared his throat and claimed they were the pieces recommended by the store clerk. She had no reason to doubt him, so she nodded and offered to play one, but she could not shake the feeling that her brother was simply not the same as when he had left for Hertfordshire all those weeks ago.

ooOoo

The following days went by much as the ones before them. Georgiana was still quite certain that Fitzwilliam was not telling her the entire truth of his vacillating moods, but she dared not confront him with her suspicions. Instead, she watched him closely and kept record in her mind of the shifts in his mood, speech, and actions. She noted that while Richard came by often enough, as always, her brother seemed more irritable with him than she had ever before observed; it was not as though Richard teased more than usual, but for some reason, Fitzwilliam's tolerance for such things was severely decreased. And yet with her, he was ever the doting brother, moreso even. He seemed increasingly eager to affect an air of neutrality and when that failed and his true feelings came forth, he found excuses to leave the house and nearly always returned with gifts for her well beyond what she might need or, at times, even want! She could not account for this disparity and it caused her to worry.

Perhaps a week after her brother's return to London, while they were enjoying their morning meal together, the day's personal mail and invitations were brought in for Fitzwilliam and she to review together. They preferred to discuss which events they planned to attend or decline rather than delegate the task exclusively to one or the other as inevitably neither would be satisfied with the outcome. The mail's arrival was no new event and each took a portion to look through and determine which seemed most pressing to open.

Georgiana was pleased to see another letter from her cousin Anne and set that aside to read later – her personal correspondence did not need airing at the table – and continued to sort the pieces. Several appeared to be invitations from acquaintances in Town and even one or two looked to be from Derbyshire; those were placed in front of her as she knew Fitzwilliam would wish to open those right away. She was nearing the end of her pile when she heard a crash to her right. She looked up in alarm to see that Fitzwilliam had dropped his cup of coffee. Despite the noise, the cup had apparently not been broken, for which she was pleased and she was about to comment to that effect when she observed her brother's face.

"Fitz, whatever is the matter?" As she spoke, she realised that he was holding a letter in his hands or perhaps an invitation, based on its size.

Darcy was quite lost in his own thoughts, but registered through the fog that Georgiana was speaking to him. "Hm?" he replied with a raised brow.

"Fitz, you look as though you are miles away. Is there something wrong? What is that in your hand?"

Now he was annoyed at her use of his nickname, but withheld comment on that. Instead he replied, "Nothing is wrong, I apologise. I was merely surprised to see this so soon." When he observed her confusion, he clarified, "It is from Bingley." He did not add that he suspected it was an announcement of his impending nuptials to Miss Jane Bennet, sister to his own constant tormentor.

Hearing it was from Bingley and knowing what little she did of their fight, Georgiana's expression softened and she offered, "Would you like me to open it?"

She was surprised to receive a rather gruff reply of "Thank you, but no" as he broke the seal on the outer envelope.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: Ooooh, a cliffy! Don't hate me – Netherfield Ball is going to be next chapter, plus this was the longest chapter to date (12 pages!) but don't expect that too often. There was just a lot to get through this time. **

**HUGE thanks to ArtemisDesari for pre-reading, offering suggestions, and encouraging me! She also gets credit for this being a longer chapter instead of two chapters, which means you get all of it now :)**

**And I would not be here writing without all of your support and encouragement – you guys are amazing! Thank you x a million for your reviews because they absolutely make my day, every time and every one! Also, thank you to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII.

The weeks leading up to the Netherfield ball had been some of the best for the Bennet family in general, but some of the worst for Elizabeth Bennet in particular. Jane Bennet was glowing with joy as Mr. Bingley made his attentions ever more pronounced. While Elizabeth wished to be happy for her sister, she could not find it within herself as she was routinely suppressing the urge to flee on a near constant basis as their cousin attempted to flatter her with his attentions. Mrs. Bennet had never been seen in such high spirits over the attentions to her eldest daughters! This naturally led to an unfettered exuberance in her manner of parenting toward the younger girls, who were entirely too happy to make use of her high spirits for their gain. In fact, Mr. Bennet was becoming nearly insufferable in his mutterings that he could not find a single place within his own home where he might enjoy peace and quiet. His second eldest felt nearly as mad as he was behaving, but contented herself with long – whenever possible, solitary – walks throughout the grounds between her home and Netherfield and attempted to bear Mr. Collins' unwanted attentions with equanimity knowing that her dearest sister would at least marry a kind and worthy man.

Furthermore, Lizzy reminded herself often that she only must tolerate her cousin through the ball and then he would be forced to return to Kent where she felt quite certain she would never have occasion to visit! His patroness had "graciously" extended his leave for an additional several nights to accommodate the ball – Lizzy had been exceedingly displeased to learn of this! – but was requiring his return the following day, apparently having emphasized precisely how put out she was as a result of his absence. Mr. Collins had boastingly showed this portion of the letter to any with eyes to read or ears to hear as he apparently thought that this was a credit to himself and his importance in the world to have such a great lady aggrieved by his absence. Elizabeth could not fathom the concept of missing that man and inwardly decided that Lady Catherine must be short one player for her card table.

Elizabeth had tried – repeatedly and unsuccessfully – to divert the gentleman's interest to Mary, who both shared some of his scholastic interests and did not appear to find his presence entirely repugnant, but for reasons Elizabeth could not decipher, he was unwavering in his focus. Indeed, it almost seemed to her that the more she attempted to escape his notice, the more this spurred him forward. She was quite at a loss to know how she might make her own intentions clear without injuring her cousin or appearing unladylike and forward. Under other circumstances, she may have considered his fidelity a strength of character, but here she could grant no such generosity! She must be content therefore to tolerate his person for an additional day, but she found herself nearly overjoyed with the thought that by this time on the morrow, he would be safely stowed within a carriage bound for Kent! The thought brought her a smile as she dressed for tonight's event.

Jane noticed the expression – a true smile, which she had not seen for well over a week now – and inquired, "Lizzy, what is it you are thinking of?"

Elizabeth was surprised and slightly embarrassed at being caught, "Hm? Oh, 'tis nothing, Jane, merely a passing thought is all."

Jane persisted, "Lizzy, please do tell me what brought that smile to your face? It has been so long since I have seen you look happy." She did not share her observation that since Mr. Darcy's departure her sister had not been herself and her mood seemed to be worsening with time.

Lizzy fought not to wince at Jane's innocent observation and deflected, "Nonsense, Jane! You only have not had so many occasions to look at me since you gained a daily suitor! Not that I can blame you as Mr. Bingley's smile is certainly more engaging than mine!" "

Jane blushed, "Lizzy!"

Elizabeth continued, teasing, "I can certainly imagine the look that will be upon _your_ face this evening! I am sure it will quite put my smile to shame! In fact, I imagine your and Mr. Bingley's smiles will be in competition for who can outshine the other tonight! The rest of the guests do not stand a sporting chance!"

Lizzy's deflection worked as Jane blushed even deeper and made a non-committal noise of embarrassment as she resumed dressing.

Elizabeth sighed in relief internally. Though she had once shared her every thought, hope, and fear with her sister, she could not bring herself to dampen Jane's bliss with her own melancholy. While she tried to convince herself that she would regain her humour once their cousin left, some part of her recognised that this was not honest. Elizabeth did not once doubt her joy for her sister's felicity – indeed, she could think of no one who deserved such happiness more! – but she could not help her awareness that some part of herself could not quite feel the pleasure of seeing another's dreams realised when, it seemed, her own now felt so far away.

She shook her head to clear the ridiculous thoughts! _After all, what is truly different now than before Mr. Bingley leased Netherfield?_ She ignored the protesting answers her mind quickly listed, stifling them and reiterating, _Nothing__!__ And once Mr. Collins leaves, all will be well again._ She busied herself helping Jane dress and prepare for the festivities. When she was busy, she did not feel the sadness quite so keenly. And so the afternoon passed relatively quickly as she assisted first Jane, Kitty, and then Mary, before finally putting on her own dress and smoothing her hair quickly. However, when her mother came by to check on their progress, she pronounced Elizabeth's hair entirely unsuitable and immediately redirected Sarah, who had only just finished Mrs. Bennet's hair, to correct the matter. Elizabeth sighed in resignation and sat without a fight; she was simply too tired to argue.

ooOoo

Charles Bingley's bed chamber was a disaster! The man could not sit nor stand still for more than a moment before he bounded off in another direction – in fact, his valet nearly killed him during his shave that morning due to his restlessness! After spending an ungodly amount of time choosing the perfect outfit for this evening – and then changing three more times before returning to the original he had selected – he had begun his rounds of the house, only to be instructed rather forcefully by Caroline that he was not to leave his chambers until three o'clock. He noted that Hurst – who was asleep on a sofa in the same parlour – had been given no such restrictions, but he knew better than to argue when a party was being prepared. And thus had he found himself for the last hour and a half. He had spent his time pulling out various knick knacks from his shelves, trying on and taking off the various garments he had already rejected for the evening, pacing the room countless times, and even practising his speeches in his glass. He nearly wished he had books to read!

Nothing was helping to relieve his anxiety until he recalled the token from his darling Jane hidden carefully in the back left of his dresser's second drawer. He nearly ran to it now but was careful handling the delicate kerchief. Once in his hands, he felt himself relax as it reassured him that he was not alone in his feelings. She had not exactly gifted it to him – that would have been grossly inappropriate and not becoming of a lady of upstanding character – but she had seen him retrieve it and surely she had noticed his failure to return it to her. He had naturally concluded that she was not opposed to his keeping the item. He was certain that Jane Bennet loved him as well; even if she had not spoken the words! Heaven willing, tonight he would secure her hand!

ooOoo

The drive leading to Netherfield's entrance left no doubt that a large event was about to commence. The youngest Bennet girls gasped and sighed with delight as their carriage rolled past the lanterns and ribbon-wrapped posts lining the road. Mrs. Bennet did nothing to discourage their behaviour and Lizzy sighed internally with frustration at the embarrassment they were sure to make of themselves soon enough. Still, Elizabeth was grateful that their coach could only seat six so at least she was given a reprieve from her cousin's company for the short ride.

Too soon for Elizabeth's preference, it was their carriage's turn to disembark. Lydia and Kitty bounced up from their seats at once, eager to be out of the coach and in with the guests. While Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary were more demure in their postures, Mrs. Bennet seemed that were she in a physical condition to do so, she would have jumped up immediately as well. Elizabeth steeled herself for the event and attempted to find a glimmer of hopefulness; although she had always enjoyed dances and parties, she feared that there was little to hold her interest at this one. Still, she had danced with Mr. Bingley at the Meryton assembly and he was an enjoyable enough partner, as were Charlotte's brothers and Mrs. Long's nephew. She contented herself that the exercise would be invigorating and hopefully take her mind off of her cousin for a little while.

A servant relieved the ladies of their pelisse coats and then they were announced to the hosts. As always, Caroline and Louisa were impeccably dressed in the latest fashions of London and their haughty expressions left no one who had enough sense to take notice in doubt as to their feelings about the Bennet family's taste and income; nonetheless, their words were the epitome of politeness as they welcomed their guests and Mrs. Bennet's praises and vigorous compliments were received with rather impressive grace. Mr. Hurst, as usual, appeared bored but nodded when his wife gestured to him. Mr. Bingley, like Jane, seemed alight with pleasure at seeing their arrival. Elizabeth thought that even had she been blind she would still have felt the connection between her sister and the gentleman; they were parts to the same whole. While Mr. Bingley greeted each member of the family as he was obliged to do, his eyes never left Jane for long and hers seemed permanently affixed once she allowed herself to look up at him. Once the mandatory greetings were complete, he wasted no time in claiming her hand as he reminded her of her promise to him of the first two dances. They set off for refreshments and the rest of the family moved away from the entry and into the ballroom.

Until then Lizzy had managed to be strategically unavailable to Mr. Collins as she was walking between two of her sisters. Now that Jane had left, however, Mr. Collins appeared to be adjusting his position to be nearer to her. Thinking quickly, Elizabeth scanned the room and spotted Charlotte.

"Oh Mama! I see Charlotte Lucas. She will be quite upset if I do not say hello as I have been neglecting her recently," and with that, she was off, moving as quickly as possible without breaching the demands of decorum. She heard her cousin call after her, "Cousin Elizabeth –" but she pretended she had not heard and continued across the room.

Once arriving, Charlotte spotted her, "Lizzy! Oh my, but you look lovely tonight! Is there perhaps a gentleman you wish to impress?"

Elizabeth's left eyebrow raised and Charlotte had her answer, but Lizzy responded anyhow: "Charlotte, it is such a pleasure to see you! But you must not tease me so – my patience is already near its limit! Surely you are aware of my mother's schemes for me with my cousin?" She could not help but to shudder slightly at the thought.

"Come, Lizzy! You take such things too seriously. I have not met the man, but to be sure, he is quite eligible. Then again, perhaps you are still setting your sights higher?"

Her none-too-subtle reference to Mr. Darcy irritated and wounded Elizabeth, particularly as her implications were both true and untrue; true because Elizabeth _was_ still thinking of Mr. Darcy, despite her best efforts to the contrary, and untrue because she had never pursued him in any form, let alone for his fortunes. "Charlotte, do not be ridiculous! I have set my sights on no one, but as you well know, I intend to marry only for love and I can unequivocally assure you that I am _not_ in love with Mr. Collins!"

Charlotte was amused and slightly intrigued by her friend's defensiveness, but chose to change the subject rather than risk Lizzy's ire. "Indeed, I am most certain that you are not in love with Mr. Collins! However, it appears that at least one Bennet is in danger of cupid's arrows."

Elizabeth followed her friend's gaze to see Jane and Mr. Bingley standing slightly closer than propriety would dictate and talking over refreshments in anticipation of the first set. Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, I do believe that they are well-suited to one another. In fact, I cannot think of two people more perfect in their match!"

Charlotte agreed, "I can see what you mean. I must say that I have not before seen a man so taken with a lady as Mr. Bingley appears to be with Jane."

"I believe that the feeling is quite mutual."

"Is it indeed? Well, that is quite felicitous!"

"Did you doubt Jane's feelings after seeing her talking thus with the man?" Elizabeth asked with some disbelief.

"Not in any manner that would disparage Jane, of course! It is only that I have always understood that it is best, when securing a husband, to display a greater level of affection than one may actually feel. Men need to be helped along."

"Charlotte, surely you cannot believe that to be best! How should a lady display feelings that she cannot yet have without having spent time with the man? She would need to learn more of him first."

"Lizzy, not everyone is a romantic like you! Marital felicity is entirely a matter of chance! In many cases, it is better to know as little as possible of your future partner." She did speak aloud her thoughts that with five thousand pounds per annum and such handsome features, Charlotte felt quite certain she would need no additional information.

Elizabeth was spared from responding by the arrival of Mr. Collins. She knew it would only be a matter of time for him to seek her out, but there was nothing to be done for it. She proceeded with the introductions and was mostly quiet while Charlotte made polite inquiries. Naturally, he embarrassed her with nearly every word he spoke, but luckily, not too long after that, Elizabeth and Charlotte were each claimed for dances and Mr. Collins unwillingly moved away.

Lizzy was grateful for the dances as they provided an escape from her cousin, but as soon as each set was complete, he was at her side and offering to escort her away from each partner. She was embarrassed by his attentions and the proprietorship his actions suggested.

The only true smiles she had for the first half of the evening were in watching Jane's and Mr. Bingley's matching expressions of happiness. She was also rather fond of dancing with Mr. Bingley, who was as a brother to her by this point. Their dances were filled with stifled laughter as they each suggested what thoughts were presently in the minds of various guests about the room. Their suggestions became more outrageous with every round until Elizabeth nearly missed a step when Mr. Bingley offered that Thomas Lucas, one of Sir William's younger sons and who was currently in conversation with a clearly displeased Caroline, was most certainly seeking advice related to the raising of "rare and colourful chickens," such as those that gave the feathers for Caroline's headpiece. She was nearly unable to breathe for holding her expression to polite standards, but her eyes gave away her enjoyment of their game.

Near the end of their sets, Mr. Bingley asked if she might assist him in getting Jane to take some fresh air off the drawing room's balcony, and she could not repress the smile as she agreed to help. She was pleased to see relief mixed with pleasure in Mr. Bingley's answering smile and she felt certain she knew what he was about.

They were now only a few sets away from the supper set, which Mr. Collins had insisted Lizzy sit out so that he might escort her to the dining room; much to Elizabeth's dismay, her mother had loudly assured him it would be done. Elizabeth sought Jane in the crowd and informed Mr. Collins when he approached that she was in need of a moment to mend a bit of lace with Jane in privacy. Mr. Collins, ignorant as he was of ladies' garments, could not dispute her claim. He was forced, much to his continuing displeasure, to acquiesce, but with the reminder that she was claimed as his dinner partner. Elizabeth revolted at the word, but contained her ire internally – for Jane's sake.

Upon locating Jane, who was completing a set with the eldest Goulding son – who was no more than sixteen, but already clearly quite infatuated with Jane – Lizzy grabbed Jane's arm and whispered, "Jane! I need to speak with you right away! Will you repair with me to the drawing room?"

Compassionate and loving, Jane was concerned for her sister and asked, "Of course, but Lizzy, are you well? Shall I fetch Mr. Jones? Or perhaps –"

Lizzy cut in, "No, no, I need nothing of the sort. I only wish to speak with you, but right away."

Jane relented and they carefully exited the room through a less conspicuous doorway that connected through another parlour and then to the drawing room. Once to the balcony doorway, Lizzy saw the door was already slightly ajar. Knowing Mr. Bingley was on the other side, she whispered to Jane, "I will be right here," before she gave her a quick hug and pushed her gently through the door and out onto the balcony.

Poor Jane was extraordinarily confused! First, Lizzy was pulling her out of the ballroom and seemed to need her assistance for a matter of some import, but the next moment, she had pushed her outside alone. It only took another quick moment before Jane registered Mr. Bingley's presence on the other side of the balcony. The nerves and joy seemed to flood her body simultaneously and she felt her knees wobble slightly at the sensations overwhelming her. Mr. Bingley, previously smiling, now looked concerned and, within two steps, was at her side, his hand at her elbow.

"Miss Bennet! Are you well? Is the evening air too cold?"

"Mr. Bingley, I apologise for concerning you. I am well, thank you. I was only surprised as I did not know there was anyone else out here."

Mr. Bingley's face fell a bit as he took in her words, but she quickly added, "Not that I am displeased by your company! It is just that Lizzy asked me to join her, but then she did not accompany –" Comprehension seemed to dawn in Jane's face as Mr. Bingley's confirmed her new suspicions. "That was not a coincidence, was it?"

Bingley shook his head ever so slightly and sought to decipher whether or not his actions were well received.

At first, he could not entirely make her out, but then she blushed as she quietly replied, "I see."

He drew courage as he observed that she was remaining on the balcony with him when she most certainly could have departed; she could be in no doubt of his intentions now and she must welcome them! He took a breath and began, "I do apologise for the misdirection. I assure you that I meant no harm by asking your sister to bring you here; I only wished to speak privately with you, but I did not want to draw the attention of the other guests. Will you grant me a private audience with you?"

At his last request, Jane could not help but to look up into his face. His expression was warm and his smile was slight, but also almost teasing. _ He knows that I will not deny him. After all, I have not left as I ought to have done. But I cannot! What if his purpose for this meeting is to propose?_ At that thought, Jane nearly stopped breathing and so her answering reply was quieter than she might have preferred, "Of course, Mr. Bingley."

Still, Mr. Bingley did not appear concerned with the softness of the reply, only the content, and he smiled so broadly that Jane felt herself moving closer to him, quite without any conscious instructions to her feet!

Mr. Bingley moved closer to her as well, but then, to her surprise, he dropped to one knee! Jane's breath caught as she watched him and waited.

He looked up at her and his eyes burned with sincerity – she was sure that she would faint! Was she even breathing? She could not tell! – as he spoke, "Miss Bennet, I hope that it will not be a shock to you that I admit I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you. I can say that from the first moment I saw you, I was bewitched by your beauty, grace, and charm. As I have been privileged to be more in your company these last weeks, I have found that my early feelings were but infatuation to what I now experience. You are an angel on earth and while none may be worthy of such loveliness, I cannot be happy without you! I wish to be with you always. Miss Bennet, will you consent to make me the happiest of men and allow me to strive to be worthy of you? Will you be my wife?"

By "angel," the tears were filling Jane's eyes but she could not bring herself to care! She had hoped and dreamed of this, but had never fully allowed herself to believe that a man would say such beautiful words as these to her! Even in her fantasies of a marriage offer from Mr. Bingley, she never imagined he would share such tender feelings!

At first, she was at a loss for words as her happiness overflowed in tears, but recalling that she had not yet actually replied, she managed "Yes! There is nothing that would bring me more joy, Mr. Bingley, than becoming your wife!"

No sooner had she spoken than Mr. Bingley impulsively took one of her hands into both of his own and muttering, "Dearest Jane," so quietly it seemed almost a prayer, he kissed the top of her hand before carefully turning it over within his and pressing his lips once again to her palm.

Her quiet sigh of "oh" brought him back to his senses and he pulled his face away at once, his body then following as he gently released her hand as he stood. "Miss Bennet, I apologise for taking liberties –"

Jane stopped his apology, in a rather uncharacteristic display of assertiveness, despite the small smile, which softened her words, "Mr. Bingley, please do not apologise! I cannot regret your actions and I cannot hope that you will either. If we are to be married, such liberties will be acceptable in our future. I –" she blushed, but stammered on, "I only hope that you do not think ill of me for not stopping you?"

Bingley found himself entirely transfixed by every movement of her lips as she spoke; her words conjured images that were best not contemplated during a ball in his own home. Nevertheless, he found he was gratified by her reaction; he had never been especially intrigued by over-forward ladies but he found that Jane's appreciation for his attentions was not the same. With other ladies in London, they sought his attention to gain access to his money or trap him into matrimony for other social reasons; he believed their attentions and seductions were purposeful and false whereas Jane was clearly an innocent but she displayed a trust in him and welcomed his affection without any hidden motive. He found himself wishing desperately, almost painfully, to hold her and kiss her lips, but he knew he must refrain.

Instead, he replied, "My dearest Miss Bennet, I could never think ill of you, least of all for my own actions that I put upon you! If you are not hurt or offended, then I cannot regret my actions either." And here, he carefully took one of her hands with only one of his own and placed a chaste kiss on the back before releasing it. "But I will strive to better control myself as you are quite right that such liberties are intended to be within the institution of marriage and not before. For now, I think I must leave to find your father to seek his blessing. Will you be comfortable returning to the dance until I can rejoin you?"

Jane's head was so filled with feelings, images, and thoughts that she could not even form a coherent string of words. Instead she responded with a small smile and a nod of her head. Her betrothed's answering smile sent her heart beating nearly painfully in her chest as he gave her a slight bow before escorting her through the door back into the drawing room and then disappearing through a door opposite the one she had entered through with Elizabeth.

Almost as though the memory of her sister conjured her presence, Elizabeth stepped into Jane's line of sight from a chair by the fireplace. "Jane?"

Jane jumped slightly in surprise, but regained herself quickly, "Lizzy! Oh, Lizzy, I am so happy to see you! I have the most wonderful news!"

Elizabeth found her own smile mirroring Jane's as she teased, "Now, let me see, what ever can you be so pleased about?" She tapped her lip with her index finger, pretending to ponder.

Jane laughingly accused, "You _knew_ he would be there! Why did you not tell me?"

"Did he propose?" Elizabeth could not contain her excitement any longer and made a gleeful noise when Jane nodded, eyes still wet from her happy tears.

The sisters embraced as Lizzy said, "Oh Jane, I am so happy for you! No one deserves such happiness more than you!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: First, I am very, very sorry for the long wait between chapters this time! I have had tons of RL demands cropping up and it really impacted my writing. That said, I promise I will NOT abandon this story, so thank you all for sticking with me, even when it takes a bit longer than expected for an update! I hope that this, at least, felt worth the wait! Next chapter is the remainder of the Netherfield Ball... ;)**

**As always, HUGE thanks to ArtemisDesari for pre-reading and encouraging me! **

**And last but not least, the support for this story from all of you readers means the world to me! Reviews, in particular, just make me indescribably happy – I cannot thank you enough! I also appreciate all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **


	19. Chapter 19

_(Thanks to 4leafclover0120 for the suggestion to give a brief recap – I hope it's helpful!)_

.

_Previously... _

_The Bennet family and Mr. Collins are attending Netherfield's Ball, hosted by Mr. Bingley and his sisters. Mr. Darcy had left Hertfordshire nearly a month previously after a major falling out with Bingley when he insulted Jane Bennet as Bingley's choice of love interest. He has been in London since then and while he was invited to the event, we have not learned whether or not he plans to attend. Additionally, with Lizzy's help, Bingley was able to get Jane alone and propose to her. Of course, she said yes. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XIX.

There was no comparison in this world for the joy overflowing within Charles Bingley as he left the parlour, secure in his quest for Jane Bennet's hand. His smile was so wide that his cheeks ached, but he could not find it in himself to care. Now, the last obstacle was her father; _but_, he reasoned, _how difficult can that be? After all, __he gave me__ permission to court Jane without my even asking!_ Indeed, nothing could shake his contentment as he sought his betrothed's father.

Finding the man proved to be only a matter of minutes, which was good because it was nearly time for dinner and he wished to claim Jane's hand – he smiled at the double meaning – before any other man could attempt to escort her in. Luck continued to favour Bingley as Mrs. Bennet was off in conversation with some other matrons and Mr. Bingley was able to rather easily remove Mr. Bennet from the company of a local man with whom Mr. Bingley was less acquainted – _Mr. Brown, perhaps? Or maybe Mr. Goulding?_ – regardless, he bowed politely and begged a private word with Mr. Bennet. Neither man seemed perturbed by the interruption and Mr. Bennet easily followed Bingley to the morning room. Bingley had toyed briefly with the idea of bringing him to the library (as he knew how Mr. Bennet enjoyed books) but as it was on the other end of the house and time was not especially abundant, the currently vacant morning room must suffice.

Once inside, Mr. Bingley stopped and turned to Mr. Bennet, suddenly more nervous than he had previously anticipated. Mr. Bennet wore an amused smirk, but sipped his drink with nonchalance, clearly sensing and even enjoying the younger man's discomfort. If he had any inkling as to Mr. Bingley's designs, he did not show it. Bingley cleared his throat and finding it somewhat dry, wished he had some brandy to sip – _or gulp_, he thought wryly. Ironically, he noticed that where his throat was now dry, his palms were damp.

Still, Jane's smiles were fresh enough in his memory to loosen the knot in his throat and he began, despite a slight croak to his speech, "Mr. Bennet, thank you for meeting with me. I imagine you may have some notion of why I am seeking this audience." He paused and looked to Mr. Bennet for confirmation as he nervously wiped his palms against his trousers.

Mr. Bennet's face was unreadable, apart from his clear amusement, and he gave an equally ambiguous reply, "I have many thoughts and notions, Mr. Bingley, so I am afraid you will need to be more specific."

Bingley was sure he saw the twitch of a repressed smile on Mr. Bennet's face, but he could not have faith in such a passing expression. He wondered momentarily why Mr. Bennet would toy with him when he had been so forthcoming previously, but decided that now was hardly the moment for such ponderings.

Therefore, he continued, "Yes, of course, sir. Well, I am – that is, it can be no surprise to you to know that I have been... err, in spending time with Jane – I mean, Miss Bennet," he nervously glanced to Mr. Bennet's face at his slip, but saw no anger so with another deep breath, he continued, "I have developed a deep affection for your daughter, sir."

Mr. Bennet gave a small nod in agreement but his lips remained pursed and Bingley took this as encouragement to continue.

"I wish to make her my wife and I am seeking your permission." The words came in a rush and Bingley felt equal parts relieved and nervous at their escape.

"I see. Have you spoken with Jane about this?"

The calmness of the inquiry from Mr. Bennet after such emotional turmoil within himself caused Bingley a moment's pause before deciding it was best to give a forthright answer: "I have and she has given her consent," then thinking perhaps he may have misjudged Mr. Bennet's sense of authority, he added for good measure, "with the understanding, of course, that I would seek your blessing as well."

Now Mr. Bennet's face definitely held a small smile, "Yes, I imagine she did. Very well, I cannot say that I am surprised. And I suppose that you have already considered the ramifications of such a union; you have means to support yourself and my daughter? If I were to remind you that my daughters have little by way of a dowry, you will not find this news to be a deterrent?"

The watchful gleam in Mr. Bennet's eyes was lost on Bingley who was instead quite eager to reassure his intended's father of his undying devotion: "Sir, I am aware that Miss Bennet does not have a significant dowry, but I do not need to marry a lady for her fortune. In fact, I would want to marry your daughter even if she were penniless! I care not for the financial matters some esteem so highly and I have enough to support us quite comfortably."

Certainly Mr. Bennet could not be but satisfied with his daughter's suitor. He was already quite aware that Mr. Bingley and Jane were besotted with one another, but Mr. Bennet was further pleased to see that even when under pressure, Mr. Bingley maintained his amiability and generosity. Jane was not one who cared for excessive finery, but she had been raised as a gentleman's daughter, despite her lack of dowry, so Mr. Bennet felt it was his obligation to ensure her future comfort. Indeed, Mr. Bingley in his exuberance was even more accommodating than Mr. Bennet might have hoped. The thought was bitter-sweet in that Mr. Bennet was rather reminded of himself so many years before, but with the notable difference that this young man was choosing a lady who was both beautiful _and_ even-tempered. How he wished he might have done so well for himself! _But_, he thought with resignation, _there is no sense in dwelling on the past._ "Mr. Bingley, you need not further reiterate your commitment to my Jane. Have your solicitor draw up the necessary documents and my brother Phillips and I shall review them. Jane is a good girl and will make you a good wife and, I daresay, you will make her a good husband."

And with that, Mr. Bennet nodded, turned and strode toward the door. Before exiting, he turned to a rather astounded Bingley and added, "Oh and I am leaving telling Mrs. Bennet entirely to you," and then, with a small chuckle, he was gone.

It was another several moments before Bingley was able to properly move. But soon, the realisation that Mr. Bennet had given his consent seeped into his awareness and the surge of emotion within was not containable. A loud noise somewhere between a yell and squeak issued forth from Bingley before he could repress it. Despite the ridiculousness of shouting in an empty room during his own fête, it released some of the anxiety that had built and now all he could feel was joy. And immediately on the heels of his joy came the desire to be back with his beloved Jane! As was his nature, nearly as soon as he had conceived of it, he was out the door and on his way to her side.

ooOoo

Lizzy had delayed with Jane long enough and they knew they must return. She now had heard every detail of Mr. Bingley's proposal and cried happy tears with Jane, before they both agreed they must stop at once or they would look quite a fright upon their return! She sighed internally, but knew she could not put off the inevitable return to her cousin.

Affixing a false smile across her face, she looped her arm through Jane's and together they set off back to the ballroom. Although the last dance before dinner was not yet completed, Mr. Collins had affected a rather perturbed stance and expression as he stood near the door Lizzy had recently exited and was now returning through.

"Cousin Elizabeth, there you are! You have kept me waiting!"

Upon seeing the sisters, he swooped over and claimed Lizzy's arm – in fact, he nearly pulled her from Jane and most certainly had not sought Lizzy's permission for the contact! Elizabeth was affronted by the gesture and was about to say something to correct his presumption when Jane alerted her to their father's return to the ballroom.

"Lizzy! There is Papa, just coming back in by the refreshments table. Do you think he has been with...?" Jane trailed off, knowing Elizabeth would understand.

"I would imagine so, Jane. Perhaps you should speak with him?" Lizzy cringed at being left alone with her cousin and wondered if she might persuade his continued patience if she accompanied Jane...

But before she could attempt yet another deferment of time with her odious cousin, Elizabeth observed her father and sister make eye contact across the room. Knowing them both as she did, she understood his smile and nod the same way that Jane did. Jane's smile became impossibly larger before she glanced to Lizzy to seek her approval to depart to thank their father and then find her intended. Elizabeth did not have the heart to deny Jane and so she raised her chin once in the direction of their father indicating Jane should go to him. Jane gave her a quick, but strong hug that was not strictly suitable to a ballroom before bounding off – again, perhaps slightly quicker than decorum would instruct – toward their father.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath as Mr. Collins, apparently oblivious to any but himself, observed, "I must say, I have only just this moment realised how like those draperies are to some in Lady Catherine's western sitting room! Few but her family and closest acquaintances, of which I am humbled to say I count myself among, are admitted to that room as it is certainly quite lavish and elegant, befitting a lady of her station, of course, but smaller than some used for company. Indeed, it is often preferable for Miss de Bourgh to be in the smaller rooms, particularly in this colder time of year..."

As he continued to drone on with no consideration or sense of the comfort of his companion, in her head, Elizabeth kept repeating to herself: _Tomorrow he will be gone; I must only smile for tonight and then tomorrow he will depart. _

ooOoo

Supper was naturally a lavish affair, as one would expect from Caroline Bingley. Elizabeth found that a polite smile as she chewed and occasionally nodded along with her cousin's incessant droning placated him adequately and allowed her to enjoy a view of the other guests around the table. She was unsurprised to see Miss Bingley primarily conversing with her sister, despite her role as hostess. Once during the meal their eyes met across the table and Elizabeth was almost certain she saw hostility cross Caroline's face, but that lady turned away so quickly that Lizzy could not be sure. _And regardless,_ Lizzy mused, _I would much prefer to focus on those whose company I do enjoy than worry about her!_

With that thought she turned her eyes to her eldest sister and newly affianced suitor. To her knowing eyes, Elizabeth saw the sweetness and joy in every movement and glance between them. They were different but the same. She could not watch them for too long, though, as she did not wish to draw unnecessary attention to them. As yet, there had clearly been no communication of their engagement to her mother, as she was continuing to blather away to Lady Lucas and Mrs. Goulding about the delightful attentions Mr. Bingley had shown to Jane over the past weeks. No doubt that she would be crowing to the entire county of the engagement the moment she heard of it! Elizabeth was further grateful that she only rarely heard mention of her own or Mr. Collins' names, hoping that this was a sign that her mother was no longer as determined to see Elizabeth marry the odious man. Charlotte was very near to the ladies as well and could hear their discussions quite clearly. When their eyes met, Charlotte gave her a small smile of sympathy that Lizzy returned with one of gratitude.

Occasionally, Lydia or Kitty would say or do something improper and mortifying, but between Elizabeth, Jane, and Mr. Bingley, the gaffe would be soothed and the meal would continue. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Mrs. Bennet never seemed entirely aware of the problem, and in fact at times made things worse.

Part way through the second course, Lydia asked loudly across the table: "Colonel Forster, why is it that the entire militia did not attend this evening? I do so love to dance and many of the officers I know best are not here!"

Elizabeth was shocked and dismayed by the impropriety; but before she could reprimand her sister, and much to her continued mortification, Mrs. Bennet piped in to agree!

"Why yes! My Lydia is quite right that officers are always splendid dance partners! Indeed, I remember when I was still a girl and the regiment would come to town! Oh, but I had so many admirers!" It was made all the worse by the coy giggle that then escaped from Mrs. Bennet!

Elizabeth felt certain she should die of embarrassment and so could not even form words to move the conversation away! Some awkwardness was then felt around the table and it was made worse with the Colonel's reply.

Colonel Forster, cleared his throat, but was then forced to answer: "In fact, Miss Lydia, all of the officers who were invited _are_ in attendance tonight."

Mr. Bingley coughed slightly at this, but then replied, "Yes indeed, that is quite right. You see, I have it on good authority that the fashion right now in Town is to keep private balls to more intimate numbers."

Elizabeth was quite sure that she saw Caroline send a rather scandalized look at her brother, but did not outwardly object. _At least someone can keep their inappropriate thoughts to themselves!_ she noted. She considered whether or not it was likely that the majority of the militia may have been neglected this evening in order to keep her away from one officer in particular? She nearly snorted with derision at the thought that should she wish to further an acquaintance with Mr. Wickham that failing to invite him to a ball would prevent her doing so! However, she found that the thought of that man held no strong feelings for her, so she could not feel particularly bothered by Mr. Bingley's over-protectiveness. Indeed, in some ways, she actually enjoyed the feeling of having a sort of brother to look out for her; as she was often the nearest protector of her sisters, it was rather endearing to have someone do this for her.

As the end of the meal neared and the dessert course was newly arrived, Mr. Bingley stood up from his place at the head of his table and called for the attention of the guests.

"Pardon me, but I have something very important to share." He waited and when the noise level decreased, he continued, "I know it is not entirely the proper way to do such a thing," he glanced briefly to Jane, who was, as ever, smiling sweetly up at him, "however, I find I simply cannot wait to share my joy with all of our closest friends and neighbours."

At this, Caroline's head snapped up rather dramatically, but what could she do? It would be highly inappropriate and create an even larger scene if she attempted to interrupt. Having no other recourse, she stared so forcefully at her younger brother that had he bothered to look toward her, his eyes might have been blinded. Almost as though purposefully avoiding her though, he never once turned in her direction and seemed entirely unaware of her ire.

Elizabeth, too, was alert at Mr. Bingley's pending announcement. She could not help but take note of his reference to being among his "closest friends and neighbours," and despite her better intentions, she wondered that Mr. Darcy was not here and yet Mr. Bingley seemed undisturbed by his absence for such a large event. She also wondered at how her father and mother would receive the public announcement. She glanced nervously toward her mother, fearing what type of outburst may arise.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Mrs. Bennet was on full alert the moment Mr. Bingley stood and called for attention. And once he expressed a desire to share his joy, she was entirely certain that he would announce an engagement to her Jane! _Oh, he simply must! s_he thought gleefully.

Bingley barely noted the various reactions around the tables, but as long as his darling Jane was smiling at him, he could not but feel joyful. And so he offered his hand to her, which, despite her initial moment of surprise, she took and stood at his side. Several small gasps were heard, but he persevered, undisturbed.

"As you may have been aware, I have been courting Miss Bennet for nearly a month now and tonight, she has made me the happiest of men by consenting to be my bride."

He was barely able to complete his sentence before the uproar began!

"Oh, I knew how it would be!" crowed Mrs. Bennet to any who would hear, "What young man could resist my Jane's beauty? And oh, what a fine home and carriages they shall have! And what pin money!"

Lydia and Kitty had begun excitedly talking among themselves and Maria Lucas: "Think of all the balls and parties Jane will take us to!"

"Do you think she will share her pin money? Perhaps we can buy some new gowns?"

"She is very lucky to have such a handsome husband!"

Elizabeth, despite her own thoughts on the public announcement and subsequent embarrassment of her family's reactions, found herself smiling nonetheless at Jane's obvious pleasure in her fiancé's attentions. Her enjoyment of her sister was interrupted by her dinner companion:

"I must say, Miss Elizabeth, I am rather surprised at your family tolerating such a public spectacle."

Elizabeth, who herself would not wish to be so publicly engaged, nonetheless defended her family and Mr. Bingley, "I cannot see what you mean, Mr. Collins. Clearly, Mr. Bingley had permission from my father and this party does only consist of ten or twelve local families, so why should they not share their happiness with all? Besides, I expect they will be reading the banns soon enough, so this is merely a slight variation of their course."

"Then you approve of such a display?"

Unthinkingly, Elizabeth affirmed, "Certainly! Look at how happy Jane is; she has never smiled so beautifully as she is right now."

Collins nodded, seeming lost in thought, and Elizabeth was satisfied having put the over-opinionated man in his place for once! Her triumph was short-lived, though, as she observed Caroline and Louisa speaking in one another's ears with rather sour expressions on their faces. Elizabeth strained to make out their words or read their lips, but the noise around the table was too high and they were too far for her to make any success of her attempts. Still, she remained focused on them for the rest of the dessert course, watching in case either attempted to interfere with the happiness of her sister and their brother. Despite their clear displeasure, however, the dessert course continued with general merriment nearly all around.

ooOoo

Following the conclusion of supper, Mr. Bingley insisted the gentlemen forgo the usual custom of drinking and smoking in order to enjoy more dancing. Several of the older men grumbled at this and so were allowed to remain behind, but the rest of the party returned to the ballroom. Naturally, Bingley now claimed the first dance back with Jane, despite having already danced two with her earlier – secretly, Elizabeth wondered if this was not the true reason he had made his announcement at supper? She smiled at the prospect of Mr. Bingley being jealous of sharing Jane's dances with the other young men. She wondered if he would allow Jane to complete her dance card or if he would claim privilege over her for the remainder of the night.

Her smile faded somewhat as she heard her mother's voice carry loudly from several seats over as she discussed in minute detail with Lady Lucas and several other matrons the extensive preparations she would now embark upon for Jane's wedding.

Mr. Collins led them to a bench off to the side of the room and Elizabeth was momentarily puzzled. "Mr. Collins, I thank you for your escort, but I must find my partner for the next set or he shall think I have intentionally hidden from him." She attempted to give a smile, but she knew it must look forced.

"Ah, but Cousin Elizabeth, it is my last night in Hertfordshire! In but a few hours, I must board a coach back to Kent. I had hoped that you and I may speak for a little while before then."

Elizabeth felt a small flutter of nerves, but bid them be still! "While I would not wish to disappoint you, sir, I must not fail in my obligations to my dance partners for the evening."

With that, she quickly strode away from her cousin who had clearly opened his mouth to speak, but she was too quick for him.

Upon leaving Mr. Collins, Elizabeth was quickly able to locate Mr. Fletcher, Mrs. Long's nephew, with whom she was committed for the after-supper set. Despite her less-than-jovial mood, Elizabeth enjoyed her dance with Mr. Fletcher. He was about two and thirty with a tall, somewhat too thin frame, but he danced gracefully and had always been excessively polite. Despite herself, likely due to having had a glass of wine to calm herself with dessert, Elizabeth found herself taking note of Mr. Fletcher's form in a new way during their dance. _The width of his shoulders is too narrow,_ she decided, _but his hair is just the right shade..._ Almost abruptly, she realised that she was comparing him to another tall gentlemen with dark hair! The realisation, coupled with her irritation at herself, caused her to miss a step. It was rather embarrassing, but her partner was gracious. She refocused her attention and completed the dance without further error. However, when Mr. Fletcher offered to fetch her a drink, she gratefully accepted as she found a seat to rest herself and attempt to regain her focus before their next dance was set to begin.

Rest and rejuvenation, it seemed, were not in the cards for Elizabeth though, as Miss Bingley seated herself directly next to Elizabeth a moment later.

"Miss Bingley, good evening –" she was not allowed to complete her sentence as Miss Bingley cut in harshly, but still quietly.

"Do not bother with the pretence, _Miss _Eliza!"

Elizabeth was affronted and rather confused. She tried to express this, "I beg your pard –"

"I _know_ that you are responsible! Somehow you drove Mr. Darcy away and you and your family have tricked my brother! He would never have behaved so irresponsibly as to become engaged without speaking to his nearest relations and friends first, unless coerced! Or perhaps that is why you drove away Mr. Darcy? Here I had thought you had set your cap at him with your coy games, but maybe that was only for show? I cannot be certain how you did it, but I know that something you did or said made Mr. Darcy leave Netherfield and ensnared my brother into an ill-suited arrangement! Whatever it is you have done, just know that once I speak with Charles, I will get to the bottom of it. If he has been compelled, I will ensure that the engagement is invalidated!" Without allowing another word from Elizabeth, Caroline stood and strode away.

Elizabeth was speechless. She was far too shocked to be furious, but suspected that emotion would come soon enough. She had no chance to respond though, because the next dance was about to begin and Mr. Fletcher was on his way back to her. Seeing her dazed expression, he inquired if she was well, but she smiled, drank the wine he had brought her, and assured him she was well enough to dance.

During the next dance, however, Elizabeth was clearly not focused on her partner. She managed to follow the correct steps, but her heart and head were entirely elsewhere. She wondered at Miss Bingley's assertions about Mr. Darcy, in particular. She had fairly easily disposed of the threats about Mr. Bingley and Jane's engagement as Elizabeth knew quite well that he had been in no way coerced into his proposal. However, she could not help the nagging concern edging her thoughts as she considered Miss Bingley's claim that her brother _would_ have consulted a close friend or family member before deciding to propose. Naturally, Elizabeth could see why Mr. Bingley would not speak of such things to Caroline, but what of Mr. Darcy's abrupt departure? It was the day after that Mr. Bingley began his official courtship with Jane. She had never truly put them together, but might they be related? Her pondering was put to a rather abrupt end when the song concluded and Mr. Collins inserted himself on the dance floor between herself and Mr. Fletcher.

It was all rather bizarre really: Mr. Collins was holding a glass and loudly requested the attention of the room – _Oh heavens, no! _she thought, but to no avail. She felt light-headed and fervently wished that this might merely be a terrible nightmare from which she would awake soon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do apologise for the interruption of the dancing, but I flatter myself that you will indulge us for just a moment."

_Us?!_ Elizabeth thought with such incredulity that she was sure her opinion must be written plainly on her face; if it was, Mr. Collins certainly did not take note of it. Instead, he turned to her with a smile, and then back to the room at large. Elizabeth was tempted to do likewise, but could not stomach seeing the expressions which must be on the faces of her family and neighbours.

Mr. Collins continued, "As I imagine many of you are aware, and of course following Mr. Bingley's earlier speech, there can be little doubt as to the purpose of my speech now."

Elizabeth nearly opened her mouth to object and recommend he not speak further, but realised the precarious position she was now in! _Is he planning to announce that we are already engaged? Surely not! Then is he planning to propose now, in front of all these people?_ she was appalled at the prospect, but quickly realised that it would not do well for her family to publicly refuse the man! _What am I to do?_

Turning to her, Mr. Collins began:

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, you can hardly doubt the purpose of this address. Almost as soon as I entered Longbourn, I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with by my feelings on the subject, I think it advisable to state my reasons for marrying at this time."

Elizabeth's head was in chaos, thoughts half-formed flitting by as others were created and abandoned or lost in the fray. She could not have formed a coherent sentence in that moment had she been given the opportunity to do so. But, as was his habit, Mr. Collins babbled away none the wiser to her extreme discomfort. Oddly enough, every other person in the room seemed similarly incapable of speech or at least were not inclined to interrupt, preferring instead to watch the scene unfold, to Elizabeth's most extreme mortification.

"My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances – like myself – to set the example of matrimony in his parish." Elizabeth was somewhat shocked to see him glance briefly about the room as though confirming his point.

"Secondly, I am _convinced_ that it will add very greatly to my happiness," Here, Elizabeth almost interjected to disagree – or vomit! – but again was aware of the room full of people staring at her and knew she must think carefully before offering any reply.

"And thirdly – which I perhaps ought to have mentioned earlier – that it is the particular advice and recommendation of the very noble lady whom I have the honour of calling patroness. _Twice_ has she condescended to give me her opinion – unasked too! – on this subject. Allow me, by the way, to observe, my fair cousin, that I do not reckon the notice and kindness of _Lady Catherine de Bourgh_ to as among the least of the advantages in my power to offer." Once again, here he looked about the crowd in confirmation of his point; _insufferable fool!_

Elizabeth felt her face heating in anger and was about to respond and let the consequences be damned when Mr. Collins inadvertently reminded her of her position: "Additionally, being that, as I am to inherit Longbourn estate after the death of your honoured father – who, however, may lives many years longer – I could not satisfy myself without resolving to choose a wife from among his daughters, that the loss to them might be as little as possible, when the melancholy event takes place. This has been my motive, my fair cousin, and I flatter myself it will not sink my suit in your esteem. And now nothing remains but for me to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection."

Elizabeth could take no more! All while he spoke she considered various possibilities from escaping the room to slapping him to accepting him out of a sense of obligation or attempting a polite refusal. Nothing seemed acceptable! But as he proclaimed he would assure her of the violence of his affection, her one method of escape became clear! Though she had never been one to perform little plays and the like for her family, she sincerely hoped that her acting would be sufficient this one time.

She released a small "oh" as she tilted her head forward into her hand and then closed her eyes and fell backwards, internally thankful that someone had enough wits about them enough to catch her before she hit the ground. The room was silent for a moment and then all at once erupted in shouts of concern.

"Lizzy! What has happened?"

"I think she has fainted!"

"Cousin Elizabeth! Are you well?"

"Someone fetch Mr. Jones at once!"

She kept her eyes closed as she felt her body being carried to a sofa. She remained that way until she heard and felt Jane stroke her face.

"Lizzy, dear, please wake up!"

At this, Lizzy opened her eyes only slightly, grabbed Jane's hand as hard as she dared, given the circumstances, and murmured, "Jane... home, please," before closing her eyes again and praying her rouse would work.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: ****Well, I must once again apologize for the delay in posting. As before, RL has been getting in the way of my writing and I cannot guarantee it will not happen again, particularly as I am writing this as I go (as opposed to it being pre-written). However, I promise that I am continuing to work on it AND I do have a general outline, so it's not a matter of losing the idea, just not having enough hours in the day. I am incredibly grateful for your patience and understanding!**

**As always, HUGE thanks to ArtemisDesari for pre-reading and encouraging me! To any American readers, I wish you a (slightly belated) Happy Thanksgiving!**

**And I know I say it every time, but truly, I cannot emphasize enough for you how much the support for this story from each of you means to me! Your support, encouragement, reminders, and constructive criticisms really help me to be better and motivate me to make the time to keep writing! So please keep those reviews coming! Thank you also to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **


	20. Chapter 20

_Previously... _

_Mr. Bingley secures consent from Mr. Bennet and announces his engagement to Jane Bennet during dinner at the Netherfield Ball. Miss Bingley accuses Elizabeth of driving away Darcy and coercing Bingley into his proposal to Jane. Mr. Collins misinterprets Elizabeth's defence of Bingley's public announcement and decides to publicly propose to Elizabeth at the Ball. Elizabeth, failing to see any other alternative, pretends to faint in order to avoid giving an answer. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XX.

The carriage ride back to Longbourn was relatively uneventful as it was deemed best for Lizzy to be transported with minimal noise and jostling. She was therefore accompanied by Jane alone, while Mrs. Bennet gathered the other girls to return home in the carriage after it completed its first trip to Longbourn and back. Elizabeth was immensely grateful – for perhaps the first time ever – for the silliness of her younger sisters, who were not easily amenable to returning home early from the Ball. As such, they had necessitated her mother's attentions and allowed for Lizzy and Jane to be alone.

Once she was certain they were far enough down the road leading away from Netherfield, Lizzy tentatively opened her eyes. Of course Jane was watching her sister intently and immediately noticed Elizabeth's awareness.

"Lizzy! Are you well, dear? Please speak to me, sister! Oh Lizzy, I was so very worried! Please say something!"

Elizabeth, in spite of herself and the circumstances, laughed and chided, "Well, I might speak if I were able to get a word in!"

Seeing her sister laugh easily relaxed Jane and she released a heavy breath. "Oh thank heavens! Lizzy, I was so afraid. Please, dear, tell me you are well?"

Elizabeth felt terrible for worrying sweet Jane, and when she should be alight with her joy in her new fiancé nonetheless! "Jane, I am terribly sorry to have upset you! I simply did not know what else I ought to do! That odious, pompous fool!" she cursed Mr. Collins for putting herself and her family in this situation. "It was all I could think of to get away without shaming our family."

Jane could see the mix of emotions within Lizzy; one moment she appeared sad and remorseful, the next angry, and then near pleading for her sister's absolution. "Oh Lizzy," Jane sighed, "I am sorry that you were put in such a horrid position! I cannot imagine I would even have enjoyed if my Mr. Bingley had proposed in such a manner. I would think it quite mortifying to be so exposed!"

Elizabeth smiled weakly at Jane's empathy and understanding; she was so very kind-hearted. That thought led Lizzy to consider how poor Jane might have felt compelled to accept their cousin had their roles been reversed and suddenly she felt restored. She could handle the bumbling, improper wind-bag; _he shall not trap me into a marriage I cannot reconcile!_ She smiled as she replied, "Indeed, Jane, you are quite right. But we need not dwell on such unpleasant thoughts. I am simply grateful that you were able to convince my mother to allow us to return home. At least in the privacy of Longbourn I may reject Mr. Collins' proposals without humiliating him in front of the entire neighbourhood." Then, considering her mother's reaction she sighed and added, "Of course, Mama will not be pleased, but I can see nothing for it. Perhaps your engagement to Mr. Bingley will be enough to soothe her nerves."

Jane squeezed her sister's hand and offered a small, encouraging smile, "Let us hope."

ooOoo

Had Mr. Bennet been immediately aware of his favourite daughter's situation, he likely would have ridden alongside his two eldest for their short journey home, but he was enjoying a fine port in the parlour with some of the other older gentlemen when Mr. Collins had chosen to make a public spectacle of himself and Miss Elizabeth. However, once Lizzy collapsed, Charles Bingley immediately went to retrieve her father, knowing that he and Miss Elizabeth were close and that the circumstances warranted her father's involvement.

During Elizabeth's brief recovery on a chaise in an adjoining room, before she and Jane set off for home, Mr. Collins had initially been quite perplexed to determine his course. _Naturally,_ he concluded, _she is overwhelmed by the joy of my having offered for her and her delicate sensibilities were over-wrought! I must see that the carriage is called to return her home. Once she is rested, we may receive our congratulations from the family and set a date before I return to Kent on the morrow! Lady Catherine will be quite pleased, I am sure!_ And with these pleasant thoughts in mind, he was off to set his plan in motion.

While Collins was seeking a servant to notify a groom to ready the horses, Mr. Bingley burst into the parlour where most of the older and married gentlemen were enjoying their spirits and talk considered inappropriate for mixed company. Bingley could not be bothered to search out Mr. Bennet, as he felt time was of great importance in this matter, so he simply summoned the man in the fairly crowded room.

The conversations ceased rather abruptly at Mr. Bingley's outburst, and Mr. Bennet, who was seated and immersed in a game of cards, asked with great amusement, "Yes, Mr. Bingley, how may I be of assistance to you? Do you, perhaps, have another daughter of mine you wish to claim? Or no, I know! Now that you have seen my wife's reaction to your announcement, you wish to rescind? Well, I am quite sorry, young man, but it is rather too late!" He and the other men at his table laughed.

Bingley was appalled at the ease with which Mr. Bennet insulted his wife and openly, no less, but he refrained from commenting. Instead, he replied, "No sir, it is Miss Elizabeth – "

At this, all humour left Mr. Bennet's face and he stood abruptly, "Elizabeth? My Lizzy? What is wrong?"

"Sir, I believe it would be best if – " he had intended to suggest they speak privately, but Mr. Bennet was already nearly to him, "Please come with me."

As they neared the exit of the room, Mr. Bennet was level to Bingley, so Charles explained in a low voice as they walked, "Sir, Miss Elizabeth collapsed and is now being tended to by her mother and sister."

Mr. Bennet's eyebrows shot up and then furrowed in concern and question; _My Lizzy has never been a fainter,_ he wondered.

Bingley continued, "I believe she may have been... er, over-wrought by Mr. Collins' marriage proposal."

Quite without thought, Mr. Bennet halted suddenly, "Mr. Collins' _what_?"

Charles was uncomfortable and unsure whether or not this marriage offer was sanctioned by the Bennets; certainly, he suspected Miss Elizabeth was not seeking such an offer, but how to best be delicate in his description? He shifted side to side on his feet and replied, "Mr. Collins, er, called for the attention of the room, and... well, he asked Miss Elizabeth to be the, uh, 'companion of his future life,' I believe it was."

Mr. Bennet's eyebrows rose. He seemed incensed at this information and, with a huff and a stifled curse under his breath, resumed walking at a faster pace. Mr. Bingley followed, hoping that he had done the right thing.

Mr. Bennet arrived into the ballroom and easily ignored the stares and whispers around him. He scanned the spacious room for his daughter, but did not see her. Instead, he did find his wife and daughter's supposed suitor in animated conversation, and not of the unpleasant variety he might have wished. _Of course Fanny would support his suit! Oh, why must she always try my patience!_ His gait as he charged toward them did not hide his displeasure from those astute enough to take note; however it seemed neither Mrs. Bennet nor Mr. Collins were especially astute.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! There you are!" cried his wife, seeming pleased, "You have heard the wonderful news? _Two_ daughters to be well-married! Oh heavens, it is all too much! I think I will find myself a glass of sherry and rest a bit before the carriage returns."

"Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bennet stopped her departure with clipped words, "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Oh, she went back to Longbourn with Jane. Do you know, she actually fainted when Mr. Collins proposed! Rather shocking, I would say, but you know, she has not been feeling all that well recently, and I think that she might have been a tad over-heated, what with all the dancing and excitement – "

"Was the apothecary called for her?"

"What? Mr. Jones? Oh goodness me, no! She awoke a bit before they left and you know our Lizzy, very hearty. She just needs a good rest and she'll be good as new in the morning. Not to worry, Mr. Collins, she's always had a hearty constitution, almost never sick – "

Mr. Bennet interrupted, "Thank you, Mrs. Bennet. That will be quite enough."

Mrs. Bennet shrugged and walked off, ostensibly to find some sherry and gossip over her family's windfall of soon-to-be-well-married daughters. Mr. Bennet wondered if she may already be a bit in her cups, but did not concern himself with such matters. Instead, he turned to his cousin, who seemed rather pleased with himself and the circumstances.

"Mr. Collins, am I to understand that you have proposed to my daughter, Elizabeth, this evening?"

"Indeed, that is correct! As I had begun to say to her earlier, my reasons for choosing to marry at this time are – "

"Quite many, I am sure. It seems that you and I will need to have a conversation regarding this matter. What time do you intend to leave tomorrow, sir?"

"Ah, yes, of course, excellent! I had planned to take the post around ten o'clock, but I am confident my compassionate and noble patroness will excuse a later arrival if need be so that we may finalise whatever details remain."

Mr. Bennet stiffened at the arrogance and presumption – _then again, perhaps Elizabeth gave her consent? No, it is not possible!_ "Nine o'clock in my book room and I will thank you not to be late."

"Certainly, certainly! I will anticipate it with great joy!"

Mr. Bennet simply nodded and walked away, leaving Collins standing there seeming rather pleased, despite his solitary position on a dance floor where others were dancing around him. Mr. Bennet decided he needed a moment away to think through matters before making any further decisions. He spotted Mr. Bingley hovering near the edge of the room, watching him anxiously. He met Bingley's eyes and cocked his head to the side to indicate a desire to speak with the man. Mr. Bingley was quick to nod and move toward the signalled location.

"Mr. Bingley, I must know more of the events this evening. Did my daughter accept Mr. Collins' offer?"

Bingley took a moment to think before replying, "No sir, I do not believe so. In fact, if you will excuse my saying, I do not think it likely she intended to either. She seemed rather displeased by the man's attentions – if I am not over-stepping by saying so. He called for the attention of the room, proceeded to, er, express his intentions for Miss Elizabeth, but before he was done, she seemed to take ill."

Mr. Bennet suppressed his eye rolls at Mr. Collins' ridiculousness, but found his attention caught by Mr. Bingley's description: "What do you mean 'take ill'?"

"She held her face, cried out, and then fell back. I was not near enough to catch her, though I did assist in moving her to the chaise, but another gentleman did manage to keep her from hitting the floor. It seemed that she might have lost consciousness briefly."

Mr. Bingley's face was quite serious as he offered his report to Mr. Bennet with the full gravity such information deserved, so he was rather surprised to see and hear the chuckle escape from Mr. Bennet. He looked quizzically at his father-in-law-to-be but Mr. Bennet only shook his head and continued to laugh quietly.

When he was done with his moment, he clapped Bingley's shoulder, thanked him for his report and walked away. Poor Bingley did not know what to think! _But,_ he reasoned, _at least he does not seem angry with me, so I suppose I must be content._

ooOoo

Not long after Jane and Elizabeth had arrived home and settled into their nightclothes in their bedroom, a knock sounded on their bedchamber door.

"Who is it?" Jane inquired.

"Jane, it is I," Mr. Bennet answered, "Are you and Lizzy inside?"

Jane opened their door and stepped aside to allow him entrance, "Yes, Papa."

Elizabeth looked up from her seat at her father; she seemed wary. "Papa – " she began, but he interrupted.

"No, Lizzy, I must know if you are well before anything else?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I am well, Papa. I... I did not know what else to do!"

Mr. Bennet sat next to his daughter and sighed, "I know, my dear, it is of no consequence now."

Misunderstanding her father's meaning, Elizabeth began to protest, "Papa, please, I do not wish to marry Mr. Collins. I cannot possibly be happy with such a man and I am quite certain I would not please him either! Please – "

"Lizzy," Mr. Bennet laughed, "I have no intention of forcing you to marry him! Goodness, he is entirely absurd and absolutely unsuitable for your temperament! I had hoped he may come to that conclusion on his own, but I see that was a bit optimistic on my part."

Elizabeth was relieved: "Thank you, Papa!" She hugged him as they sat next to one another and he put one arm around her.

"Of course, my dear," he said with love, and then sighed, "There is nothing for it but for me to tell the man when I meet with him tomorrow morning that I refuse my consent. I am sure your mother will be rather displeased with my refusal, but I think some extra French lace for Jane's trousseau should do nicely to comfort her through this trying time. What do you say, Janie?"

Jane smiled and sat next to her father, hugging him as he put his other arm around her. "I am sure that will do well, Papa."

"Well, Lizzy?"

"Yes, Papa. Thank you."

ooOoo

Unfortunately, the following morning, Mr. Bennet's well-laid plans did not come to fruition entirely as he had intended. First, it seemed that Mr. Collins' excitement caused him to wake earlier than usual. As a result, he was heartily pleased to see his intended alone in the breakfast room when he arrived to break his fast!

"Why, Elizabeth, my darling! You look quite well this morning. Are you recovered from yesterday evening's excitement?"

Elizabeth was thoroughly surprised and displeased to see her cousin. She had expected to rise early and be out for a walk until near midday in order to avoid any commotion or unpleasantness that may result from the forthcoming refusal of Mr. Collins' pursuit. Now she was unsure what to do; she determined polite, disinterested civility was the best course for now.

"Good morning, Mr. Collins. I am adequately recovered, thank you for your concern, sir."

"Ah, Elizabeth, you needn't be so formal. It is only the two of us here." His voice held some undercurrent Elizabeth did not entirely understand, but she was quite certain she did _not_ like it. This suspicion seemed confirmed when he seated himself rather closer than she felt was necessary.

She moved away slightly, but attempted to keep her voice even. "Sir, I am not comfortable with such increased familiarity."

Collins snorted his disagreement. "Elizabeth, we are to be married! Surely, as your fiancé, I may use your Christian name? Come, you may call me William."

Without thinking through the repercussions of her response – her temper always did manage to get in her way! – Elizabeth frostily answered, "Mr. Collins, _sir_, you are too hasty! I will not abide you to refer to me so intimately and I further must object to your calling yourself my 'fiancé' as I had not the opportunity to properly respond to your request."

Elizabeth had thought such a reply ought to chastise Mr. Collins for his presumptions and allude to her intended rejection of his suit, thus sparing them both the discomfort of a clear refusal. However, that gentleman still could not fathom that he may not be successful in his efforts and so replied, "Oh, of course, how dreadful of me! Believe me when I tell you that your modesty and delicate nature, so far from doing you any disservice, rather add to your other perfections. You would have been less amiable in my eyes had there _not_ been this little hesitation, but allow me to assure you that I have your respected mother's blessing for my address and later today your father and I will meet to finalise the terms. But, my dear, I do apologise for robbing you of the pleasure of a response! Please, my sweet, I await your reply."

Now Elizabeth was trapped. She had, once again, spoken her thoughts without consideration and now she must offer a reply to her cousin's proposal. She had been so pleased to allow her father to handle any unpleasantness that may arise from such business, but alas, this was not to be. She took a deep breath and attempted as much civility as she could offer: "Mr. Collins, please accept my thanks for the compliment you have paid me. I am very sensible of the honour of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than to decline them."

She was pleased with the tact she had employed in crafting a concise, clear, and yet proper rejection when all she could hear in her own mind was a recitation of reason after reason of the ways in which her cousin failed to meet her expectations for a husband. She was therefore further dismayed with his reply.

He seemed unperturbed: "I am not now to learn that it is usual with young ladies to reject the addresses of the man whom they secretly mean to accept, when he first applies for their favour; and that sometimes the refusal is repeated a second, or even a third time. I am therefore by no means discouraged by what you have said. In fact, I am rather pleased to have this private audience with you now to make my offer again and I shall hope to lead you to the altar ere long."

Elizabeth was alarmed by his wilful obtuseness and attempted to reinforce her position before he may repeat his request: "Upon my word, sir, your hope is a rather extraordinary one after my declaration! I do assure you that I am not one of those young ladies (if such young ladies there are) who are so daring as to risk their happiness on the chance of being asked a second or third time. I am perfectly serious in my refusal. You could not make _me_ happy, and I am convinced that I am the last woman in the world who could make _you_ so! I should hope we may now consider this matter as finally settled."

With that, Elizabeth made to stand and quit the room, but Mr. Collins took hold of her arm and forbade her removal. The expression on his face was cause for some alarm within Elizabeth and she considered how to unhand herself while he replied.

"When I do myself the honour of speaking to you next on the subject, I shall hope to receive a more favourable answer than you have now given me."

"Really, Mr. Collins, you puzzle me exceedingly! If what I have hitherto said can appear to you in the form of encouragement, I know not how to express my refusal in such a way as to convince you of its being one."

"You must give me leave to flatter myself, my dear cousin, that your refusal of my addresses is merely words of course. My reasons for believing it are briefly these: It does not appear to me that my hand is unworthy of your acceptance, or that the establishment I can offer would be any other than highly desirable. My situation in life, my connections with the family of de Bourgh, and my relationship to your own, are circumstances highly in my favour. And you should take into further consideration that in spite of your manifold attractions," here his eyes glanced down her form lasciviously, before he continued, " it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made to you. Your portion is unhappily so small that it will in all likelihood undo the effects of your loveliness and... amiable qualifications. As I must therefore conclude that you are not serious in your rejection of me, I shall choose to attribute it to your wish of increasing my love by suspense, according to the practice of elegant females."

Now quite angry, Elizabeth forcefully pulled her arm from Mr. Collins' grasp. With some warmth she attempted to reign in, she responded tersely, "I do assure you, sir, that I have no pretensions whatsoever to that kind of elegance which consists in tormenting a respectable man." She had some difficultly classifying her cousin as such, but the fib seemed appropriate in order to maintain the level of propriety she deemed necessary in such a circumstance. She continued, "I would rather be paid the compliment of being believed sincere. I thank you, again and again, for the honour you have done me, but to accept your proposals is absolutely impossible. My feelings in every respect forbid it. Can I speak plainer?"

She was nearly to the door when Collins replied, with more than a small measure of anger in his own tone: "I am persuaded that when sanctioned by both of your excellent parents, my proposals will not fail of being acceptable."

To such perseverance of wilful self-deception and a complete disregard for her feelings, Elizabeth did not care dignify with a response. Instead, she merely offered a polite, "May you have a safe journey, sir," as she left the room and subsequently the house.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: So there we have it! I know we all want Darcy back (yes, _WE_ because trust me, _I_ want him back too!) and I promise starting with the next chapter, we'll be following him around for a while instead of Lizzy... ;)**

**This chapter was originally longer when I wrote it, but I've decided to hop over to Darcy in London for a bit instead. However, for those who leave a review (and have PMs enabled), I will send you a little preview of what is awaiting at home once Elizabeth returns from her walk. I figure it's a nice bonus for those who take the time to review :)**

**As always, HUGE thanks to ArtemisDesari for pre-reading, offering suggestions, and encouraging me – she's the best! **

**And can I just say, you guys blew me away last chapter with your reviews! It's the most reviews for any chapter so far (apparently Collins is just _that_ annoying! ;)), so truly, THANK YOU! Your reviews are better than any holiday presents ever – please keep them coming (and remember: previews will be sent to reviewers)! Thank you also to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **

**And regardless of whichever holidays you all celebrate (or none), I wish each and every one of you a very happy holiday season and a safe, healthy, and joyful 2013!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Previously... _

_Lizzy makes it back to Longbourn after her mortifying public proposal from her cousin and her father assures her he will take care of turning Collins down. However, the following morning, Elizabeth and Collins find themselves as the only two in the breakfast parlour and a heated exchange ensues. Elizabeth struggles to make clear to her cousin her refusal of his proposal, but he wilfully insists she will accept once her parents mandate it. Fed up, Elizabeth goes for a walk with the hopes that Collins will be gone from Longbourn by the time she returns. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XXI.

_London, Darcy House_

It was the effort of no more than ten days for Fitzwilliam Darcy to be entirely caught up with all of the pending affairs of his estate, leaving him with only small day-to-day matters to be addressed each morning. In part, this was likely due to his extremely rigorous focus each day from the point of awakening until his eyes were too strained to continue the efforts in the evening. The other element contributing heavily to the timely completion of his various duties was his own desire to be relieved of the need for idleness of thought and action. He worked relentlessly from nearly the time of his return home until the last correspondence was deposited into Stewart's hands to be sent off. Where many men would find relief in such an accomplishment, Darcy experienced quite the opposite sensation; he found himself to still be impatient and anxious. This realisation, combined with the state of his restless body (he noted his right knee would not cease its bouncing!), combined to irritate him all the more. Ever since arriving at his London home, he had been waiting and anticipating a feeling of relief: relief from his frustration, his anxiety, his unrelenting thoughts. It did not come. He found himself unable to sit still, so he paced in his study for several minutes, before deciding upon a book that he had not yet read.

Attempting to rein in his uncooperative emotions, he focused all of his energy and attention into the book in his hands. He sat in his favourite armchair, took several deep breaths, and read the words on the page. And then he re-read the same page. It was three attempts at the same page before he quit the effort entirely, casting the book aside.

_No, no! It will not do! This is much too similar to that evening at Netherfield! Reading to distract myself from her is just what I did that evening to try not to pay any special attention to her! It did not work then either, if memory serves. It seems everything leads me to thoughts of her!_

The loss of control of his thoughts spiralled into a loss of control over his body and he rose to begin pacing once again. He looked about the room once more, but finding no relief, he quit the study entirely. Wandering down the hallway, he heard voices from the smaller parlour and decided to sit in and observe Georgiana's lessons. Today she was painting. He sat quietly in a corner of the room opposite the direction she was facing, hoping not to cause a disruption in the tutorial. There was a calmness to the activity that lulled him into a less-agitated state. Each stroke of her paintbrush by her graceful hand gave him a point of focus, which allowed some small portion of the tension within his person to dissolve.

Watching his sister at various tasks had been moderately soothing recently. It had always been a calming influence on him to remember those whose lives were affected by his decisions, and no one more so than Georgiana. He could remember all too well his father's many lectures on his responsibilities and duties as a Darcy, a man of means, and an elder brother. He still remembered the day his father allowed him in to the nursery to see Georgiana for the first time; she was so tiny and pale, even for an infant. He remembered how she had shivered slightly when he had touched her small rounded cheek. His father, never one to be overtly sentimental, had stoically informed him that his mother was taken ill during the birth. For a moment, he had thought he would be angry at his baby sister, blame her for their mother's condition, but little Georgiana had opened her eyes and latched onto the finger he still held over her; with that, he was captivated and he knew, even at only twelve years of age, there was nothing in the world he would not do for her.

He would often repeat his father's words of guidance to himself when he felt he needed the reminder, but nothing was quite so capable of reinforcing those lessons as watching his sister. This lesson was further aided by the still fresh pain in his memory of how he had very nearly failed to protect and care for her at Ramsgate. Even now, months after the incident, the knowledge of what may have befallen dear Georgiana caused his entire body to tighten in fear and anger. Some small part of his mind – an immature, greedy, and irresponsible part, no doubt – reasoned that surely his attraction to a lady slightly below his rank would not be so disastrous for his sister's reputation as the near-elopement might have been, but he shoved these thoughts aside time and again. _It will not do to torment myself with such temptation! Georgiana deserves the best and it is __my__ responsibility to provide that for her._

And, for a few hours every day during his sister's lessons that week, Fitzwilliam could relax and believe that he had the right of things. He could cocoon himself in the warmth of self-righteousness that he was acting in the interests of his sister, who depended solely upon him to make the best decisions for their family. It lessened the pain and agitation enough to allow him to breathe more easily, if only for a few hours.

At night, though, he could find no such relief! He could not escape _her_ marvellous eyes or _her_ laugh – _almost musical, but carefree and light, not at all contrived or forced! Everything about her is natural and graceful, even her teasing and saucy remarks are altogether charming!_

He would curse his own body's betrayal of his wishes as it reacted without his permission to his memories of her. At those moments, he was weak and unable to stop himself from recollecting every interaction he had had with her. He re-lived their verbal sparring, feeling invigorated all over in the memory; he re-experienced his feelings of anxiety at revealing clues about himself to her and then his elation when she put the pieces together while still maintaining that he may do better if he took the trouble to improve himself – _she challenges me!_; he vividly recalled the feel of her near to him – _her warmth and softness and that delicate fragrance..._

Too often that would lead him to unwittingly make lists in his mind of all of the ways she was everything he desired in a partner, even if the qualities on these lists varied greatly from those he might have included not three months earlier. When he would realise what he was doing, he would quickly become angry and list all of her flaws; however, it never escaped his notice that every flaw he attributed to her was actually one of association, rather than a matter of her own personal failings.

Still, this would have to be enough to momentarily quell his longing because an alliance with her meant making her connections his own and this was certainly not an option. He would fall asleep with thoughts of her, sometimes pleasant and other times strained, but no matter in what state sleep finally found him, he still dreamt only of _her_.

ooOoo

A fortnight past Fitzwilliam's return to his home on Grosvenor Square, Georgiana began to feel concerned for her brother. He had behaved rather oddly when they had received the invitation to Mr. Bingley's ball at his estate in Hertfordshire and while her brother was steadfast in his refusal to attend, he would give no reasons beyond his recent disagreement with Mr. Bingley. Georgiana found this rather odd considering that Mr. Bingley was clearly not so affected as to refuse them an invitation; _so why then is Fitzwilliam maintaining such strong resentment?_

Her curiosity and concern were further increased when she observed that her brother had recently taken to sitting in on her afternoon lessons! This was behaviour quite unlike him, as he generally had many responsibilities and engagements given his position, not to mention personal pursuits that kept him occupied. If the truth be told, she also found his constant presence in her sessions rather intimidating to both herself and some of her tutors, who could not comprehend the reason for the master of the house to observe their teaching. His presence was clearly not intended to be officious, but it was distracting nonetheless. At breakfast the morning of the third of December, Georgiana decided that enough was enough and determined to confront Fitzwilliam directly on the matter.

Despite her desire to be confident, her voice was slightly wavering as she spoke, "Brother?" When he looked up from his reading, she continued, "May I discuss a matter that is of concern to me with you?"

Darcy was puzzled by her vagueness, but agreed easily: "Of course, Georgiana, what is troubling you?"

"Well, actually, Fitzwilliam, you are." It was rather more bluntly put than she had intended and she felt her cheeks warming at her boldness, but her brother did not appear angry, so she waited for his response.

Fitzwilliam was confused but not offended, so he requested clarification: "And in what way am I causing you unrest?"

"I do not understand why you have been observing my lessons. And I fear that my tutors are uncomfortable with the master of the house monitoring their teaching. You are distracting them, and me, to be entirely honest. I cannot understand your meaning in watching."

Darcy did not entirely know how to respond to such a statement. Part of himself felt irritation at the notion that he was not entitled to be in any room in his home at whatever time he so desired, but he could see clearly enough that Georgiana was not intending to insult or offend. Her curiosity was also plain enough in her expression and words. Internally he criticised himself for failing to account for her increased monitoring of his actions and moods lately; _of course she would notice my sitting in on her lessons as it is not something I have frequently done._

He was frustrated with himself for not anticipating her interest in the matter, particularly after observing her re-reading his letters from Hertfordshire, so he offered the only explanation that seemed, in the moment, plausible: "I do apologise, I had not meant to cause any discomfort to you or your teachers. I had only thought to spend more time with you as I have missed our time together these past months."

Any concern on Georgiana's face quickly seemed erased and Darcy was feeling rather pleased with himself when she replied, "Oh Fitz, I did not realise! Of course you are quite right though. I did not alter my lessons or visiting schedule with Mrs. Annesley at all once you arrived home! Please forgive my oversight, Brother?"

"Consider it forgotten. I will find another pastime."

"Oh no, but Fitzwilliam, I do not want to forget! You are right that we have not had time to enjoy one another's company as we used to. I miss our time together as well."

"Very well, then, let us say that I shall find alternate arrangements for myself during the afternoons, but perhaps we can plan to make calls on some of your friends who are in Town? Is there any other activity for which you would wish me to accompany you?"

"Oh, yes! I have noticed of late several shops have acquired new merchandise, for the holiday or Season, perhaps, and I would so enjoy visiting them! Could we plan to stop in for some additional fabrics and trimmings? And then also perhaps see if any new novels have arrived in at Hatchard's?* Oh! And Mr. Cramer told me about a new piece he would like me to try; would you take me to Mr. Birchall's music shop** to see if they have a sheet for it?"

The look of delight on Georgiana's face was immensely pleasing to Darcy, despite his own lack of interest in such female errands, but it struck him anew how he had neglected his sister of late. Despite being present in body and generally fulfilling his duties, his mind (and though he would not admit as much, his heart) was still firmly elsewhere. He resolved to rectify his error at once.

"Whatever and wherever you like, Gigi, we shall go. I can think of nothing I would want more than to see you happy." It was not a lie, he reasoned, as surely his choices to forgo his own pleasure for her well-being proved his dedication. Her joyful response alleviated some small portion of the pressure he felt upon his chest.

"That would be splendid! You are too kind, Brother!" She smiled and was pleased at her brother's agreement, but she could not help but to see that his pleased expression did not reach his eyes.

_Something is the matter with him, I am quite sure; I must find him out! _

She did not show her concern and resolution on her face, but she was a Darcy throughout and when she set her mind to something, there would be no stopping her.

ooOoo

Following his conversation with Georgiana, Fitzwilliam arranged to meet with Richard in order to keep his mind and body occupied during the daytime. Although it had been quite a while since they had frequented Angelo's*** together, Darcy felt confident in his plan. _I do believe this will be exactly what I need! With the weather, I cannot walk about as I might otherwise do, so this will provide exercise for my body, while engaging my mind. And it will mean spending time with Richard when he cannot possibly interrogate me about the ladies of Hertfordshire!_

Richard was rather surprised by his cousin's choice of activities for them, but he was more than willing to oblige. _After all, one must stay in good form, even when on leave. I never know when I might be called back and I would not wish to be caught unprepared to see battle. And besides, it may loosen Darcy up a bit so I can find out which lady has him dangling after her!_

Sure enough, Darcy quickly learned the error of his ways when Richard prodded for information on the way to the salle and noticing Darcy's discomfort, also tested the effects of such interrogations during their duel. Quite to Richard's delight and Darcy's dismay, several of his attacks – verbal and sabre – hit their mark.

"I have it!" Richard shouted across the floor as they eyed one another warily, "She's an embarrassment to you!"

Richard was amused and intrigued to see his cousin miss a step! _Aha! A clue!_ "Plain, is she?" he guessed, while skilfully moving to an improved offensive position.

Darcy fumbled for a moment, caught between the near accuracy of Richard's assessment of Darcy being embarrassed by his choice of lady, and his simultaneous desire to defend Elizabeth's beauty! But, of course, to do any such thing would admit to an interest in a lady in the first place! _Ah, that clever dog!_

Lost in his thoughts for only a moment, Darcy was too slow to deflect Richard's riposte. "Point for me!" Richard positively beamed with satisfaction and Darcy stifled a curse, but acknowledged the hit.

Richard only laughed at Darcy's clear mortification. Their practise sessions did not improve Darcy's mood and he was further irritated by Richard's declaration of wishing to see his "dear Cousin Georgiana," as an excuse to invite himself over for dinner! Darcy huffed, but was not able to refuse without a proper excuse, of which he had none.

Dinner was a less aggravating affair as Richard would not dare to speculate so freely as to Darcy's romantic inclinations in front of Georgiana, but this did not prevent Richard from taking every opportunity to gloat over his crushing fencing victory.

And following dinner, an irritable Darcy agreed to join his sister and cousin for music only after Georgiana pleaded that he had promised they would spend more time together. However, he sat in an armchair near the windows facing their garden, rather than close to the pianoforte, clearly not in a mood for socialising.

However, this suited Richard and Georgiana better than either might have realised. Richard offered to turn the pages if Georgiana would play for them, so she agreed. Sitting together at her instrument and with Darcy clearly in his own thoughts across the room, they found they might converse quietly together without his being aware.

"Gigi, has Darcy seemed himself at home with you these days?"

Georgiana was grateful for having chosen a piece she knew well or her hands might have faltered at her cousin's quiet question. However, instead, she played on from memory, her hands knowing what to do, and answered in a whisper, "Actually, Richard, I do not believe he has. I must admit I have been concerned. Since he returned from Hertfordshire, he has seemed distracted and agitated. Do you know what has been bothering him? Is it only the argument with Mr. Bingley?"

Her confirmation was all he needed. "I cannot say for certain, but I believe it is more than his disagreement with Bingley. This kind of distraction and restlessness, well, I believe he may have met a lady who captured his interest."

Georgiana gasped quietly and both looked quickly to see if Darcy noticed; thankfully, he was still intently focused out the window. Looking back to her cousin, Georgiana asked, "Are you quite sure?"

"No, absolutely not. He has not admitted anything of the sort to me," seeing Georgiana's confusion and doubt, he continued, "but you must understand, Little One, I have seen many men before Darcy with similar symptoms."

His too-knowing smile and patronising use of a nickname not used for her since early childhood were grating, but with Richard, one could never stay angry. She gave him a small glare for his cheek and then confirmed, "Perhaps I shall defer to your greater knowledge in this matter."

Richard smiled widely and agreed, "An excellent choice!" But then, becoming slightly more serious, added, "Have you any observations or comments that may support this theory? Has he mentioned any particular lady to you since he returned?"

Georgiana considered the matter, but finally decided, "No, I do not believe so. I have asked him about his visit to Mr. Bingley's estate, but he only told me that he and Mr. Bingley had a falling out and that he did not wish to discuss anything of Hertfordshire. I have not wished to pry." But then, remembering how she had become curious and re-read his letters from that time, she coloured slightly and added, "Although, I did look again at his letters to me from while he was visiting."

Richard let out a small barking laugh, "My, my Cousin! You do surprise me!"

This laugh did, however, draw Darcy's attention. Seeing Georgiana's high colour, Darcy asked in warning, "Richard?"

"No, no, Darce, I promise I am not teasing Little Gigi! She merely surprised me is all." Seeing his cousin was not wholly satisfied, he added, "She quite reprimanded me for failing to do my page-turning duty in a timely fashion."

The lie rolled off his tongue smoothly and Georgiana could not help but to be impressed and a tiny bit afraid at her cousin's clear talent for confabulation. Nonetheless, she was relieved when it was clear her brother believed the excuse and returned to his window gazing.

In a rather bolder move than Richard had ever seen from her, Georgiana turned to him with a raised eyebrow as a silent question. Suppressing yet another laugh but offering a shrug, he replied, "In the military, and with the Earl for that matter, it often pays to guard one's thoughts." Then returning to the previous topic, he inquired, "Tell me, might I see those letters?"

After several more minutes of plotting how and when they might review the letters in question together without Darcy's knowing, and agreeing between themselves that clearly Darcy was not telling them some important aspect of his recent trip, the gentleman in question suggested that the hour was rather late and offered his carriage to return Richard home. Of course, Richard agreed, but silent looks between himself and Georgiana communicated that they would continue their investigations soon.

Indeed, over the next week, Richard joined for dinner several more times, but while he and Georgiana agreed Darcy was not himself, they could not seem to find any compelling evidence as to his reasons.

ooOoo

The following week at supper one evening, Georgiana expressed her desire for Fitzwilliam to accompany her on a shopping trip, as they had discussed. While this was certainly not Darcy's idea of the ideal way to spend his day, he had promised this to her and knew that soon the shops would close for the Christmas holiday. With as much enthusiasm as he could offer, Fitzwilliam smiled and agreed to take Georgiana out the following day.

Much to his surprise and pleasure, the morning was not so cold nor wet as some of the recent days and there was even some sunshine peeking through the clouds briefly several times throughout the day. They started with Mrs. Follick's shop, which was Georgiana's favourite for dress fabrics. In truth, while not his most favourite thing to shop for, Darcy did have a discerning eye for flattering colours and quality fabrics (probably due to the necessity at a young age to assist in these matters for his sister in the stead of a mother, sisters, or any female relations near to their home in Derbyshire). As such, Georgiana preferred only to purchase new fabrics with her brother, despite having ladies in Town available to her for such tasks. Even knowing she could find other female helpers for this task, there was an element to finding fabrics for his sister that Darcy found nostalgic. It actually put him in a rather positive mood, in spite of himself, and it pleased Georgiana immensely.

By the time they had selected three new fabrics and then brought them over to Madame Larue, the only mantua-maker in Town Georgiana and Aunt Sophia trusted, Georgiana and Darcy were both ready for a quick nuncheon. After their light repast, Georgiana announced her desire to visit the milliner for a few items. Darcy could not suppress his groan as lace, ribbon, and the like always bored him terribly, but Georgiana's pleading eyes won him over, as usual, and he followed her into the store, albeit grudgingly.

Despite her best intentions, Georgiana spent much more time than she had intended selecting several ribbons, some new French lace, a new hat, and a pair of gloves. Her poor brother looked as though they had been there for days, rather than an hour or two, but in deference to his feelings, she offered that perhaps he might prefer to cancel their trip to the music shop and instead go on straight to the book shop. She reasoned that Birchall & Goulding's was further out of their way and at least Fitzwilliam might enjoy selecting a few books at Hatchard's, whereas sheet music was really only of interest to her.

However, Fitzwilliam glanced at the sky and seeing that the weather was holding, he declined Georgiana's offer. After all, he still wanted to find that piece by Handel and he had not yet received word on whether or not the new pianoforte he had ordered for Georgiana to use at Pemberley was finished. He hoped Mr. Birchall might have an update for him. So he assured his sister that he was perfectly content to bring her to the music shop and then onto the book store afterwards. Her smile reminded him of their youth playing together at Pemberley and he could not help but return it with one of his own. Truly, this day was turning out to be much more bearable than he had anticipated; he had forgotten how sweet and unassuming his sister was and was pleased to have taken the time to reacquaint himself with quite a few forgotten memories. He was even more pleased to see how much his good temper seemed to bring Georgiana further out of her shell.

They spoke in nearly animated tones as they rode to Birchall & Goulding's about which pieces Georgiana was hoping to find at their next stop and their plans to decorate Darcy House for Christmas. Upon arriving, Georgiana moved toward the table with the new arrivals while Darcy waited at the register for Mr. Birchall to be available after completing another customer's sale.

Once available, he greeted Mr. Darcy warmly as he had known Mr. Darcy many years and he was an excellent customer. "Mr. Darcy, sir, welcome! A pleasure to see you, sir!"

"Thank you, Birchall, likewise," Darcy replied with a casual bow. "I am wondering if you might have an update for me regarding that larger order I placed last month?"

"Oh, you mean the p –" he stopped abruptly at Darcy's fierce look and noticed when the gentleman indicated with his head that his sister had accompanied him to the store today. "Ahh, I see, my apologies, sir! Yes, I do believe I spoke with Wornum just last week. Just let me run back to my office for a moment and I will be happy to get that information for you."

Darcy nodded, with relief, "Very good, thank you." Although Georgiana was not next to him, it was not a large shop and he did not want his surprise ruined.

Darcy went to join Georgiana in looking through various sheets of music and offering a few that looked interesting to him. Some she accepted, while others she declined stating they were not to her skill level. A couple other customers entered the store and the bell chimed, just as Mr. Birchall was returning from his office. Darcy saw the gentleman and turned to meet him at the counter only to find himself too stunned to move. _But, how?_

Without thinking, his mouth spoke, "Miss Elizabeth?!"

Both the lady in question and his sister raised their heads in complete surprise at his words.

Elizabeth, quite suffering from the same shock as Mr. Darcy, could only echo his greeting, "Mr. Darcy?!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* Hatchard's is the oldest bookshop in London, having opened in 1797. It is still in its original location on Picadilly Street.

** The name of the music store owner is no accident. There were a great number of publishers of music in the late 1700's, but there seemed to be high turnover of names, locations, etc. One such retail shop was Birchall & Goulding, who continued the work of John Bland, a well-known publisher of Mozart and Haydn. I did consider using Chappell of Bond Street, which was established in 1811 (then called Chappell & Co.), but I decided Darcy would've had an established relationship with a long-standing shop, as opposed to trying a brand new place. Still, in my head, I like to believe that in upcoming years, the Darcy family would have become regulars at Chappell & Co. because I love the idea of visiting shops today that were around back then as well.

*** This refers to Angelo's L'École des armes (School of Fencing), which was the premier place for learning, competing, and watching fencing.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: Yes, a *little* cliffy surprise for you ;) Who was expecting that? Anyone? Hehe, hopefully you all approve – after all, Elizabeth and Darcy in the same place at the same time, that's gotta be a good thing, right? *wink***

**And now, I know and I am SORRY for how long this update took – truly! I do hope it was worth the wait. RL (holidays, getting sick, and major work responsibilities) + this chapter not going smoothly made things take longer than I hoped. HOWEVER, the great news is that I ended up revising my original outline so now I am really excited about the progression AND it's likely that the story will be even longer than originally intended, so hopefully you all will like that :) Anyway, all that to say, THANK YOU all for sticking around and being patient!**

**And once again, I was totally knocked backwards by the response to the last chapter! Holy moly! And it seemed that giving a preview really encouraged you guys to review! I wish I could say that I will do that every time, but I can't. I will do it again in the future if/when I can. Even without extra scenes, I hope you'll take the time to leave reviews because they mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing, even when chapters are being difficult! Thank you also to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously... _

_In London, Darcy has been engaged with his estate duties and then distracted by his thoughts of Elizabeth. Consequently, he acts oddly enough to draw the notice of both Georgiana and Richard. The two agree to investigate further. They are unable to uncover the source, but Richard makes his suspicion known to Georgiana that he believes Darcy has taken notice of a lady, likely one he met when in Hertfordshire. While on a shopping trip with Georgiana, Darcy is surprised when Elizabeth walks in. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XXII.

"Miss Elizabeth?!"

Georgiana's head turned sharply at her brother's voice. She noticed the strain in his tone and this, more than any other sign, alerted her to the importance of this interaction. The lady whose name Fitzwilliam had spoken seemed equally taken aback, if her surprised expression was any measure.

"Mr. Darcy?!"

_Ah yes,_ Georgiana thought, _she is most certainly affected as well! I have not seen her before; I wonder how they are acquainted?_

Georgiana wished to be introduced so she may inquire further, but her shy nature did not allow her to be so bold as to request an introduction, particularly while her brother seemed so distracted by the lady's presence. Thankfully though, the lady's companion, an attractive woman in her middle years who was dressed fashionably, but not ornately, stepped forward to this 'Miss Elizabeth.'

"Elizabeth, were you planning to introduce your acquaintance?" the lady had a warm smile, with something of a teasing look in her eyes. Although Georgiana was nervous, she found she liked the tranquil confidence of the older lady.

Miss Elizabeth, seeming brought back to the moment by her companion's request, broke the eye contact she had had with Fitzwilliam – _interesting to see that neither could take their eyes from the other_, Georgiana mused with an inward smile – and addressed the other lady, "Aunt, of course, forgive me. I was... surprised," here she glanced to Fitzwilliam and then back to her aunt, "to see Mr. Darcy here." Then with a deep breath and a confidence remarkably similar to her aunt's, she continued, "Mr. Darcy, may I introduce my Aunt, Mrs. Margaret Gardiner? I am visiting her and my uncle for the holiday. Aunt, this is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire. We met while he was visiting a friend in Hertfordshire near Michaelmas."

They exchanged the appropriate greetings and then Fitzwilliam turned to Georgiana. Reaching out one arm to bring her over to the ladies, he replied, "And may I present my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy? Georgiana, this is Mrs. Margaret Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

All of the ladies exchanged pleasantries of introduction. Georgiana was exceedingly curious to know more of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, particularly once she learned that her brother had met the lady in Hertfordshire, but she was uncomfortable with new acquaintances and unsure how to proceed. Thankfully, Mrs. Gardiner seemed to sense the need for light conversation to ease the tension.

"Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, I believe Elizabeth said your estate is in Derbyshire?"

"It is," Darcy confirmed.

"I was actually born and raised in Lambton, very near there. Are you familiar with the town?"

At this, both Fitzwilliam and Georgiana smiled and to everyone's surprise, Georgiana answered, "Oh but Lambton is just outside of Derbyshire, right near the eastern side of Pemberley! We go there often!"

Her excitement seemed to relax everyone and Mrs. Gardiner continued, "Pemberley? Oh my, of course, _Darcy_! You must be the children of the late Mr. and Mrs. Darcy?"

"That is correct. Did you know them?"

"I cannot say that I did, but I did know of them. They were both well-regarded all throughout Lambton. A few times my brothers and I would accidentally find ourselves within Pemberley's borders, when we were children of course, but even the groundskeeper would simply set us straight and then allowed us on our way. It was not until I was much older that I learned not all estates are run with such grace and goodwill. I never saw Pemberley itself, but your grounds are magnificent."

Both Darcys smiled at the praise, but Fitzwilliam thanked her.

There followed a brief moment of awkwardness before Miss Elizabeth spoke again, "Well, we would best be on our way. Mr. Darcy, it was a, er, pleasure to see you again. Miss Darcy, it was a pleasure to meet you. We will not take up any more of your time –"

_They are leaving? So soon?! No!_ Georgiana could not allow this; she had yet to gain the information she needed about this woman and Fitzwilliam's time in Hertfordshire. "Miss Bennet!" She interrupted the lady and though this caused her cheeks to flame, she bravely continued, despite her wavering voice, "I am disappointed to hear you must be on your way, but I wonder if you and your aunt and uncle would be free to join us for dinner tomorrow evening?"

Darcy's head whipped toward his sister in disbelief. _She interrupted Miss Elizabeth Bennet __and__ is inviting the lady to our home?!_ He did not know what to make of his previously-shy sister!

Elizabeth, misinterpreting Darcy's shocked reaction, attempted to demur, "Miss Darcy, you are most kind, but we would not wish to intrude –"

And now Darcy's head was back facing Miss Bennet; _all this turning about is giving my neck a strain!_ "It is no intrusion!" He had spoken the words before contemplating their meaning or his opinion on the matter, but once spoken, he could not retract them.

Now all three ladies were eyeing him with varying degrees of interest: Georgiana had a small smile and appeared somehow satisfied; Mrs. Gardiner's face was serene, but with undisguised interest; and Miss Elizabeth's face held only shock.

Georgiana recovered first and agreed with her brother, "Precisely; it is no intrusion. If tomorrow does not suit, perhaps another evening?"

Mrs. Gardiner answered, as was most proper considering she was elder and, at any rate, Elizabeth seemed to still be unable to speak, "We would be delighted, thank you for the kind invitation. We have no other engagements tomorrow evening, so that will be lovely."

Georgiana beamed, while Darcy found one of his cards with their London address. Shortly after, Darcy and Georgiana purchased her desired sheets and then departed the store. Elizabeth merely curtsied at them as a farewell, not trusting her voice to speak.

Once she was certain they were out of the shop and into their carriage, Lizzy turned to her Aunt Gardiner with some heat and demanded in whispers, "Aunt! How could you have accepted their invitation?!"

Mrs. Gardiner, more amused by her niece's reaction than bothered, replied, "Because the Darcy family is very well-regarded and declining an invitation to dine with them would be highly improper. Furthermore, I saw no indication from either Mr. or Miss Darcy that they will be anything apart from gracious hosts. Do you know something I do not?"

Elizabeth, though not generally one to be at a loss for words, was forced to pause. _Do I have a reason I can offer Aunt Margaret to have refused the invitation? What of the claims made by Mr. Wickham? And yet, Mr. Bingley seemed to be of the opinion that Mr. Wickham was not a man to be trusted... Aunt Margaret is correct about the Darcys' standing and likely their hospitality as well, but oh, how shall I spend an entire evening with Mr. Darcy without giving myself away? Surely, he will see through any attempts I make to hide my feelings for him! Then again, perhaps this will not matter? After all, he is quite accustomed to ladies being enamoured with him._ This thought gave her no pleasure and instead, created a twisting sensation within her abdomen. _I must admit, there is a part of me that wonders – no! I will not humour those thoughts again!_

Her resolve cleared her head some and with a deep breath, she finally offered her aunt a rather delayed and subdued, "No, Aunt. Of course you are quite right."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled at Lizzy's clear distraction, but did not comment beyond, "Very well, then, it is settled." With that, she decided to peruse the sheets on the other side of the shop to give her niece some time to recompose herself. As they were in public, she let the matter drop for the time being, but she had every intention to speak more with Elizabeth on the subject that evening.

ooOoo

The carriage ride back to Darcy House – both siblings apparently no longer in need of a visit to the bookshop, it seemed – was quiet, but with an air of anticipation.

For her part, Georgiana was considering the new information she now possessed as a result of this chance encounter. She was confident that her brother was not so distracted by any _other_ ladies of their acquaintance, which meant that Miss Elizabeth Bennet must be special in some way. Richard's suspicions from last week were still fresh in her mind and she wondered at the possibility that this Miss Elizabeth Bennet may in fact be the cause of Fitzwilliam's strange moods recently. At some point, she determined that there was no sense in dwelling further on the subject and instead re-directed her attention toward hosting the dinner tomorrow evening. The realisation that an entire evening's dinner courses would need deciding came upon her sharply and she was quickly diverted to mental inventories of the best dishes for the season and whether or not they had the proper meats in supply. _After all, if this lady is important to Fitzwilliam, he will be upset if I do not ensure that she and her family are well-cared for in our home!_

Darcy barely registered the carriage ride at all. He was passively aware of having completed purchases for Georgiana and assisted her into their coach, but since that point, he was entirely lost to his own thoughts. He struggled with the fresh images that seemed to assault his mind's eye: Elizabeth's blush, the depth and sparkle of her eyes, and the graceful curve of her neck as she looked away. _She is so much lovelier than I remembered,_ his mind bemoaned. _How am I to spend an evening with her in my home and not lose control of my thoughts and words? The lady is utterly beguiling and I nearly always speak without thinking near her! It would not do to lose my head and confess these foolish feelings! _

He tried to remind himself of his duties to his sister, but thinking of how boldly Georgiana had invited Miss Elizabeth – _or no, I suppose without her sister here, she is Miss Bennet,_ he realised – and her relatives for dinner, he was forced to admit that Little Gigi was not so little any longer. _But even still, I have not seen the lady for nearly two months and I left without any farewell; she must certainly think I had no interest in her or else was abominably rude._ He reminded himself that this was as he had intended! The thought brought no true comfort, but with that reprimand in mind, he finally settled that he would behave as a polite, but indifferent acquaintance. In this manner, he might converse with Miss Bennet without drawing particular notice by the lady or her relatives nor give rise to expectations. _As much as it pains me, I will also need to converse with her relatives. At least the aunt seemed intelligent and we shall get by well enough with talk of Lambton, I daresay. Perhaps these relatives will not be so low as those in Hertfordshire; it seems I shall learn one way or the other tomorrow evening._

Not too long after these conclusions, they arrived back at Darcy House. Georgiana quickly set off to begin preparations with the housekeeper for tomorrow evening and Darcy was more than amenable to stew in his own thoughts in his study until supper.

ooOoo

That evening at the Gardiners' home in Cheapside, following a family dinner and then some time spent entertaining the children, Elizabeth felt herself entirely exhausted and was looking forward to retiring for the evening. Aunt Margaret had other plans, it seemed, since she offered to join Elizabeth upstairs. Elizabeth knew right away that this would be about Mr. and Miss Darcy, but she could not prevent such a discussion, no matter how much she may wish to.

Mrs. Gardiner and her niece had always been rather close, so she had been somewhat surprised earlier in the day to learn her niece was acquainted with a man of Mr. Darcy's standing and to the level of receiving an invitation to dine at his home! An acquaintance of that level would generally have been cause for some gossip, even if Elizabeth herself had chosen not to mention it, so Margaret was surprised not to have heard tell of Mr. Darcy's visit to Hertfordshire sooner.

But it was Elizabeth's reaction that assured Mrs. Gardiner that something was indeed amiss in this situation. Certainly she knew Elizabeth was a charming and intelligent lady, so she might merely have dismissed the matter as an oversight on Elizabeth's part had it not been for Elizabeth's uncharacteristic reaction to the man. Had she not known better, Margaret might have believed that there was a romantic history between the two; however, she was quite confident Elizabeth would have related something of that nature to her already. And indeed, upon closer observation, it was clear that there was not an established familiarity between the two young people, but instead a tension the lady recognised only too well from her own youth when Mr. Gardiner was courting her. She was determined to hear their history in full from her niece.

Walking up the stairs, Mrs. Gardiner noted the slower steps Elizabeth seemed to be taking and wondered if this was the result of fatigue or an attempt at avoidance. She did not pressure and instead matched her niece's pace until they were in the doorway of Elizabeth's bedchamber. Aunt Margaret gestured for them to go inside and Elizabeth was not in a position to refuse.

Once inside, Aunt Margaret began, "Surely Elizabeth, you have some notion of why I wished to speak with you?"

Elizabeth briefly considered playing coy, but there was no point and she really was rather tired. _Best to get on with it,_ she decided as she took a seat on her bed. "Yes, Aunt, I imagine you will want to discuss Mr. Darcy."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded, "I must admit to being rather surprised to discover your acquaintance with a gentleman of his standing and I wondered at your never mentioning it before."

Elizabeth was not entirely comfortable with the implied meanings in that statement. "I do not see why it should be so shocking that I might have acquaintances above our level. If you must know, Mr. Darcy is a close friend of Mr. Bingley, Jane's fiancé, and had originally accompanied Mr. Bingley to Netherfield. Nearly two months ago, Mr. Darcy was compelled to return to the city for business and I had not seen him since then. I was not withholding information, Aunt; it was simply not at the forefront of my mind at the time." Elizabeth fought to keep her expression neutral despite the lie; of course Mr. Darcy _had_ indeed been at the forefront of her mind, but it was quite against her will that he be so and she had no desire to admit such foolishness!

Mrs. Gardiner was not so easily fooled: "Elizabeth! Do you think so little of me? Any person with eyes and sense would see that there is more than a passing acquaintance between Mr. Darcy and yourself; and need I remind you that not only do I have eyes and sense, but I know you better than most?"

This speech was delivered with a raised brow and Elizabeth knew she was not fooling her aunt. She sighed, "Very well, Aunt, you are correct. I must admit to some … attachment on my part that I had not expected. When Jane was taken ill while she visited Netherfield in early October, I went to tend to her. While there, Mr. Darcy and I saw each other sometimes, at breakfast or walking in the gardens or after dinner with the rest of the party. He is an uncommonly intelligent man, although somewhat taciturn and intimidating at first; I found that I liked him better with further acquaintance. But I do believe I was cautious and proper and I never gave Mr. Darcy cause to believe I had developed any inappropriate feelings for him, nor did he do anything to raise expectations. I know that I am not the sort of lady with whom he would be expected to make a match. The feelings are – _were_ – one-sided."

Mrs. Gardiner made a slight scoffing noise before replying, "Not as far as I can see."

Elizabeth looked up, startled, at her aunt's assertions, but did not speak. Mrs. Gardiner continued, "Lizzy, the man could not take his eyes from you. Surely, you do not think that is normal for a casual acquaintance?"

Elizabeth was confused and did not know what she ought to think. "I – well, I do not – I am sure he was simply surprised to see me in London."

"I am quite confident that Mr. Darcy routinely comes across acquaintances while about in London. I cannot imagine that he experiences a state of shock so pronounced that he can barely form coherent sentences each and every time. Or has that been your routine impression of the gentleman?"

Elizabeth was irked at her aunt's poorly disguised humour. "Aunt Margaret, do not patronise me! I do not know why Mr. Darcy was in such a state at the music store, but it hardly signifies. I am not so foolish as to believe we are equals. What I do know is that if he had any designs on me, he would have made them clearly known while he was in Hertfordshire. The fact that he left without a word of departure is all that I need to know in determining how I must comport myself tomorrow evening." Despite an enquiring look from her aunt, she continued on, "And now I do believe there is nothing more to say on the subject."

Mrs. Gardiner continued to scrutinise her niece, but finally sighed and said, "Very well, Lizzy, I know better than to attempt to dissuade you once your mind is set, but dear, please be mindful that Mr. Darcy, though a well-respected gentleman, is still a man; and men may often times be confused about their feelings and attachments. Perhaps even while in Hertfordshire he may have been unsure. He may be looking to your behaviour to gauge his own."

At this, Elizabeth could only roll her eyes, admittedly not her most ladylike moment, but the very idea of Mr. Darcy watching _her_ for cues as to how _he_ should act was entirely absurd. "Thank you, Aunt," was the only reply she offered, and it was rather curt at that.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." Mrs. Gardiner knew that her niece was headstrong and was not likely to take her guidance to heart, but she hoped nonetheless that on some level, Lizzy would recognise her aunt's additional years would have granted her experience of life and men from which to base her advice.

However, as her aunt had predicted, Elizabeth took no heed of the older woman's counsel. Readying herself quickly for bed, Elizabeth attempted to keep her thoughts focused anywhere but Mr. Darcy; it was a losing battle. While some part of herself wished to believe that her aunt's observation was accurate and that Mr. Darcy felt more than polite regard for her as a casual acquaintance, Lizzy knew she must protect herself from re-experiencing the hurt and loss from which she had only recently begun to heal. With the bitter reminder of how Mr. Darcy had not even valued their friendship enough to offer a farewell before returning to London, Elizabeth reiterated to herself once and for all that she would approach tomorrow's dinner with polite indifference.

ooOoo

The carriage to Darcy House was filled with contrary emotions from its occupants. While Mr. Gardiner was exceedingly pleased to be on his way to dine with a gentleman of Darcy's standing, his wife was simultaneously amused and exasperated by their taciturn and ruminative niece. It was quite unlike Elizabeth to appear so out of sorts over any person, let alone a man. She had always been sharp in her wit and that had protected her from the flights of romantic fancy many girls her age often indulged. And yet in spite of her many assurances to herself that this dinner was no more special than a visit to the Gouldings' or Lucases' and that she would act accordingly, she could not seem to gain control of her thoughts. One moment she would feel something akin to elation mixed with anticipation, a fluttering feeling in her middle; the next, though, she noted her hands were unsteady and she was anxious to avoid seeing Mr. Darcy. The force with which her emotions and thoughts vacillated from one extreme to the other was unsettling and served ultimately to put her in an unpleasant mood. Her aunt's obvious amusement at her discomfort made her all the more sullen. However, once they came into the more fashionable neighbourhood, where Darcy House must certainly be, she could not help but feel some small amount of awe developing within. This bloomed into sheer wonderment once they actually arrived. In fact, she was rather intimidated by the size and grandeur of the home. In spite of this, Elizabeth was determined that she should not show these feelings to Mr. and Miss Darcy. So with a final deep breath, she exited the carriage after her aunt.

Once inside, both Darcys were present to greet their party. Elizabeth was surprised to see no other dinner guests, but hid her surprise well. She glanced briefly about the room, but did not look for long as she could not keep her eyes from wandering back time and again to their favourite view, their host. She noted he seemed especially handsome this evening and wondered with sardonic humour if he had planned such a thing to torment her further.

Her half-smile at her internal joke was not lost on Mr. Darcy who had himself been rather focused on Miss Bennet since her arrival. He wished he might ask her what she had found amusing, but he knew that such an inquiry would draw inappropriate attention and conclusions. He contented himself to watch her as the servants assisted the party with their outer-clothes before Georgiana offered a brief tour of their home. Darcy had never cared for opulent displays of wealth and liked the idea of a tour even less now as it seemed to further illustrate for him the difference in his and Miss Bennet's stations, but it was a customary gesture for new guests so he did not interrupt. He reminded himself that he must be content to keep Miss Elizabeth Bennet solely as an acquaintance and so perhaps the tour was a good idea, after all, he reasoned.

ooOoo

Dining at Darcy House was certainly the most prestigious meal Elizabeth Bennet had ever attended, but despite this knowledge and her initial impressions, she found the experience rather sedate. She might even have found it to be comfortable, had it not been for her struggles with her emotions. Miss Darcy had elected to keep the party small, whether for her own comfort or that of her guests, Elizabeth could not say, but the effect was nearer to a cosy family meal than an elegant dinner party. This was not to suggest that the experience was not elegant; in fact, Elizabeth was quite sure that the china alone was priced well above her dowry and the spread of food was far greater than necessary for their party of five. The servants were all well-dressed and exceedingly responsive. In all, she could find no faults whatever with the house, food, servants, or hospitality. And yet, for it all, she was excessively _un_comfortable. Her aunt and uncle were polite and appreciative, their host and hostess attentive to every need, and there seemed to be a general air of enjoyment, but it was all too much for Elizabeth.

Being inside Mr. Darcy's home, watching and hearing as he interacted pleasantly with her favourite aunt and uncle, seeing the care and concern he offered his sister, and the polite authority he employed with his staff, she felt fit to burst. It was not enough to be a casual acquaintance and yet it was too much to hope for anything more! The conversation swirled around her as she tried to compose herself.

For a brief time, she managed to nearly regain her lost composure while listening to Miss Darcy shyly share her love for music. Elizabeth was intrigued to hear that in addition to the pianoforte, which was Miss Darcy's favourite instrument at present, she had also been taught to sing – although she apparently disliked the task immensely – as well as play the harp and flute.

"I must admit," offered Georgiana softly, but with a smile, "I enjoyed the flute sometimes more than the pianoforte if only because no one could request I sing."

Elizabeth laughed at the younger girl's candour and inquired, "Then why ever did you give it up?"

Before Georgiana could answer, Elizabeth became aware of Mr. Darcy's gaze on her. She was not looking in his direction, but she was certain she could feel his stare nonetheless. She could not know that the sound of her laughter – a sound which had not yet been heard this evening – was what drew his notice.

It seemed Georgiana did notice her brother, though, and she turned toward him and then back to Miss Bennet with a conspiratorial look. She leaned in as she spoke, but was sure to make her voice loud enough so Fitzwilliam might hear, "My brother will be displeased with me, but do you know that when we were younger, he would play music with me?"

Elizabeth tensed at the inclusion of personal information about Mr. Darcy, but all the same could not resist the lure. She glanced toward the gentleman in question, meaning it to be surreptitious, but he was intently staring at her, so there was no way of avoiding his notice. Their eyes locked as she answered Georgiana, "No, I did not. Your brother is a rather private man; there are many things I do not know about him." Darcy dropped her gaze and she was able to return her focus to his sister, her tone lighter and seemingly unaffected to any who did not know her well, "But come, you must tell me which instrument he played."

Despite Georgiana's openness and many attempts to return Lizzy to her more unguarded state, Elizabeth was feeling overwhelmed and unable to release her pent-up energy as she would wish. Because of this, she had expressed a desire for fresh air to her aunt and Georgiana before stepping out to Darcy House's back garden.

As she braced herself against the coolness of the evening air, Lizzy noticed a bench off to the right and went to sit. She knew that her behaviour was questionable at best, but she reasoned that it was better to have removed herself than to do something truly improper and likely offensive to her host and hostess.

She sighed heavily and dropped her head into her hands. She did not wish to upset anyone. Indeed, she had very much enjoyed her conversations with Miss Darcy, the food was excellent, and Mr. Darcy was even rather amiable toward her relatives. She sighed again as she recounted, not for the first or even second time, how well he looked this evening. _Particularly when he smiles,_ she thought wistfully.

A moment later her head shot upward at a twig snapping near the house. She thought perhaps a servant would have been sent to retrieve her, but she was both elated and terrified to see that it was, in fact, Mr. Darcy himself. Elizabeth steeled her insides, willing that her feelings would not show on her face as she greeted, "Mr. Darcy."

He had continued walking toward her – _he moves so gracefully,_ she noted – and stopped a few paces before her. With a slight bow and smile he returned her greeting in kind, "Miss Elizabeth."

For a few moments, they both simply stared at one another, neither sure what to say to break the silence. Darcy was first, but his voice held tension for some reason Elizabeth could not comprehend.

He cleared his throat. "Miss Bennet, are you well? Is there anything you require or that I may get you?"

Elizabeth was unsure how to respond; his manner was so attentive and considerate. _Could he perhaps have some regard for me as well? Or perhaps he is only being a good host? _ She stared longer than ought to have been polite, before realising her error, casting her eyes to the ground, and with a blush answered, "Thank you, no. I was only slightly warm in the drawing room, so I came out for some fresh air."

"Perhaps a walk would grant some relief?"

Once again, Elizabeth's eyes darted up to see Mr. Darcy had a small smile and an offered arm. If she had not known better, she might have thought he appeared hopeful.

When she did not immediately take his elbow, Darcy was slightly disheartened but tried again, "As I recall, you are an excellent walker." He smiled to show his humour, but was disappointed when it caused Elizabeth to recoil.

"Thank you, but I ought to go back inside. My aunt will be wondering why I have not yet returned." Her tone was flat and she did not look into his face.

_Well, that certainly settles that, _thought Darcy unhappily. He offered her simply, "Of course."

Upon her return to the drawing room, Lizzy went straight to her aunt, who had apparently been conversing with Miss Darcy and Uncle Edward about their favourite shops in London and Lambton. Leaning close to her aunt, Elizabeth whispered, "Aunt, my head is beginning to ache. I think it would be best if we returned home."

Aunt Margaret had looked into Lizzy's face with some alarm, but seeing her niece unharmed, she relaxed. "Are you sure, dear?" There was an edge to the words that Lizzy could not miss, but she chose to ignore them regardless.

"I am afraid so."

Mrs. Gardiner sighed slightly, but replied, "Very well," before turning to Miss Darcy and Mr. Darcy, who had returned to the room a moment ago, "I am sorry to say that I think it is time for us to return home. This was such a lovely evening. Miss Darcy, you make a positively superb hostess; I am certain your mother would be quite proud. Thank you both for your excellent hospitality."

Georgiana was disappointed that they were leaving so early, even though Mrs. Gardiner's compliments brought warmth into her cheeks. "You must leave so soon? It is still early; please stay."

"I am afraid we cannot. Elizabeth is feeling a bit of a headache beginning, so we must be on our way."

Georgiana was suspicious of this development, but knew better than to say or show as much. "Oh, well certainly! I am sorry to hear you are feeling unwell, Miss Bennet."

Lizzy was rather uncomfortable by Georgiana's kind attention, particularly when she was certain that every person in the room, with the possible exception of Mr. Gardiner, knew she was not being honest. Still, she thanked Miss Darcy for her concern and the wonderful evening. Georgiana was very animated in expressing her desire that they should repeat the event another time.

With that, their coats had been retrieved and with final farewells, the Gardiners and Elizabeth left Darcy House.

Once in the coach, Mrs. Gardiner turned to Elizabeth to enquire, but Lizzy simply closed her eyes and requested, "Please Aunt, I only wish to rest. You may interrogate me tomorrow."

Mrs. Gardiner chuckled slightly at Elizabeth's exaggeration, but complied.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: Yes, I know it has been longer than we'd all prefer. I can only say I am sorry for making you wait, but I promise I am updating as quickly as possible. Ultimately, the quality of the chapter is my top priority, so sometimes speed is sacrificed. I truly do appreciate your patience! **

**As to the overall plot, hopefully everyone is liking where things are going. A couple of you thought I'd torture you or put in a lot of angst, so let me just say: I do NOT like angst or what I consider to be needless pining/torment! That said, I do believe there are real obstacles for D&E that we need to get through, but there WILL be a HEA.**

**You all are so wonderful! I continue to be absolutely knocked backwards by your wonderful, amazing, lovely, fantastic feedback! Whether constructive, supportive, or any combination, your reviews just mean the world to me – THANK YOU x a million! Realizing that we broke 500 absolutely knocked my socks off! You guys are just amazing! Thank you also to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites! **


	23. Chapter 23

_Previously... _

_Elizabeth and the Gardiners visit Darcy House in London for dinner at the invitation of Georgiana Darcy. Despite a very pleasant Darcy, Lizzy pleads a head-ache and flees. Darcy is discouraged and believes Elizabeth must not care for him, while Elizabeth believes that Darcy was merely being polite in his attentions, but found herself too enamoured to be able to tolerate such platonic interest with equanimity. _

.

.

XXIII.

Following the departure of the evening's guests, Georgiana felt both pleased and disappointed. She was pleased with the company and would even admit to herself that she was proud of her efforts to play hostess in her brother's home. Fitzwilliam had generally spared her this responsibility as she was not yet out, but to solve the mystery that had been plaguing her for nearly a month, she was more than willing to suffer a little anxiety. However, she was disappointed in equal measure to her pleasure because the evening had ended rather abruptly – she could not believe Miss Bennet truly had a head-ache – and she saw no real interaction between that lady and her brother!

Still, for all her shyness, Georgiana was a Darcy through and through; she would not simply drop the matter. She set off to locate Fitzwilliam. She found him, unsurprisingly, in his study, where he seemed to often retreat in recent days. The door was open, so she knocked lightly to alert him to her presence as she stepped in.

Darcy had been reflecting on Miss Bennet's refusal of his walk and overall reserved demeanour this evening. He had learned his lesson his first night back from Hertfordshire about overconsumption of spirits, but he was partaking in a glass – _only one glass,_ he resolved firmly – of his favourite brandy to aid in digestion and give him something to do with his hands. If the truth were to be told, he nearly felt like wringing his hands in sorrow and frustration, but he would not permit himself such an inappropriate display. His thoughts swung wildly back and forth between misery at having lost Miss Bennet's favour and attempts to convince himself that this was as matters ought to be. He could not seem to settle his thoughts to one side or the other, but continuously returned every time to the conclusion that regardless of his wont or feelings, the lady had made her feelings quite clear this evening and he must respect that.

_It is your own fault, after all,_ he chastised internally. _You knew how it would be perceived to the neighbourhood when you departed Netherfield so abruptly. Not only that, no, this is as I wanted matters to be!_

As his frustration with himself and his own inconstancy – or perhaps over-constancy – peaked, he let out an audible sigh. In nearly the same moment, he heard a soft tap on his door and turned to see his sister entering. He tried to school his emotions so they would not show so plainly upon his face.

"Fitz, I was wondering where you had gone off to," Georgiana smiled easily and seemed more relaxed than he had seen her in quite some time, but then her expression seemed to turn slightly anxious and shy; "I hoped we might talk about the dinner this evening – "

Darcy cut her off, thinking she wished to discuss how he was acquainted with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but he could not tolerate the thought of an in-depth discussion over the lady, while his injuries were still so fresh. "Gigi, dear, I am rather tired and I do not think I can discuss this tonight."

Confused about his reluctance, Georgiana pressed, "Oh, but it is the first time I have hosted for non-family! Please, Fitz, we do not have to speak long, but I wish to know if you were pleased with the dinner? Or perhaps you were disappointed in me? I do know the evening ended somewhat earlier than I had planned..." her words tailed off as she saw her brother shaking his head.

"No, no, Georgiana, I apologise, dear. I had not meant to suggest that I was in any way displeased with you or your hospitality this evening! Quite the opposite, Gigi, you performed your duties beautifully. I believe Mrs. Gardiner was most correct when she said that Mother would have been proud of you tonight."

His smile was genuine and warm, but his eyes showed more than his pride in her; they seemed to also show relief and sadness. Georgiana wondered at the strange mixture of emotions just below the surface with her brother. She decided against commenting on her observation and instead offered a shy thank you.

Paradoxically, along with his relief that his sister was not questioning his association with Miss Bennet, Darcy then found himself disappointed in not hearing Georgiana's thoughts of Miss Elizabeth. Ignoring the part of himself that insisted he would be wiser to leave well enough alone, he found he could not help but now bring up the very subject he had thought he wished to avoid.

"Gigi, what did you think of our guests?"

Georgiana tensed momentarily, sensing instinctively the import of such a question, but then answered easily, "Oh Fitz, I positively adored the Gardiners and Miss Bennet! I was nervous at first, of course, to host people I did not truly know well, but now I feel as though I have known them, especially Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet, for years!"

"I am glad you enjoyed their company."

The smile on Fitzwilliam's face provided ample encouragement, so Georgiana continued, "I must admit that I wondered at first at your having a female acquaintance from Hertfordshire, as you often do not seem to enjoy the company of ladies – " realising how this sounded differently than she had intended, she hastened to correct, "That is, I mean, you seem to prefer a smaller group of friends, like Mr. Bingley, as I know you do not often make morning calls or host dinners here or at Pemberley. I thought maybe you did not feel as comfortable with many ladies for fear of raising expectations, oh dear!" Now she blushed brightly at her fumbling; she knew that her brother did not wish for her to be exposed to these things, especially not when she was younger. Richard was less concerned, though, and had often told her stories of ladies of the ton making their interest known in her brother. She glanced shyly up at him; thankfully, he was smiling.

"Do not look so concerned, Gigi. You have observed correctly that I do not often seek interactions with those I am not already more thoroughly acquainted with, and as it would not be appropriate for me to become more acquainted with most ladies without raising expectations or starting tongues wagging, I have found it easier to keep to my small group of friends from childhood and university. However, need I remind you that _I _was _not_ the one who suggested this evening's activities?"

Emboldened by his apparent good humour, Georgiana gave a saucier reply than she normally might have: "Well, yes, I may have been the one to suggest the dinner, but how else was I to learn about the lady whose mere presence rendered my brother mute for a solid minute?"

Fitzwilliam's expression darkened slightly at this; "Georgiana, as I said before, Miss Elizabeth Bennet is merely an acquaintance I met during my stay with Bingley."

"But you clearly must have had some interactions with her specifically," Georgiana pressed, sensing the chance he may answer her questions after all. "You are different around her and she seems different around you. It was almost as though you were each watching for a signal from the other. And," she hesitated, unsure if this would push him too far, but deciding to try, "and I can understand why you would enjoy her company. She is not like the ladies of the ton; she seems more... real."

Darcy could only stare, speechless and horrified. _Have I been so transparent? Oh heavens, no wonder Miss Bennet fled from me tonight! She must have thought I was some sort of treacherous rake! First, I flirt with her in Hertfordshire and then leave without word and then request a private walk at my home? I thought I was so careful! But if Georgiana could see it so plainly in such a short time? Oh, oh, no!_

Georgiana was rather concerned with her brother's lack of response and the clear look of distress on his countenance. "Fitz," she touched his shoulder and he flinched, but shifted his attention to her face, "are you well?"

"Err, yes, of course, dear. I do apologise for... er, getting lost in my own thoughts for a moment. I am well."

She was sure she did not believe him, but there really was no way to argue the matter, so instead she inquired, "Will you accompany me tomorrow to call on Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet?"

Fitzwilliam had not been expecting this and he jerked in surprise. "I – you – pardon?"

"Tomorrow, I wish to call on their home at Gracechurch Street. I do hope to see more of Miss Bennet while she is in Town. I know she will be returning to Hertfordshire for her sister's wedding soon, but I hope that we can remain friends and correspond. Will you join me?"

He was conflicted but opted to answer as honestly as possible, "Gigi, I do not think Miss Bennet would prefer that."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, err, as you noticed, I … enjoy Miss Bennet's company more than many others'... but, well, Miss Bennet may have gotten the wrong impression of my … interest … and so, she may not wish to ... be in my company."

Georgiana's face showed confusion plainly across it. "What makes you think she does not enjoy your company as well?"

Fitzwilliam took a deep breath and decided he may as well just tell her, since he had already said this much. "Gigi, when I met Miss Bennet in Hertfordshire, I did spend some time with her – more so than other ladies in the area. Not that there was anything inappropriate, but she intrigued me and surprised me. As you said, she is not like the ladies of the ton and her arch manner was... refreshing. But at some point, quite without my permission, I began to contemplate if my feelings had … grown past a simple acquaintance. Bingley, er, noticed this as well. It was part of why we disagreed before I left."

This last confession caused a sharp gasp to exit Georgiana. She had not truly expected Fitzwilliam to open up to her in this manner and she was quickly realising she was out of her depth! But she could listen, so she simply nodded and hoped he would take this as encouragement to continue.

Darcy found that he was actually glad to have someone to speak with about these thoughts and feelings. It seemed once he had started, he wished to continue to feel the relief that came along with unburdening his mind from these thoughts and fears.

With a nod in response to Georgiana's, Darcy continued, "You see, I had thought I was keeping my feelings under good regulation. I – " he paused, trying to find the best way to express his thoughts to his sister, without upsetting her delicate sensibilities, "well, I did not feel we were suited, so I did not intend to … raise expectations for Miss Bennet or, er, her family. But – "

Georgiana could not help but to interrupt at this statement; she simply could not understand what he meant! "What do you mean that you and Miss Elizabeth Bennet are not well-suited to one another?"

Darcy sighed, _how can I best explain this?_ "Well, as much as I respect Miss Bennet, her family is ... not at equal standing with ours."

Georgiana did not appear to find this as compelling an explanation as he might have hoped; her tone was light but she did wear a small frown. "Oh, is her family all in trade? I had thought she was a gentleman's daughter."

"Actually, she is a gentleman's daughter, but her mother's family is in trade."

"Yes, I recall Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner are related to Miss Bennet's mother. Although, they seemed perfectly lovely to me. I must admit, Fitzwilliam, I am rather surprised at that being a problem for you. After all, Mr. Bingley's family is also in trade, are they not?"

Darcy was uncomfortable; perhaps Georgiana would not understand his reasons as he had hoped. "Well, er, yes, Bingley's family made their fortune in trade, but a friendship with Bingley is not the same as considering a lady for a – " He could not say the word, it choked him in a way that was simultaneously painful and exhilarating. He swallowed hard before continuing, "At any rate, it does not matter. As I said, Miss Bennet does not have feelings for me beyond that of a casual acquaintance and I would never wish to impose upon a lady."

Georgiana frowned, confused. "Fitz, I do not understand why a friendship with Bingley is acceptable but considering a courtship with a lady of Miss Bennet's status is not. Why do you insist there is a difference?"

Darcy sighed and finally admitted his perceived impediments: "Gigi, my choice of … _wife_" – the word was difficult to say – "affects more than myself. Your standing when you come out could be tarnished if I chose a lady not approved of by the ton, not to mention the tirades from Aunt Catherine and even likely Uncle Robert. As Darcys we have a long and proud family history –"

"Fitzwilliam! Do you mean to tell me that you allowed what others would say to deter you from a lady who captured your attention? For me? For our family? Fitz, how do you suppose Mother and Father would approve of such a decision?"

Darcy was momentarily taken aback at Georgiana's outburst, but regained his composure soon enough. "Well, I am sure Father would agree that it is my duty to be mindful of our family name and legacy."

Georgiana released a rather un-ladylike noise. "And he would say that to do so would require you to wed a lady for whom you felt no affection?"

"Well, of course not, but –"

"Precisely! Father always told me that one day I would meet a man who would love me as much as he loved Mother and only that man would be worthy of being my husband. He never once told me that the man must be titled or wealthy or even own a home. That was why I had thought it was fine to agree to wed –" She stopped abruptly, realising what she had been about to say. With a sharp breath and a subdued tone she added, "Although, of course, I was mistaken about his character and feelings for me. So perhaps you are right..."

The pain Darcy felt at his sister's abrupt transformation was deep. He pulled her by the shoulders into his chest. Embracing her and stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her, he softly reprimanded, "No, no, Gigi, no. You must not let that scoundrel's lies make you doubt yourself. You are correct, Little One, Father wanted you to marry for nothing less than the absolute devotion he shared with Mother. That was, I am sure, what they both wanted for you."

Georgiana sighed as she pulled back slightly to see her brother's face, "But you do not believe that they would have wanted the same for you?"

"I –" He did not know. He knew what Aunt Catherine had said for years, but it had been so long since his mother's death and Father had not spoken to him of marriage or love in his last years, only his duties to his sister, the family, and the many others who relied on the Darcy lands and homes for their livelihood. Still, he could not refute her point. Instead, he deflected, "As I said, Gigi, it is of no consequence as Miss Bennet does not share my interest."

Now Georgiana pulled away, clearly frustrated. "You keep saying that, but I do not know why! What has happened between you two that leads you to this conclusion? I do not perceive her indifference quite so clearly as you seem to."

Darcy was momentarily taken aback, both due to the forcefulness of his sister's declaration but also her different conclusion than he had reached. "That is because you have not seen how she speaks to me now. Or more, does not speak to me now! In Hertfordshire, before I left, her manner was teasing and spirited. Here, she barely says a single word to me and when I approached her, she refused my company." He sighed in resignation, "What greater evidence does one require?"

Georgiana frowned slightly, "Well, she may not have said very much to you, but she looked at you often; as often as you looked at her, I would daresay. And when did you approach her?"

Fitzwilliam shifted uncomfortably, knowing his actions were not strictly proper. "I, err, I went out to enquire after her in the garden, when she stepped out for some fresh air."

"But Fitz, surely she was simply being mindful of appearances and propriety! It was night-time and you were unsupervised."

"I... yes, I know, but I was not thinking clearly! When she stayed at Netherfield, on several occasions we took walks in the gardens... but you are correct to point out the time of day. Our walks at Netherfield were always during the daytime hours and we stayed largely within view of the house..."

"See now? I am quite certain that her refusal was more to do with the timing of such a request than a measure of her regard. Come with me tomorrow. I could just as easily bring Mrs. Annesley, but if you join me, we can all take a walk together and perhaps then I will see for myself what Miss Bennet thinks of you."

Darcy could not resist such a tempting explanation for Miss Elizabeth's behaviour! Refusing Georgiana was no longer possible if Miss Bennet's feelings may still be undecided. "Very well, dearest, I shall accompany you on the morrow."

Georgiana smiled brightly, kissed her brother's cheek, and left the study to ready herself for bed.

Darcy remained in the same place for several more moments, surprised slightly by his own excitement for the following day's visit, before shaking his head and deciding that a second glass of brandy might not be such a bad idea after all.

ooOoo

And so it was the following morning; Darcy and his sister breakfasted with little conversation, whilst reviewing their correspondences. After their meal, each retired to their morning activities. Darcy addressed several matters of business at Pemberley and their London home, while Georgiana wrote a return letter to her cousin Anne and practised her scales. At midday, they took a brief repast and then set off.

Georgiana found herself eager for their visit to the Gardiners, but knew that first they owed a visit to their own Aunt and Uncle. In fact, she was rather quieter than usual with Richard, Aunt Sophia, and two other cousins, Helena and Eleanor. Helena and Eleanor did not seem to notice as they were quite engaged in their discussions of an upcoming dinner party.

Helena, who was very recently engaged to the eldest son of a Viscount, seemed inordinately pleased that another lady – with whom Georgiana was not acquainted, but who seemed apparently to have been enamoured with Helena's "dearest Philip" – would be in attendance at the party. Georgiana was confused by this as her logic suggested Helena should want this other lady to stay away from her fiancé, but Eleanor's delighted agreement that she "cannot wait to see her face!" confirmed their interest.

Idly, Georgiana's mind considered that perhaps growing up so far removed from female relations had left her ill-prepared for entrance into society as she clearly did not understand the nuances of feminine social interactions. She considered if Miss Bennet would better understand Helena and Eleanor's conversation and decided that not only would Miss Bennet understand, but she would likely be comfortable enough to join in. Georgiana could not help but to smile slightly at this conclusion and hoped, once again, that her brother might have, indeed, captured Miss Elizabeth Bennet's interest. _It would be splendid to have an elder sister to teach me these things!_

At this, she glanced to Fitzwilliam, who was in conversation with Richard and Aunt Sophia. He was frowning and, it seemed, attempting to refuse an invitation to the very same dinner party in discussion by Helena and Eleanor. Emboldened by her recent thoughts of Miss Bennet, Georgiana approached her aunt, cousin, and brother.

"Come, Darce, what else would you be doing? The Percys always host a dinner party this time of year, but you have not generally been in Town, else you would have attended before! You simply cannot miss it!" Richard was arguing.

One look at Fitzwilliam told Georgiana all she needed to know. "Actually, Richard, Fitzwilliam has promised he will spend the time at home with me. I do not get to see him very often with his duties and my studies and as I cannot attend a party so large, I believe he is attempting to refuse without embarrassment to myself."

Darcy was astonished at the almost-lie from his previously-guileless sister; he nearly gave her away with the speed of his head turn, but as she was partially behind him, his movement was dismissed as one of surprise at seeing her arrival into the conversation. And with that, Richard and Aunt Sophia dropped the matter and allowed other topics of general interest to dominate until their half-hour visit was concluded.

In the carriage on their way to Gracechurch Street, Fitzwilliam was finally able to inquire about Georgiana's bold half-truth.

Georgiana blushed shyly and offered only, "I could see that you did not wish to attend the party and as you _did_ promise to spend time with me, it was not _strictly_ untrue. Are you very angry with me?"

Darcy laughed lightly and shook his head. "Of course I am not angry, but I do wonder where this new-found streak of impertinence may have arisen from."

Georgiana smiled at her brother's teasing and proved his point rather soundly with her reply: "I am sorry, but I do not believe I have the pleasure of understanding you."

ooOoo

At the Gardiners' home, Elizabeth was entertaining the children while Mrs. Gardiner attended to some letters from Mrs. Bennet. It seemed Mrs. Bennet's requests for supposedly necessary items that may only be acquired in London were becoming more frequent and outlandish. Today, three such letters had arrived: the first two were Mrs. Bennet requesting expensive fabrics and lace and then specialty ribbons and recent fashion plates. The first items were intended for Jane, the contents of the second were for the other girls, while the third letter was from Jane imploring that Aunt Margaret not go to excessive expense or effort on her behalf. Elizabeth had smiled at that, knowing that, in fact, this would make Aunt Margaret (and others) go to increased effort and expense simply because Jane did not expect such things for herself. Presently, Aunt Margaret was attempting to respond in such a way as to please all parties involved, but without extraordinary expense to Mr. Gardiner.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was engaged in a lively battle of Fox and Geese* with her eldest cousin, with the other children surrounding them and cheering. Naturally, Elizabeth enjoyed playing the fox and sometimes fancifully imagined herself actually hopping over the slow geese as she captured them. James Gardiner, despite being only nine, was a clever and calculating opponent and had nearly trapped Cousin Elizabeth's piece when a servant entered with a card for Mrs. Gardiner.

Everyone's activities stopped as they all regarded Mrs. Gardiner. She smiled as she informed Wilkes to "most certainly accept the call."

James looked to his mother for guidance – _ought we to leave the room if Mother has guests?_ – but Mrs. Gardiner simply returned to her letter without instructions to him or the other children.

Elizabeth then inquired, "Aunt?"

But she received no reply as Wilkes had then returned and announced: "Mr. and Miss Darcy."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: Long wait, I know and I am sorry! I cannot help it, but I promise I'm doing the best I can. For anyone interested, I can offer an exceedingly long and dull list of things that have kept me from writing as often as I'd like to... Otherwise, all I can say is that I truly appreciate your patience!**

**The good news is that this chapter started to get too long, so I've broken it up, which means I already have part of Ch. 24 written! I am hopeful that will enable me to get it posted sooner, but I cannot make any promises, so please bear with me. **

**As always, I cannot thank you all enough for your support of this story! I adore and cherish every single review! Thank you also to all those who added this story or me to alerts and favorites!**

.

*** Fox and Geese is a game children in this period played. There's a board with holes and one piece is designated the fox, while the others are the geese. The pieces move around with the goal for the geese to trap the fox or the fox to remove so many geese (by "jumping" them like Checkers) that it cannot be trapped. I found out about the game on the blogspot of JoannaWaugh (dated Oct 14 2008) - sorry I can't post a proper link!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Previously... _

_The day after the dinner at Darcy House, the Darcy siblings have arrived together, unexpectedly, at Gracechurch Street to pay a call on the Gardiners and Elizabeth. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XXIV.

Wilkes stepped into the room and announced, "Mr. and Miss Darcy."

Elizabeth, who was still seated on the floor, having not anticipated so quick a return of Wilkes with the visitors, was feeling rather foolish as she hastily made her way upright just as Mr. Darcy and his sister entered the room.

It seemed her eyes always went straight to Mr. Darcy, whenever he was near, and this afternoon was no exception. She was surprised to see him and at a morning call, no less. She tried to reconcile what she knew of his character with his recent actions and decided that he must simply wish to accompany his sister to an unfamiliar home _... and in an unfashionable neighbourhood_, she added grudgingly.

At the entrance of her guests, Mrs. Gardiner made her way to them, gave them a warm welcome, and made introductions between the guests and her children. Georgiana was looking down shyly at first, but she was made quickly at ease when James Gardiner offered her a deep bow and the three younger children – two girls and one boy – all followed suit. James attempted to correct his sisters that they should curtsey rather than bow, but the girls did not listen and no one was bothered by the display.

If Margaret Gardiner was surprised to see Mr. Darcy in her morning room, she gave no sign of it. She simply welcomed him, as she had with his sister, and offered that he might choose a seat. She watched with hidden amusement as he greeted Elizabeth and then the children formally before moving directly over to the room's largest window.

Elizabeth's head was still reeling from the shock of seeing Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy in her Aunt and Uncle's home – _at Gracechurch Street, no less! Did he not once offer criticisms over these very relations and this very house?_ – her mind could not seem to reconcile it. However, soon enough she realised that she must stop standing about in such an idle and foolish manner. With a slight shake of her head, she noted that Mr. Darcy was near the window, seeming to have no interest in his company – _ah, and there is the man I knew; it seems it is as I suspected_ – while his sister had found a seat with Aunt Margaret on the sofa and was already chatting amiably.

Lizzy briefly considering boldly walking up to Mr. Darcy, but was forestalled by her youngest nephew, Henry, tugging on her skirt. "Cousin Ewizabef? Will you be duh fox still?"

Despite herself, Elizabeth smiled widely and crouched next to him to answer. "Actually, Henry, since we have guests here, I think it would be more polite for us to finish our game later. Besides, I am fairly certain James has almost caught me and whatever would Mr. and Miss Darcy think to see such a poor showing from me?"

Henry seemed confused, so Lizzy offered instead, "How about you and James can play against Sarah and Isabella? Then later, I will play with you."

He seemed satisfied with this arrangement and returned to his siblings, who were resetting the board. Elizabeth straightened to see Darcy staring rather intently at her, a look on his face that she could not make out. _Is he displeased? Or... no, confused or perhaps searching for something?_ The intensity of his gaze was disconcerting and she needed to look away to maintain her composure. Drawing upon any strength she had, she made the effort to converse, "Mr. Darcy, I must admit that I am surprised to see you here today."

He turned toward her and away from the window as he answered, "And why is that, Miss Bennet?"

She moved a bit closer to his place in the room. "Well, I was led to believe that you do not frequently make calls, particularly to those with whom you are not more thoroughly acquainted."

"Hm, I see." He moved a step nearer to her and spoke low, "Well, it has previously been brought to my attention that I might improve the ease of my conversation if I would take the trouble to practise..." he allowed his words to trail off as Elizabeth drew in a sharp but quiet breath.

His reference to their conversation at Netherfield left her speechless and disoriented. She floundered to regain her senses and stepped back as she gestured to the chairs in the room. "Mr. Darcy, will you not have a seat? Might I offer you a drink? I could prepare you some tea?"

She was rambling and speaking much too quickly, but she could not seem to reign in her mouth.

"Thank you, but no, I do not require any refreshment at the moment." He moved to close the distance she had added.

"Very well." She was pleased to have held her tongue this time, but now felt an uncomfortable silence beginning.

It seemed Mr. Darcy noticed it as well because he inquired somewhat abruptly, "Miss Bennet, how is your family?"

His nearness was distracting, but she grasped to the topic eagerly. "Much the same, except for the wedding planning. As I expect you have heard, Jane is engaged to Mr. Bingley."

He seemed to tense slightly at this news, but his reply was polite nonetheless; "Yes, I am positive that Bingley is very happy to be engaged to your sister."

"As is Jane. She has never been one to show her emotions as plainly as some do, but I know she is the happiest she has ever been. It makes my heart glad. She truly is good and sweet and kind and she deserves to have found a man as kind and good as your friend."

Darcy was surprised to feel something akin to jealousy at Elizabeth's listing of Bingley's positive qualities. "You believe they are well-suited then?"

"Do you not?" Her tone suggested shock and possibly a dangerous edge; he was quick to dispute his meaning.

"No, no, I meant no such thing. I merely do not have such intimate knowledge of your sister as to formulate an opinion so I was requesting yours."

Elizabeth seemed appeased, which was a relief to Darcy. "Yes, I believe they are perfectly matched for one another." Her air was confident.

"Tell me," Darcy could not resist the opportunity to inquire further into Elizabeth's criteria for a perfect match, "by what qualities do you judge a couple to be well-matched?"

Elizabeth was momentarily surprised by the question, particularly as Mr. Darcy's tone and mood had seemed to subtly shift in its intensity and purpose from a moment ago, but she considered the question and answered regardless. "I believe it is a matter of finding complementing characters."

"And how does one determine if the character of one person is complementary to the character of another?"

"Well... I... Perhaps one would consider if the other person brought out better or worse qualities in him or herself? I have seen some marriages where the partners seem to bring out only the negative aspects of one another, but with Jane and Mr. Bingley I do not believe this will be the case. Jane is even happier now than before – and she has always been good-natured and inclined toward being happy – and I think Mr. Bingley seems to be as well." Even as she was speaking, Lizzy could not help but to wonder if she and Mr. Darcy had complementing characters? His was so difficult to determine, with its constant state of fluctuations and he was often surprising her...

"Is it only a matter of happiness then? A person may bring happiness to another for only a brief time. It is said happiness is fleeting, so I wonder if this is the best means on which to judge a relationship?"

Elizabeth felt confused by this line of thinking, but she was unwilling to discontinue the discourse now that they seemed to have found a comfortable dialogue. "Is not every thing in this world fleeting? Life itself is not endless, so how can one discount an emotional experience purely for its inconstancy? By this standard, no person should ever marry!"

Darcy nodded and was about to reply, but Elizabeth continued, "Of course, I will grant that a momentary experience of happiness should not be enough to justify a marital commitment either. Certainly the momentary happiness would be outweighed by years of misery if it was merely a passing infatuation of two who were poorly-suited. I suppose I had intended to suggest more that the overall quality of Jane and Mr. Bingley's emotions has improved since their announcement, which supports the strength of their attachment."

Darcy could not help but to smile slightly at the quick intellect of the lady before him; never could he have imagined engaging in such stimulating discourse at a morning call in Cheapside! Still, never one to be out-witted, he reminded, "I am sure that what you say is true, but you have still not offered a viable means for judging the suitability of two persons, attached or otherwise."

Elizabeth frowned, realising that he was correct! "Well, I must admit that I do not have many examples to draw from..."

She was stalling and she was certain by the slight increase to his smile that Mr. Darcy knew it! Thankfully her irritation brought some clarity with it, as being so near to Mr. Darcy when he was smiling in that fashion was truly unnerving!

She found her voice again: "It is a matter of compatibility in several areas," she pronounced with more assurance than she felt.

Darcy was bewitched by her eyes; they positively sparkled with fire as she asserted her opinion with such confidence! "And which areas might these be?"

He knew it was unfair to insist on so thorough an explanation from her when he himself could offer no such proper response, particularly in light of his own inappropriate attachment to her, but he was entirely unable to resist the lure of her wit and beauty when challenged thusly.

Elizabeth was prepared for his question: "First a mutual attachment to one another, then also an appreciation for some areas of shared interest, and finally each should possess qualities, character traits, if you will, that can contribute to their overall marital felicity, preferably in such a way as where the one lacks, the other can compensate."

Darcy could not help his heart's reaction to these words! If only he could be assured of some attachment on her part, then surely, by her own standards, they were well-suited! After all, did they not each enjoy reading and the outdoors? And to his mind, their natures did seem rather complementary when one considered his discipline coupled with her vivacity. But then he paused and considered, "Mutual attachment is the first component? Is this not the least of the three and the most susceptible to alterations?"

Elizabeth nearly laughed aloud considering their own situation, but restrained herself. "You are correct, sir, but it is also the means by which we are alerted to the possibility of a closer acquaintance with another. With no attraction or affection, how is a marital partnership to be different from a familial or friendly one? While it may be the most fickle, it is also where the heart may express its preference and I believe in listening to one's heart."

Elizabeth noticed as Mr. Darcy seemed to momentarily stop breathing at her words and his eyes met hers. _Were his eyes always so dark as this?_

Darcy's gaze was locked on Elizabeth's eyes, searching, praying for some sign that she felt as he did. She had not looked away and he could find no repulsion there; he felt his body step toward hers, but realising quite at once where they were, he pulled back abruptly.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath once she was released from Mr. Darcy's penetrating stare. She had unwittingly been holding her breath. She had felt like a small animal in the sights of a predator and yet she did not feel fear, or at least not the type she believed would precede such an attack; instead, the closest emotion she could name was exhilaration. She was both relieved and disappointed at the loss of his gaze.

She shook her head slightly to clear it and offered, "Shall we join your sister and my aunt?"

"After you," Darcy agreed, gesturing for Elizabeth to lead the way.

Miss Darcy and Mrs. Gardiner's topic of conversation seemed to suspiciously conclude precisely with the arrival of Darcy and Lizzy, but no one made mention of this fact. Instead, the foursome enjoyed a brief conversation about the recent fluctuations in the weather. From there, it was only natural for Georgiana to extend an invitation for the other ladies to call upon her, which was readily accepted with pleasure. It was rather a surprise, though, when Mr. Darcy offered that if the weather were nice, their home was quite close to Hyde Park and he would be delighted to show the ladies his favourite walking paths. Despite their shock, all of the ladies were amenable to this plan as well. Darcy was exceedingly pleased to see the sparkle present again in Miss Bennet's eyes.

It was not until much later on his own, mentally re-visiting Elizabeth's criteria for a good partnership, that Darcy realised she had not made reference once to societal expectations or standards.

ooOoo

Following the departure of the Darcys, Aunt Margaret felt the need to request some moments of her niece's time. Naturally Lizzy was not eager for such an encounter, but considering the events of the week thus far, she could hardly blame her aunt.

Once the children were engaged in activities in the nursery, Elizabeth sat in her favourite armchair in the morning room, curled up despite the inappropriateness of such a position, to wait for Aunt Margaret's questions.

"Do you see now, Lizzy, what I was saying?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly in her confusion, so Aunt Margaret clarified, "About Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth."

"Oh!" Comprehension lit Elizabeth's features momentarily before they clouded again, "Oh. Aunt, I beg you to not speak of such things. As I said last night, it can only serve to injure me. I am afraid that you are seeing with the eyes of a loving aunt, who wishes for her niece to be happy. I do appreciate –"

Aunt Gardiner interrupted without apology, "Lizzy! Do not patronise me. I may not yet be an old lady, but I am far more familiar with the ways of the world and men than you."

Lizzy sighed, "Of course, Aunt, I do know that, but I do not believe that Mr. Darcy is like other men. He is accustomed to being pursued by ladies and their mothers, perhaps the fathers and brothers too, and so he withdraws from company. I think he speaks with me simply because he does not have many with whom he can converse without fear of misunderstanding. I am sure that Mr. Darcy is far too proper to attempt anything inappropriate and if he were interested in a courtship, he would never have left Hertfordshire. The feelings you see between us are mine alone; his are solely platonic."

Even as she said the words, Elizabeth questioned and doubted them – _what of his smiles and penetrating gazes today?_ – but she reminded herself again and again that she must guard herself. _You allowed yourself to hope against reason that he might feel something for you before and it only ended in misery; you must not make that mistake again!_

Aunt Margaret positioned herself on the arm of the chair Lizzy was curled into and patted her niece's head affectionately. She sighed quietly as she considered how she might help her niece to see what was so plain to everyone else. _But, _she reasoned, _perhaps Lizzy __does__ make a good point about Mr. Darcy's prior behaviour. Perhaps he is attracted to her but has no intentions of pursuing his feelings beyond a casual acquaintance? In that case, might it be for the best if Elizabeth protects herself from hoping again? _

With these thoughts, Mrs. Gardiner offered, "I understand, Lizzy. Perhaps we can agree on a compromise?" At her niece's raised brow, she continued, "I concede that you do know Mr. Darcy better than I, but I am not convinced that his feelings for you are strictly platonic. Rather than debate the matter, will you agree to give him and yourself the opportunity to become better acquainted –" Elizabeth was about to interrupt, but closed her mouth as her aunt held up a finger to indicate she wished to finish her speech without interruption, "– if Mr. Darcy initiates any such gesture and provided it is appropriate?"

Elizabeth thought briefly before offering an unconvinced, "_If _Mr. Darcy indicates intentions to become better acquainted, and appropriately, then yes, I will not seek to undermine it." Even speaking the words while she believed in her heart that such an event was terribly unlikely to ever come to pass was painful, but she knew that what her aunt had suggested was logical.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled kindly – she could see the discomfort her niece was attempting to keep hidden from her – and replied, "That is all I ask."

ooOoo

That evening at Darcy House, Fitzwilliam and Georgiana were just sitting down to dinner when Richard entered the room, a servant trailing just behind him. The servant made to enter and needlessly announce Richard's arrival, but Darcy waved him away, "No need, Foster, Richard is family and not very well-mannered. Do not trouble yourself."

Richard smiled widely as he sat down at the table on Darcy's other side, across from Georgiana. He called after the young man, "But Foster, do see if Mrs. Talbot can have a plate made up for me!"

"Richard, please refrain from vexing my staff. Foster was right to wish to announce you, rather than allow you to simply enter without being welcomed."

Richard rolled his eyes and Georgiana stifled a small giggle.

"Oh come, Darce, I was only teasing the lad! Besides, surely you warn all the newcomers about me?"

At this, even Darcy could not maintain his stern visage and his lips twitched slightly toward a smile. He changed the subject: "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Your visit earlier was too short! We hardly had a chance to speak, what with Helena, Eleanor, and Mother carrying on about the Percys' dinner party next week."

"As I remember it, you were rather engaged in that discussion," Darcy reminded.

"Well, what else was there to speak of? And I still think you are being daft to refuse it. But I know my opinion on such matters holds little weight with you. Regardless, I wish to know why you came with Gigi at all."

Darcy shifted slightly in his seat, but was spared from answering immediately as a place setting for Richard and the first course was brought in. "I have not been to see Aunt Sophia, Helena, or Eleanor for some time. It seemed only proper."

Richard was not fooled. Not only had he noticed Darcy's uncomfortable movements, but Georgiana's face was now quite flushed. He turned to his youngest cousin, "Georgiana, would you care to elaborate for your brother?"

"Really, Richard, she need not –"

"No, Fitz, it is all right." Georgiana cut in. Then turning to Richard, she continued, "I asked Fitzwilliam to join me on my calls today and being a good brother, he obliged."

"Call**_s_**?" Richard inquired with emphasis.

"Yes, to you and then to see some new friends of mine."

Richard could sense that she was withholding important information; out of the corner of his eye, he observed Darcy shift again. "Who are these new friends?"

Now Georgiana looked to Fitzwilliam for guidance, but he was seeming to be rather engrossed in his food. "The Gardiners and their niece is in town visiting."

Richard did not recognise the name _Gardiner_. "Do I know the niece?"

Darcy and Georgiana's prompt "No,"s confirmed his suspicions.

"So, Little One, where did you meet these new friends?" He affected a casual air and ate his food with a practised nonchalance.

"I – We – At the music store." She glanced to her brother, who was staring at her, but she did not know what he wanted her to say.

"Hm, that seems an interesting place to make a new acquaintance. Were they there with a mutual friend?"

Darcy sighed and answered, "Enough, Richard. I became acquainted with Mrs. Gardiner's niece when I visited Hertfordshire. We recognised one another and so naturally I introduced Georgiana to her and she introduced us to her aunt. Her aunt is actually from Lambton, so we found shared memories to discuss."

"From Hertfordshire, you say?"

Darcy was becoming irritated, "Yes, that is what I said. What is it you wish to know, Richard?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." Richard's eyes belied the reply, but neither Darcy nor Georgiana seemed to notice. "So how was the visit today?"

Georgiana smiled, "It was delightful! Mrs. Gardiner and I spoke of Lambton and what she knew of our parents. She is truly lovely and made me feel so comfortable! Oh, and she asked me if she might get Cook's recipe for the goose. She said she had never tasted one so well-prepared!"

Georgiana was beaming, but Darcy wanted to bury his face in his hands; Richard had noticed her slip and would be certain to get the rest of the story from Darcy soon enough.

"That is wonderful, Little One! I know it has not always been easy for you to find friends with whom you have felt comfortable and it does not help that the rest of us are so much older. Obviously, Mrs. Gardiner cannot be too close to your age, but what about Miss Gardiner?"

"Miss Gardiner? You mean her daughter?"

"No, her niece."

"Oh," Georgiana laughed, "I see, no, her surname is Bennet. Her name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Ah, my mistake. Is Miss Bennet closer to your age?"

"Hm, I believe so, but you know, I do not believe I asked her. Do you know, Fitzwilliam?"

"Well, she is the second eldest of her sisters, the youngest of whom seem barely old enough to be out, so I would imagine nineteen or perhaps twenty, give or take a year." Darcy offered.

Something about this reply gave Richard pause and he looked at Darcy as though he might read the answer on his cousin's face. He was sure there was some connection to this answer and something else he had heard before, but he could not seem to find the memory. He shook his head, allowing the moment to pass and continued his questions toward Georgiana, "So what do you and Miss Bennet talk about?"

Darcy enjoyed seeing Georgiana's spirit so restored. When he had left for Hertfordshire, she had seemed so small and meek; she hardly spoke a word to him, let alone anyone else. It seemed Mrs. Annesley had done a world of good for her and now Miss Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner were bringing out a lively side of his sister he had not ever seen, even before George's actions. As she spoke happily to Richard of music, books, and the various other topics she had touched upon with the two women, Richard gave Darcy a slight smirk as if to alert him that he would not be escaping Richard's inquisition later. Darcy winced internally, but accepted his fate. He was quite thankful to have never mentioned the name of the lady Bingley was to marry! _Heavens, __that__ would have given Richard endless enjoyment!_

But no sooner had that thought been formed in Darcy's mind when he heard Georgiana saying, "Oh yes, and she is quite pleased for her sister who is getting married soon. In fact, do you know Fitzwilliam's friend, Mr. Bingley?"

Now Richard's eyes were sharply scrutinising Darcy's face. _Damn blast and hell!_ Darcy thought.

"You know, Little One, I only know Bingley through hearing of him from your brother. I had heard he was engaged though. Is his betrothed Miss Bennet's sister?"

"Yes, the very same! Apparently her sister was supposed to come to Town, but since she became engaged, she was needed at home to prepare for the wedding and I think she did not wish to be away from her Mr. Bingley for so long a stretch. But Miss Elizabeth was quite eager to be away from it all, so it was agreed."

This caught Darcy's attention as he had not known it was originally Miss Jane Bennet who was expected to visit her aunt and uncle. Perhaps he had more he owed to Bingley than an apology?

"So when are you to see her next?" Richard inquired.

"Oh, tomorrow!" Georgiana's tone and smile displayed her excitement in a way no words could. "She and Mrs. Gardiner will come tomorrow and, if the weather holds, Fitz has offered we could all walk in the park! I think that Miss Bennet misses the space of the country to walk about and so do I! Although Pemberley at this time is not so good for long strolls about the grounds, but still is not that generous of Fitzwilliam to offer to chaperone us?"

Darcy felt his face and ears heating slightly under his sister's praise and the too-knowing stare he was surely receiving from Richard – he focused his attention elsewhere in avoidance.

"Why, yes indeed! Darce, I had no idea you were so attentive to your sister's every desire. In fact, I feel inspired. Perhaps I shall join you? Tomorrow, you say?"

Darcy was about to attempt to deflect this offer when Georgiana's enthusiastic reply came: "Oh, how wonderful Richard! It would be quite a lot for Fitzwilliam to try to stay with us all, especially if Mrs. Gardiner brings the children. It will be perfect with you there!"

Darcy wished to send a look to Georgiana surreptitiously demanding how she might find Richard's presence in this activity to be pleasant, but he knew this would only be perceived as anger by Georgiana and he had no desire to make her unhappy.

And with Richard's reply of "Excellent, then it is settled!" Darcy could only acquiesce with a poorly-hidden sour temper before talk moved on from Miss Elizabeth Bennet and tomorrow's plans.

ooOoo

With dinner since complete and the hour becoming late, Georgiana had retired and Darcy was merely awaiting Richard's departure so he might do the same.

Alas though, Richard had other plans: "So Miss Elizabeth Bennet is the sister of the lady now engaged to Bingley?"

Darcy stiffened; he had thought Richard's endgame was the visit tomorrow, but it seemed he would not merely be satisfied with that. "She is," he confirmed and hoped his tone affected a casual but finite air.

If it did, Richard did not notice. "The lady to whom you objected?"

Darcy bristled slightly with his response, "I did not say that I _objected_, and not to the lady _herself_ at any rate. But yes, Bingley was true to his word when he expressed intentions to make an offer and it seems that Miss Bennet accepted."

"And this Miss Elizabeth Bennet is the sister? How interesting you should happen upon that lady here in London. You must have been rather put out to have to notice her; not wanting to give her the cut direct, eh?"

"Nonsense, Richard, we were in a store for heaven's sake. I have nothing against the lady or her family!"

"Well, except that you believe the younger girls and the parents unsuitable and wild."

"I do not think that is what I said –"

"Of course I am paraphrasing, but did you not tell me that your objections were to do with the younger sisters and the parents?"

"Well, yes, but –"

"So then, Darce, is this Miss Elizabeth Bennet suitable for Georgiana to be spending time with?"

"What are you suggesting, Richard? I never said anything about Miss Elizabeth's suitability. It was the younger girls who were without propriety and the mother, but Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth were always –" Richard's smirk stopped Darcy's speech. "Richard! Why are you looking at me in such a manner?"

Richard laughed softly, but answered nonetheless, "Your face, Darce. Heavens, one moment you are lecturing Bingley about the unsuitability of the family as his potential in-laws and then next, you are inviting Miss Elizabeth here for dinner and defending the lady as though it were her honour at stake! Rather fond of her, are you?"

Darcy huffed and spluttered for words, "I – It – You – Richard! I will not have you insulting a friend of Georgiana's in my home! Miss Elizabeth Bennet is a perfectly... _kind_ lady and she does not deserve your maligning."

It was clear that Richard was holding back his laughter, which was threatening to burst forth at any moment. "_Kind_, Darce? Truly? She has her hooks in pretty deep, I see, if you cannot even formulate a decent sentence. I am quite looking forward to meeting her!" He chuckled at his own words and the look on his cousin's face as his colour drained.

Darcy could not countenance Richard's teasing, whether well-intentioned or not. He had always been a private person and this level of scrutiny over such a personal matter did not sit well with him. With a breath to recall himself, Darcy responded, "Richard, you are quite mistaken. I knew the lady but little in Hertfordshire and then upon seeing one another here, it would have been impolite to ignore her. As she and Georgiana seemed to get on well, I saw no harm in furthering the acquaintance. You know quite well how unhappy she has been since our return from Ramsgate and her spirits have clearly lifted when in the company of Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet. That is all." His voice rang with a finality that even Richard could hear.

That gentleman eyed his cousin speculatively and finally declared, "Very well, Cousin, if you say so. I must admit that I am still quite intrigued by this Miss Elizabeth Bennet and looking forward to our visit tomorrow. If nothing else, any lady that can bring such a change forth in little Georgiana is a lady I wish to know!"

Richard's smile was honest and warm, but something about it made Darcy uneasy. But as there was no response needed, he simply offered a nod and stood. "Richard, it is rather late..."

Richard stood as well and agreed, "Right you are, old man. I shall take my leave, but do be sure that Mrs. Talbot sets a place for me at breakfast!"

Darcy chuckled slightly as he walked his cousin to the door and saw him away.

Though Richard had left, his comments this evening still gave Darcy pause. _Surely he would not be interested in a lady of Elizabeth's status? He has said himself that he has not the freedom to marry where he may choose – wait, marry? Would she even be interested in him? He is the son of an Earl; would that be enough to tempt her? Perhaps I ought to have made my interest known to Richard, then perhaps he will not set his sights on her. Or perhaps he would do just to irritate me!_

Darcy struggled with his thoughts and passed another hour in this manner before finally succumbing to sleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: Much shorter time between updates, so I hope this met with everyone's approval. **

**For anyone unaware, a "cut direct" is a public snub between those previously acquainted and was a big deal in that time. **

**I know I say it every time and not as creatively as I wish I could, but just know that I appreciate every one of you who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! Your support keeps me going!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Previously... _

_The Darcys pay a visit to the Gardiners' home in Cheapside. Elizabeth and Darcy discuss Jane and Bingley's engagement and what makes a good relationship. Both notice the chemistry between them, but neither admits it – to anyone else. The Darcys leave with the understanding that the Gardiners and Elizabeth will be visiting Darcy House the next day, with hopes to take a walk if the weather permits. Richard visits Darcy House for dinner and invites himself along for the following day's events. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XXV.

The morning of the twenty-third of December was grey and clouded. _Not ideal, but not too wet for walking, I hope_, Elizabeth thought as she glanced out her small window while waiting for her aunt to help finish her hair. Though she would deny it to any that asked, Lizzy had been eager for the day to begin. Despite her concerns for the weather, she could not contain her energy and she fought to keep her body seated in her chair. As Margaret Gardiner entered, she smiled at her niece; she could see the symptoms for what they were as plain as day. Wisely though, she made no comment as she helped Lizzy finish her coiffure. Elizabeth's enthusiasm seemed contagious and the four Gardiner children were particularly energetic in the carriage on the way to Darcy House.

"D'you think that Mr. and Miss Darcy will have any good games to play?"

"They're very rich, so I bet they'll have loads of games!"

"James, it is not polite to discuss someone's wealth. A proper gentleman or lady is appreciative of the invitation of a friend, regardless of the entertainment associated with the visit. It was very kind of Mr. and Miss Darcy to invite us to visit them; I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour today and show respect for our host and hostess."

All four children were properly chastened for a full minute, before the youngest offered, "I hope dey have battledores*."

Mrs. Gardiner sighed quietly and caught her niece's eye, who was suppressing indulgent laughter.

ooOoo

At Darcy House over breakfast, it seemed Richard and Georgiana were equally affected with the enthusiasm Elizabeth and the Gardiner children were experiencing. Darcy, however, appeared quite the opposite. His face was rather pale and his eyes showed signs of strain. Neither did he participate with any vigour in their conversations.

Georgiana noticed, "Brother, you seem tired. Did you sleep poorly?"

Darcy sighed slightly, "I was up late, but do not worry yourself; I am well."

This did not entirely satisfy Georgiana, but as she could see no way to remedy the situation, apart from cancelling the visit with Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner, she allowed the matter to pass. Nonetheless, she feared that Fitzwilliam would not make a positive impression on Miss Bennet in this state.

When the Gardiners' coach arrived some time later, Georgiana took note of the eagerness in her cousin's steps and became concerned. _Why should Richard be so quick to greet their party? Might he have designs on Miss Bennet? Oh dear!_

Darcy, too, observed his cousin's movements, but determined that he would do well not to allow Richard to see any reaction. He had too many years of experience with Richard's tactics to give in this early in the day. However, her brother's lack of response to their cousin only further confirmed Georgiana's fears.

Georgiana called, "Richard! Do wait for Fitzwilliam and I!"

Her tone was much sharper than either gentleman was accustomed to from little Georgiana and it pulled both men up short. Even had she requested – rather than commanded – his escort, Richard would have conceded, but with such a tone, he was quite at a loss to respond. His confusion was plain on his face and a small part of Georgiana was secretly pleased with this new-found power. She smiled sweetly as she took his arm and motioned for Fitzwilliam to pass them into the hallway.

Mrs. Gardiner entered the house with her eldest two children at her side, while Elizabeth entered behind them, holding Isabella's hand and with Henry in her arms. Darcy felt winded at the sight of her; she was lovely with her cheeks pink from the cold and the small boy clutched around her neck. She smiled apologetically when she saw his gaze – for what he could not fathom – and quietly instructed the boy that he must stand rather than be held. Darcy was unsure if he was pleased or disappointed by the change – there was something compelling about her holding the child – but he had not the time to contemplate the matter as introductions were necessary.

He stepped forward, cleared his throat slightly, and greeted each with small bows, "Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Master Gardiner, Miss Gardiner, Miss Isabella, and Master Henry, welcome to my home."

Each inclined their head, bowed, or curtsied at his greeting.

"May I introduce you to my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam?" And here, he gestured to Richard, who stepped forward with a formal bow.

Mrs. Gardiner offered a small smile and replied, "A pleasure, Colonel." Lizzy merely curtsied and smiled. The Gardiner children glanced to their mother and cousin, seeking guidance as to an appropriate reaction to the stranger, and seeing no signs of danger from either, bowed or curtsied in return as well.

Elizabeth did not give much attention to Colonel Fitzwilliam as she was scrutinizing Darcy's expression: _Displeased, perhaps?_ She noticed his face appeared drawn and there was evidence of a lack of a restful night underneath his eyes. But his eyes were as focused and observant as ever, so she concluded he was most likely merely tired, before reminding herself that his health was not her concern.

Georgiana noticed the direction of Elizabeth's gaze and was pleased. She came forward and reclaimed her cousin's arm, announcing, "Shall we be off for the Park?"

With that reminder of the exciting events for the day, the children were instantly eager to set off and began to bounce and beg. Mrs. Gardiner was about to remind them of their manners, but Mr. Darcy smiled indulgently at their pleas and agreed, "Certainly, we would not wish to keep the young lads and ladies from their fun. It is but a short walk and," he spoke to the children directly, "if you are well-behaved, we can visit the lake." This elicited noises of glee from all but James, who seemed pleased at the prospect, but wished to show himself as more mature than his younger siblings. Darcy nodded at him and James felt a surge of pride at the gentleman's notice and approval.

Once outside in the winter air, which though cold was also cleaner than London's air during other seasons, Darcy breathed in deeply and felt invigorated. It was true he had not slept particularly well, as he had spent several hours contemplating his cousin's plans and motives before falling into a fitful sleep, only to be aroused from sleep by unpleasant dreams a full two hours earlier than he had intended. He had utilised the time to its best advantage, though, and was hopeful that his schedule would now be clear through the new year, barring any emergencies that might arise. He was the last out the door, wishing to give instructions to the housekeeper for a carriage and some refreshments to be brought to the Park in a couple hours; he expected the children would be rather hungry and tired by then.

He noticed that Georgiana was still clutching Richard's arm – rather firmly, if he was not mistaken – and they were walking alongside Mrs. Gardiner, who was now carrying Henry. Elizabeth and the other three children were somewhat behind them as the walkway was not wide enough to accommodate such a large group.

Darcy seized the opportunity with zeal. With a few quickened steps, he was upon Elizabeth and her young companions.

"Ah, Miss Bennet, may I join your walking party?"

Elizabeth glanced behind her and with a coy smile replied, "As you are our host, sir, it seems it would be highly improper to refuse."

Darcy smiled, "I would never wish to impose on a lady. If it would be inconvenient for you, I shall excuse you from any obligations –"

Lizzy laughed, interrupting Darcy, much to his pleasure. "Very well, you have caught me. I am only teasing." And with that, she moved to the side slightly, leaving just enough room for Darcy to walk alongside her. Indeed, she had not intended to leave so little room that their sleeves were brushing as they walked, but the walkway was not overlarge and she was still holding Isabella's hand on her other side.

Darcy was quite pleased with this circumstance, but did not feel bold enough to offer his arm. _Perhaps once we are on the rougher terrain of the Park?_

They walked in silence for a few more steps before Elizabeth inquired, "Oh dear, I hope I have not teased you into silence?"

Now it was Darcy's turn to laugh, "Hardly, madam. I was merely considering our path once we reach the Park."

"Ah, I see. Well, I could not wish to deter our navigator. Certainly, the children would never forgive me if I kept us from the lake."

"Luckily for you, I am quite capable of managing the two tasks at once."

"Oh? So I am a task now?" Elizabeth asked with an arch of her brow.

Darcy was unsure if she was offended or teasing; the fire in her eyes could be due to either. "No! Certainly not, I beg your pardon for my poor choice of –" At her smile, he stopped.

"Surely you can tell the difference by now, sir?"

Darcy sighed in frustration at his foolishness, "Apparently I am a slow pupil. My apologies."

Elizabeth feared she had pushed his patience too far. "No, I am sorry. I can sometimes take my games too far." After a moment, she added in a more serious tone, her expression clouded, "And I am sure you are not accustomed to being spoken to in such an impertinent manner."

Darcy did not care for her self-deprecation. His reply was sincere and serious: "Indeed, such is my loss and all the more reason I beg your patience with my slow progress."

He did not look at her while he spoke, but his words caused a flush through Elizabeth's skin as though he had stroked a finger from her temple to her collarbone. She could do naught but nod and offered a meek, "As you wish, sir."

Darcy felt a change of subject would be advisable and inquired if Elizabeth or the children had ever been to Hyde Park. This topic kept them comfortably engaged for the next couple minutes until they joined their party at the gates of the Park. Georgiana and the others had stopped to await the rest, but once they were all together, looked to her brother to direct their path.

Darcy offered to the group, "Miss Bennet tells me that this is your first visit to Hyde Park, so any path will be new. As long as we continue on this path inward, we will arrive at The Serpentine soon."

The children were eager to set off and did not allow time for any discussion of their course but took off running, following Darcy's directions. Even Henry, who had not wished to be apart from his mother or Lizzy for too long, now pushed away from Mrs. Gardiner so that he might chase after his siblings.

His departure elicited a laugh from Richard, who appreciated enthusiasm in any form. "Well, let us follow! We would not wish to fall behind."

Georgiana, again taking her cousin's arm, agreed, "Yes indeed! Richard, would you be so kind as to help Mrs. Gardiner and I both? With the cold, the paths have been slippery. Fitzwilliam will help Miss Bennet; will you not?" She glanced to her brother and friend, both seemed uncomfortable, but he could not refuse such a request politely.

"Of course," he offered his arm to Lizzy, "Miss Bennet? I would not wish for you to injure yourself."

Elizabeth was equally uncomfortable at Georgiana's prompting, but also did not wish to be rude. "Of course," she echoed Darcy, "thank you."

"Wonderful!" cried Georgiana, who then nearly dragged Richard and Mrs. Gardiner away with her along the path.

After a moment, Darcy and Elizabeth followed in silence, each feeling foolish but unable to recover their easy banter. Each held their frames rigid, barely touching the other as they moved.

Several steps in, Elizabeth stopped, which required Darcy to do the same. "Miss Bennet?" he inquired.

"I am well," she assured. She removed her hand from his arm and Darcy's heart sank. "It is only I feel uncomfortable that you should be forced to escort me. I can assure you that I am a capable walker, despite some puddles or sleet on the ground. You need not feel responsible for my safety."

Darcy objected, "I do not feel forced. And I would be quite concerned should you be injured and feel very much responsible for failing to prevent such a thing." But then considering the matter further, he offered, "But if you do not wish my arm, I would by no means wish to force myself upon you."

Strangely, Elizabeth began laughing – _have I misunderstood her teasing yet again? Her manner seemed hardly the same as earlier. _

"I do apologise, Mr. Darcy, I am not laughing at you, but I feel we must be doomed to continuously repeat ourselves with one another."

"Forgive me, but I do not have the pleasure of understanding you. How are we repeating ourselves?"

Elizabeth blushed slightly, but persevered, "This is the second time today you have assured me of your promise not to force yourself upon me." She was suddenly acutely aware of other connotations to her words and flushed more fully across her cheeks. "Your company, that is," she corrected hastily.

Darcy, at a loss for how to respond, simply offered, "I suppose you are correct." Then, without thinking, added, "Although perhaps it is only this outing. It seems Georgiana felt rather inclined to play matchmaker –" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he froze. It seemed Lizzy did as well.

He tried to repair the situation, "I – " but just then Sarah and Isabella ran over to them.

"Cousin Lizzy! Hide us, James is going to catch us!"

Elizabeth glanced quickly at Darcy, whose mouth was still slightly open, and then put on a smile for her cousins. "Oh but Sarah, surely James will know I am hiding you! I do not think this plan will work. What if Mr. Darcy and I walk with you and protect you?"

"Ooo, thank you Lizzy!" Isabella cried as she grabbed her cousin's hand.

Sarah looked between Mr. Darcy and her cousin and then followed her sister's lead and took Elizabeth's other hand. The three of them started off, but when Lizzy noticed Mr. Darcy had not followed, she called, "Mr. Darcy, we have damsels in distress; we are in need of a knight to protect us."

Her slight smile called to him as much as her words, and despite his mortification moments ago, he felt powerless to refuse anything she asked of him; he moved to catch them up. "Of course; lead the way, My Ladies."

He offered a slight bow as he said it and Elizabeth gave him an exquisite smile for his support.

As Darcy had said, the lake was indeed quite close. Furthermore, it seemed that once the boys had arrived, they had promptly forgotten any intentions of chasing their sisters in favour of imaginary voyages on the sea and military battles against the French. The girls, never ones to be left out, immediately ran off to join their brothers, leaving Darcy and Elizabeth to join the other adults who had already arrived at The Serpentine**.

To the complete dismay of the Darcy siblings, Richard spotted their arrival first and announced loudly, "Darcy, there you are! You have been keeping Miss Bennet all to yourself, old man! Miss Bennet, my cousin cannot say anything but your name comes up. You have turned our little Georgiana into quite the gabster! I must know your secret."

Lizzy laughed and modestly suggested, "Oh, I think you may be exaggerating, sir. But I do enjoy Miss Darcy's company very much and am pleased she has tolerated so much of mine."

"Nonsense, Miss Bennet!" Georgiana defended her.

Richard laughed and said to Darcy, "I see what you mean, Darce, Miss Bennet does seem to bring out another side of our Little One."

Georgiana blushed and protested, "Richard, stop. Miss Bennet will never agree to visit me again if you persist with these mortifying observations!"

"Very well, Georgiana," Richard agreed, "I will stop embarrassing you. But I would like to get to meet Miss Bennet properly; we have not spoken more than two words all day! Miss Bennet, I say again: I must know your secret. Are you a sorceress?"

Lizzy laughed as Georgiana gasped, "Richard!"

Colonel Fitzwilliam chuckled at his cousin's reaction and was pleased to see that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was not so delicate of her sensibilities as to be insulted by his jest; _yes, she might be just what Darce has been needing! Of course, must be sure she is not simply seeking a comfortable position. _

"Alright, alright, Little One, settle down. Miss Bennet knows I am only teasing." And then, turning to Elizabeth, "I do wonder, though, how you happened to meet my cousin?"

Briefly, Elizabeth glanced to Darcy, wondering how much he would have told his sister and cousin, but then she realised he must mean Miss Darcy. "Actually, we happened upon each other at Mr. Birchall's shop. I am sure you know that I became acquainted with Mr. Darcy when he visited with Mr. Bingley in Hertfordshire, and he was kind enough to introduce Miss Darcy and I when we all met in the shop here. I feel very fortunate for such a lovely and sweet friend. In many ways, she reminds me of my sister, Jane."

Georgiana blushed and smiled at the praise and Darcy, despite his extreme discomfort at Richard's questioning of Elizabeth, recalled all the reasons he was so besotted by her! _See how, with so little effort, she brings so much joy to Gigi! Oh but how I wish she would speak of me _– he stopped the thought abruptly; it was painful to even contemplate such a thing. He was pulled back by Richard's voice.

"Yes, yes, she is a delight. But I wish to hear of Darcy in Hertfordshire! It is so unlike him to take the trouble to make new acquaintances when in unfamiliar company. How did this happen?"

Darcy attempted to interject, "Richard, really –" but Elizabeth cut in, "Actually, I am afraid I must admit I forced myself into his company." She sent a sly smirk toward Darcy and enjoyed his rather dumbfounded expression.

Richard was near to salivating in his excitement and even Georgiana seemed intrigued, "Do continue!" Richard prompted.

Lizzy laughed, "Well now, it was not so salacious as you two seem to think! My sister, Jane, became ill while visiting Netherfield. I went to see her and Mr. Bingley would not hear of my returning home while she needed me, so I stayed to care for her. While there, Mr. Darcy and I were in shared company for meals and evening activities, so naturally we became acquainted. It seems we also share an appreciation for walking."

Without intending to do so, Darcy smiled at the memories; their morning walk was a particular favourite.

Observing Darcy's reaction, Richard was simultaneously impressed and amused. "Well then, it seems you have a talent for bringing out the best qualities in those around you."

Elizabeth looked down at the compliment, embarrassed, so it was her aunt who responded, "Too true, Colonel. Elizabeth has always had a talent for making those in her company feel comfortable. Sarah, my eldest daughter does not warm easily and has been prone to nervousness, but if Elizabeth is there, Sarah is bright as sunshine. And the tenants at Longbourn! I imagine they must be missing you, Lizzy."

Elizabeth disagreed, "Aunt, you exaggerate! They have Jane and Mama; I do not do anything particularly special."

"You do yourself a disservice, Miss Bennet. I am sure that they are missing you, even though, of course, your mother and sister are most certainly caring for the tenants' needs in your absence." Georgiana argued.

Elizabeth accepted as gracefully as she was able: "You are too kind."

Darcy enjoyed the way her head dipped as she acknowledged their praise; he wanted to place a kiss on her bowed head. His heart thumped hard within his chest at the thought, but a sudden noise distracted them all.

They soon came to realise it was a pained shriek from Isabella. Elizabeth was the first to find her wits and she began to run toward the children, who were near the water's edge. Darcy and Fitzwilliam were next and followed closely behind. Somewhere in the back of their minds, each man was surprised and impressed by the speed Elizabeth had achieved, despite the slick ground and her dress.

Entirely unconcerned for her garments in that moment, Lizzy knelt on the cold, wet ground to attend to Isabella, who was crying profusely.

"Shh, dear, shh," soothed Elizabeth, "Where does it hurt?"

The other children were speaking over each other attempting to give her the answers, but Elizabeth silenced them with a single finger raised. Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Darcy had arrived, but Mrs. Gardiner made no move to join Lizzy; she knew there was no need.

"Izzy-bell," Elizabeth cooed, "come, show me what hurts."

Still sniffling and making little hiccoughing noises, Isabella pointed to her left ankle and managed, "I – I slipped," before starting to cry again.

Elizabeth gathered the small girl to her and soothed, "There, there. I have you and we can get you fixed up in no time."

Darcy was forcefully reminded of his own slips as a child. His mother had comforted him much the same way; he missed her so powerfully at times it was a palpable ache. In that moment, watching Elizabeth care for her cousin, he could think of nothing but how deeply he wished this for his own children someday. _I must have her. It cannot be anyone else. _He was so resolved to his course that he nearly forgot about the rest of the party; he placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned sharply in surprise.

He hesitated, recalling himself and changed tactics. Clearing his throat and removing his hand, he offered, "Forgive me, Miss Bennet, perhaps I might be of assistance? I could carry her?"

Elizabeth had not thought through her actions before running and then soiling her clothing in the company of two gentlemen and in a public park; she had thought only of her young cousin. _Well, what is done is done_, she thought and then glancing down at herself replied, "That is very kind of you, Mr. Darcy, but the ground is quite wet and I am afraid Isabella's clothing has become rather covered in mud."

She looked so apologetic and Darcy simply could not reconcile her response. Surprising her, he glanced to his sister and smiled. "Georgiana was not always such the lady. I have had my share of caring for her twisted ankles and carrying her inside in muddied clothes. I insist, Miss Bennet."

The force of his gaze rendered her speechless; she feared she may fail to continue breathing if held under his spell much longer. She nodded and his eyes released her. She allowed herself a quick moment before turned back to Isabella. "Izzy, Mr. Darcy is going to carry you back –" she stopped, thinking perhaps the walk was too long, "Sir, ought we send a servant back to bring my uncle's carriage?"

Darcy shook his head, "No need. I have a carriage awaiting us near the Park's entrance. I had thought to have refreshments, but now it seems it will have another purpose." His smile was utterly disarming; she could not think to reply.

Mrs. Gardiner stepped in: "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. Your generosity goes well beyond the bounds of hospitality."

Darcy waved off the compliment, "No, no, it is my privilege to help Lady Isabella." He glanced to Isabella as he recalled their game and he was gratified to see her giggle; if he was not much mistaken, he thought perhaps her cousin had also smiled.

"Now," he commanded, "we cannot leave you sitting here! You will catch your death from the cold. Let us be off." With that, he bent down and lifted the little girl from Elizabeth's arms. He was pleased to have felt the brush of a tendril of her hair on the side of his face, but it was soon forgotten to irrational jealousy when his cousin offered the owner of the tendril his assistance in righting herself.

Elizabeth thanked the Colonel for his help, but was still rather ashamed to be seen in such a state and by Mr. Darcy at that! _At this rate, he will begin to think I routinely cover my clothes in mud! First Netherfield and now here!_ She kept her eyes averted and walked apart from the other ladies so as to not mess their garments.

The return walk was spent with all except Darcy and Lizzy in pleasant conversation. When they reached the carriage, Darcy insisted that Elizabeth join Isabella in the carriage under the blanket so that neither would catch a cold. Lizzy wondered at this attention, but could not settle on a clear reason for it. The other ladies and children – except James, it seemed – joined Lizzy and Isabella for the short ride back to Darcy House.

Once back, Georgiana stepped in, directing the staff to carry Isabella inside and find clean, dry outer clothing for both Isabella and Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried to protest, but Georgiana would hear none of it. When Aunt Gardiner sided with Miss Darcy, Lizzy knew it was pointless to argue further.

Because of the time needed to clean up and re-dress, Elizabeth barely saw Darcy again and that was as she was leaving. His eyes were fixed on her throughout the goodbyes and she wondered as to what he thought of her appearance in a dress from Georgiana's abigail. She was terribly self-conscious and kept her eyes averted from her hosts as she thanked them for their hospitality and then fled as quickly as she could.

In the carriage returning to Gracechurch Street, the children spoke animatedly about their visit, the park, and the Darcy's. James, in particular, was eager to share how he was allowed to walk back with the gentlemen rather than ride with the children. None of the children took notice of their cousin's distraction. Aunt Margaret, on the other hand, did notice, but chose to wait until a more suitable time to question her niece. _ Still_, Margaret considered, _today certainly confirmed my suspicions. I only hope that Lizzy was not too stubborn to see it as well!_

ooOoo

Back at Darcy House, Darcy was lost in his thoughts of Lizzy for the remainder of the day and well into the evening. He was determined now that – family pressures be damned – Miss Elizabeth Bennet would be his wife.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* Battledores are the racquets (or racquet-like in any case) in the game Battledore and Shuttlecock, which is an early game similar to Badminton. Jane Austen herself is known to have played it with her own nephews. More information about this at .uk (slash) battledore-and-shuttlecock

** The Serpentine is the name of the lake inside of Hyde Park

.

Also, little PSA for those who enjoy roleplaying games and/or MMOs. If you like Jane Austen AND online roleplaying games, there's a kickstarter project that's currently seeking funding. It's called "Ever, Jane" and you can find it on the kickstarter website.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: I do know it has been a long wait (the longest yet) and I am so grateful to each and every one of you for your patience! All I can say is that I struggle to make time in RL to write, but I am trying! Your continued support means SO much to me so I hope this chapter was worth your wait. **

**I'm sorry to be a broken record, but your support keeps me going and I want to be sure you all know how much you are valued! Please know that I appreciate every one of you who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! The alerts in my inbox from you all bring me joy beyond words!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Previously... _

_Mrs. Gardiner, Elizabeth, and the Gardiner children visit the Darcys. Along with Richard, Darcy and Georgiana's cousin, they all walk to Hyde Park. Elizabeth and Darcy struggle to find comfortable conversation and are just finding their rhythm when the younger of Elizabeth's female cousins, Isabella, falls and injures herself. Elizabeth rushes to her cousin, unconcerned in the moment with propriety, although she is mortified at her behaviour afterwards. Darcy, however, is struck by this selfless and compassionate display and rather than finding fault, is enamoured further; he determines he must make Elizabeth his wife. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XXVI.

Being the eve of Christmas, the day following the eventful walk through Hyde Park was not a day for socialising. In fact, despite Darcy's newly formed determination, it was several days before the Gardiner and Darcy households were to enjoy their shared company again. The preparations for Christmas and the many duties and responsibilities surrounding the holiday kept the servants busy, lending an additional tension to the atmosphere and further straining Darcy's nerves. Growing up, Darcy had enjoyed the decorations throughout Pemberley, even occasionally being allowed to help hang the boughs of greenery in the smaller parlours. Beyond this, his parents – always generous – would give nearly all the servants Boxing Day* through the eve of the new year off, along with their year-end gifts, and Darcy loved the days where he could run free on his own through the many rooms, halls, and stairwells of Pemberley. As he grew older and eventually became the master of the estate, Darcy continued his parents' tradition. Solitude had never been uncomfortable for him – the opposite, in fact – and the time to reflect on the previous and upcoming years was welcome. Now, though, he seemed to find the entire process tedious and grating. There was no work to be done, no calls to make, and few adequate diversions to be found. He could not even seek solace with Georgiana as she was engaged preparing the gifts that were to be given to the servants and others who may come calling on Boxing Day. He found himself repeatedly and unsuccessfully trying to read, a diversion he had always enjoyed, but this unfailingly brought his thoughts to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. His one true pleasure in this time came on Christmas Day when he was able to present Georgiana with her new pianoforte. Her smiles and evident glee lifted his spirits for the remainder of the evening, as he enjoyed her playing.

On the third day of Christmastide, the Darcy siblings had agreed to spend the day with their relatives as they had elected to enjoy Christmas day at home despite their standing invitation to their aunt and uncle's home. Neither was particularly enthusiastic about this commitment, but there was nought to be done. Darcy suffered Richard's incessant ribbing whenever they were alone or out of earshot of the rest of the family, but he was secretly pleased by Richard's teasing. He knew that if his cousin truly thought Miss Bennet unsuitable, he would not be so cavalier. Darcy could only hope that Richard's seeming acceptance of the lady was an indication of what he may expect from the others in his family and perhaps even social circle at large. He was somewhat surprised to discover within himself that he ultimately was unconcerned if others stood in opposition to his chosen bride, even his family.

_Certainly it would make matters less pleasant, _he thought as he looked around his aunt and uncle's sitting room after a rich supper, _but I cannot countenance giving weight to any opinion in this matter above my own._ Then as an afterthought, _Except perhaps Georgiana._ Looking at his sister who, once again, appeared quiet and uncomfortable with her female cousins, Darcy marvelled at the difference in her when she was with Elizabeth. _I cannot fathom Georgiana would not welcome Miss Bennet as a sister. After all, did she not encourage my affections for that lady?_

At that moment, Georgiana felt the weight of her brother's stare and looked up to see his mooncalf expression; she knew he must be thinking of Miss Bennet. She smiled at him and Darcy felt certain that somehow she knew and approved of his intentions.

Unfortunately, talk soon turned to the Twelfth Night* celebrations. As Darcy had never been one to enjoy raucous, anonymous parties where debauchery was considered not only acceptable, but expected, he did not care for Twelfth Night in the least. Of course, his cousins, male and female alike, all seemed to differ with his assessment of this event. Indeed, Darcy might well have been the only unattached gentleman in London not inclined to such an activity. He contributed little to the conversation and allowed his thoughts to wander until his attention snapped back to Richard, who was stating his intention to invite their newest acquaintance, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, to the Farnsworths' ball. He sent Darcy a small wink when he noticed his gaze and then went on to describe for the rest of the family – apart from his father, the Earl, who was already snoring in his favourite armchair by the fire – how spirited and lovely was Miss Bennet.

"Although," Richard went on, "it is quite a shame her family does not have much money. I expect her dowry is rather small. Pity I am not the eldest son! Still, she would be a delightful addition to our party and she does not have many friends in Town. What do you think, Darce?"

Darcy was confused and suspicious of Richard's motivations. Was this an attempt to goad him? Or perhaps a way to introduce Miss Bennet to the family? Darcy could not be sure of Richard's intentions, so he gave a non-committal response. "I am not certain of the lady's plans."

"Well then, perhaps you should ask her. I am sure no lady could refuse Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley Estate."

Darcy was particularly uncomfortable now; it was possible Richard was teasing him, but it was also possible he was attempting to force a declaration. Darcy did not care for such a game and so offered only, "I would wonder what impression that may give to invite a lady to such an event, particularly when my sister will not be in attendance."

"Ah well," Richard smirked, "perhaps I will invite her in that case. Certainly my reputation could not be sullied by such a request."

Richard enjoyed the subtle indications of Darcy's anger: fists tightened briefly, his brow was raised and then lowered quickly, and a frown appeared before Darcy righted his expression almost instantly. _Yes,_ Richard thought with satisfaction, _much as I expected. _

Helena inquired, "Richard, you have not set your sights on this Miss Bennet, I hope?"

Richard laughed and gave a rakish grin, "No no, just a bit of fun. She would not expect any sort of interest from this quarter, but we would have a good laugh and I expect she would be an excellent dance partner."

Darcy was now grinding his teeth, but felt he could not reply without exposing himself. He was thankful when his cousin Eleanor turned the topic elsewhere and even more grateful when the hour was late enough to justify his and Georgiana's departure for the night.

ooOoo

The next few days dragged on for Darcy. He had intended to call on Elizabeth at her relatives' home the following day, but woke to see terrible rain and fog. With his staff largely on holiday – how he regretted his parents' generous tradition in that moment! – he could not expect to safely make such a visit, nor could he and Georgiana hope to entertain guests. Resentfully, he joined his sister for breakfast and then found barely tolerable diversions with which to pass the day. Georgiana noticed his foul mood, but wisely chose not to comment. Instead, she busied herself with the beautiful new pianoforte he had gifted her for Christmas.

The following morning, he was relieved to see small amounts of slush along the walkways, but little fog and no apparent ice. He was cheerful as he strode downstairs to breakfast. Georgiana entered the breakfast room only a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Brother."

"Good morning, Georgiana. Did you sleep well?"

"Thank you, yes. And yourself?"

"Very well. And I am pleased to see you up and about so early."

"Is it early? I had not realised. With the gloomy weather yesterday, I must have retired early and so now I am up. Did you have plans for the day?"

"As a matter of fact, I had wondered if you might like to visit the Gardiner Residence?"

Georgiana did not hide her smile. "Very much! I feel as though it has been ages since we have seen them. I hope that both Miss Bennet and Miss Isabella have recovered from Miss Isabella's fall and becoming so wet. With this weather, it would not do to become ill."

Darcy frowned in concern; he had not thought of this possibility, but now felt incredibly foolish for not having considered it. _What if Miss Bennet were to take ill? Surely her aunt would ensure she had a competent physician? Heavens, what if she were to have pneumonia! The weather has been dreadfully cold and I do not know if she has proper insulation in her uncle's house! Should I ought to have sent someone to check on her?_

Georgiana became concerned at her brother's increasingly concerned expression, so she added, "Fitz, I am sure they are well. There is no need for concern; I spoke quite without thinking."

Darcy swallowed hard before taking a gulp of tea. "Of course, I was only thinking... But no cause for concern I am sure. You know how I can be over-protective of –" he stopped short, only offering a small smile and nod.

Georgiana knew the rest: of those I care for. She felt slightly better with his implied admission, but determined nonetheless to be ready as soon as possible to depart for their call.

ooOoo

Only two hours later, and rather early for a morning call, the Darcy siblings set off. They arrived at the Gardiner Residence a little after eleven o'clock in the morning. Had Darcy not been so eager to see his beloved, he would have been quite mortified at the hour. But the man servant who opened the door gave no indication of surprise or impropriety and graciously greeted the Darcys before leaving to announce them to the family.

When they entered the morning room, Darcy felt a great weight lift as he was able to observe with his own eyes that Miss Elizabeth was well. He remembered to observe the necessities of greetings before moving directly to the lady in question, while his sister sat with their hostess.

Darcy felt anxious and agitated, but also warm and excited to be so near to his love after waiting nearly a week. "Miss Bennet, I am pleased to see you are well and have had no lasting ill effects from your rescue of Miss Isabella."

Elizabeth blushed at his reference to her improper behaviour at their last meeting, but she had no recourse and so offered, "Thank you, sir."

"I hope that Miss Isabella is also recovered?" He glanced to the young lady, but as she was sitting and playing with her siblings, it was not possible to make a judgement.

"Yes, thank you. We appreciated your gallant assistance and generous hospitality."

"It was my honour, I assure you."

He had smiled at the last statement and Elizabeth was unsure how to respond. It did not seem he had any lasting negative impressions from the event, but perhaps he had already expected as much from her behaviour and so was unsurprised.

Nevertheless, she inquired, "May I ask if you and Miss Darcy enjoyed your Christmas celebrations?"

Darcy thought briefly of how agitated he had felt on Christmas day with missing Miss Bennet, his parents, and, for the first time in several years, wishing to be spending the holiday at Pemberley. He brushed those thoughts aside and dutifully answered, "Certainly. I am always glad to spend time with Georgiana. Although I must admit to some wistfulness for Pemberley; it has been quite a few years since we spent the winter in Derbyshire."

Elizabeth's smile was warmer and more natural as she replied, "I can understand that. I am most grateful for the hospitality of my aunt and uncle, but I do find myself missing my family at Longbourn at times. Still, I will see them soon, I suppose."

Darcy's smile was gone. "Are you scheduled to return soon then?"

Elizabeth looked down at the intensity in Mr. Darcy's eyes; she did not know what to make of it! "Yes, I am afraid I am returning tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Darcy had barely let Miss Bennet finish the word before his disbelief burst forth.

Now Elizabeth looked up with a hardness about her eyes; _Defensive?_ Darcy wondered.

"Yes, tomorrow. As I am sure you are aware, my sister Jane's wedding to your friend is only two weeks away. My mother has written to request some additional items from London and to beg my return to assist in the final preparations. Of course Jane would not wish to impose, but I must imagine she will want me there as well. And I do not want to be away from her any longer. After all, soon she will be married and so I will not see her as often."

At this, Darcy noticed a softening on Miss Elizabeth's features and some slight moisture in her eyes. He became concerned at this; _Surely with her sister comfortably settled so close she cannot be unhappy? If she is this upset by her sister's move to the next estate, how shall she judge Derbyshire?_

He voiced only the first of his thoughts: "But she will be comfortably settled in the estate immediately next to your family's home. Surely this will ensure you will continue to spend a great deal of time together? I am quite confident that Bingley will want whatever makes his bride happy."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly, "Of course you are quite right. I am being silly. It is only that –" she paused, working out her words and pushing thoughts of her earlier conversation with her aunt out, "there is a divide between married and unmarried ladies. Jane and I always shared everything with one another, but after this, she shall transfer her first loyalty to her new husband, as it should be, of course. I am only a little melancholy over this change for us as sisters, but moreso happy for dear Jane and Mr. Bingley too. I am quite confident they will be as happy as anyone can be."

Her bright smile did not fool Mr. Darcy, as her eyes still held tears. He simply nodded and offered, "Of course."

Elizabeth realised suddenly that this may be her last time seeing Mr. Darcy except possibly the wedding and opened her mouth to inquire as to his plans when Miss Darcy and Aunt Gardiner joined their conversation.

"Miss Bennet, I have just learned from your aunt that today is your last day in London." Georgiana's tone conveyed her disappointment.

Elizabeth confirmed, "Indeed, it is. I must return home to assist with the preparations for the wedding."

"Ah, of course. I do understand. But I must admit," Georgiana's eyes were cast downward, "I will greatly miss your presence here."

"And I will miss yours as well!" Lizzy offered, more tears in her eyes as she felt the panic beginning to rise. _Surely Miss Darcy would have mentioned if they were to be attending the wedding?_

She risked, "If you are ever in Hertfordshire, you will call on me, will you not?"

Georgiana looked up happily, "Of course! And if you are in Derbyshire, will you visit me at Pemberley? Oh! In fact," she turned to her brother, "Fitzwilliam, might we plan for Miss Bennet to visit us in the Spring?"

Darcy had rather hoped to be married _to_ Miss Bennet in the Spring, but he certainly could not offer that in reply. He ran his hand over the back of his neck unconsciously. His delay and clear discomfort stung Elizabeth, but she rallied and reminded herself that he was not interested in her beyond an occasional conversation, so his reluctance to invite her as a houseguest was quite reasonable. She was, after all, not from the same circles and surely he would prefer more suitable friends for Miss Darcy when she came out.

Just as Darcy was about to speak, Elizabeth replied, "Please do not trouble yourself on my account! As it happens, I will be visiting the Lake District with my aunt and uncle in the Summer. Perhaps, Aunt, we might visit Miss Darcy on our way?"

Aunt Gardiner, who had been sharply observing the interactions, had noticed that Mr. Darcy had been about to respond before her niece spoke, but there was nothing for it. "I will speak with Mr. Gardiner, but I am sure we can go through Derbyshire, as long as it is a convenient time for Mr. and Miss Darcy."

Georgiana was dissatisfied at the lack of promise for an extended stay, but graciously agreed, "That will be lovely."

Darcy nodded, feeling slow-witted by his love-addled brain.

At this, the conversation moved to Georgiana's new pianoforte and her profuse praise of her brother. Darcy was uncomfortable with being spoken of in this way and so moved to join the children for what he had planned to be a short while. However, he soon became engaged telling the story of one of the more exciting fencing duels at Angelo's* to an enraptured James and moderate interest from the other three. Darcy's story became more animated as he observed James' excitement and fascination. Soon, Darcy was nearly play-acting each of the various lunges and parries.

His animation drew the attention of Elizabeth, Georgiana, and Aunt Margaret.

Georgiana whispered to the other ladies that he had told her stories in this way as well when she was a child. Aunt Gardiner smiled fondly at that, but Elizabeth felt a pang in her chest. This was a side of Mr. Darcy she had only seen in brief glimpses the day of their walk in Hyde Park. Seeing him so relaxed and playful with her cousin was beautifully captivating.

_He will make a wonderful father,_ she thought. And then, unbidden, she imagined him walking down Piccadilly Street in London with a lovely and proper wife and several well-mannered children. She could see how he would smile softly at his wife or children as they crossed from their townhouse on a walk about Town. She was certain for reasons she could not fully identify that he would be a most attentive husband. The thought hurt more than it ought to have for she knew that she could never be a suitable choice – _I am far too impulsive and have too little care for the fineries ladies of Mr. Darcy's station possess._ This thought spurred images of herself older and alone; or worse, forced to marry someone offensive like Mr. Collins. She nearly shuddered at that fate. _Perhaps, _she reasoned, _I may care for Jane's children? I think that would not be so bad. If I cannot marry for love, I shall simply not marry._ She refused to dignify the implication that she loved Mr. Darcy, but her immense sadness at the horrible space she felt between her station and Mr. Darcy's seemed to only be growing. She spoke to the other two ladies in order to change the subject and distract herself from her morose thoughts.

All too soon for Darcy's liking, the appropriate amount of time for their visit had passed. He had not been able to speak with Elizabeth alone at all. What was more, she would be leaving the next day! But he could see no polite way to justify his and Georgiana's presence any longer. As he was leaving, James reminded him of his promise to take him to visit Angelo's; both Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner immediately attempted to intercede, but Darcy waved the ladies off and agreed that he should be delighted to fulfil his promise shortly after the new year as he had no plans to fence before then. This satisfied James – after he counted the days on his fingers until New Year's Day – and earned smiles and thanks from both ladies.

Darcy and Georgiana both wished Miss Bennet a safe journey home and Georgiana reminded Elizabeth of her desire that Miss Bennet should write to her. Darcy was pleased to hear that Miss Bennet had agreed to the correspondence, as this would provide some small measure by which to keep her presence with him. Strangely though, when he bowed his adieu to her, he was nearly certain she seemed sad about something. He indulged that it might be for his departure, but then he remembered her wistfulness about her sister and felt foolish for his wishful thinking.

Elizabeth could not help but watch through the curtains with the children as the Darcys' carriage wheeled away. She diligently repeated to herself that out of his presence she would be able to properly quash her inappropriate feelings. She ignored the pain in her heart at this thought and ruthlessly forced her mind to focus on packing, her trip, the wedding – anything but Mr. Darcy.

ooOoo

On the ride home, James was positively vibrating with the excitement from his visit to Angelo's School of Fencing. Neither Darcy nor Richard could suppress their grins at the young lad's enthusiasm.

"And then when the other man, the Duke, jumped forward? I thought he was going to stab right through the first one! How did the man move so quickly?" James did not even pause for an answer as he continued, still enthralled by the match. "But he did! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it! He beat a Duke! And did you see –"

He stopped when Richard pointed out, "Well, certainly, but he's an Earl, so it is not such a stretch for him to best a Duke."

This prompted James' eyes to widen as he exclaimed, "I saw a Duke _and_ an Earl?! Wait until I tell my brother and sisters!"

Darcy felt it necessary to intervene, as he did not wish to encourage boastful speech and feared Mrs. Gardiner would hold him responsible for failing to curb such a thing. "Now James, I am gratified that you enjoyed the visit to Angelo's, but a gentleman does not boast, even to his siblings. What is more, it is not done to announce one's private business all around. Proper gentlemen and ladies are circumspect about what information they share with others. It is always wise to consider the impact it may have. In this case, you might consider if it would make your siblings feel jealous or resentful."

He was feeling pleased with this gentle correction and just forming the thought that perhaps word of his excellent guidance might reach Miss Bennet – since it seemed every thought and action inevitably became connected to that lady – when James' reply caused all thoughts in his mind to cease abruptly: "Oh, now I suppose I understand what Mama and Lizzy were saying about her proposal."

Neither Darcy nor Richard showed any continued signs of joviality; their smiles disappeared and they glanced quickly to one another before Richard inquired, "Sorry, did you say 'proposal'?"

James flushed and looked down, clearly feeling guilty. "Oh, erm, I suppose I ought not have said anything."

Darcy spoke through nearly gritted teeth, but attempted to make his voice unaffected, "You are right, James, that the nature of such things is often private, but in this case, I think it should be acceptable to tell Richard and me. We are friends of your cousin and your mother, after all, and we will not repeat whatever you may tell us."

James took a relieved breath and both Darcy and Richard followed suit. "That's good then," James said. "Mr. Darcy, may I ask you a question?"

Darcy was desperate for more information, but summoned his patience. "Of course, James. Is it in regards to Miss Bennet's proposal?"

Richard smirked slightly at the hope in his cousin's voice.

"Yes," replied James. "I do not understand why one should wish to keep an engagement a secret?"

"Who is engaged?" Richard asked, rather sharply.

James seemed surprised by his tone but answered with a shrug, "Lizzy, of course. She was telling Mama that her cousin proposed to her – a different cousin, not me or Henry," he explained unnecessarily to the gentlemen, "and she was upset because her mama, my Auntie Fanny, told everyone about it. But I didn't understand why that should make her angry, but maybe it's like you said? She wanted to be cir- cir- She was thinking about other people's feelings."

Darcy felt a glimmer of hope. _After all, a proposal is not a guarantee she would have accepted. And she absolutely loathed that cousin – what was his name, Colbert? Crawford? And anyway, I am quite sure her mother would twitter to every other lady of the area about a proposal, even if no marriage were forthcoming._

"James," he asked, "are you sure that your cousin accepted the gentleman's proposal? It does happen that a man may make an offer and the lady may refuse." The idea of his Elizabeth accepting such an inferior man's proposal was nearly unfathomable.

James was quick to dash his confidence: "Yes, sir, I am quite sure. Lizzy said her response was 'private,' but her mother had 'let it be known she accepted his proposal.'" He said this last part with the air of one quoting another directly. "And she said she did not want to take attention from Jane. So is that why Lizzy was upset? Because she is a lady and ladies do not boast?"

Darcy could not speak; he was horrified by the possibility this boy was correct and his Elizabeth – _well, of course not __mine__ per se, but nearly!_ – might already be promised to another man.

Richard replied in his stead, "That is possible." It was intentionally vague as Richard intended to dig for further information as soon as he could find a reliable source.

Darcy was quiet for the remainder of the ride back to Gracechurch Street.

.

* * *

><p>* Boxing Day – For those of us who do not have this holiday, it is the day after Christmas. Its name is due to the tradition of filling alms-boxes in church, but during the Regency era, upper classes would give gifts boxes to those of the lower classes, such as servants and tradesmen, or any who were in need. It was customary on Boxing Day to go door-to-door to receive the boxes, which included money, old clothes, or other items.<p>

* Twelfth Night – This references the final night of the Twelve Days of Christmas. This was typically about January 5th and, as mentioned above, was usually an evening of very large and rowdy celebrations that could include masks, balls, games, and costumes. In fact, this celebration was outlawed in the 1870's due to the levels of drunken debauchery that many reached.

* Angelo's School of Fencing – I've referenced this in a previous chapter as well, but Angelo's was the premiere fencing club in London at this time. Those of higher classes would almost certainly fence here.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I have a million reasons, but I won't make excuses for the painfully long delay. I can only offer my incredibly deep and heartfelt appreciation for your patience! Thank you so very much for continuing to read and support this story! Your reviews, follows, and favorites mean the world to me and knowing you're waiting for an update gives me that extra push to keep writing!**

**Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Previously... _

_Christmas festivities interrupt the Darcys from visiting the Gardiner household for several days. When they do visit, they learn that Elizabeth is returning to Longbourne the very next day. Georgiana attempts to secure a promise of an extended visit but Elizabeth, misconstruing Darcy's discomfort as a sign of his belief in her inadequacy, defers. She and Mrs. Gardiner do agree to visit Pemberley on their way through the Lake District in the Spring. Some days after this visit, Darcy and Fitzwilliam learn from James that he believes Elizabeth is engaged. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XXVII.

Elizabeth was past the point of exhaustion when she dropped herself onto her bed – in a rather unladylike fashion – the second Monday after arriving back in Hertfordshire. Having been home for less than a fortnight, she could not fathom how her mother could have found so many crucial wedding tasks and trousseau items still left incomplete. Her fingers felt blistered, her eyes were surely rimmed in red, and her entire body was aching in ways and places she had not known existed. Had nothing been completed during her weeks away? Certainly she did not expect Jane to be exhausting herself in marriage preparations, but had not her mother and sisters been diligently engaged to the task?

And thinking of this only prompted further questions in Lizzy's weary, but active mind: what of her mother's behaviour toward her? They were not on happy terms when Elizabeth left for London, but Lizzy could not identify any clear signs of hostility since her return – unless perhaps she counted the wedding labours. And yet, when she attempted to speak with her mother about the situation with Mr. Collins, Mrs. Bennet always seemed otherwise engaged. Lizzy might have been suspicious had she not been herself distracted by her own concerns.

Before she could pursue those thoughts in greater detail, though, Jane entered their bedchamber. As Elizabeth had failed to snuff the candles in their room – being simply too tired for even this task – Jane observed straight away that her sister was still awake.

"Lizzy," Jane's voice was quiet, but clearly happy, "tomorrow I am to marry Mr. Bingley! I do not know how I shall sleep with so much joy overflowing!"

Elizabeth smiled wearily at her sister, but could not sit up.

"Lizzy, are you well?" Jane's expression and voice were concerned.

"Do not fret, dear, I am simply tired from all of the activity. I was rather busy in London and did not expect to be even more so here." Seeing Jane about to interject, Elizabeth continued, "Not that I am complaining! It gives me great pleasure to assist in making your wedding day special and beautiful. You and Mr. Bingley deserve nothing less."

"You are too kind to me," Jane offered with a soft smile.

At this Lizzy did raise herself slightly, "Nonsense. You are to have but one wedding day and I could not be satisfied unless it was perfect for you."

Jane's smile fell only slightly as she replied, "Thank you, Lizzy. I must admit that while I am eager to become Mrs. Charles Bingley, I am also a little afraid to no longer be Miss Jane Bennet. I have never lived in a house so grand as Netherfield and while I know I will still be near to you and Mama and Papa and my sisters, it seems somehow that it will all be very different. Do you think me quite foolish?"

Elizabeth felt moisture in her eyes. As always, for all of their differences, she and Jane were, in their essentials, quite alike and it gave her feelings some relief to know they were shared. In spite of her exhaustion, Lizzy found the energy to sit up and embrace her sister.

Pulling back slightly, she admonished, "Jane, I could never think you foolish, but especially not for such thoughts as those! I myself have been thinking nearly the same thing. I know that you and Mr. Bingley are as well-suited as any two people who ever lived, but it does not change the portion of myself that is sad to no longer have you here with me."

Jane smiled around her own tears and embraced Elizabeth tightly. With emotion, she added, "Lizzy, I am going to miss you terribly!"

Lizzy tightened her hold on Jane briefly before again pulling back. She held Jane's upper arms as they both allowed their tears to flow. "Jane, I will miss having you here too – more than you will miss me, I am quite certain! But we are blessed that you found love in a most convenient location! We shall be glad for that and I promise that we shall see one another nearly every day. And when you have children, I shall stay with you and help tutor them. Our separation will be of short duration and I am confident that Mr. Bingley will do everything within his power to ensure your unending joy and contentment. So please, dearest, be happy – for us both."

"Mr. Bingley is truly a wonderful man and he loves me so. You are right that we are blessed. But Lizzy, what do you mean that you shall stay with me to tutor my children? I am sure you will be married and beginning your own family by then."

Jane's assertion brought the image Elizabeth had been repressing to the fore of her thoughts: Mr. Darcy with his wife and children walking together. Against her will, a noise of sadness burst from Lizzy and she felt nearly unable to breathe.

Worried, Jane cried, "Lizzy! What is it? Are you well?"

Still struggling to contain herself, but not wishing to further alarm Jane, Lizzy took a breath and arranged her features as best she could. "Please do not be alarmed. I do apologize for my outburst."

"Lizzy, come, something has upset you. Please, will you not share it with me?"

Elizabeth released a deep breath. "Very well, but please do not interrupt as it will be difficult for me to say what I am feeling." Seeing Jane's nod, Elizabeth took another deep breath and pronounced the words she had struggled to withhold for nearly a month: "I believe I am in love with Mr. Darcy."

The shock Elizabeth expected to see on her sister's face was not present, only a mild confusion. Observing that Jane was waiting for more information, Elizabeth admitted, "I – well, I renewed the acquaintance with him when I was in London. We were in one another's company quite often, in fact. And I came to see that he is not what I had first thought."

Jane was not reacting as Elizabeth had expected. "Jane, why do you not seem surprised by this?"

"Well," Jane began sheepishly, "Aunt Margaret mentioned him in her letter. But when you did not speak of him, I did not wish to pry, so I did not say anything either."

"Oh," was all the reply Lizzy could offer.

"But now that you have spoken of him, I would ask why your feelings for Mr. Darcy would be so painful for you? Do you believe he does not return your regard?"

"Of course he does not!" Lizzy replied, nearly angrily, "How could he? We are not of the same world, he and I. Even if he might have been positively inclined toward me, I know his thoughts of my family!"

"What do you mean?" Jane was genuinely confused.

Elizabeth sighed; she had never meant to reveal any of this to Jane, but once down this path, she simply could not retreat. "I overheard him speaking with Caroline and Louisa, when we stayed at Netherfield in October, while you were ill."

"You were eavesdropping?"

Jane was never judgemental, but her surprised tone caused Lizzy to wince slightly. "I had not meant to, but before I could enter the breakfast room I heard Caroline and Louisa speaking about us and our family. I know I should not have listened, but once I heard the sort of things they were saying..." she let her words trail off; she did not wish to inform Jane of such a petty display, particularly not the night before those very same ladies were to become her new sisters.

Jane seemed lost in thought momentarily before she straightened her shoulders. "I take it that Mr. Darcy's opinions were in line with Caroline and Louisa's?"

Remembering his admiration of her eyes, Lizzy blushed, but replied, "In their essentials, yes."

"And has he continued to express similar opinions while you were in London?"

At this Elizabeth was forced to pause. "Well no, but he would hardly be expected to say such things to _me_. He is more gentlemanly than that!"

Jane was pensive for a moment before enquiring, "And you said you were often in his company in London?"

"Only for the last fortnight. Miss Darcy invited us to dine at their home."

"And that was the only time you visited with them?"

"No, we each paid calls a few times and Mr. Darcy came when Miss Darcy would call at Uncle Edward's home."

"I see," said Jane. "And was Mr. Darcy quite aloof during these visits?"

With comprehension, Lizzy straightened, "Jane, I see what you are implying, but simply because he was not entirely taciturn and brooding in our visits does not mean he returns my regard!"

"Certainly, you are right, Lizzy, but then please explain to me what evidence you have that Mr. Darcy dislikes you?"

Elizabeth was exasperated. "I did not say he dislikes me. I do think he views me in a friendly manner. I imagine he enjoys my company in a platonic way and perhaps even encourages my friendship with his sister. But that is the end of his regard."

Jane pressed, "But what makes you say so? Lizzy, when he was still here in Hertfordshire, he clearly preferred your company to others and Aunt Margaret said the same was true in London. She believes he admires you beyond friendship."

Lizzy took a breath to calm herself before replying, "He spoke negatively of our family's circumstance and connections, including to point out that those would decrease our chances of finding good matches. He seemed to pay particular attention to me here, but then left for London with no word. As he is not a man lacking propriety, one must conclude that he did not feel his attentions were marked and had not intended for any expectations to be raised. And finally," with another breath she admitted the painful truth, "a man may admire a woman without having any intention of pursuing an attachment. While Aunt Margaret may be correct – although I believe she is seeing through the eyes of a loving and wishful aunt more so than an objective authority – even if Mr. Darcy felt some interest in me, I believe I know enough of his character to say that he will do what is proper."

Jane frowned and asked, "And why would it not be proper for him to court you?"

"Jane," Elizabeth admonished, her tone becoming irritable, "You know the answer. He is a gentleman with the highest connections. His uncle is an earl! He is nearly royalty and I... I am not."

"But Lizzy –" Jane began, but her sister cut in.

"No, Jane. Please, I am quite tired and I do not wish to quarrel. Tonight is our last night together. Let us simply enjoy a good night's rest and then tomorrow, you will marry a handsome and loving man. I wish to focus my thoughts on my happiness for you. Please?"

"I would say one last thing," Jane pressed.

Lizzy sighed, but did not argue so her sister continued.

"Lizzy, I do not know what Mr. Darcy feels for you, if anything, but please do not allow comments made by him early in your acquaintance to prejudice your judgement of his designs on you. If he had but heard even one of the remarks you made at his expense after the Meryton Assembly, he would never believe that you could have such a tender regard for him now. You are the proof that an early impression may be altered. I beg that you will at the least not spurn any attentions he may offer."

"If I make this promise, will you then not mention the subject again?"

Jane sighed, "If you wish it."

Elizabeth gave her sister a small smile as she relented. "Very well then. You have my word, Jane. And now, let us not speak of it again."

And with that, the sisters began their night-time ablutions before turning in.

ooOoo

Despite the very early hour, when Jane awoke the next morning, she was unsurprised to discover that Lizzy had already risen and was no longer in their room. Jane smiled to herself as she imagined her sister striding purposefully up to Oakham Mount or strolling along one of the milder paths if the weather was not suitable for a long walk. She knew her sister well and in times of stress, a good walk often helped Lizzy to clear her mind. Jane hoped that Lizzy was not too cross with her for the promise she had wrought. In truth, Jane herself felt more than a little uneasy with her interference, but what else was to be done? She did not wish to see her sister's hopes raised only to then fall, but what if the gentleman did indeed feel some regard but was persuaded against making an offer due to Lizzy's feigned disinterest?

Jane was not given long to ponder these matters as her mother, Aunt Margaret, and Hill's niece, Sarah, soon entered and began the various preparations Mrs. Bennet deemed necessary for her daughter on her wedding day. And although Jane was not one to enjoy a fuss being made, thoughts of marrying her Charles soon took hold in her mind and she smiled and submitted with grace to each demand her mother made.

ooOoo

Walking from the local parish back to Longbourne as part of Jane and Mr. Bingley's wedding procession, Elizabeth felt a sense of relief and completeness she had not felt in some months. Jane was married to a man she loved, who loved her in return. And if that were not fortune enough, Mr. Bingley's income was quite comfortable so that should her father meet some untimely end, she and her mother and sisters would not be thrown into the hedgerows. What was more, her sister was the happiest Lizzy had ever seen and Mr. Bingley was much the same. Lizzy felt sure that this would bode well for their marital felicity. As she walked, Charlotte and Mary alongside her, Elizabeth smiled at the children and well-wishers they passed. She did not think of anything except the joy of the occasion and for her sister.

At Longbourne, where her mother had insisted upon an elaborate wedding breakfast in the Venetian style, Lizzy and Charlotte were enjoying discussions of Elizabeth's more entertaining encounters in London – with careful omission of the names of the accompanying acquaintances – when Mr. and Miss Darcy arrived. Elizabeth was not among the first to see them. In fact, she was still describing the excitement of her young cousins upon visiting Hyde Park when she felt a shiver pass through her, despite the warm room. Nearly the same moment, her friend's eyes became wide and she whispered with great fervour, "Lizzy! Mr. Darcy has arrived and with a companion!"

In spite of her manners, Elizabeth stopped speaking rather abruptly and turned so quickly that she nearly lost her balance. She could not compose her thoughts and she was afraid her emotions may be writ too plainly across her face, and yet she could do naught but seek him. Two weeks was all it had been and yet it seemed she had not breathed properly until her eyes met his. She felt a relieved breath leave her lungs, but then she could not take another as she realised he was coming directly toward her.

For his part, Mr. Darcy was almost giddy with relief at finally seeing Elizabeth again. Somehow in his mind, since James' comments, he had begun to imagine that if he did not get to her in time, she would already be married to that toad of a cousin! He nearly forgot Georgiana on his arm as he made their way through the crowded room.

Georgiana was all smiles and excitement when the four came together.

"Miss Bennet! I am so pleased to see you! I know it has been but a fortnight, but it has felt so much longer! I confess that without you, Mrs. Gardiner, and your cousins, life has been rather dull."

Lizzy did not see Charlotte's surprise at this clear familiarity. She returned her friend's greeting with almost equal warmth, "Miss Darcy, Mr. Darcy, it is such a pleasant surprise to see you again so soon! I had not realised you would be attending the wedding."

Elizabeth did not miss Georgiana's glance to her brother, who then felt compelled to offer, "Ah, well, it was – that is, we had not been certain whether we would be able to attend."

Elizabeth smiled – his nervousness seemed to put her more at ease. She offered, "Certainly. With the January weather in London, one never knows the driving conditions."

"Indeed," was all Darcy offered.

Recalling her manners, Lizzy blushed slightly as she made the introductions between her long-time friend and her new friend. "Oh my, I do apologise. Charlotte, please allow me to introduce Miss Georgiana Darcy. Miss Darcy, this is Miss Charlotte Lucas."

Both ladies offered the appropriate civilities and then Lizzy continued, "Mr. Darcy, you remember Miss Lucas, I am sure?"

"Of course," replied Darcy, seeming to have collected himself during the introductions, "Miss Lucas, how do you do?"

"Quite well, thank you sir." Charlotte blushed at Mr. Darcy's improved manner and Elizabeth felt herself becoming irritated with her friend.

Desiring to turn his attention back to herself, Elizabeth enquired, "Have you only just arrived in Hertfordshire?"

"Oh yes, quite," Georgiana answered. "We had hoped to arrive earlier but with stopping at the inn so I might freshen up before coming on, it all took longer than we had planned."

"We came straight here," her brother confirmed.

"So then Mr. Bingley does not yet know you are arrived?" Lizzy questioned, surprised but also gratified that the first person Mr. Darcy greeted was herself, even above the newly married couple.

"He does now," came Mr. Bingley's voice from Elizabeth's side. She jumped slightly, focused so much on her own mind that she failed to observe her new brother's approach. "And Elizabeth, we are now family. You may call me Charles."

His smile to her was warm, but though the smile did not diminish upon turning his gaze to his friend, the warmth did. "Darcy, I must admit I had not expected we would receive the pleasure of your company."

Darcy had the good manners to look contrite as he offered, "Indeed, our plans were not fixed until fairly recently. I do apologise for failing to notify you. May I offer my congratulations on your marriage?"

This last comment seemed to mean something of significance to Bingley as his brows raised slightly. For the briefest moment, Elizabeth would have sworn there was a silent conversation happening between the two gentlemen but almost as soon as she observed it, it seemed to end. Smiling in earnest now, Bingley graciously accepted, "But of course, my friend! It is the happiest day of my life, only second to the day my darling Jane agreed to become my wife." Then turning to Miss Darcy, he offered, "And Miss Darcy, please forgive my failure to properly greet you just now! It is, as always, a pleasure to see you and I am gratified you are here to celebrate our happy news! I must find Jane – you will adore her, of course."

He glanced about the room, not able to locate his bride. He looked to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, might you...?"

Lizzy gave an involuntary look toward the Darcys but then nodded and with an "Of course," set off to bring back her sister to the group.

Darcy regretted Bingley's interference to remove Elizabeth, but decided to utilise the opportunity. Seeing that his sister and Miss Lucas were conversing – it seems Miss Lucas was interested to hear how Georgiana had made Elizabeth's acquaintance – he determined that this was the ideal moment to request an audience with Bingley.

"Bingley, while the ladies are occupied, might we speak privately for a moment?"

Charles seemed slightly wary, but agreed, leading the way to an adjoining room. Once there, he turned and enquired, "You wished to speak privately?"

The set of his friend's jaw told Darcy that he was braced for another fight. Darcy might have laughed were it not so plain a reminder of his failing as a friend. He took a deep breath and offered, "Charles, I owe you an apology."

Bingley's features registered his surprise at the direction of this conversation at once.

Darcy continued, "I had no right to attempt to interfere in your relationship with Miss Bennet, now Mrs. Bingley. I had thought I was being an objective friend and doing my duty in that capacity, but I can see now how I was quite mistaken. I hope that you will accept my sincere apology."

Charles looked closely at his friend for a moment, but seeing the deep sincerity, quickly offered, "It is forgotten, my friend."

"You are very generous, Charles. I wish I could say that I would be as gracious in your position had the roles been reversed. Indeed, it is a flaw in my character I am attempting to correct." He added the last as an afterthought, but Bingley was visibly taken aback.

"And what has prompted such a goal?"

Darcy barked a laugh without humour. "I wonder that you should need to ask."

Bingley understood and nodded, saying only, "I see."

"Indeed." And then turning back to his friend with an earnest expression, Darcy asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts nearly continuously: "Bingley, is she engaged?"

"Why do you ask?"

Darcy's tone was frustrated. "Bingley, I have already apologised – " Bingley cut him off.

"No no, I did not mean to delay or equivocate. I simply wondered why you should think her to be."

"I beg your pardon. I had heard that her cousin proposed marriage to her."

Bingley smiled at the memory; "Yes, he certainly did."

"Well then, is the matter settled? Is she to be married to that toadying fool?"

Bingley's smile grew even larger, but he did not comment on Darcy's clear interest in the matter. Instead, he explained, "I must admit I do not know." Seeing Darcy about to interrupt, he continued, "Hold on, man, as I said, I do _not_ know if Elizabeth will wed her cousin. I _do_ know that her cousin proposed to her – _publicly_ – but I do not know the lady's answer."

Darcy's intake of breath was his only reply; he could not speak.

Bingley indicated his desire to return to the festivities, but Darcy could only say that he needed a moment. Leaving his friend to take in this information, Mr. Bingley quit the room.

When Darcy was able to compose his features, he made to follow Bingley's direction back to the party. However, when he neared the doorway into the large parlour where the guests were gathered, he heard Mrs. Bennet's voice, grating as ever, but softer than he had yet heard. He knew it was wrong, but he could not prevent himself from listening, particularly as her subject was her second daughter.

"Well, you know how close my Jane and Lizzy are. She did not want to take away the attention from Jane by spreading her own news. Mr. Collins is naturally quite pleased with the match and Lizzy will someday be the mistress of Longbourn! How could she not be satisfied with such an offer? I will admit that there were quite a few times I despaired for finding that girl a husband! She's terribly headstrong and so loves to walk all about the countryside. Many men would not have a wife who was so wilful, but it seems her cousin is –"

What the lady's cousin was or was not, was not something Darcy cared to learn. He retreated back to the smaller room he had occupied with Bingley before locating a different exit. Thinking to come back around another way to the party, he was surprised to see a young lady – he could not make out her face from his vantage – quietly and cautiously making her way out of a servant's stairway and toward the back of the house. Something did not seem right about this to Darcy, so he followed at a distance. He was just in time to see Miss Lydia as she exited into the garden with a valise in hand.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I have a million reasons, but no excuses for the painfully long delay. If anyone's interested, you can feel free to PM me and I'll tell you all about the many, many RL demands and distractions. Otherwise, suffice it to say, I'm not finding the chapters flowing as easily as I would wish nor am I able to make as much time for writing as I want, but I am committed that I WILL finish this story. I promise. I can't promise when I'll update next, but I do promise I'm working on it. **

**Once again, I offer my incredibly deep and heartfelt appreciation for your patience! Thank you so very much for continuing to read and support this story! Your reviews, follows, and favorites mean the world to me and knowing you're waiting for an update gives me that extra push to keep writing! Thank you!**

**I want to give a special thank you to LostNtranslation for the most hilarious review, although I must admit your portrait of my life isn't even close, but I think I'd be willing to trade... ;)**


End file.
